tHe DeStInY oF ChAlLeNgE
by Viny88
Summary: He dealt her his disdain; his mockery; his ridicule;and his dismissal- but in the end, he would offer her his heart...B/V A/U ***Updated***
1. Prologue

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Vegeta- 19  
  
Bulma- 16 Chi Chi- 15  
  
Prologue:  
  
Small rays of light shone through the shadows, stroking a young girls face as she turned trying to avoid the bright light. Her minimal efforts were awarded miserably as the strand of light remained on her sorrowful face, highlighting the features of a beautiful six-teen year old girl. Her aqua colored hair lay softly on her pale face, as the silken blue strands slightly swayed from the breeze that entered the dark room. She was starting to move in attempt to awake, though reluctant to enter the new day. As a palace slave, each day was no intrigue to her usually young and eager mind. Her frail figure trembled at the sound of footsteps echoing in her sensitive ears.  
  
Hastily she got to her feet in fear of the one that approached her dismal quarters that jailed not only her physical form, but the soul that wished to thrive outside of the intricate walls of the palace as well. Her pale face was brushed with light diamonds of water from lying on the moist floor. They droplets were left as a burly man entered her vision. Quickly turning her gaze to the man that had just entered she glared at him intently, her sapphire eyes willing for his demise. His face was harsh looking that went perfectly with his almost hostile glare. She let her eyes wonder to the floor as he spoke,  
  
"Duty calls, wench."  
  
Quickly removing her eyes from the floor she glared at him darkly. Only to her surprise he smirked amusingly.  
  
"Keep that insolent stare on me and I'll change your duties," he said while looking at the feminine curves of her body.  
  
She winced, disgusted by the Saiyan standing before her.  
  
"May as well remove that horrid quirk of a smile," she growled in anger, "for I'd bit my own tail off before bedding an unworthy excuse of a man."  
  
Opening the steel bared gate that was standing in between them, the guard hit her across the face with fury in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go! It's time for you, little miss, to get to work, and if I find that you're slacking off I will punish you myself!"  
  
The girl bitterly followed him out of the room. She had lived there since she was eleven years old after her father had disrespected a royal guard. For punishment both his daughter and himself were brought as slaves in the palace. After living in the palace as a low class slave Bulma had grown accustomed to the poor treatment she received, though that didn't mean to say she accepted the ill regard of her status. Numerous lashes that streaked the once flawless flesh of her back were evidence enough to her defiant nature.  
  
Five years of enduring the cruel snickers of the Lords, the gawking of guards, and the condescending smirk of the Prince, Bulma had already gained a reputation throughout the gigantic palace. Her defiance was not the only cause, rather her exotic blue hair and astonishing beauty had captured the jealousy of many maidens and unwanted attention of ignorant males. Despite the odds of the situation, the young girl had grown fond of the Saiyan no Ouji, mostly due to respect for his accomplishments. Though she couldn't avoid the thought that he could free her from her bonds.  
  
There was no dispute in her mind that the Queen and King wouldn't have the time nor need to listen to her pleas, though what of the Prince? Only what she would later to discover to be foolish hope led her growing desires and dreams.  
  
Bulma's searching gaze studied the lush material beneath her light steps as she was lost in thought. Crimson red carpets from foreign lands filled the palace halls, the silken seams giving great contrast to the white walls that were lined with vibrant gold. All were the colors that represented the Royal House of Vegeta, and were honored by the Saiyan people, just as they respected the Royal Family.  
  
Though the halls that Bulma encountered continually through her duties were decorated with numerous arts and artifacts, they compared nothing to the continuous space of palace that was inhabited by the royals. She discovered this during times that she had been a replacement of a servant of higher regard, performing simple tasks such as cleaning. Her thoughts were dropped the moment her usual working quarters came into view. Hastily she retreated into the open room, escaping the scrutinizing gaze of the palace guard.  
  
She sighed in relief as she started to see familiar faces, one in particular belonging to her beloved father. His light tanned face was worn by lines of age that etched across his now smiling face. Bulma affectionately hugged her age-withered father, greeting him happily for the first time since the previous day. She had been separated from her father in the beginning of her long stay in the palace, consequently ending up in the cold cell she still resided in today.  
  
Stepping away from her father's embrace she inspected him carefully, searching for any signs of abuse by the cruel guards that continually beat upon the strong willed man. Sighing in minute relief, Bulma offered a weary smile before leaving his side to acquire her planned schedule for the day. Glancing at it quickly she stuffed the freshly printed-paper into one of the numerous pockets of her grungy garments. After doing so, she took quick moments before fulfilling the tasks in fear that the guard will accuse her of being lazy.  
  
Hours passed by slowly and Bulma's feet were already sore from the tiring tasks that she was forced to perform. Unfortunately for the young girl a break was not a given choice. There still remained the meager job of both creating the setting of utensils for the royals dinner, then afterwards collecting the stacks of dishes and used silverware that was a sure result of the meal.  
  
Complaints of how lazy the royal family had become were harbored within her fiery mind, just as each infuriated thought sparked fire within her cerulean pools. As setting the table she pondered on the thought of the Prince. Being only 19 the Prince Vegeta had many responsibilities. Though in Bulma's eyes he handled them quite well, besides the fact that she was left with the many responsibilities that would tone his skills of discipline. Possibly even make the pride that she was sure every conceited Prince held more tranquil.  
  
After she had set the table she started to approach the door to leave. Though as she opened one of the large doors, she discovered coal black orbs staring at her menacingly, along with a body of muscled steel. Consequently preventing her from leaving. Shocked, she gasped in the Prince's presence before noticing her fault as she bowed.  
  
He grunted and looked at her with disgust as he told her to rise. She nodded and left the room quickly, though she could feel his cold regard following her as she ambled past the splendor of all the extravagant paintings that expanded across the ceiling above her hurried form. Quickening her pace she finally made it back to the slaves quarters. She sat on the floor, collecting the many thoughts that wiped past her startled mind before she would have to go and collect the dishes from the dinner.  
  
Meanwhile at the table-  
  
Vegeta shook off all thoughts of the blue haired vixen that had just fled from his sight, as he silently approached his seat at the grand expanse of the dinning table, centered in the room . Growling a few choice curses at the absence of the King at the moment. There were matters to discuss and he had no intention of dragging his mother into it as well. His patience was gradually lessoning as time dwindled from the present and into the past of which Vegeta hated to dwell upon. He waited, his agitation of the tardiness edging on his slim barriers of anger.  
  
Entering with, what Vegeta believed to be false, grandiose the King of Vegeta-sei strutted as he approached his son and took a seat at the very front of the table. The young Prince's demeanor darkened at the presence of the man, never would he forgive the foolish being that had once been his father. Though by blood, Vegeta was still bound to the man he scowled at maliciously, he would never consider the King to be warranted of his respect.  
  
"I have a demand to be fulfilled within the next two hours," he said curtly, his scowl never faltering under the scrutinizing stare of the King.  
  
"Oh. And what might that, 'demand', be, boy," the King said in an even voice as to not argue with his son.  
  
"A pleasure slave," Vegeta said in short reply, quickly tiring of conversing with the old fool.  
  
The King was shocked as he turned his stare to his son. He then burst out in laughter as he spoke,  
  
"You want a what?! A concubine! You will have none the sort of, eager Prince of Vegeta-sei."  
  
Vegeta shot his father an evil glare, warning the King that the mocking laughter would be fatal on his part. Truth be told, the only reason the King had not died by his hands earlier was the simple fact the Vegeta's mother would be devastated by the act. She had deep feelings for the fool, and therefore was protected by her weaknesses, as Vegeta put it. All emotions were looked down upon by the young prince and never sought out by his veiled soul.  
  
"Do you insist that I should kill you instead," Vegeta growled, his ki starting to whip around his flexing muscles as they began to spasm with anger beneath his toned skin.  
  
They stared at each other for at least a minute before Vegeta felt a ki nearby. He jerked his head to where he felt the ki, looking for its source, just as his mother, the Queen of Vegeta-sei, stood gawking at them. The King mumbled something under his breath as she took her seat. She shot a glance at her husband with a scowl on her face and then abruptly turned to face her son. Vegeta noticed his mother's fury and was surprised since she would usually suppress most of her anger.  
  
"What is this talk of concubines! You shan't defile a woman in that manner, I forbid to submit any Saiyan female's right to reject your advances," she said with the same conviction and passion that inspired her every word and action.  
  
Vegeta's form straightened, broadening his shoulders and puffing out his masculine chest. His eyes, however faintly, had softened under her gaze.  
  
"Very well," Vegeta's baritone voice projected clearly to her awaiting ears.  
  
Nodding both as a respectful and thankful gesture, Queen Loralie narrowed her eyes in anger, directing the scowl that now etched across her burgundy lips towards her mate. Disapprovingly she glared at him, his outburst to their son had nearly cost him his life. Did he not understand the hatred that the young Prince harbored for him? Considering the source, she thought it to be blatantly obvious.  
  
If looks could kill King Vegeta would be 6 feet under. He gulped at his mate's anger. What King Vegeta failed to mention to his son was that there were no longer any concubines in the entire palace. The Queen removed them ALL! She wouldn't have her husband near them and her son even more so. Though King Vegeta was stronger than his mate she had basic rule of him, though no one knew of this except for himself and his mate. Lucky for the King the servants entered the room with trays full of food and began setting them down. Both Vegetas sighed in relief and began eating.  
  
Meanwhile in the slave headquarters-  
  
Bulma sighed in thought of escaping the palace walls. She only wished to return to her home, which no longer existed thanks to the ruthless guards. She glanced over to a small window and tried to breathe in the fresh air. She started to get up knowing that the royals would soon be finished with their dinner. As soon as she got the signal from another slave she began to approach the royal dinning quarters, which needless to say was much more extravagant than that of the slaves.  
  
Meanwhile in the royal dinning room- After the Queen had her fill she got up elegantly glancing at the two men and left on her way towards her room. Two guards quickly got up to escort her though the King shooed them away as he got up to join her. The young Vegeta watched the two leave and growled beneath his breath. 'If she insists that the woman must have the choice of rejection, so be it. It's not even plausible' he thought with ambiguous smirk.  
  
One of the royal guards approached him, disturbing his current thoughts.  
  
"What do you want?!" he snapped.  
  
The guard jumped back before regaining his composure. He grinned at the Prince and his dark eyes showed that he was amused.  
  
"Do not test me with your games, fool, or I'll send you to the next dimension to wipe that smirk off your face!" Vegeta barked, his anger growing.  
  
The guard stopped smiling and hesitantly said, "Sorry sire, I meant no disrespect.it is just I overheard what you and the King Vegeta were speaking about.and.and.well I just thought if you really wanted a concubine then you could just take a slave girl, umm.sire."  
  
The young Prince was intrigued though shuddered at the thought of the hideous slave girls that were in the palace, "How dare you demote my status in saying a hideous slave deserves my attentions!" he snapped at the guard.  
  
The guard gulped and tried to respond softly,  
  
"Well.umm.sire.there is one who is very beautiful one and she isn't really dirty.sire, nothing a short bath won't change."  
  
The Prince stopped in thought and tried to think of who was referring of.suddenly it hit him, 'He's talking about the blue haired girl.yes he must be' he thought to himself.  
  
The guard saw that he was taking a liking to the idea and so he quickly spoke up before the Prince's mood could change, "Yep she's quite a looker! She has a major crush on you to so it shouldn't be hard." He chuckled.  
  
Vegeta turned to the guard surprised by the last comment,  
  
"Are you suggesting that I can't lure a woman in willingly? I'm the Saiyan no Ouji for Gora's sake, don't flatter yourself with false beliefs."  
  
'My! Does the prince have pride or what!' the guard thought to himself though made no remark in response to what he had just said.  
  
Vegeta briefly thought before he tuned towards the guard, "Why is that a challenge?"  
  
The guard abruptly responded, "No of course not sire!" apparent fear dripped with every word.  
  
The prince simply smirked at the guards haste response before sending him away. The guard quickly left the room and shut the doors behind him before the prince could change his mind on letting the guard live. Vegeta then just waited for the blue haired beauty to come to the dinning room since he knew that she would. After all, that was her job.  
  
Bulma approached the two large doors that led into the dinning room tiredly. She was just glad that this was her last task before she could retire back to her room, which really isn't much of improvement at all. Though at least she would be able to rest in her room. She pushed the right hand door open and walked in muttering something about how the royals don't appreciate anything. She stopped at the one side of the table and began collecting dishes and silver ware. She felt a soft breath caressing her neck.  
  
She slowing turned only to find herself curiously lost in dark onyx eyes. Her light blue eyes could only fall deeper into his gaze. She felt her heart beginning to falter under his touch, skipping beats before hastening in pace as the heat between them started to build. He drew back her hair away from the soft skin of her flushed cheeks. Bulma wasn't sure if it was reality or just living a fantasy. His lips brushed against hers as he started to kiss her.  
  
Suddenly she felt his tongue in her mouth; alarmed she pushed him away. The Prince was taken aback by her abrupt movement and stumbled a little. Bulma stared forward stunned by the previous advances the Prince had directed upon her. Her sapphire eyes collided with the coal black gaze of the Prince, anger evident in his fathomless depths. The anger dissipated and he once again approached her, only to be pushed away once again as he put his hands on her waist. The Prince was now furious and it was obvious. In his rage he looked to her,  
  
"Insolent woman, dare you mock me with your actions," Vegeta ground out in a dangerously low whisper.  
  
Bulma was frightened though kept her strong composure, "Dare you mock me with your own? I'm no whore, your highness," she spat indignantly, "Never assume me for one," she continued in a clipped tone.  
  
Vegeta's face contorted with the newfound rage within his being. Defiance was not tolerated in his presence, though never had any directed it openly towards him. Yet, here he was, being mocked by a slave.  
  
"Do not assume that because of my interest in your body that you will not pay for your insolence," he growled, "And you shall pay dearly," he promised snidely.  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the room, making the strong willed slave get out of his way. Though just before he passed her Bulma stretched her leg out in attempt to trip him. He nearly fell to the ground though caught the door lever. As he walked through the halls he just couldn't believe what just happened 'Defiance to the crown, is one thing, but open defiance to me is insufferable. The whore will pay with her life!' he thought bitterly.  
  
Bulma roared, venting the rage that swelled within her being. Hastily she got up and gathered the dishes as she was instructed to do. She simply had to escape from anything that would remind her of the previous events. Quickly collecting all the silver ware and dishes she ran to the kitchen and dropped them off just before she reached her small room. She snuggled to the one corner and rested her head on the hard floor as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning-  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of gossip filling the palace. It was said that a slave girl had defied the Prince, resulting in the sentence that had been passed earlier that morning. After meeting up with Bulma's father she hugged him dearly for she knew whom that young slave girl was, herself.  
  
She figured the Prince's threat hadn't been idle, though she hadn't guessed that her heated tongue would cost her, her life. Bulma explained everything that had transpired to her father and made mention of the sexual advances that Prince had taken, though none other than her father believed her claims. A guard entered the slave quarters that evening and carried Bulma away...to her death! She was led to a dark room that had no light what so ever.  
  
She was sure it was going to be her last night though to her surprise a young woman entered the room asking to retrieve Bulma. Though what was even more shocking is that the guards let her! Bulma was then led to the Queen of Vegeta-sei's room. It had red lace curtains that opened to two grand windows. There was a small desk with some ink and old fashion paper. Almost like a love letter stationary. Three huge dressers filled the room off to each side. There was a beautiful display of fine art from across the entire world. The room was filled with the scent of roses and the bed fit perfectly with this theme. With a drape made of lace that swung down from each bedpost to meet the soft bed. Bulma's mouth gapped open at the amazing site.  
  
She turned to see the Queen Loralie standing before her. She wore a violet dress with gold sashes and lace curving around her body. Topped of with a beautiful golden crown. The Queens hair shaped her face perfectly, each ebony strand lightly flowing down the elegant dress. Bulma bowed in her presence and to Bulma's shock the Queen curtsied back to her! Bulma looked up as she heard the Queen's voice,  
  
"My dear child, I know of my son's doings and I apologize for him. For this I shall let you live. I cannot let you free though I'm releasing you to Lord Zaldar. You shan't receive excessive mistreating there and shall be kept busy nonetheless. I wish you well." The Queen spoke softly.  
  
Bulma was unsure what to say but with her joy she leaped at the Queen and embraced her in a hug. "I don't know how to thank you! Thank you." Bulma bubbled.  
  
"Be a strong Saiyan," the Queen informed with a familiar smirk, "Be a woman worth mentioning, like me."  
  
Realizing that she was hugging the Queen she quickly let go of her and curtsied. The Queen smiled and wished her luck once more before sending her off to Lord Zaldar's estate.  
  
Meanwhile throughout the palace-  
  
The entire palace believed that the slave girl had been killed and so continued on with their business. The other residents of the palace may have forgotten about the girl, though Prince Vegeta would never... just as her father wouldn't as well. Believing that his daughter had been killed just because the Prince wished to keep his pride intact infuriated the old slave. He wanted to attack the Prince every time he saw him though he for filled his daughter's last wishes, and that was for him to live on and avoid conflict. So, her father did as asked and continued with his harsh life as a palace slave. Though his good nature would only last a few years. 


	2. The Challenge Is Made

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
  
Vegeta~24 Chi Chi~20 Bulma~21  
  
Chapter 1~The Challenge Is Made  
  
Everything throughout the entire palace was hectic. People were dashing around everywhere! The only one that wasn't bouncing off the walls was Prince Vegeta, now being 24 he was soon to look for mate. Every single woman, even if old, was excited by this notation. With his gravity defying, ebony hair that seemed to light like fire drew every girl closer to him. Like there really was gravity between him and every woman he came across. After being pushed away by the first girl he made a move on he vowed that that would never happen again, and to this point in time it hadn't! His perfectly sculptured body lured women in, just wanting to be held by him. To top it all off his dark onyx eyes that hid him so well, all emotions, and yet gave him an irresistible image. Just when everyone thought it couldn't get any better his voice, so deep, and his sexy smirk. He wasn't your average bad boy.what else could a girl want?  
  
Today was actually the Prince's birthday and his very first day of being eligible for a mate. Though what many of the women didn't know was.him! Almost anyone that came across him would describe him as arrogant at first thought. Though the question is, Is there more to the dark dashing Prince of Vegeta-sei?  
In the palace walls-  
  
The Prince of Vegeta-sei was walking towards the royal kitchen just as a young slave, probably the age of 14, was passing by. Her eyes were on the prince with every movement that he made. This started to irritate the prince so he decided to quicken his pace. To his dismay the girl quickened his pace along with him. Until finally he came to a complete stop, just as he did so, she followed shortly after. He then turned to the girl and glared at her, anger apparent in his eyes. Slightly frightened she bowed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Be gone with you already!" he snapped.  
  
The girl took a few steps back instantly, and slowly began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry sire, though I have strict orders to follow you.sire."  
  
Vegeta's mouth gapped open.  
  
"What! Who are these orders from?"  
  
The girl tried to prevent the tears that were so close to coming,  
  
"The.the.King sire."  
  
Vegeta's eyes squinted, eyebrows furrowing in his anger.  
  
"Well then here are your new orders.get away from me before I send you to hell where you belong!" he barked.  
  
The girl was gone within a matter of seconds, running to get away form the infuriated prince. Though the prince simply continued on his way towards the royal kitchen. As he got there the doors were locked and sealed shut. He rolled his eyes as he remembered what his father had said to him only a few days earlier 'If you ever break those dame doors again I swear you shall not eat for an entire day! I'm sick of replacing them; you need to learn how to become more patient. Besides if you are to become King you must be patient, so quit acting up and just wait, for Vegeta-sei's sake!' Vegeta decided to placate his father, just this once, and left the doors closed. As he started to walk towards his room his stomach growled, so did what would be expected of royalty, took matters to his own hands.  
  
"The old fool never said anything about the slave kitchen doors." He spoke to himself out loud and began to chuckle.  
  
Meanwhile at Lord Zaladar's estate-  
  
The slave young slave woman continued scrubbing the tile floor that she was knelt down on, just as her master had instructed her to do so. Trying to remain calm as one of the other slaves of the estate kept yapping at her.  
  
"Yamcha! Can't you see I'm working?" she barked glaring at him bitterly.  
  
The astonished look on Yamcha's face slowly formed back to his puppy-dog- face.  
  
"But Bulma babe." he pleaded.  
  
The blue haired female groaned and tried to maintain her temper, "Beat it Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha walked off defeated kicking up small pebbles off the ground. 'I don't understand! All the other girls can't resist my puppy face.' he thought to himself silently heading off towards the main house.  
Bulma fought her rage as she thought of the persistent Yamcha. Unlike all the other slave girls she found him quite annoying. She reluctantly stood up on her aching legs and trotted towards the kitchen to fix dinner for herself, and mostly all the other residents of the large estate. After being a low class slave from the time she got there at the age of six-teen, she had come quite far. Now she was of a higher rank and was able to manage all the other slaves in the manner. She almost felt as if she was an employee rather then a slave, and was happy that she was treated as if that was so for the most part.  
  
Once she reached the kitchen counter she took a seat on one of the small stools and rested her head on the clean counter. Minutes passed before she was happily asleep and dreaming of the day that she would have her own home to manage. Not to mention her own mate to love. Though to her dismay she felt that she would never reach these goals.  
  
Meanwhile in the slave kitchen of the royal palace-  
  
All eyes fell on the dark figure that entered the room. As soon as the slaves realized who they were looking at they immediately bowed. The Prince rolled his eyes while requesting them to stand. They did as they were told though kept their eyes on the Prince, their superior and ruler. An elderly slave approached the Prince Vegeta, bowing, he then began to speak,  
  
"Sire, how may we assist you?"  
  
The prince smirked at the old mans courage to approach him.  
  
"First you can start by getting out of my way old man.then you all can make my lunch. Why else would I come to a kitchen?" he snapped.trying to maintain his composure and pride intact.  
  
The old man grinned as he could see that it was somewhat of a cover and did as asked. He stepped aside and started instructing the other slaves about. The prince crossed his arms across his chest and searched for somewhere to sit while he waited for his food. As he turned around he saw an older male slave, not quite as old as the last but old enough, snarling at him. The slave's eyes were full of hate.  
  
Just before the Prince could say something a guard entered the room, he stopped midway gawking at the Prince. Seeing one of the royals in one of the slaves quarters wasn't quite usual. The Princes eyes then fell on the guard and he just stared at him awaiting the moment that the guard would close his mouth.  
  
"What are you gawking at?! Shut your dame mouth!" he barked.  
  
The guard pulled himself together and went into an attention stance.  
  
"Sorry sire, I was surprised to find you here." The guard said lowly.  
  
The Prince wasn't in a good mood as was and definitely wasn't in the mood to explain himself to his father or anyone, as a matter of fact. He mumbled something under his breath irritated that the guard was even there. Not to mention that he was hungry!  
  
Shortly after three women came up to the Prince holding platters, "Your food, sire.as you requested." One said meekly.  
  
She then led him to a small table. A few other slaves quickly cleared the table off and laid a small sheet from the royal linen. Then they placed the trays down. The Prince walked over and took his seat, immediately starting to dig in to the delicate gourmet. He was so influenced in the food before him he didn't realize the guard ran off. As the guard was dashing down the halls he abruptly hit into another guard. They both fell to the ground. As the second guard stood,  
  
"What do you think you're doing! Can't you see me?" the superior guard barked.  
  
The other guard explained himself and started back in the direction he was first headed. Rotaneon (superior guard) started to walk off muttering things to himself, "The Prince in the servants quarters.eating! I bet he wants a concubine again." he chuckled to himself and continued towards the slave's kitchen.  
  
"I have to see this for myself!" he chuckled.  
  
About 5 minutes later the guard was at the doors of the slave's kitchen. As he entered he was astonished to actually see the Prince of all Saiyans sitting at a small table eating!  
  
"I guess that guard wasn't just drunk." he said as he approached the Prince slowly.  
  
"Hello sire, I'm surprised to see you here.sire." The guard said trying to hide his amusement.  
  
The Prince didn't even bother to look up to the guard, rather continued eating.  
  
"This amuses you, does it." The Prince said plainly.the prince had been trained to recognize all emotions of those he encountered. After being trapped within the talons of Frieza, one learned to survive, and one learned to be invincible. The guard stepped back a bit surprised that he read him so accurately, though he regained his composure quickly.  
  
Before he could answer the Prince cut in, "I wouldn't lie if I were you. That would only lead you to death. I advise you that you rethink your words." The Prince said with venom in his voice.  
  
The guard tried to choose his words wisely as he spoke, "Sorry sire, I meant no disrespect. I.I." Rotaneon began to stutter.  
  
The Prince sighed annoyed, "Silence!" he snapped.  
  
The guard complied and simply stood there until the Prince had finished eating. The guard started to regain his confidence as he spoke, "So sire, are you looking for playmates down here?" while smirking.  
  
The Prince was offended and it was obvious.  
  
"Hold your tongue before I send you to the next dimension!" he almost shouted as he stood up grabbing the guard by the neck.  
  
Suddenly a slave stood,"It's not like it would be the first time you pulled a stunt like this." a slave said with anger.  
  
The Prince threw the guard against a wall and turned towards the slave that was speaking. It was the same old saiyan he had seen earlier up against a corner.  
  
"Don't you recall Prince?" the slave said mockingly.  
  
All the other slaves became quiet as they watched the older slave stand in front of the strong, young prince. Many were whispering "See I told you he had gone mad! Ever since he lost his daughter."  
  
As the Prince heard this he immediately recognized the man, for he was the father of the blue haired girl that had been killed so many years ago. He could tell because shortly after her death the very same man attempted to attack him, failing miserably in the end.  
  
"You recognize me don't you? You killed my daughter! You killed her!" the slave broke out as he fell to his knees.  
  
The slave stood trying to keep his strength.  
  
"Silence, old fool! One more show of disrespect and you will die at my hands. Don't presume such actions will go unpunished, or didn't the wench set example of that fact? Before I decide to kill you, go back to your little corner, weakling!" the Prince snarled, his patience fading quickly and his anger growing.  
  
Though the slave did not oblige, instead he stood strong.  
  
"You accuse me of being weak when you couldn't even survive a month through what I under go each day as a slave!" he spat out.  
  
The infuriated Prince threw the slave to the floor. His power level starting to rise as he formed a ki blast. Though before he could throw it at the weak slave, he heard his fathers voice. The Prince sighed knowing that his father would never let him leave easy after this episode. The prince only could hope that his father hadn't heard too much.though he would still mock him constantly and he knew it. As he turned to his father, King Vegeta, he could see the smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Dare I ask what you are doing here, let alone what you're doing." The King spoke with a taunting tone.  
  
The Prince rolled his eyes annoyed with the pleasure that his father was getting with this situation.  
  
"This doesn't concern you!" the Prince grumbled.  
  
"Quite the contrary my son (emphasizing son) this does concern me to the least.for I am the King and this is my palace.and whatever occurs in this palace or the entire planet Vegeta-sei concerns me. Since this is occurring in the palace and this palace is on Vegeta-sei it does concern me!" he spoke nonchalantly. The King smirked in triumph.  
  
"Yes, and there are MANY other things occurring in this palace and on Vegeta-sei.and I'm the Prince, heir to the throne, I can handle this myself. Not to mention I'm the strongest being in the universe! You need not be here father!" Prince Vegeta spoke trying to maintain his composure.  
  
"Why how could you be the strongest being if you couldn't even survive a month as a slave, according to one of your subjects.a palace slave." The King said amused.  
  
He chuckled lightly trying not to break out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Why is that a challenge, father?!?" the Prince snapped.  
  
"I suppose it is, son." The King spat back while smirking.  
  
The King Vegeta then simply turned around and began to leave the room,  
  
"Come along oh mighty heir to the throne, dinner will be ready shortly and besides this isn't how you should be celebrating your birthday now is it?" The King spoke mockingly.  
  
The Prince began to grit his teeth and followed the exiting figure. It then dawned him that most likely he was going to end up living as a slave for an entire month. 'I can do that with ease.my father is such a fool! I'll show him.' The Prince Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at Lord Zaladar's Estate-  
  
Bulma could feel her body being shook as she began to open her eyes. One of the salves was trying to tell her something but Bulma couldn't make out what she was saying from being so tired. As she started to awake a little more she nodded in agreement to what the slave girl had just said to her.  
  
"But Bulma it's already 1600!" the slave girl whined.  
  
"What!" Bulma immediately came to attention as she heard this. For she had to have dinner ready by 1800.  
  
"I.I.can't believe I let myself sleep this long! Yikes! Okay, okay, I can do this."  
  
'I can do this' Bulma thought to herself trying to reassure her uneasy thoughts.  
  
"Hurry and get at least 10 other women while I get the pans out.we only have till 1800 so we gotta make this quick!" the blue haired female barked.  
  
Once the other slave women entered the kitchen they immediately did as told. Bulma kept barking out orders making sure everyone stayed on task. Shortly after the sweet aroma of the delicacies they had made could be smelt throughout the entire manor. Bulma sighed in relief, though then started to instruct the others to help her set the tables.  
  
"I'll handle Lord Zaladar's setting and you all can set ours and the other employees of the estate." Bulma spoke.  
  
Everyone knew when she spoke of "employees" she was referring to them. She didn't believe that the word slaves suited them and she thought that they deserved better than that title. With that they all dispersed and Bulma walked out of the room heading to where the Lord and Lady usually ate their meals.  
  
Meanwhile Back at the Palace-  
  
The Prince reluctantly entered the royal dinning room knowing that the conversations that were inevitably to occur would be interesting none the less. For sure the Queen, his mother, would have heard of the incidents earlier that day and what most definitely have something to say about the situation. Not to mention his father who nonetheless took great pleasure in the entire thing.  
  
"I can't wait until I'm of a higher rank than that dame bastard of a father I have, as King." Prince Vegeta growled lowly.  
  
"Now you mustn't really mean that." King Vegeta's voice came mockingly.  
  
"Oh, you must have noticed father." The Prince spoke back annoyed.  
  
"That's enough you two!" came a feminine voice.soft and soothing. 'It must be mother' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
She walked in with a scowl on her face. Before another word could be said the servants entered the room with many trays of food. More than usual due to the occasion, not only was it the Prince's birthday but it was the first day as an eligible saiyan. The King was about to speak but his mate glared at him evilly as she spoke,  
  
"There will be no discussion of today's events while we eat." She said sternly.  
  
Neither argued with her as she continued to eat in silence. After the Queen had her fill she sat silently waiting for the two men to finish as well. Shortly after Vegeta was done only to be followed by the King. They looked up at each other. Prince Vegeta glaring hard at his foolish father, in his opinion. Though of course King Vegeta was the first to speak,  
  
"So, when do you become my slave.son? Or are you not up for the challenge.." the King chuckled knowing that Vegeta's pride would never let him reject a challenge.  
  
The Queen's eyes shot at her mate like daggers,  
  
"I heard of what was said earlier, and I know you Vegeta. You won't reject a challenge as such though the only way I see it fit is if the one that you are to call 'master' shouldn't actually know who you are. Since it's obvious that they wouldn't treat you like they would that of a slave." His mother spoke softly though sternly so it would get through their thick heads.  
  
"But dear you must know I would treat him as one of my slaves." The King chuckled with the thought on how much fun this was going to be.  
  
"No, I believe that our son should leave the palace walls to see how he would be treated as a slave in reality. This would also be a good experience to see the people that he would rule one day as they are in reality and not just being placated because he is the Prince of Vegeta- sei!" the Queen spoke, her annoyance with her mate was becoming apparent as she glared at him with threatening eyes.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked at this and nodded his head approvingly to his mother gaining a scowl from his father.  
  
"Humph.I guess." The King agreed hesitantly.  
  
The Queen smiled and pondered thinking where she would send her son off too. She didn't wish for her only offspring to be with a harsh saiyan so she was trying to think of somewhere that he would be safe though not treated as a Prince. The two Vegeta's noticed that she was in thought and so remained silent.  
  
"I believe that you should partake in a nobles manner. Most of the nobles know you though a few have only seen you as a baby. So, shall not recognize you my son. There is Lady Ellitet, Lady Jamance, and Lord Zaladar that you may choose to go to. I'm in favor of Lord Zaladar, for he is not one that is cruel to slaves. Though you shall learn how it feels to be one at his estate I'm assured of that." The Queen said this like she was giving a speech to all of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Prince Vegeta tried to remember this Lord Zaladar though no memories were there. "I accept." King Vegeta spoke dryly, for he liked the idea of having his son as his own slave much more intriguing.  
  
Though the King knew it would be useless to argue with his mate whose mind was obviously already made up. The Prince turned to his father and smirked evilly at his father uneasiness. Then turning back to his mother he nodded his head approvingly.  
  
"Good! You can leave tomorrow, the sooner the better." The King said as he chuckled.  
  
The thought of getting rid of his arrogant son was too good to be true! The Prince frowned at his father's giddiness though returned his attention to his mother as she smiled soothingly.  
  
"Yes, I agree that you should be off by tomorrow morning as not to rise suspision among the palace. No one shall know of this arrangement, it will be said that you are off with a girl in the country. The saiyans of Vegeta- sei will be so busy gossiping about the Prince and a mystery woman to further push the issue that you're gone." The Queen spoke softly as to not let anyone else but the three hear what was said.  
  
The Prince knelt his head down and sighed though he maintained his composure.  
  
"I'm going to retire to my room." The Prince growled as he left the room.  
  
'Living with dirty slaves for a month! My dame father will pay for this.' The Prince thought angrily as he strutted towards his room. As he walked in the soft carpets ruffled as he stood on them. A four-post bed stood at the middle of the room. His whole room reminded him of his mother since she has designed basically his whole room. The Prince growled and then sighed as he jumped onto his bed. He fell swiftly asleep as his head hit the cushioned pillow. For tomorrow he was going to go from royalty all the way to no more than a common slave.  
  
Meanwhile Back at the Royal Dinning Room-  
  
The Queen stood and began to walk towards the door. The King was still sitting at the table as she left. As soon as she exited the large doors two guards spotted her and approached her. They were royal guards and were to escort her to her room. Once they reached the Queens room she signaled them to leave with a flick of her hand. They did as told and left the Queens presence. She then entered her room and sat next to a small machine. With the sound of her voice it came to life, lighting up. A voice then responded,  
  
"Who do you wish to transmit a call to?" the artificial voice spoke.  
  
"Transmit the call to exd. 17795, Lord Zaladar as the recipient." The Queen spoke.  
  
"Enter your message now." the voice spoke once more.  
  
"Lord Zaladar, this is Queen Loralie speaking.I have an available male servant. I believe you would have interest in taking him. Though I need him out of the palace by tomorrow morning. Do you accept?' the Queen spoke softly.  
  
As the Queen said this she couldn't help but think she was forgetting something. Though she couldn't quite place it. This situation seemed familiar.she dismissed the feeling and awaited the Lords response.  
  
Meanwhile at Lord Zaladar's Estate-  
  
Lord Zaladar sat quietly reading on the couch trying to concentrate on what the moral to the story was. All of the sudden he jumped startled from the flickering light inside his bedroom. He got up setting his book down on a near by coffee table and walked towards the persistent machine. He pressed a small button to receive the call. The Queens face appeared on the small screen as she spoke. He was a little surprised to hear from the Queen though no more than he was the last time she called. Once again it had to do with a slave. He chuckled a little that this was the second time. 'I feel like the rescuer.I wonder what this slave did' Lord Zaladar thought to himself as he grinned.  
  
"Yes, I am interested my Queen. I'm glad you have contacted me for I am in need of a strong male sla.servant. You may send him tomorrow, I'll send one of my guards to collect him. Along with payment for him, your highness." The Lord spoke lowly.  
  
The screen blinked,  
  
"Is this your response message to call exd. 15567?" the same artificial tone spoke.  
  
"Yes." Lord Zaladar said sternly.  
  
"Sending now." the voice said as it transmitted the message in response.  
  
Back In Queen Loralie's Bedroom-  
  
The message from Lord Zaladar entered the Queens caller. As she heard this she smiled, for she knew this would be the best bet for her dearest son. 'I believe he will learn from this experience' the Queen thought to herself.  
  
"I wonder what Lord Zaladar will do when he finds out that he has been ordering the Prince of all saiyans around." She giggled under her breath.  
  
"Thank-you Lord Zaladar that will be all." The Queen spoke out towards the machine.  
  
"Do you wish to send this as response to call exd. 15568?" the machine asked.  
  
"Yes, after the message is transmitted you may return to your slumber." The Queen said as she walked away towards her nightstand.  
  
The machine did as told, transmitting the message and shutting down. The Queen sighed in relief that Lord Zaladar agreed though she was saddened that she would not see her only son for quite a while after the night passed. Before she knew it she drifted off into slumber with her head on the night stand. Shortly after the King entered the room, seeing his mate sleeping he tried to be quiet. He lifted her up in his arms and set her on the bed. She turned a bit but remained asleep. He then moved the other side and slipped in falling asleep with a grin on his face.  
  
Meanwhile Back at Lord Zaladar's Room-  
  
The message came through and he sighed in relief. He was dreadfully tired and wished to join his mate in slumber. He trotted off to the bedroom and entered the bed as he slid under the covers. Cuddling with his mate and falling to sleep shortly after.  
  
The Slaves Quarters of Lord Zaladar's Estate-  
  
The blue haired slave along with 4 other female slaves were cleaning up the dishes so they wouldn't have to the next day. Bulma sighed while she walked towards the small area where she would sleep. Another followed shortly behind but 2 of the slaves kept cleaning the dishes. About an half an hour later they were finished and trotted over to their resting places. Though the blue haired female had retreated to her room an half an hour earlier she was still awake.mostly because she was speaking to her best friend. She had dark ebony hair that she usually wore in a bun, along with dark black eyes. She smiled at her best friend Chi Chi as her friend returned her smile.  
  
"Ok well I guess we better go to sleep since tomorrow we'll still have lots of work to do." Chi chi said wearily though chuckled.  
  
Bulma nodded agreeing and they both fell asleep shortly after. Though what Bulma didn't know was there was going to be far more work that she bargained for, all thanks to the new slave.Vegeta. Though this would go both ways, he wouldn't have an easy time with her either.(dun dun dun lol) 


	3. And Yet We Meet Again

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
  
Vegeta~24 Chi Chi~20 Bulma~21 Kakorrot~25  
Chapter 2~ And Yet We Meet Again.  
The Prince woke up wearily as a light flickered with in his room. As he sat up in his bed he realized a hideous wardrobe before him. With black loose pants that were ripped at the bottom edges and a white, once again, loose shirt that was smothered in dirt. Not to mention the lack in quality of fabric, the prince scowled at the sight as he stood up. He then stumbled over to the shower and started the water. About a half an hour later the prince opened the bathroom doors and walked out in his black silk boxers with the royal seal sown into the soft fabric.  
  
Picking up the clothes on his bed he sneered though placed them on his body. Afterwards he snuck throughout the palace walls until he finally reached the main barrier walls. 'This might be more fun then I anticipated on.dame guards they have no purpose! They didn't even realize me sneaking about. I'll correct that when I return.' He thought to himself as he flew over the palace wall. Once back on solid ground two guards approached him. From the corner of his eye he could see his mother though he quickly turned his gaze to the guards once they were only two feet away from him.  
  
One of the guards had little hair if any and was small in stature. A bit rugged looking with the old battle Armour though his dark hair matched perfectly with it. Beside him was another guard, he was younger and seemed to be much stronger. He was taller than Vegeta especially with his wild spiky hair pointing in all directions. The younger guard was also dressed in much updated uniform of Armour though the Prince had spotted a royal seal tattooed near his collarbone, barely even noticeable under his Armour. Though the prince knew that the younger guard must be a royal guard and sent by his mother. Proud of himself that he noticed such a thing the Prince smirked inwardly.  
  
Though all of his thoughts were abruptly ended by the sound of a voice,  
  
"Hey! Come along sl..a..v..e(the younger guard hesitated calling the Prince this) we'll take you to Lord Zaladar's and get you set up and such. By the way my name is Kakorrot!" the younger guard spoke cheerfully.  
  
The older guard looked at Kakorrot suspiciously as he greeted the new slave and just concluded that he was gay and shrugged. Vegeta just shrugged and followed though before he was out of sight he turned to see his mother, Queen Loralie. She winked and nodded her head as he left her sight. For she knew that her son would be different once he returned and she could only hope for the better.  
  
On The Streets of Vegeta-sei: Heading to Lord Zaladar's Estate  
  
As the three of them made their way towards the estate they walked through numerous marketplaces and streets. Though almost everyone stopped to look at the slave, Vegeta, when he walked by him or her. Many were gossiping about how he resembled the males of the Royal family. Being the Prince and the King.  
  
As they walked Vegeta only could snicker at the protruding eyes gawking at him, though it especially annoyed him when they would make comments on how he looked and was dressed. Kakorrot simply chuckled at how Vegeta was taking it all. As Vegeta heard the sound of Kakorrot's laughter he immediately turned to him and gave him a death glare. Kakorrot smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Vegeta then scowled and returned his glare to the crowds before him.  
  
"You know Deza he sure does look like the Prince." a girl starring at the angered Vegeta spoke.  
  
The girl beside her shook her head,  
  
"Oh no! The Prince is WAY cuter than that filthy thing!" Deza snapped back as she turned her back to him.  
  
Vegeta had heard it all and just wanted to go ring her neck. But his thoughts were once again interrupted by the other girl's voice.  
  
"Hmm.I guess. Though I bet he is a LOT nicer than that pig of a Prince." The young girl smiled at her comeback to her friend as if they were having a contest.  
  
This continued throughout the entire walk, though Vegeta did his best to ignore the ignorant fools. So, instead of listening he strutted his way through the towns as if he were dressed appropriately as the Prince of Vegeta-sei. Kakorrot noticed this but just chuckled under his breath instead of making any comment on the arrogant Prince.  
  
So caught up in his strutting Vegeta didn't even notice that they had reached the mansion. The two guards all of the sudden halted in front of two large gates, though not noticing Vegeta continued strutting his way past them. Kakorrot let a laugh escape him before he called for the bewildered Prince.  
  
"Uumm.sl..slave the entrance to the manor is back here." The young guard called out.  
  
As the foolish Prince retraced his steps back to where the two guards were standing, he tried to hide his embarrassment. Though quickly fading as his pride took control once more. Simply smirking the egotistical prince entered the manor that would be his home for a month. Can the Prince survive being a slave? Or better yet can the Prince survive the hardships of love and emotions?  
  
It Can't Be You!?  
  
The Prince walked through the gates proudly and proceeded his way to the main doors. The two guards followed shortly after. He then clutched his hand around the handle to the enormous door as he started to turn it. Though he hand was quickly jerked away. The Prince growled as he saw who had grabbed him, it had been the older guard. About to send the guard to the next dimension he was roughly reminded whom he was portraying as he heard the guard's voice,  
  
"You are quite the trouble maker, huh?" the guard said sternly but then began to chuckle a little bit.  
  
"Come along.I'll lead you to the slaves quarters. Then your on you own." The guard spoke again.  
  
The Prince jerked his head back and scowled though reluctantly followed the walking figures. Travelling through mazes of gates, bushes, gardens, and buildings they finally reached the slave quarters. They all sighed relieved that there were finally at their destination. Though relief was far from Vegeta's mind. Spending a whole month with weak saiyans and hideous females hardly excited him, but his pride wouldn't let him get by with out taking up his damn father's challenge. As the prince walked in he was surprised to see half way descent women and not too many male slaves. Though most of the female saiyan slaves were surrounding one male. He rolled his eyes at this as he was led to a small mat on the floor.  
  
"This is where you are to be sleeping." The older guard spoke as if there wasn't anything wrong with it.  
  
Even though the Prince had the exact opposite idea of the small mat lying before him. He gawked but quickly shut his mouth as he threw his small bag of belongings on the floor and crossed his arms. Kakorrot then set his small bag down on a mat directly across from Vegeta. For he was to be disguised as a low class guard though he really needn't be in the slave quarters he decided to continue out his duties this way. Vegeta was leaning against a wall with his arms still crossed.  
  
In anger his power level started to rise ripping a slit in his shirt down his chest. The fabric of the shirt being so weak it couldn't withstand much. This small show earned the attention of all the slaves in the room especially the females. Even the blue haired female who had just entered the room along with her best friend, Chi Chi. The two stopped right in the doorway keeping their eyes on, what they thought to be HOT, guy. They looked to each other grinning.  
  
"Tell me he's here to say!" Chi Chi screeched joyfully.  
  
"I hope the answer to that is yes!" she said grinning cannivingly.  
  
"Look at his body! And his eyes.are.are." Chi Chi gulped.  
  
"Mesmerizing." Bulma finished.  
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi agreed.  
  
They both sighed starring at their thought to be dream saiyan.  
  
"He's absolutely perfect in every way." Chi Chi said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah.height never meant anything to me. I mean it's not like he's a dwarf." Bulma giggled though deep in thought.  
  
"What are you talking about! He's taller than you silly." Chi Chi snapped.  
  
"Is not! You can't count his spiky hair!" Bulma barked back.  
  
"Are you talking about the guy up against the wall?" Chi Chi giggled.  
  
"Yeah! Aren't you?" Bulma was confused.  
  
Without even answering Chi Chi burst in laughter.  
  
"Ha! My guy looks so much better." Chi Chi spoke proudly.  
  
"Who are you talking about!" Bulma started to get annoyed, she had to defend her man.right?  
  
"The one sitting down across from him silly. Isn't it obvious? He's the cutest saiyan in here!" Chi Chi spoke proudly.  
  
Bulma let her eyes wander from 'her man' to the one across from him. She giggled sympathetically as if there was no contest.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing Chi Chi! Your guy is no comparison to mine." Bulma spoke with a wide grin on her face.  
  
Chi Chi scowled though just broke out in silent laughter.  
  
"Umm.Bulma what do you say about us going to meet 'our guys' before we go any further?" they both began to giggle before regaining their composure.  
  
Luckily no one had noticed the little episode. So, they made it as if they had just entered the room as they started to approach the new comers. As Bulma got a full view of the dark stranger her heart stopped. As she looked into his eyes, so dark and forbidding, this all seemed so familiar. Though once her gaze was returned, his dark orbs reflecting her sapphire eyes. 'Why?' She thought to herself as she felt like she had lost control. She felt an elbow jab at her ribs which made her come back to reality, compliments of Chi Chi. Bulma cleared her throat as not to make a scene on what just had happened. Though she couldn't help but feel she knows the strange figure before her. Taking a second glance to his eyes she gasped, 'It can't be him! It can't be the Prince! What are you talking about?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Why do you stare at me woman?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Uhh.mmm." Bulma tried to get words out of her mouth.  
  
"Shut your gapping mouth before I do it for you and send you into the next dimension." He snapped before she could respond fully.  
  
At this Bulma was sure, it was the same bastard so many years ago! 'But why would the Prince of Vegeta-sei be here? And as a.slave? It doesn't make any sense.' Bulma thought befuddled by the whole situation.  
  
"Now when you say the next dimension, are you referring to hell?" Bulma asked sweetly with a ditzy voice.  
  
"At least you got that much!" The arrogant prince snapped glaring at her evilly.  
  
"Well be all means don't let me stop you! Anything is better than looking at your filthy face!" Bulma barked back furiously her eyes lighting with fire.  
  
"I'm not stopping you from turning around woman!" Vegeta instantaneously snapped back at her response.  
  
Bulma spun on her heel turning her body backside to Vegeta. Though on second thought Bulma all of the sudden turned back. "You are under my orders here, I'm the managing employee, so I'm telling you to turn around!" she barked.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her fury,  
  
"Employee? You must mean SLAVE!!!"  
  
"That would apply to you too!" Bulma snapped back.  
  
Chi Chi turned to see Bulma's face bright red from fury. She could tell that her friend was about to pounce on her victim, Vegeta! Chi Chi ended her constant starring with Kakorrot to grab her friend's wrist and lead her friend to her bed. Bulma reluctantly let her friend pull her aside, though Chi Chi was freakishly strong. So really she didn't have a choice. Everyone in the room was silent.  
  
The silence was broken by a small chuckle coming from Vegeta as he smirked at Bulma. Bulma turned to look at him and to his immense surprise she smiled back and winked at him. He winced as he saw her eyes flame with fury. He then knew that she would be trouble.though he really had no idea what he was getting himself into. Bulma looked to him once more, 'Now it's my turn you bastard' she thought to herself. She then turned her back to him with a swish of her beautiful blue hair. Kakorrot had an 'O' shape on his mouth and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Wow! Does she hate you or what?" he said smiling sheepishly as usual.  
  
"Shut your moth Kakorrot! I didn't even think you would notice anything from how you were staring at that friend of hers!" Vegeta snapped smirking.  
  
Kakorrot blushed bright pink and dropped the subject. With triumph Vegeta grinned and turned his head about viewing all the saiyans that were presently in the room. His gaze fell upon a male slave. 'Obviously a weak fool, that's the one that all women were fluttering about. They most definitely haven't met a real saiyan if they perceive him as fit' he thought grinning inwardly. The male slave was starring at Vegeta with his mouth wide open glancing from him over to where Bulma was. Bulma also noticed the male slave doing so and it was obvious she didn't approve of it. But before Vegeta could say his well known 'I'll send you to the next dimension if you don't do what I say' speech he heard the blue haired female,  
  
"Yamcha! If you don't close your damn big mouth I'm going to come over there and close it for you!" Bulma said bluntly though agitated.  
  
As soon as the one called Yamcha turned to see Vegeta he could make out a smirk forming on his face. 'Oh no, this is my joint and these are my ladies.I show them' Yamcha thought to himself as he began to grin himself.  
  
"Well Bulma Babe, I knew you were always a fire cracker.but my, my, what a feisty gal you are tonight." Yamcha said smoothly while licking his lips and letting out a low growl.  
  
Bulma eyes got big, she couldn't believe what Yamcha was trying to pull.'What is Yamcha trying to pull?' she thought asking herself.  
  
"Please Yamcha don't make me gag! And what did I tell you about 'Bulma Babe'? SHUT UP! We will never.I repeat NEVER. will be together!" Bulma screeched, it looked as though she was about to kill someone.  
  
And Chi Chi learned the hard way not to overlook this in her friend so she decided the best way to calm her down was make her laugh. And to do so she took one of her slippers off her feet and threw it directly at Yamcha's head. Which to her amusement hit in square in the nose. Everyone immediately started to crack up in hysterical laughter including Bulma. Though of course a few of Yamcha's 'ladies' came to his side though they are hardly worth mentioning.  
  
"Ok.ok.(pausing in laughter).that's enough everyone. To sleep with you all!" Bulma said sternly for she knew tomorrow was another day of work, yet a day with pleasures as well.  
  
For Bulma, being a bitch was always fun! 'As they say Payback's a Bitch' Bulma thought giggling while eyeing Vegeta. Vegeta noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed in thought 'What can that damn woman be thinking!'. Unknowingly Vegeta dug himself in a ditch and now he can't get out.what does the evil Bulma have in store for the unexpecting Prince. 


	4. Payback's A Bitch

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Chapter 3~Payback's A Bitch.  
  
As the sun rose over the dark sky, light descended across the sands of Vegeta-sei and through even town, hut and mansion. Entering the small windows to the servant quarters of Lord Zaladar's estate. Lighting every inch of the room it landed on the aqua colored hair belonging to a beautiful saiyan. Glittering in the light and swaying in the breeze her hair cascaded down her face, the eyes watching on her thought of her as mesmerizing.  
  
"If only she would shut her mouth when she's awake!" Vegeta grumbled under his breath as others started to awake from their deep slumber.  
  
Crawling off the hard mat Chi Chi had a scowl on her face. She saw the peaceful look on Bulma's face as she lay there sleeping. The sight sickened Chi Chi so she immediately pushed Bulma, a little harder than she intended, but the sleeping Bulma ended up crashing into the saiyan that lay besides her. Her body landed on top of the unaware sayian and to her utter horror the one that she lay on was none other than Yamcha. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment only hoping that Yamcha hadn't awoken. She tried to stumble her feet though slowly as not to disturb the sleeping saiyan. Though to her dismay before she escaped the scene something grabbed her wrist. Bulma then turned to see Yamcha's grinning face.  
  
"Now.Now, not so fast." He spoke seductively.  
  
Yamcha's approach at seducing Bulma had absolutely no effect, though quite the opposite.she was appalled by this display and struggled to her feet though failed as he pulled her back down. Now close to his body she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"Feisty aren't we." Yamcha spoke almost whispering.  
  
"Let me go!" Bulma barked beginning to feel uneasy.  
  
Though Yamcha refused and instead brought their bodies closer running his hands down her tender skin. She tried to break free but it was of no use.she wasn't strong enough to break from his grip without powering up, which was hard for her at this hour. She needed time to gain access to her sayian powers fully, which was hard to cope with Yamcha practically drooling over her . Then attempting to kiss her lips she turned her face to the side to avoid what was inevitable. Her eyes fell on Chi Chi who was just standing there not believing what was happening.  
  
Bulma knew Chi Chi really couldn't do anything though she was still mad at her friend simply watching her as she was put under such stress. Bulma then saw the faces of the other sayians that were mostly shocked and others amused. Though as she turned to face the new servant (Vegeta) she saw that he was not amused at the least. Bulma looked at him with her saddened sapphire eyes almost to say 'Help'.  
  
Vegeta sensed her distress as his eyebrows furrowed. Bulma was too proud to ask for help and she didn't want any to think she would need help with Yamcha for god sakes. She then turned her gaze to Yamcha and fire seemed to leap from her eyes as she started to power up. Bulma really didn't want to have to resort to this though 'He brought it on himself' she thought. Yamcha's eyes filled with fear though he truly believed she wouldn't do anything too rash. Not being extremely bright he didn't even loosen his grip on the blue haired female though rather tightened it.  
  
Though before anything further happened Bulma was ripped away from Yamcha's grasp. Yamcha was surprised so he jumped a little until settling back onto the solid ground. He looked up to see Bulma's arms clutched by two strong hands that belonged to.Vegeta. Yamcha gasped before scowling at the sight of her body so close to the intruder. But before he could even protest,  
  
"I suggest you stop this nonsense before I end it for good." Vegeta spoke coldly.  
  
Bulma started to smirk 'Wait what am I doing! This is the bastard that tried to screw me before!' she screamed to herself. She abruptly pulled away from Vegeta's grasp and strutted her way to the door. Once reaching the doorway she turned on her heel and looked to all the saiyans in the room,  
  
"Get to work! We have a long day ahead of us." she barked and seeing that no one was moving,  
  
"NOW!!!" she snapped annoyed by them wasting time.  
  
Though before she entered the bright day light of the garden she turned to Yamcha glaring at him evilly.  
  
"You're just lucky I didn't finish you off!" Bulma spoke, venom dripping in her tone.  
  
Then turning her gaze to the new comers and Chi Chi her face softened.  
  
"Let's get started!" she smiled at Chi Chi and the taller servant ignoring surprised look on Vegeta's expectant face.  
  
Once again she turned on her heel and entered the beautiful garden summoning the three to follow with a flick of her wrist.  
  
Once in the Garden~  
  
The three followed as told though Vegeta walked like molasses just to annoy the persistent Bulma. Bulma then stopped directly in front of a small building that was old and rugged. Basically could be considered a shack though she ignored the fact and breathed in the fresh air. Then turning to the three she started to tell Vegeta and Kakorrot what would be expected of them.  
  
"Though before I go further what are your names? Though I could call the little one hideous or some other word that would fit his appearance or height I would prefer to hear a name as to sound.umm.more professional." Bulma spoke nonchalantly as she grinned satisfied with the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
Trying to restrain her laughter she bit her tongue and held her breath. Though before Vegeta could respond to her remark,  
  
"I'm Kakorrot!" he grinned sheepishly while keeping his attention on the dark haired female, Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi smiled dreamily and didn't bother to suppress a cute giggle as she flashed her eyelashes. Bulma and Vegeta were disgusted by the display and turned away from the sight. "And what I might I call you, oh demoted one?" Bulma spoke cannivingly.  
  
The Prince was taken aback by the remark 'Demoted? What? Can she know? No, no, that's impossible!' he thought furiously trying to decipher her keen tone and words.  
  
"Speechless are we? I thought you always had something to say with that BIG mouth of yours!" she spoke casually then giggling she continued. "Though I guess I really shouldn't blame you. Many can not speak while in the presence in such exotic beauty." Bulma sighed sympathetically.  
  
"Ha! Beauty? If you consider that blue mop on your head to be exotic, and your hideous face to be beauty.a rat would fair better!" Vegeta snapped and then smirked at the thought of her face when she knew who he was.  
  
'I say I must commend myself for being such a good liar.wait do I find this intolerant woman to.to be desirable? Ha! Sleeping on that hard floor and with those insignificant peasants must have got to me more than I thought' he thought to himself laughing inwardly.  
  
"You should hold your tongue! Your hair resembles an upside down plant that has been dead for centuries, and.and that immense crease on your forehead looks like.a third eyebrow that's sideways. Not to mention that face! I would consider someone a hero if they were to rid me the sight of your face forever. Rather I bet all Vegeta-sei would rejoice! Just like a sewer rat you stench and appearance only will be appreciated by the darkness hiding your features. And only attracting whores!" Bulma snapped out of breath after she had finished.  
  
Both Chi Chi and Kakorrots mouths were gapped open staring at the feud that was taking place. Such harsh words!  
  
"Umm guys.why don't we move on. So, what's your name?" Chi Chi spoke trying not to reveal her amusement of the their red faces.  
  
"Well you insignificant sayians can address me as.Your Highness and such for I am the Pri." Vegeta was cut off abruptly by Kakorrot's voice,  
  
"Uhh.he's Stump.ya.Stump!" he smiled triumphantly as he stopped scratching the back of his head.  
  
'Wow! I'm glad I can think of names so fast' Kakorrot thought flustered. Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other confused. Vegeta a.k.a. Stump's eyes widened in horror and anger. He turned to Kakorrot giving him a death glare 'What was he thinking! Not only did he interrupt the Prince but.STUMP!' he thought angrily.  
  
Though realizing that Kakorrot wasn't even responding to his threatening glare he followed the idiotic sayians glare all the way until a small tree stump came in to view. Vegeta's mouth propped open as he realized just where the sayian had come up with the name stump. He gawked at the sight before him. Though he caught himself and regained his composure momentarily as what had just happened sunk in. 'STUMP! My slave name is.STUMP!' Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma didn't bother to suppress her laughter as she broke out hysterically. For she knew who he really was, 'This is going to be funner than I thought!' Bulma thought to herself amused as she smirked ending the laughter, which she so freely let out. Chi Chi was a bit stunned from her openness and was disappointed in her behavior. Though she simply shrugged and looked to.Stump.  
  
"Well Stump, Kakorrot.welcome!" Chi Chi said smiling at the taller sayian.  
  
"Thanks! Glad to be here!" Kakorrot said while eyeing Vegeta as though to say 'Follow through with the cover'. Though Vegeta understood he refused to placate the two females.  
  
"Well I can't say I argue with the name.S-t-u-m-p. It implicates your height perfectly!" Bulma said while grinning evilly.  
  
From the silence she decided to continue.  
  
"I must say your mother must be a good judge of sayians! Or is she physic? I always wanted to know my future." She spoke mockingly.  
  
"Well B-u-l-m-a then I must say that if you are looking to find what happens in your future you needn't look far.I will give you a summary of what is to happen. And might I add your name fits you perfectly just as well.it is just as fowl as you!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"By all means S-t-u-m-p.enlighten me!" Bulma barked back.  
  
"To make a long story short woman.you end up where you belong!" Vegeta barked pausing at the last word so it would have the right effect on the unsuspecting sayian.  
  
".in hell!" he finished while glaring harshly at the seeming immune female.  
  
Bulma sneered at the remark and tried to hide any emotions that it reacted.  
  
"Though why wait for the future? I will send you to hell now so you won't have to wait for your inevitable fate! For it would be my PLEASURE!" Vegeta spoke while smirking at the furious female.  
  
"I would love to leave my mind at peace and leave never to be in your presence again, however pleasuring you is not my mind set.so back off!" Bulma spat furiously.  
  
Stump smirked at her wit and crossed his arms with his smirk still plastered on his face as if to mock her. He decided this attempt would effect her more so he remained silent. The sapphire eyes seemed to burn straight through him as she squinted her eyes to better concentrate on her target. The pray on which would pay! His dark orbs stared back into her flaming eyes as if to challenge the females ability to cope with his untamed ways. She accepted the challenge by simply smirking at the dark figure before her. 'Oh I'll get you! Just you wait you cocky little bastard' she thought to herself as she moved one hand to her hip as she whispered so only he could hear,  
  
"Do you really think you can handle this.m-a-n?" she spoke seductively though in a mocking tone as he always called her 'Woman'.  
  
The silence was broken by an audible sigh from both Chi Chi and Kakorrot as they believed that the feud was over between the two. Though little did they know, that is had just begun.  
  
"Well S-t-u-m-p." she mocked ".lets get down to business." Bulma finished off.  
  
Chi Chi heard the tone in Bulma's voice and quivered at the thought of what she was going to do to the now defenseless Stump. 'I wonder if he'll survive?.Oh well! Who cares.as long as it isn't my Kakorrot." She thought to herself and smiled. 


	5. Do You Think You Can Handle This?

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Chapter 4~ Do You Think You Can Handle This?  
  
After Bulma was satisfied that her last words had sunk into Vegeta or Stump's thick head she rolled on the ball of her heel to turn around. Causing her hair to whip around her shoulder. Each blue strand giving a chilling effect though radiant as they lit with the light that descended so harshly on the planet of Vegeta-sei. The sand beneath her was caught in the breeze as Bulma's swift movement harshly tossed them up. As Bulma lifted her foot to walk away from the scene she was stopped by a grip that clung to her shoulder. The touch of the masculine arm sent a chill down her spine. Before she could turn a harsh voice whispered into her ear,  
  
"Don't play games with me little onna. I am far exceeding your league." Vegeta's voice spoke with a tint of amusement.  
  
Bulma then jerked her head to the right so her hair would slap into the young prince's face. She succeeded to do so, though did her best to suppress the laughter that was conjuring up deep within her throat. Then turning to view her 'attacker' she smirked as she looked from the top of his head down to his feet. Trying to muster up her most sympathetic and accusing face she could at the sight of the god like body that stood so close to her.  
  
"Looks to me like your tongue holds no truth to the words it speaks." She spoke as if judging the features that she viewed before her.  
  
Then crossing her arms across her chest, mocking Vegeta's stance along with a scowl on her face. Though sadistic joy could be seen in her light blue eyes as she stared back at him.  
  
"Will that be all...baka." Bulma said nonchalantly.  
  
Though before Vegeta could even reply Bulma turned on her heel once more and swayed her hips as she walked away from the scowling form that she left behind. Vegeta's scowl turned into a smirk as he saw the corners of the retreating woman's mouth curving up into a triumphant grin.  
  
"Oh, before I forget.You have been assigned to Lord Zaladar's daughters quarters. Any errands that they need completed you are to perform. Basically just oblige them at their every whim. For that is your orders." Bulma spoke over her shoulder before she walked into a rather large building, which resembled a kitchen.  
  
Vegeta's smirk disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"Damn woman!" he muttered repeatedly as he stomped away from where the blue haired beauty was currently at.  
  
'I want to be as far away from.from.that damn onna as possible!' he thought to himself, as his scowl deepened not even knowing where he was headed. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Bulma fumbled around with the kitchen utensils, terrorizing a loaf of bread with whatever she could find.  
  
"That damn baka! I hate him! I hate him!" she practically screamed as her anger rose at an increasing rate.  
  
'He just so pig headed! And oh how I despise him so. I.I.could just' she thought to herself as she started to speak aloud.  
  
"Just.kiss him!" she shouted.  
  
Realizing what she had just said she clamped her mouth shut tightly with her hands. Holding her breath as she furiously tried to convince herself that what had been said had no actual truth. 'My tongue just slipped. Ya that must be it! I would never let that bastard touch me!' she thought to herself nodding her head in agreement to her thoughts. So involved with her own thought process she didn't even realize Chi Chi standing to the side of her with her mouth gapping open. When Bulma turned to her friend, Chi Chi's wide mouth curved into a patronizing grin as she stared down at her blue haired friend.  
  
"WHAT!?" Bulma barked angered at Chi Chi's grinning face.  
  
Before Bulma knew it her friend was clutching her stomach as she rolled on the floor in hysterical laughter. Her face beet red as she tossed and turned on the floor. Bulma's features crossed into a scowl at her obviously traitor of a friend.  
  
"You're lucky that I cleaned that floor yesterday." Bulma spoke crossly.  
  
Chi Chi rose her body up onto her knees as she gazed at her angered friend. Chi Chi then looked down to her dress, examining if she had been dirtied at all. A small smudge was at the edge of the torn fabric of her ragged dress.  
  
"Well looks to me like you missed a spot." Chi Chi gasped out in the middle of small giggles before she went into another fit of laughter.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her now bawling friend from all of laughter. Chi Chi suddenly stopped her outrageous laughter as she eyed her friend curiously.  
  
"What's so funny!" Chi Chi snapped accusingly.  
  
"Your.face. It's so damn red! Someone could mistake you for a Sepo-jinn." Bulma spoke between her laughter.  
  
Chi Chi's confusion turned into a scowl. For how could she say she resembled a Sepo-jinn? There skin was redder than the damn planet they lived on! Noticing Chi Chi's scowl Bulma attempted to pull her self together though failed miserably as her friend turned even redder from anger. Instead of ending her continuous laughter Bulma simply pointed at Chi Chi's darkened face.  
  
"I wouldn't say another word little miss! I'm not the one who has a crush on.S.t.u.m.p!" Chi Chi snarled like saiyans do. Bulma's laughter and fun ended as the last word was spoken. Now gawking at her friend she growled from the pit of her stomach, her tail whipping about her in anger.  
  
"What! You must be joking me!" Bulma barked in defense and sheer anger.  
  
Chi Chi simply rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. This only angered Bulma more though she fought it back awaiting an explanation from her supposedly best friend. 'What an insult! I mean Vegeta.or actually the Prince.but still!" Bulma screamed in her head.  
  
Chi Chi smiled inwardly.  
  
"I'm simply just stating what's obvious." she muttered quietly barely even audible.  
  
"Maybe I attracted minutely! But the man's repulsive.even if he could be called a man." Bulma spat.  
  
The hate for the young prince was apparent. Chi Chi gave up with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma.it's just I over heard you. And.and.jumped to conclusions." Chi Chi gasped out while watching how Bulma would respond.  
  
A grin passed over the blue haired saiyan as her friend admitted to her 'wrongs'. Chi Chi nodded her head mockingly and sighed.  
  
"Well lets not waste any more time. It's time to get to work!" Chi Chi nodded in agreement and they began preparing breakfast for both the 'employees' and Lord Zaladar's family.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Vegeta halted in front of a wide pair of doors. After walking and cursing for sometime now he had gotten bored. Curiosity got the best of him as he started to turn the lever to the door nearest to him. A smirk grew on his face once a grand room came into view. Nothing as extravagant as that of the palace but the sight was much more appealing than the slave quarters. Not to mention the velvet cushioned bed that was too the far right of the room.  
  
'Forget that damn mat! And that damn woman's rules.' he thought to himself as he gradually closed the door behind him and proceeded into the rather large room. Already deciding that he was going to stay here rather than with the likes of all those commoners he continued walking towards the bed. To his utter horror a form lay in the bed peacefully. To his relief the saiyan within it was still in slumber. Once Vegeta got a glimpse of the lying form he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Great! Just what I need.another damn onna!"  
  
Luckily the sleeping woman hadn't detected the now aggravated prince that had entered her sleeping quarters. Vegeta stalked his way over to exit from the 'damn' saiyan's room when all of the sudden he felt a difference in the ki signature.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta growled knowing the sleeping female wasn't asleep anymore.  
  
Hearing a small gasp he turned to see a wide-eyed female speechless. In panic she jumped out of bed holding a sheet over her. The girls black hair threaded it way across her body as she frantically stood to face Vegeta. His arms were crossed over his chest, in his usual stance, with an annoyed look on his face. Her eyes jolted about the room in means for escape though to her dismay the only exit was blocked by a very handsome saiyan.  
  
"What.are you doing.who are you?" the girl gasped out in a shaken voice.  
  
"Definitely not here for you, so you can't stop your damn babble!" Vegeta snapped as the startled girl stared at him.  
  
She was offended by the last comment though she was too afraid to provoke the obviously strong saiyan before her.  
  
".Well.uhh.who are you?" she tried to say softly as not to anger the intruder.  
  
"Humph.You shall address me as none other than." The prince grumbled out, stopping before telling the insolent woman in front of him that he was the mighty Prince of Vegeta-sei.  
  
He grinned as she watched him expectantly. Voices from outside of her quarters could be heard.  
  
"STUMP! STUMP! Damn bastard, stop hiding!" a feminine voice called out harshly. Vegeta's eyes turned towards the door as it jolted open.  
  
"Umm.Halie, breakfast is ready to be served." The blue haired slave peaked her head in the opening.  
  
Immediately gasping at the sight of Vegeta in the room as well. Her surprised features grew into a frown at the sight of Halie in nothing except for a white sheet that she clung to herself. In seeing Bulma's frown Vegeta grinned almost triumphantly.  
  
"Woman you're disturbing me!" Vegeta spat, even though his voice didn't have the same dangerous edge to it.  
  
Rather amused he looked upon the 'woman' as her hands clutched into fists.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.SLAVE!" she barked furiously trying to control the anger raging within her.  
  
Dark black orbs stared back at Bulma maliciously as she spoke the word 'slave'. His hard glare only to be returned by the defying ice, cold glare of two sapphire eyes. A chill ran through his body as Bulma turned all of her attention to the now uneasy Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sorry Halie that I didn't inform you that this.is your new SLAVE." Bulma spoke somewhat sarcastically not retreating from the dark orbs that seemed to be burning inside her.  
  
Vegeta let out a low growl as he looked at into the fiery eyes of the blue haired saiyan. Before he even realized it he felt a tug on his arm. His muscles tensed as he lifted his right arm to dispose of whatever was clinging onto him. As he turned his head he stopped his hand in mid-air. The creature that clung to him so possessively was.the 'woman'. Surprised by her actions Vegeta could only look at her slightly shocked. Though before he knew it the tugging increased as she attempted to drag him out of the room. Immediately he planted his feet roughly to the floor stopping all movement. Bulma shot her head back glaring harshly at Vegeta.  
  
"Lets go baka! We have things to do!" she shouted even though he was only inches away.  
  
"Correction, there is no 'we' there is I and your insignificant self." He responded cruelly looking upon her.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she lifted her hand to slap him. The Prince was never attacked; by any slave at least, especially an onna. Caught by surprise Bulma's flat hand landed on Vegeta's face hard. With a fierce glare on the egotistical saiyan she retracted her hand and stomped out of the living quarters of Halie.  
  
"Hurry up bastard! And I'm sorry for the interruption Halie." Bulma shot out over her shoulder angrily.  
  
'Damn Prince needs to get his foot out of his ass and step into the real world!' she thought enraged. 'Hmm.once he knows I know that he really is the Prince I'll have to tell him that. As advice' she thought impressed with herself. Her eyes squinted as she tried to develop a scheme to really let the bastard feel her wrath. As ideas were plotted through her head she tried to choose what would get to him the most.  
  
'That's exactly what'll do! He won't even know what hit him.' She mused as she walked along. 'You better be ready to face your worst nightmare because Princey, I've got news for you! It all comes in one compact package with extreme beauty and brains. And little something happens to be..'  
  
"ME!" she shouted happily with a sadistic smile intruding on her beautiful features.  
  
She would hit him where it really hurts. 'his pride' she thought to herself. Just imagining how her plan would effect the Prince. 'You would think that the only thing that makes up his entire being is pride and anger.I wonder if there is more to his onyx eyes' she thought to herself slightly leaning off the subject. Jumping back into her evil thoughts she entered the kitchen once more. With a satisfied grin on her face as she viewed the numerous delicious morsels to fulfill her aching hunger. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
After Bulma had made her exit from Halie's living quarters Vegeta followed suit leaving a bewildered Halie behind. After the scene with the two she couldn't help but gawk as he strode out of her private quarters. She really just couldn't believe it! 'He so wanted me.' She thought as she pulled some clothes on.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Vegeta was furious of being so humiliated 'by.by.that damn woman!' he thought as he stalked his way through the gardens. Crushing anything that happened to be in his way, or anything that was blue. Reminding him of Bulma's blue hair and sapphire eyes he destroyed them. Directing his anger to anything that disturbed him in anyway.  
  
He just couldn't believe that the onna had tried to slap him, let alone him not even realizing it until he felt the sting on his face. How could he be so distracted? The Prince just couldn't understand it, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what it was. Yet wouldn't let it be true. He growled and continued his rampage in the gardens. Though his appetite wouldn't be left unfulfilled.he would have to go and eat with the damn onna even if it killed him. 


	6. Eyes of the Beholder'

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Chapter 5~ "Eyes of the Beholder".  
  
Walking rather arrogantly Vegeta continued towards the dinning quarters. The sweet aromas filled his lungs with each breath he took.  
  
"This must be the work of some other slave onna, surely not that blue harpies doings." He mumbled as he strutted past some guards.  
  
'Now I'm even insulting her when she isn't present! How does she do this to me?' Vegeta thought rather annoyed that Bulma still filled his thoughts. As each second past by his thoughts seemed to grow deeper along with his hate for her.or was there something other than hate. The agitated Prince decided to go no further in his trail of thoughts and neglected admitting anything.even to himself.  
  
Lifting his gaze from his feet he looked to a door where the aroma of food was strongest. Located directly in from the door he could see a full head of blue hair swishing about the room. His eyes narrowed, simply refusing to go and take any more torment of that damn woman he turned on his heel until he faced the opposite direction. Satisfied that he could no longer see Bulma he let out a small sigh.  
  
Vegeta's face curved into a grin when he saw a door opened about half way. Though a dinning table was clearly inside. Seeing this as a chance to venture further from his 'distraction', Vegeta walked a little bit hastily to the door. Upon reaching it he swung it open and stalked his way over to one of the seats. Though little did Vegeta know, this table was reserved for the Lord and his family of the manner along with the main guards.  
  
Moments later the room filled with numerous saiyans ranging in height, strength, and stature. Though Vegeta took no heed to their threatening glares and displays of aggression. Such weaklings were simply not worth any response. A scowl plastered on his face would do for now. Suddenly everything seemed to go quiet, slightly surprised by this gesture Vegeta let out a small grunt in satisfaction.  
  
Though this state seemed to pass by quickly, as Vegeta noticed why everything had gone so quiet. Entering the room at that very second was a saiyan.a male, average height, the imprints on his face made the fact that he was old noticeable. Shortly after came a female saiyan with dark brown eyes and a slightly obese body though none the less pretty. Age seemed to dwindle on her face with the light wrinkles curving into her skin. Two other female saiyans, who were noticeably younger with their ebony hair, gracefully made their way into the room while winking at several guards. One of the girls Vegeta recognized as the female he had stumbled upon naked this morning.  
  
As the girl Bulma referred to as Halie noticed Vegeta's presence she blushed in remembrance of the events that took place not too long ago. The bright pink that hung like a vale over the young woman's face didn't go unnoticed. The male saiyan who Vegeta would come to know as Lord Zaladar caught his daughters gaze and directed his attention to where the stranger was seated. 'By the end of this breakfast I'm going to know everything about this young man that my daughter so obviously has taken a liking to.' He thought while taking his seat at the front of the elongated table.  
  
The seat upon which he sat resembled a throne and was greatly different from all the regular wooden chairs that took up the rest of the table space. Vegeta watched the scene of the whole area, including the throne like seat. 'Doesn't this look familiar.' Vegeta grunted inwardly while taking in the sight of how everyone seemed to have a particular order according to class. 'Great now I have to put up with an imposter' he grumbled at the thought of how this 'Lord' was making his insignificant estate to be an entire kingdom. And of course himself as the noble king of his little empire.  
  
"What a fool!" Vegeta chuckled as he tapped his fingers awaiting the food.  
  
The comment that Vegeta spoke so freely was heard by most in the room, excluding Lord Zaladar and those sitting at the farthest end of the table. Unexpectedly the man sitting directly across from Vegeta stood and exited, leaving a space open. Though the cause of the saiyan guards odd action came apparent as Halie sat in the opening. Vegeta grimaced at her 'attempt' of seducing actions. Including the famous obscene amounts of cleavage showing.  
  
From Halie moving, many guards were quite confused, though many got the idea when they saw her looking over Vegeta intensively. Vegeta, trying to avoid eye contact with the persistent woman, turned his head looking over the situation he was currently in. The guard seated closest to Lord Zaladar seemed familiar. After reading the signature of his ki Vegeta pondered for a moment.'Where in the hell did I meet this saiyan guard?' after a few more moments of thought Vegeta answered his previous question 'Ahh.now I know. That's that damn guard that led me here with Kakorrot. Humph.I wonder if he'll try and squeal on me' Vegeta thought grinning inwardly at the thought of what harm the old guard would succumb to if he decided to do so.  
  
Vegeta was in no mood to deal with anyone's insolence.especially not on an empty stomach. Just as Vegeta was seeking out who the guard was exactly, the guard himself was doing the same. Once realizing that Vegeta was a common slave his mouth dropped in surprise. Quickly his surprise vanished as he glared hardly at the intruder, as if daring him. Just as quickly as his glare had hardened his features the guard turned to Lord Zaladar with a soft face,  
  
"Lord Zaladar, sir, may I speak freely?" the guard spoke in a respectful tone.  
  
Abruptly the two doors at the far left of the room darted open and dozen of slaves made their way into the room. All hands occupied with large trays holding numerous kinds of food. The guard who had spoke before was silenced by the swift movement of Lord Zaladar's hand as he spoke,  
  
"There shall be silence from all unless spoken upon." He said in a noble manner.  
  
'How can such a fool be a lord? He thinks he is king for Gora's sake!' Vegeta thought irritably. (Gora is the watcher of Vegeta-sei like Kami is for earth). Plates were then set down in front of every seated saiyan. Vegeta fumbled a bit with a utensil that was laying to the right of his plate. He felt a hard glare on the back of his head, once turning he found the beholder. With dark sapphire eye, the being stood stunned at his presence. He immediately identified this being as Bulma. The one he was trying to avoid though apparently to no avail. Her eyes petrified him as he stared back at her.  
  
Before he could even react she tossed her head up, nose pointing in the air, and hair dancing at her shoulders she waltzed away setting more trays on the large dinning table. Upon returning nearer she glanced at him and as if something struck her she grinned maliciously and sauntered off towards the doors she had entered from. Before moments could pass she returned with more trays and continued placing them on the table.  
  
'What is that damn woman up to?' Vegeta thought angered that he couldn't answer that himself until it was too late. All of his thoughts were interrupted by a presence behind him, stroking his tail as they passed. Not being able to suppress a groan of utter pleasure. Once he opened his eyes everyone else was looking at him a bit confused. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, this made Vegeta a little uneasy but before he could think much of it the silence was interrupted by a shrilling giggle coming from none other than.Halie. Lord Zaladar chuckled lightly before putting on a stern face,  
  
"Now.now, honey, we can't have any of that at the table. Save your emotions for later.in your bed." He said surprisingly serious.  
  
Halie giggled once more before laying her eyes back on Vegeta.  
  
"Okay.daddy, if you say so." She said not bothering to redirect her attention.  
  
Vegeta was appalled. He didn't find this woman attractive.to the least. He then jerked his head back expecting to see who touched his tail, though all he saw was an empty room. Vegeta sighed softly and brought his attention back to the matter presently at hand.food! Grabbing several plate loads he began to furiously scarf down the food nearest to him. In seeing this motion all the other saiyans in the room became hungry themselves and imitated his primitive actions.  
  
Within 10 minutes most of the food was gone and Vegeta almost had his fill. He reached out to grab a loaf of bread when he suddenly couldn't bring himself to even move. All actions on his part were out of the question, all he could do was.purr? The gentle caressing being evoked on his tail with driving him mad. The low animalistic purr was released in a low husky voice, reaching everyone's ears.  
  
Their eyes shot up from their food and they saw the creator. Some how they weren't surprised though they were a bit interested at what could urge him to react as he was. A fist slammed down on the table making it vibrate violently. Everyone turned their attention from Vegeta to Lord Zaladar as his eyes sparked with anger. Vegeta still preoccupied purring almost inaudibly now didn't even notice.  
  
"That's quite enough! Halie I thought I already told you!" Lord Zaladar barked.  
  
Vegeta was pulled from his current state by the low rumble of the lord's voice echoing throughout the room.  
  
"But.but.daddy. I'm not doing anything!" Halie spoke in a surprised and somewhat jealous fashion.  
  
Vegeta was thoroughly confused, he just couldn't figure out who or what was stroking his tail. With erotic emotions welling up inside of him he felt as if he was going to blow any second. Once regaining his composure he looked up to Lord Zaladar who was now looking at him questionably. Vegeta remained silent simply glaring at the Lord who was searching for an answer in his face though to no avail. The awkward moment was ended by ,the guard Vegeta had been brought here by, speaking,  
  
"Gosh I knew the one saiyan guard he had come with was gay.but him too! What is Vegeta-sei coming to?" the guard growled.  
  
Vegeta jerked his head back in disgust 'GAY! How dare he insult me!' he thought angered by the mere thought. Light chuckles filled the room as all the other saiyans seemed to find humor in it all. Which simply angered Vegeta even more. As his ki level started to rise the laughter abruptly ended and they continued eating as if nothing had happened. Though some were now fearful of the stranger. Vegeta eyes gazed lazily about the room when he saw an odd object that flayed about from under the table's cloth.  
  
'It's.it's.blue!' Vegeta thought realizing that it was a tail. 'That could only belong to one saiyan.that damn onna! I knew it would be too late when I discovered her scheme. Damn!' he thought enraged that he had been tricked by a woman.not to mention a common slave! Vegeta stood up and stalked towards the exit of the room to go in search of the blue haired saiyan that haunted his mind ever since he met her.  
  
Before he could barge out of the room Lord Zaladar materialized right in front of Vegeta, blocking the doorway. A scowl formed on the sharp features of Vegeta's face as he impatiently looked at the old saiyan. 'Now what does the old bastard have to say? Does he really think he can detain me?' Vegeta thought pondering on what would lead the saiyan to believe that he could stop the all mighty Prince.well Vegeta for now though that was far from his thoughts.  
  
"What do you want old man?" Vegeta blurted out each syllable in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
Everyone gasped at the disrespect of which their 'master' was receiving from an inferior being.  
  
"You have guts to speak to your elder and by far superior in that manner, I'll give you that. Though you are foolish, your intelligence is questionable, your strength is acknowledgeable though can be belittled by many, and your heart. so cold and distant. Yet you are a true saiyan.what is your name young n'? Lord Zaladar spoke strongly.  
  
Vegeta let out a small grunt in disapproval of the comments though was somewhat prideful at the thought of being a true saiyan.  
  
"Such strong words, have you not any fear for your life? And you speak as if you were superior to the King.or even the Prince!" Vegeta retorted though in a dis-attached manner.  
  
"Ha.it seems that you are somewhat confused. The King is a higher being compared to the Prince, have you not any common sense boy? Though fear for my life upon a guards hands would be cowardly." Lord Zaladar's voice bellowed mockingly.  
  
"Then you would be underestimating the power of your opponent, a very unwise decision on your part." Vegeta said menacingly.  
  
"I wasn't even aware that you were to be considered an opponent." Lord Zaladar spoke.  
  
"Well since you are incapable of seeing the obvious, I'll help you." Vegeta said in a nonchalant fashion.  
  
Lord Zaladar's body tensed as Vegetas ki slowly escalated. The silence was broken by a low whimper. Before Vegeta could blink his body was in the possessive hold of Halie.  
  
"Oh no.no don't do anything! You both mean so much to me." Halie whimpered while gripping at Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened when he couldn't jerk away from the irritating woman who was clutching on to him. If he were to use any more force the frail being was sure to break. 'What do I care?' Vegeta thought maliciously. Another saiyan entered the room and leapt to where the whole scene was occurring. Once anticipating what Vegeta was going to do to the woman that wrapped herself around him, the saiyan forced her body between the two and lodged herself tightly into the small distance that was left between Vegeta and Halie.  
  
Vegeta was thoroughly bewildered by the saiyans actions though didn't think much of it until he came to realize that the awkward saiyan was Bulma. 'Good now I can get rid of both of the damn women that have been aggravating me. I have quite enough of their damn babble, I don't need anymore disturbances.' Vegeta thought to himself. Though as he looked upon the sapphire blue eyes he felt so lost.yet captured. He couldn't bring himself to bring harm to the female that stood before him. What was going on? Even the great Prince couldn't answer that. 


	7. Relief of Duties

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Chapter 6~ Relief of Duties.  
Vegeta's thoughts were clouded in confusion and frustration. He simply couldn't decide what action would be best. His normal solution would be to obliterate both of the females without any further thought or remorse, though his usually thoughts were far from occurring. The soft breathing from the blue haired saiyan fluttered around his neck. Somewhat burdened it seemed from the frequent breaths, along with her heart beating hard against his chest. 'She must be.frightened.' Vegeta thought in bewilderment.  
  
'The woman does not trust me.' his thoughts continued as his heart seemed to feel heavier. As her heart continued to pound he felt as if he was in need to comfort her from whatever disturbed her so. Though in all reality it was he that she feared. Reality never hurt so much in his entire life, but he couldn't comprehend why. Then ripping his body from her touch and Halie's grasp he glared at the sapphire eyes that bore into him. As he separated his body from her warmth a chill ran down his spine, though he maintained his composure.  
  
The same darkness came to rest once more in his heart as he dismissed his previous thoughts. 'I care not of this onna's insolence, or any others. I'm a saiyan.a true saiyan. And that shall remain, my judgement shall not be clouded by a female, as my father so obviously has.' Vegeta thought triumphantly. Bulma watched his obsidian eyes somewhat soften for only but a moment, though as quickly as they came it dissolved back into the mysterious beyond. Un-telling of emotions and thoughts Vegeta glared at her. She twitched slightly before re-entering reality as Lord Zaladar let out a grunt. She turned to see the questioning glare of her superior. Bowing slightly she attempted to explain.  
  
"My lord, I apologize for my fellow employee's actions." though before Bulma could continue she was cut short by the voice of Halie,  
  
"F-e-l-l-o-w what? S-l-a-v-e! You mustn't be referring to.to.him." Halie squeaked baffled by the statement while pointing at the gloomy figure of Vegeta.  
  
With arms crossed and a scowl on his face he glowered as several heads turned to view him. Dismayed that the damn woman revealed his, temporary, identity his scowl deepened. He simply did not desire to deal with the ideas and statements of the weak saiyans.  
  
"My.my.little pooka bear.a slave! It just can't be." Halie squealed as she dashed into a near by guards arms.  
  
Bulma watched her distastefully, her eyes flashing with anger and jealousy. 'Pooka.bear.what the hell!' Bulma snapped inwardly. Vegeta saw Bulma's emotions for they were clearly written on her face. His scowl altered into a mischievous grin while he watched Bulma tense. 'The woman seems to have a problem? Once again it appears to be me. My I must really be havoc stricken.' Vegeta gloated inwardly. This proved to be all too interesting, and it seemed as though it was time for his majesty to have a little fun himself. Bulma moved her weight to her left leg, her hands at her hips and a scowl having an uncanny resemblance to that of Vegeta's.  
  
Lord Zaladar looked from his distraught daughter to the proud Vegeta. He was infuriated that not only had a slave ate at the 'royal' dinning quarters but caught the eye of his most beloved daughter. Even though Vegeta took notice to the Lord's glares he simply chose to ignore them. There was absolutely no threat coming from him or any other saiyan in the room. Hell no threat is present in ANY saiyan or being in fact.  
  
Vegeta continued to gloat with his thoughts without even noticing the forthcoming saiyan. A female saiyan to be precise, one with fiery aqua hair and a temper to match it. Marching straight up to him she took hold of his ear and began to drag him out. Vegeta immediately came out of his preoccupied state and let out a small whimper, almost inaudible. Though the one who gripped him so harshly heard it loud and clear. A small grin crept on Bulma's face in satisfaction of Vegeta's apparent discomfort.  
  
Though without a seconds notice the hand that held onto the foreign ear had pains shooting through it. Her eyes leapt to her fragile hand. The pain was invoked by Vegeta's fingers as they dug into her delicate skin. Trying to shake his hold on her only proved to make matters worse so she quickly submitted that idea. But Bulma was too proud to ask for mercy, she would rather withstand the pain and glare at his obsidian eyes. She did so and her face contorted in anger when he didn't release her.  
  
"Woman never shall you touch me again!" Vegeta ordered forcefully without lessening his hold on her hand.  
  
Anger filled his words as he glared back at her. The other saiyans had been laughing when the female started to drag him out by his ear though now they were silent. Bulma shook once more so Vegeta grabbed her other hand forcefully, forcing her to face towards him. She did not struggle but instead looked him straight in the eyes and spat at him. Her saliva seemed to drench his face, though this angered him he couldn't help but be amused by her spunk.  
  
His classic smirk came to lie on his face as he simply licked his lips and swallowed hard. Most of her spit had crept down his face so most was now gone. Bulma looked at him slightly astonished, her eyes narrowed as she continued to glare at him. Giving a small chuckle at her reaction he grabbed her petite body and swung her over his back. She let out a small squeal as she came to rest on his rock like body. Kicking and squirming she tried to get back on the ground but to no avail, his grip remained strong and sustained that way as he walked towards two large doors.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have matters at hand. Following me will simply ensure your trip to hell early." Vegeta threatened while opening one of the doors.  
  
A few gasps entered the room as the guards watched confused. Lord Zaladar figured there would be no point in pursuing the saiyan at the moment. It was apparent to him that the boy meant her no harm. Turning on his heel Lord Zaladar walked back to his seat. Every one turned their attention to him, confused that he had done nothing, though were scared to question him. The first guard turned uncomfortably in his chair while speaking,  
  
"Umm.Lord sir, do you not believe we should retrieve her?"  
  
"No, that will not be necessary. Continue with your meals, I shall handle these matters. Though the boy is a slave I believe he has some honor." Lord Zaladar spoke confidant in his words.  
  
Upon hearing the lord's words the saiyans did as told and continued with their meal, except for Halie. She was still baffled at what had happened and really couldn't come to a stable state. The shock of being attracted to a slave was horrible. This was all caused by the one saiyan, Vegeta. 'I vow to get revenge!' Halie snapped inwardly. Her face was red with anger. The essence of innocence in her being left as she snarled. Though really what could a little Lord's daughter possibly do? Right?.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slave's Quarters~  
  
Still protesting Bulma was brought into the slave's quarters. Vegeta suddenly came to a stop as he dropped her down on her mat. If one were to see this action they would most likely see it as harsh movements, when really she was set down rather softly from her capture's grip. Bulma let out a small sigh that she was back on solid ground. She looked at the floor and letting her eyes wander she came to view Vegeta's feet. Slowly her eyes traveled up his body only to see a continuation of muscles in a form that of a god's. As usual his arms were crossed across his chest as he watched her peculiar movements. She did little to hide her emotions though wasn't quite free in revealing them either.  
  
Once her eyes came to rest on his face she began to study it. With a sharp molding, strong posture, and a royal withstanding his face remained still. No emotions could be seen through his almost distant state. Though his onyx eyes are what captivated her. So mysterious, un-foretold. 'So hidden.yet what are they hiding.' Bulma thought, looking into his eyes for answers yet none ever was present. They withheld their darkness and as she predicted it always would, as if he wasn't meant to be discovered. He stared at her awaiting some kind of threat etc. because he had just offended her so.though she remained sitting and just stared into his obsidian eyes. 'What is the damn woman doing now! What can she possibly be thinking?' Vegeta inwardly growled. 'I never can understand the onna' he thought irritably.  
  
"What now woman? Go on spit it out!" Vegeta growled, regretting using the word spit. Bulma jumped, surprised by the sudden action, and hesitated with her answer.  
  
"I.umm.you.well.I." Bulma stuttered before regaining her composure,  
  
"You bastard! How dare you touch me! And carry me out no doubt. Why I ought to dispose of you now!" she barked only hoping that Vegeta wouldn't comment on her previous words.  
  
"Now you are to dispose of me? Do you really think you can even lay a hand on me." Vegeta gloated.  
  
"If you touch me one more time buddy boy it'll be your death bed!" Bulma threatened angrily.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her threat and dematerialized. Bulma jumped and wound in a circle searching for the now missing saiyan. Her movement ceased and the eerie silence swallowed the room. She spun around once more in hopes of catching a glimpse of where he was but to no avail. She felt her neck being stroked as a soft whisper entered her ear.  
  
"You mean like this." a husky voice said.  
  
She immediately spun on her heel to view the owner of the voice, but she saw no one. Franticly she turned about in search of him but it seemed as though she was alone. 'Someone is here and I know it. But.I can't see him.' Bulma thought while trying to solve her current problem. She let out a small chuckle and smirked as she picked up a near by pillow. Holding it tentatively she closed her eyes. Turning to the left she finally came to a stop. Now holding the pillow above her head she threw it with great speed and obvious accuracy as Vegeta was flung on to the floor.  
  
She had found him by searching for his signature ki and was happy with the results as Vegeta glided across the floor and into a far off wall. Giggling at the site she approached the dumfounded saiyan. Still lying on the floor Vegeta remained still. Once reaching his body Bulma noticed that his eyes were closed. This worried her a little bit but she figured it was just a wounded ego. 'I didn't throw it that hard.' she thought to herself reassuringly.  
  
"I think you might consider that being t-o-u-c-h-e-d.or rather bopped!" Bulma spoke while laughing hysterically.  
  
No reaction came from Vegeta so she nudged his foot, but still nothing happened.  
  
"What is it now S-t-u-m-p, can't handle a real woman?" Bulma said mockingly.  
  
When Vegeta didn't respond to her taunting Bulma knelt down to his side and at first shook him lightly. Her soft shaking quickly became quite violent though Vegeta still didn't respond. Bulma knelt closer and was now only inches from his face. Bulma suddenly felt a tight grip on her precious tail and made little movement. She felt paralyzed and so helpless. She only hoped whoever held her was merciful. Though her attacker most definitely wasn't.  
  
"What is it now B-u-l-m-a, speechless are we?" a voice taunted her.  
  
The voice belonged to none other than.Vegeta. Slowly raising he turned her to face him. A sly smirk crept on his face.  
  
"Lesson 1; Never approach your opponent." Vegeta instructed.  
  
Bulma felt his grip ease slightly so she flipped herself around. Keeping her tail close to her as she went about doing so, so there wasn't a risk in him tearing it by mistake. Once free she sighed in relief and grinned.  
  
"Lesson 2; Never underestimate you opponent." Bulma mocked his previous tone.  
  
Looking back on the events during breakfast Vegeta's smirk became wider. 'Now it's time to hit the woman at her weak point, her pride.' He thought maliciously.  
  
"I was mistaken." Vegeta said, watching Bulma's face contort in surprise and amusement.  
  
"I'm glad you came to your senses." Bulma spoke confidently.  
  
Vegeta ignored her comment and continued,  
  
".for the first lesson will always be, onna; Never lust after your enemy." Vegeta spoke in a low voice. A shiver went down Bulma's spine as the words hit her ears.  
  
"WHAT!! You must be joking! You're a damn mule for Vegeta-sei's sake! No being in their right mind would desire you!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Tsk.tsk.surely you don't mean that. Do you get jealous when someone lusts for a mule?" Vegeta mocked.  
  
"No! Of course not.what does that have to do with anything?" She snapped irritated.  
  
"Well then you are contradicting yourself. You call me a mule, and you get jealous whenever Halie is around, yet you claim you don't have jealousy for mules." Vegeta said in an amused tone.  
  
Bulma's face contorted in anger.  
  
"You're the one who's always trying to get your hands on me! I'm innocent and hold no jealousy over Halie! How ironic." Bulma snapped. Vegeta glared at her, for that statement held no truth.  
  
"Woman shut your damn mouth. You're only proving yourself to be more incompetent and unaware. Oblivious to reality you waltz around here like some damn queen that holds great beauty. When in all truth you are the opposite, you're a slave and a hideous one at that!" Vegeta spat with venom.  
  
He hadn't meant it to come out so cruel though it had. Her eyes flashed with pain before quickly masking their emotions. She turned on her heel and stalked towards the door. Before leaving his presence she left him a few words to penetrate his core,  
  
"Well your highness, you should take your own advice. Lust can be deadly when the one you're playing with is fire." She spat with venom, mimicking his past tone.  
  
She knew by calling him 'your highness' his composure would fault though didn't bother to turn to see. She simply left with the imaginary image of his baffled anger. Vegeta knew she was referring to 'Lesson 1' but those two words, 'Your Highness', he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that crept inside him. Once becoming a little more settled he decided to follow her, he had a feeling she was up to something and he wanted to know what. Searching for her signature ki he found her in the garden. But not alone, Lord Zaladar was present and it seemed they were discussing something. Upon coming into earshot he listened in,  
  
"Lord sir, if I may ask you of a favor?" Bulma spoke in a respectful tone.  
  
"Yes my child, what is it that you wish for?" Lord Zaladar responded.  
  
"Well sir, I would like a day off.and preferably this one." She said.  
  
"You may, though you shall be back on duty tomorrow I hope. For I'm not sure how long this estate can do without you." Lord Zaladar said while a soft smile formed on his face.  
  
When Bulma first came he took her under his wing and thought of her like a daughter. She was much more kind hearted than his real daughters though he loved them none the less. Bulma made a small bow and thanked him before walking away. Vegeta followed tentatively though left some distance between them so he wouldn't be discovered. He found himself in front of wide iron gates, which he recognized to be the gates that he had entered this estate from. Looking them over he noticed the numerous houses directly outside the estate grounds and studied them a bit before directing his attention back on Bulma who was now speaking with Chi Chi. Vegeta moved in closer so he could listen in,  
  
"Ok well it shouldn't take long but I'm going to see Darien today. I only hope he is there, for I've never needed him more." Bulma said as she giggled. Chi Chi followed suit and got a few words out amidst her laughter.  
  
"Ok Bulma-chan.see you later. But uhh.are you spending the night." Chi Chi squealed as her laughter continued.  
  
"Yes, I believe Bulma is! Later Chi Chi." Bulma said while laughing more and waving good bye to Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi waved back before turning back towards the estate and heading off.  
  
"Duty calls!" Chi Chi said to no one in particular and walked towards the dining quarters to clean up a bit.  
  
Vegeta was filled with a strange emotion 'Who the hell is Darien! Damn onna what business does she have with him?' he thought angered. He let out a low growl as he stalked towards the iron gates. His saiyan instincts were heightened at the moment and he couldn't wait to meet this Darien.  
  
"I'll just have to see for my self." Vegeta answered himself.  
  
To his dismay a shrilly voice answered him,  
  
"I think not mister! You're not going anywhere! I have things for you to do.my slave." The voice said in an attempt to sound threatening.  
  
Vegeta turned around to see none other than Halie. 'This is going to be a long day.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Wench don't order me around, I'll do as I please. If you have the motive to stop me be my guest, though if you value your life I would just stay put." Vegeta warned with a threatening glare.  
  
Emerging from a building came Kakorrot, he walked towards them with his usual sheepish smile. 'Oh curse this damn day!' Vegeta spat inwardly. Now the Prince is going to see how it feels to be a slave for real.will he make it through the day without killing somebody? 


	8. Hell's Captor

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Chapter 7~ Hell's Captor.  
Vegeta looked from Halie to Kakorrot with a scowl forming on his face. He knew if he didn't comply with Halie's wishes he would be displaying superiority towards her, which would be going against his vow to the challenge as being a slave. The young guard gave him a, you-know-what- you-should-do look and nodded his head when Vegeta took a step forward. Vegeta tossed him a death glare as he continued towards Halie.  
  
"Be on with it woman! I don't have all day!" Vegeta snapped once reaching a couple feet from her.  
  
Halie's mouth dropped at the disrespect she was receiving from a slave though remained silent because she knew he could and most likely would kill her without a second's notice.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth onna, who knows what foul smell might escape!" Vegeta barked.  
  
She reluctantly closed her mouth and motioned for him to follow with her hand as she walked towards a near by building. 'I wont let him get the best of me!' she thought as she continued along. Kakorrot chose to follow as well in thought of her safety, even though he was supposed to be having lunch with Chi Chi soon. Vegeta strutted his way to the building with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Now.I don't want to hear another word from you, okay?" Halie asked a little unsure though used a demanding tone until the end.  
  
Vegeta was about to set her straight in his own way until Kakorrot nudged him as he spoke,  
  
"He will do so, Ms. Halie." Kakorrot mused.  
  
Vegeta let out a distasteful grunt though obliged her request by being silent, or at least for now. Halie nodded her head cheerfully before forming a sadistic smile on her face.  
  
"Good, now my little slave.what shall I have you do first?" Halie beamed though spoke it more as a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Ok.ok.I got it! You can first, rub my f-e-e-t!" she chirped.  
  
Vegeta looked at her distastefully 'I shall not fail this challenge, imagine how gitty my father would get' he scolded himself. He simply wouldn't let his father relish in his failure so did as told. Kneeling down he used several oils to massage her, in his opinion, foul feet. Several times he would use excessive amounts of strength just to hear her gasp in pain as a punishment for making him do this.  
  
After at least two hours of touching her foul feet he was sent out to clean about her quarters. After completing her snack kitchen, bedroom, and upper stairs she sent him to work with the bath. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something to the onna but was quickly silenced by Kakorrot. Now furious the saiyan Prince stalked up the stairs and into the bathroom. After breaking at least 6 objects on his way, his temper was slowly dwindling. He stepped inside the tub so he could press the release button. The tub had obviously been used recently since it was slippery. With the next step Vegeta started to loose his balance and to his dismay his tail was flailing about near his feet. With his next movement he twisted and flipped over, landing directly on his face. His hands had been preoccupied so he hadn't caught himself.  
  
Now his dwindling temper was sky rocketing. The saiyan prince's ki was rising directly with it as the building shook. To the left of him sat the button that had caused him to even get into this situation. Glaring at it he smirked as he gathered a small ki blast. Though considered small to him it was much grander than needed. Upon release of the ball he laughed maliciously as the button disintegrated. Though half of the tub went with it. His laughing subsided though he didn't have regret. Instead he was somewhat glad it had.  
  
'Now we'll see what that bitch thinks about her redecorated bath tub.' Vegeta thought while smirking inwardly. The agitated Prince stood up and 'accidentally' broke a few things on the rim of the bathtub. He stepped out of the once bathtub and turned to look upon his masterpiece. Scorched black in color the porcelain tub was no more. It resembled a piece of Swiss cheese more rather than a tub. Triumphantly he turned on his heel, only to face the astonished faces of Kakorrot and Halie. Not to mention a few other slaves.  
  
"What.what did you do!" Halie shouted while running up beside her shattered tub.  
  
Kakorrot mouth was gaped open as he studied the extent of damage.  
  
"This tub.or whatever it was.is done for." He spoke seriously.  
  
Even though Kakorrot's statement was obvious a few let out a grunt in agreement. Halie turned to face Vegeta and repeated herself.  
  
"What did you do!" she said still astonished that the site before her used to be her porcelain tub.  
  
A smirk crept on Vegeta's face, as he remained silent. Halie waited expectantly though no answer was being given. A questionable look swept her face as she looked to Vegeta and then to Kakorrot.  
  
"Umm.didn't you request him not to speak?" Kakorrot said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
His same sheepish smile plastered on his lips. 'Damn!' Halie thought to herself in remembrance. She knew if Vegeta really wanted to speak he already would have. He was just playing with her mind, and this frustrated her. As if a slave was smarter than her. 'Why that's preposterous!' Halie reassured herself inwardly. 'I can't risk anymore of my valuables! I'll just assign him some other work.' Halie thought, pondering on what to trust him with. Her thoughts were disrupted by occasional lust as she studied his amazing form. 'I'll make him jealous! Ya that's a great idea.' She thought to herself.  
  
"You can take my l-o-v-e letters to my l-o-v-e!" Halie chirped triumphantly. Vegeta looked at her as if she had gone insane, even though that wouldn't take much for her.her sanity was obviously dwindling.  
  
"Gosh! I even outsmart myself sometimes!" Halie gloated.  
  
'That wouldn't take very much.' Vegeta thought to himself. Before turning to leave to gather her letters she looked back at Vegeta,  
  
"So, you think you can handle this hun? If not I'll lead the way." Halie said in attempt to seduce the prince.  
  
'If there is a protector of Vegeta-sei.where is he when you need him.' Vegeta thought disgusted by her display. 'Sure she isn't all that bad to look at but her beauty is belittled in comparison to the woman.' Vegeta thought before slapping himself inwardly. How could he be thinking of that damn blue haired wench at a time like this! Before venturing further in thoughts he decided to follow Halie to play messenger boy. Evil schemes started to form in his head. 'This onna is so naïve! Oh well this ought to be interesting.' He thought as an evil grin formed on his face.  
  
After descending down the stairs and passing a few hallways Halie stopped in front of a wooden vanity. Delicate designs twisted and swirled down the front side of it. From the ancient writings it was noticeable that this piece of work was quite old. Halie opened one of the top drawers and pulled out about 7 sheets of fine paper. They were colored a light rosy color in the center and died out into a golden shade.  
  
She took them to a desk, upon sitting, started to develop her blank papers into letters of 'love'. Vegeta couldn't understand why the damn onna didn't just use transmitters instead of wasting her time writing love notes. The now annoyed prince leant against the frame of the doorway. What seemed like eternity, Halie finally stopped writing and jolted up out of her seat. Not bothering to seal the letter or even put her personal seal on the letter she handed it to Vegeta.  
  
"Here! Now go out and bestow this 'love' letter upon my dearest l-o-v-e!" Halie beamed as she gave the letter to him.  
  
Vegeta gave her an expectant glare as he waited for her to tell him who her love really was. 'I never knew that saiyans could be this intelligent.' he thought with sarcasm. Really he couldn't believe how stupid she was. 'She's a detriment to the saiyan race!' he thought outraged that she hadn't even told him who to give it yet. After contemplating if he should refrain from speaking or just ask the damn onna he came to the conclusion that she was never going to tell him. Her IQ simply wouldn't allow that much intelligence.  
  
"Damn onna! How do you expect me fulfill your request when I don't even know who is meant to receive this insignificant piece of paper!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
He was fed up with her dealings.  
  
Halie hesitated to answer. She hadn't thought to whom she would have Vegeta deliver the letters to. The whole thing was just a hoax to make Vegeta jealous. 'Oh my! I didn't think about that.' Halie thought baffled.  
  
"Umm.well.it." Halie stuttered.  
  
"I haven't the patience to listen to your stupidity all day." Vegeta spat.  
  
"It's.it's.give them to my love." Halie continued. "the.Prince! Yea.the Prince.umm.the Prince.Vegeta!" She beamed with confidence in her words.  
  
Vegeta's mouth was now gaping at the words that came out of the saiyans mouth. He couldn't believe the extent of stupidity and ignorance that this woman held. 'She was even unsure of my name! And yet she is one of my subjects.' Vegeta thought disgusted.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Halie snapped.  
  
Vegeta shot her a glare and then proceeded out of the room and her presence. Halie watched him go while murmuring,  
  
"What if the Prince actually receives the letters?"  
  
'I didn't think of that.' Halie thought while inwardly sighing.  
  
Once out of the building he sighed in relief. He hadn't been out of there since this morning. He never had really thought being a slave was so hard. Though he didn't put much thought to it. 'Well this is proving to be quite interesting.I'm delivering messages to myself. Though it is my ticket out of this damn estate without going back on my vow.' Vegeta thought as he walked past the gardens. As he approached the iron, gate, memories of the blue haired saiyan hit him, one of which being about that guy Darien. A pang of jealousy hit him. It would prove to be quite troublesome if he searched for her signature ki throughout the entire city or Vegeta-sei, so, he decided on ease dropping on the one they called Chi Chi to find out just where this Darien guy is located.  
  
"I'm sure Chi Chi won't mind." Vegeta thought maliciously as a smirk formed on his face.  
  
He hadn't interrogated any one for quite some time now. 'The situation with Halie will just have to wait.' Vegeta thought once he reached the door that would lead him to Chi Chi, the kitchen. Vegeta crept inside and searched with his eyes for the female saiyan. He found her doodling with some pots in the one corner of the kitchen. Within seconds he materialized right in front of her. Grasping her neck, he violently lifted her into the air. Struggling for air she gasped. A sadistic smirk appeared on his face as her eyes darted about the room in search for help.  
  
"Stop this nonsense onna, there is no use in trying to get away." Vegeta said slyly.  
  
In reaction Chi Chi's race reddened in anger. Seeing an opportunity she grabbed a frying pan and brought it down hard on his head. Vegeta let out a low grunt as the pan came in contact with his skin. Once Chi Chi felt his grip loosen she yanked his hand off her throat and broke free. After catching her breath a confused expression swept across on Chi Chi's face.  
  
"Why?" Chi Chi finally got out.  
  
Vegeta, now with a tremendous headache, looked at the confused saiyan. He scowled as he regained his composure. 'She sure can pack a hit.' Vegeta thought to himself annoyed.  
  
"Do not question me onna! I do as pleased, though you are going to answer some questions. If you refuse this will be that last day you take a breath." Vegeta bellowed in frustration that he hadn't been able to contain the fiery female.  
  
"If you had questions why did you refrain me from speaking? Can't talk if I can't breath! Guys these days!" Chi Chi barked back.  
  
'This female saiyan isn't going to take any of your crap! No sir'ey!' Chi Chi thought to herself while growling inwardly.  
  
Vegeta gave her a threatening glare before continuing.  
  
"I won't tolerate any disrespect so watch your tongue onna!" Vegeta barked back.  
  
"Well ask your questions now, I don't have the time or patience to listen to your threats all day!" Chi Chi snapped, now glaring back at him.  
  
Vegeta decided to just ask the questions since it seemed threatening her again would be useless. Sighing inwardly he spoke,  
  
"Who is Darien? Where is he located? What does he mean to the woman?" Vegeta growled in a blur.  
  
Chi Chi was surprised by his subject but answered any way. A smile formed on her face at the thought of how Vegeta was going to so much trouble just to find out what Bulma was up to. 'Aww.oh mighty grump has taking a liking to bossy bitch.' Chi Chi thought while suppressing a giggle. This just was all too amusing.  
  
"Well uhh.Darien is a guy that me and B-u-l-m-a have known for awhile. And he is located in.Vegeta-sei. He means a lot to B-u-l-m-a." Chi Chi said emphasizing Bulma since he always called her woman.  
  
"Why do you think I was talking about.about.that woman!" Vegeta barked in total denial.  
  
"Probably because she is the only one who left to go see Darien today. And you ALWAYS call her w-o-m-a-n in the exact same tone." Chi Chi said in an amused tone.  
  
She let out a small giggle that he was denying it still. Vegeta let out a low grunt, not wanting to give Chi Chi more leverage.  
  
"You didn't answer me to my liking! Obviously he is located on Vegeta-sei, tell me where he is exactly!" the irritated Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well I really can't answer that since I don't know where he is.exactly." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Stop playing games with me onna!" Vegeta barked as he lunged towards her.  
  
Angered at her ignorance, he was about to teach the saiyan a lesson. All the sudden a strong force sent him flying into the wall. 'What is going on!' Vegeta thought furious, first the head now this. Once reaching his feet he turned around to see Chi Chi being held by Kakorrot.  
  
"Does you right! Trying to hurt me!" Chi Chi barked nuzzling further into the saiyans arms.  
  
Once Kakorrot saw whom it was he hit, his face turned to a deep shade of red. Vegeta angrily stalked over to the couple.  
  
"Oops." Kakorrot said while chuckling uneasily. He was supposed to be protecting the Prince not beating up on him. Chi Chi gave her lover a questioning glare at his words. 'What does he mean 'Oops'! That man tried to hurt me! The nerve of these men!' Chi Chi thought even more angered now.  
  
"My deepest apologies sire. I.I was just trying to protect my love." Kakorrot blurted.  
  
Vegeta was a little surprised by his use of words, 'That's the most intelligent thing I have heard him say so far.' Vegeta thought distastefully. Even though Chi Chi was mad that he had apologized for his actions, her heart was filled with unknown emotions. 'He.he truly loves me. Do I return this feeling?' Chi Chi thought in confusion and joy. The emotions that were conjuring in the very essence of her being answered that question for her.  
  
"You.you l-o-v-e me?" Chi Chi said almost dazed.  
  
Kakorrot turned his attention to the female in his arms and nodded positively while a sheepish smile swept over his face. A bright smile formed on Chi Chi's delicate features as she held him closer to her.  
  
"I believe I love you too, Kakorrot!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
The heat from their bodies gave them chills of unexplainable emotions. More than lust, more than joy.they were feeling true love. Vegeta was disgusted by their display; 'Saiyans don't love!' Vegeta thought. Refusing to take any more of the site, Vegeta quickly exited with a scowl on his face. Walking through the gardens once more he finally came to a stop at the iron gates that would lead him to his temporary freedom.  
  
Though standing at least 10 feet from him was another female saiyan. He was astonished at her beauty. With fiery dark red hair that swayed down her side she looked like a devilish angel. She wore leather like black pants that looked like a second skin as they clung to her every curve. Her hips smoothing out into her thin yet lean legs. She wore a light violet top that showed an excessive amount of cleavage. Though what caught his attention the most were her porcelain like emerald eyes that bore into him. 'She must have been sent from hell's gate to taunt my desires.' Vegeta thought entranced by the being before him. A seductive smirk formed on her face as she approached the speechless saiyan. Who could this infamous saiyan be? 


	9. Object of Desire

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ!  
Chapter 8~Object of Desire.  
Still speechless Vegeta watched the saiyan's every move as she approached him. The desire within him was growing with each step. His saiyan instincts now urging him to just take her were making his tail violently bash from side to side. Upon reaching a foot from his body she brushed her hand down his chest, sending a chill down his spine. Vegeta looked into her emerald eyes a little astonished of her courageous movements. The heat exerting from her body made his tail tingle. The same seductive smirk swept over her face as she spoke,  
  
"You can call me Leona." she said almost in a whisper since they were so close.  
  
Vegeta gave a sly smirk as he took in a breath. The scent of her body slowly filling his lungs. Vegeta didn't bother to respond to what she had said; he'd rather use body language. 'This day has proven to be more interesting than first expected, though I believe the night shall be quite more eventful.' Vegeta thought as he smirked inwardly.  
  
"And what I might call you.tiger?" the sultry voice asked.  
  
"What compels you to ask?" the intrigued Prince asked in response.  
  
"What compels you to stare?" Leona said while grazing over her lips with her tongue.  
  
Vegeta responded with a 'Humph' and awaited for the onna's next move.  
  
"Might you lead me to the Lord of this estate. I'll need a place to stay for the night." Leona spoke while releasing a small sigh.  
  
Vegeta nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Hurry up onna, I shan't wait for you." Vegeta said while continuing towards the garden once again.  
  
Leona rolled her eyes, making sure he wouldn't notice, and followed the retreating form of Vegeta. After passing several buildings and numerous gawking guards they stopped in front of a large building. It was a dark shade of brown with several windows forming out of its walls. Vegeta turned to the exotic female and gave an expectant glare. In response she sauntered over to the door. Though not without brushing her body against his own on the way. She turned on the small intercom device.  
  
"Greetings Lord.I come in search of a room for the night." Leona spoke into the intercom.  
  
After some waiting a response finally came as she heard Lord Zaladar's voice. "I grant your request. You are to reside in the 5th guesthouse; one of my servants may assist you to your placing. You are welcome to stay here in my estate longer if need be so. My family and myself, Lord Zaladar, welcome you here." And with that said Lord Zaladar's voice faded, leaving Leona to find the building.  
  
Leona sighed in relief and turned on her heel. Vegeta appeared to be deep in thought since he hadn't even noticed she was finished and now staring at him.  
  
'I wonder what that damn woman is up too.' Vegeta growled inwardly at the thought. 'Why does she still haunt my mind? I have to get a good lay to relieve my frustrations! And it seems I found the perfect candidate..' Vegeta thought while meeting Leona's gaze. She transferred her gaze to the west and started to walk in that direction. Vegeta watched her in disbelief. 'How does she know where she is to reside if she has never ventured in this estate?' Vegeta thought as his suspicions of the female started to arise. Before he could reach any conclusions the exotic female turned towards the burdened saiyan.  
  
"Aren't you coming tiger?" her sultry voice called out.  
  
Vegeta studied her body once more and decided he would continue his thoughts later. He watched as her hips swayed from side to side. His eyes never left her perfectly toned body, though his thoughts did. The blue haired female still filled his thoughts, even with the majestic beauty before him. All he could wonder was 'Why?'. Repeating the same word over and over again in his head he inwardly scolded himself, 'Damn woman, she means nothing to me. And no other female does either. The female kind is only useful for two things. Being a bearer of heirs and giving pleasure.' The prince reassured himself before stopping in front of another building.  
  
Even though it was peculiar that the female knew where exactly the building was located he chose to dismiss any further thoughts about it. The fiery haired saiyan sauntered towards the door and reached out for the panel to enter the room. After punching in several buttons the door responded by opening. Vegeta was so entranced by her body he paid little attention to her knowledge of the precise code to gain entrance. Upon reaching the doorframe Leona turned to face the entranced saiyan. She smiled and gave her a small wink before proceeding to enter the room. Taking the hint Vegeta followed. Once inside of the room a smirk developed on his face. The onna was sprawled out on the luxurious bed. 'I'm glad this onna knows her place.' Vegeta thought relieved.  
  
"Were you planning on just staring, tiger?"  
  
A lustful smile crept on his dark features as he approached the female. Placing his hands around her inviting form he brought himself only inches from her body. Heat rising between the two eager saiyans, Vegeta brought his mouth roughly against her moist lips. Savoring the tastes of her very being. The kiss, impassioned by lust, lasted until they needed to breath again. Restraining herself, Leona tried to break the tension and heat between them she decided the best way to direct his attention elsewhere was simply to anger him, as always.  
  
"Do my a favor and take a shower, I don't want any grim on my hands." Leona said as she playfully tugged at the covers.  
  
Vegeta was infuriated at her comment and wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"If I was concerned of petty things like grim I wouldn't be thinking of getting involved with whores such as yourself." Vegeta replied smugly.  
  
The female's face contorted in anger as she rose from the bed.  
  
"Look S-t-u-m-p, lets get this straight.I'm no whore! Do yourself a favor and take the damn shower. It's not like it will do you any harm." Leona spat with venom in her voice.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by her knowledge of his temporary name. He was about to protest though decided to take the shower since he had desired to take one ever since he had come to the estate.  
  
20 Minutes Later~  
  
Vegeta had taken his time in the shower and was now finished. Even after cleansing his body he felt as if something was wrong. The blue haired vixen reentered his mind even now. This made him feel a little uneasy though the lustful Prince dismissed the feeling at the sight of Leona. The only thing clothing him was his jet-black boxers as he walked into the room. Leona's eyes filled with desire as she watched him enter. 'This is going to be hard.' the female thought to herself lost in a daze at his godly form.  
  
"Do you think you can handle me woman?" the approaching Prince asked huskily.  
  
Leona let out a low purr as he neared the bed. Saiyan instincts told her to just grab him and claim him, though she refrained herself.  
  
"Here's the deal." Leona started.  
  
"Be on with it, I'm listening." Vegeta said as he reached the bed.  
  
The room was silent for a moment before Leona continued with her proposition.  
  
".You strip, I strip." She spoke confidently while grazing her lips with her tongue playfully.  
  
A smirk came across Vegeta's face.  
  
"We'll see if you can keep your clothes on." Vegeta spoke while slowly removing his silk boxers.  
  
He watched her eyes gleam with anticipation. 'Egotistical bastard.' Leona thought without her eyes wavering from his form. Once the boxers were removed Leona felt the grip of her Saiyan instincts pulling on her though she quickly regained her composure once removing her eyes. Now looking back at his obsidian eyes she sighed inwardly. Vegeta watched her expectantly; he wasn't going to wait all night for her to just take her clothes off. No, he had better things to be doing. At that thought a smirk played on his face. 'If she doesn't act soon I'll tear them off for her. Though I guess I can't blame her, she's only just recovering from the impressive sight of my body in full.' He gloated. Though all these thoughts soon vanished when he heard her voice,  
  
"Hmm.is that all you got, little man?" Her voice taunted.  
  
His face showed apparent shock at her comment.  
  
"Why so surprised? I guess if you're short in height that relates to everything about you. Short in size.short on intelligence." her voice trailed off in thought.  
  
A sadistic grin was plastered on her face.  
  
"Speechless, little boy?" her words dug into him like claws.  
  
"Yes, that's right.you're no m-a-n. You're just a little boy." she continued.  
  
"So run along little boy, I have no time to play childish games." The female saiyan said as she lifted herself from the bed and walked out of the room triumphantly.  
  
The infuriated Prince was still speechless at what had just happened. He stood there for several minutes until he came out of his daze.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta murmured in confusion.  
  
'How could she.she reject me? I vowed I would never be rejected again and yet here I am now.' Vegeta thought in denial.  
  
"She saw me yet wasn't satisfied.this can not be so! I saw the desire claiming her eyes, but still she did this to me.why?" the baffled saiyan asked, not directing the question to any one in particular.  
  
"That whore shall pay!" Vegeta spat maliciously.  
  
With that said Vegeta gathered himself a bit and then dressed himself in his boxers and his boxers only. He didn't want to waste time to get redressed into servants clothes. The boxers would do for now. The angered saiyan stalked out of the room in search of the red head. His angered state left him unaware of the eyes watching him. The eyes belonging to Yamcha. 


	10. Unmasking of Emotions & Mysteries

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! ~Author's Note- Here it is! Thank you all reviewers and readers.  
Chapter 9~Unmasking of Emotions & Mysteries.  
Yamcha watched from just above a small thatch. Crouching in the garden like a serpent. He kept his eyes on the forceful figure that walked hastily throughout the estate. Chest held high and head held up, the figure had a royal appearance. 'But in.boxers?' Yamcha thought as his eyes glided with the saiyan, who seemed to be in search of something.or someone. 'I'll take a closer look see.' Yamcha thought as he slithered closer in, where he could take a more precise view of the being. Once coming within range Yamcha observed what the man was wearing.  
  
Apparently the boxers were black since they blended so well with the obsidian night, though a very well pronounced drawing or image of some sort was delicately sewed into the design. The bright gold threading twisted its way into some sort of symbol that seemed rather important. Yamcha's eyes narrowed as he tried to solely focus on the design and basic meaning of the obvious symbol. His pupils dilated at the site, for this was no ordinary symbol. 'It's.it's.' Yamcha stuttered as the thought shook his world.  
  
"The R-o-y-a-l seal!" Yamcha gasped almost inaudible.  
  
Yamcha started to take notice to the fabric of the piece of clothing. Pondering on the thought he felt that this saiyan was most definitely a part of the royal family. 'Maybe a cousin?' Yamcha thought searching for answers but to no avail. His mind was impaired by its stupidity. His eyes still kept on the angered saiyan. A small candle flickered in a window the being had just past allowing Yamcha to view the man's face. The face who he recognized as.'Stump? STUMP!' Yamcha thought as his eyes nearly leapt out of their sockets.  
  
"But.but.how.I" Yamcha stuttered as he stayed in place shocked.  
  
'Stump...it's not Stumo...it's...it's...the Prince!' Yamcha reassured himself. It was hard enough to deal that Vegeta was stronger than he was, though a Prince! Yamcha just couldn't comprehend it, and really wouldn't allow himself to. Though in all realization it was the truth.and this sacred Yamcha. Yamcha remained where he sat as he attempted to contemplate him situation.  
  
The angered Prince continued through the hallways. Earlier he had heard a gasp though paid no heed, for it was not of his concern. Walking hastily throughout the entire estate, he was determined to find the female bitch and give his best wishes on her way to hell. His hurt pride slowly regaining with each step.  
  
Most of the estate was now in slumber and had dim lighting. Though such small inconveniences wouldn't end his search. So far he had come no where near the heated female, not even a clue. In final decision Vegeta rose into the air so he could return to the room that his clothes lay in with little hassle. 'At least I can sleep on a damn bed tonight!' he thought in resolution. As his eyes wandered about the view of the estate his gaze quickly fell upon the south east, where a flickering light shone in the night. A triumphant smirk plastered on his face, the Prince flew to his new destination.  
  
Upon nearing the area Vegeta gracefully landed on the ground. Trying to remain unnoticed he moved with stealth, slowly approaching where the light maintained it bright glow. He looked to his one side to find the source of the light, to his relief he found it almost immediately. The vivid light was vibrating from a small hut, located at the window seal. Slowly he walked towards the flickering light, stopping just before coming to the building's entrance.  
  
'It will prove to more interesting if I suppose if she does not suspect my presence' he thought, smirking at the inevitable fright he would cause the whore who deceived and mislead him so. Using his ki searching ability he located the being that was within the building. He stopped abruptly in horror; it simply couldn't be so! In denial he dismissed the chances and peered through the window and with great relief he saw the fiery red head whore as before.  
  
Leona was sitting down with her head slightly tilted at an angle within her cupped hands.  
  
"I did it, revenge has been fulfilled, though why am I not filled as well." She argued with herself.  
  
Not one thing seemed right not even her great accomplishment of revenge, and she couldn't comprehend why. She released the air she hadn't even been aware she was holding with a sigh. As a last resort she rose to her feet and trudged towards a small door, leading to a bathroom. Yanking open the door she slipped in and discarded the clothes that were rapt around her body.  
  
After throwing them onto the bed she pushed several buttons which moments later activated the water. She watched as it poured into the ivory tub, cascading past her feet, in the center of tub, before filling it with its liquid crystalline form. The steam rising from the heated water urged her to enter it. Obliging its incessant calls she emerged into the water gently, watching her pale skin being groped in the water. Closing her eyes momentarily with the ease and relaxation, which it caused.  
  
As if on cue Vegeta entered the main quarters of the building without being detected by the absorbed female. He hastily though gently made his way to the bathroom door. Peering in he narrowed his eyes on the bathing woman. She seemed not to notice his presence, to Vegeta's relief though something seemed different about. As if it wasn't the same sly seductress. Her movements weren't as sure, now her every move was of grace almost as soft as the passing waves of sand in a desert night.  
  
Almost entranced, Vegeta watched her every move, never blinking. The comforting sight abruptly ended as the crystal clear water transformed into a dark red. Vegeta was disturbed by the sight, and was compelled to find what was wrong with the woman. Though to his great surprise the being within the water paid no heed to the discoloring of the water, barely even giving it a second glance as she continued to relish in the warm water. Vegeta watched in disbelief though his questions were answered as her tail emerged from the water.  
  
The fur sleeked back from its submersion in water, maintaining a bright red color, though no longer holding the dark crimson it once held. Vegeta watched appalled by the sight, 'What in the name of Gora!?'. Before Vegeta could analyze the situation any further the tail once again dived into the waters, though Vegeta's eyes remained on where it had been, almost expecting for it to reappear.  
  
Minutes passed, only leaving Vegeta more dumfounded then before. Leona sighed and gently immersed herself fully into the water, as she entered small bubbles of air followed after her. Several moments later the beautiful woman's face came to the surface once more, though her eyes remained closed as she slicked her hair back with her thin fingers. She let out a squeal of pain as it seemed one of her fingers had become tangled within a mat of hair. Though, foolishly according to Vegeta, she simply tugged harder until her hair almost seemed displaced. Ruffling her hair once more it came loose, leaving what appeared to be a second layer of hair which was a much lighter red, almost pinkish. Once removed she placed the dark red locks on one of the sides of the bathtub before enveloping it with a small pouch. Sighing deeply she doused her 'new' hair into the discolored water, though when her head emerged from the water, her hair was no longer red at all, it was a aqua blue. Vegeta watched the scene in astonishment and disbelief. Before when he read the ki of the being inside he saw similarities to the red haired seductress and the woman though dismissed any thought of them being the same!  
  
"It can't be." Vegeta gasped, deep in thought, not even thinking of the consequences of speaking.  
  
The female's head jerked up at the sound, her eyes searching frantically for what had caused it. Leaping from the water Bulma knelt into a defensive stance. Immediately sensing her ki raising, Vegeta realized his mistake and took the chance he had at leaving. Flaring his ki he left the hut at such speed, the untrained eye could not detect. Simply leaving a befuddled Bulma, naked in a defensive position, and the awareness that an extremely strong being had just been in that very room, which sent a quiver down Bulma's spine.  
  
"That's right! You better run.Or I'd." Bulma snapped before her voice faded out.  
  
Her short emotional outburst left, letting out a low grunt she hopped out of the tub and found a towel to cover her fully revealed body. Then stumbling into the room she quickly applied her regular clothing to her body, then hastily exited the building. Not even bothering to clean up the mess she had made, figuring that one of the other 'employees' could do it just as well.  
Vegeta was still moving hastily through the darkened sky of Vegeta- sei. Completely lost in thought. Finally coming out of his heated anger and lost daze unwillingly as icy wind entered his lungs, harshly bringing his minds thoughts to an end. Stopping midair he looked about his surroundings. Coming to the conclusion that he had no idea where he was, the irate saiyan slowly descended from the sky, abruptly landing on the deserted red sands of Vegeta-sei's vast deserts. There the Prince began to meditate to organize his thoughts and to skillfully organize a battle strategy on his new found opponent, one war that he was soon to discover he would loose. 


	11. Two Can Play That Game

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 10~ Two Can Play That Game.  
The saiyan Prince searched himself for answers, though it became apparent that much of which he sought to know was far from his reach.  
  
'A slave has outwitted me! How can this be so? The onna will not hold the last act on me, I shall redeem my pride!' he proclaimed, though thoughts were still nagging at the back of his forgotten past. 'Why does her appearance haunt me so? Can she be.? She was to have perished so many sectors ago, and by my order no doubt.' though in final realization he knew his accusations were true. 'My vow has been broken, and by the same hand! Rejected by the same vixen.The onna will pay dearly for her treachery and with her own blood!'  
  
The outraged Prince stirred as his thoughts coursed through his mind, the pure fury growing with each fleeting moment.  
  
"The woman will soon learn the wrath she has inflicted upon herself! Two can play her petty little game of revenge." Vegeta thought as a sadistic smirk curved her lips.  
  
'Inflicted or forced?.' a taunting voice inside his head spoke, responding to his past words.  
  
"Dare to question my word?" the now infuriated saiyan asked himself.  
  
'If you don't recall the reason your even in this mess is because you were questioned by one of your subjects.' the voice responded bitterly.  
  
The ridicule the darkened prince's mind was bestowing upon him made him stiffen in anger. Hastily Vegeta ended his previous meditating state to escape his minds constant reminding. Once again opening his eyelids to reveal his onyx orbs to the shifting darkness of the night. Slowly rising onto his feet he pondered on what his first battle strategy should be. With his overwhelming experience in the area it took him meager moments to fully assess the situation and different approaches.  
  
Though he chose to overtake his 'enemy' in a more cunning way, instead of his prior approach when the onna bluntly rejected him. No, death was an easy way out, and easy was the last thing Vegeta wanted to expose Bulma to. Though even though he refused to admit it openly, Vegeta had no intention of killing the onna. A thought he avoided to even admitting to himself, was the simple fact that he wanted no true harm to come to the fiery woman. He had an aching instinct to protect her.even from himself.  
  
"The onna can't know I'm the Prince!?.no, preposterous no saiyan in their right mind would disrespect their prince knowingly." He reasoned with himself, though he couldn't quite fathom why the mysterious vixen had gone out of her way just to enrage 'Stump'.  
  
He opted he would continue putting the puzzle together, so to speak, later. Flaring his ki Vegeta flexed his powers as he sped off towards where his clothes lay. Once reaching the building he hastily assembled them on his body. With a low grunt he ripped out a pestering piece of paper that was pricking him from within his shirt. Stopping himself from evaporating the agitating paper he recalled the value it held to him. For it was the letter from Halie, though not valuable in sentiments the distasteful paper was his ticket off the estate without revolting against his challenge. It would prove to be quite useful for sure.  
  
As he opened the delicate letter an ingenious idea struck him. The letter he held in his grasp would prove to be more useful then he had first thought. Quickly deciding that he would leave the estate immediately Vegeta folded the paper once again and walked out of the building, leaving his previous concerns behind as well. He would no longer dwell on his failure to recognize the onna that evoked her revenge, rather he would concentrate on his triumphs soon to come.  
  
Upon reaching the iron gates for the third time that day Vegeta left, walking at a brisk pace out of the estate. Once the large estate was out of sight he sighed in relief before taking off into the sky, heading towards his eastern residence.  
  
"Sleep well little onna." He chuckled looking back in the direction of Lord Zaladar's estate.  
  
Those being his last words as he made his way through the chilling night with little thoughts.  
At the fast approaching dawn Bulma awoke hesitantly, she just wasn't sure how she would react to Vegeta now. After seeing him so vulnerable.so naked, she just couldn't gauge her reaction or his. Leaping to her feet she practically stormed into the slaves sleeping quarters and crept over to where Chi Chi's cot lay. Nudging her roughly, Bulma succeeded in waking the young saiyan. Chi Chi made that obvious with the feral growl, which she directed at Bulma. Though Bulma simply dismissed the warning and continued to disturb her now furious friend. Before Bulma could continue with her assault, Chi Chi leapt from her sleeping position and maneuvered herself into a fighting stance. As soon as Chi Chi's dark eyes were filled with the vision of her best friend she dropped the stance and her muscles began to ease.  
  
"Bulma!?.couldn't you see I was sleeping!" Chi Chi screeched as she regained her senses.  
  
Bulma gaze quickly fell to the floor, suddenly taking great interest in the white tiles, to avoid the penetrating glare she was receiving from Chi Chi.  
  
The only response Bulma would give to her perturbed friend was a light noise that sounded close to a growl.  
  
* * *  
  
After travelling past various landmarks of Vegeta-sei, the royal prince landed roughly outside of a pristine palace. Glad to retreat from the piercing morning air he stalked towards the entrance from the back to the extravagant structure.  
  
"Halt! By orders of the Kingdom Vegeta you are bound." Came the foreboding voice.  
  
The now agitated Prince was tempted to obliterate the fool who dare attempt to stop him, though he waited silently with no movements to object what the man had said, nor accept them. Instead he stood proudly, listening intently to see if the soldier would interrupt all that he was supposed to say, or if the imbecile would corrupt the very words that he had explicitly instructed to foretell.  
  
"You have trespassed the royal Saiyan no Ouji's sector." The soldier, standing about 20 feet from Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji himself, paused for a moment before continuing. Though before he could do so as harsh voice prevented it.  
  
"The King can not bind me, nor can you detain me.insolent fool! You dare approach me!" Vegeta ground out with bitter rage.  
  
Turning with supreme speed, Vegeta was now looking into the confused soldier's eyes. His dark ebony orbs bore a hole with their intensity as he glared at the guard. As soon as the saiyan had seen whom exactly those haunting eyes belonged to he dropped to his knees. One hand across his heart, and the other at his side, he was positioned in the Saiyan salute. Representing great respect and honor. Though the guard was tempted to ask his prince just why he was dressed in that manner, he decided he would avoid doing so just to have a better chance at living. He knew the temper which the Saiyan no Ouji harbored and didn't want to test it anymore than he already had.  
  
Without even giving a backward glance Vegeta ambled towards the intricately carved doors and swung them open harshly. The guard, still positioned in the salute of Saiyans, was surprised that the door didn't fly off its hinges.  
  
"Sire." The guard spoke hesitantly, "may I rise?" he finished off as his voice squeaked into a high pitched tone from his over active nerves.  
  
Vegeta made a 120degree turn to have his eyes confronted with a, supposed royal, guard shaking uncontrollably and a flushed face. Vegeta had to refrain from chuckling, though as always a mask of indifference and coal black eyes of fathomless depths hid his emotions.  
  
As the guard looked on, he couldn't repress a shudder. Fear seemed to trickle down his spine as his prince stood with arms crossed and his ever present scowl on his face. Not being able to maintain eye contact with the unforgiving eyes that glared at him, he let his gaze fall to the floor.  
  
"For your insolence, you will remain in that position for the rest of the solstice. Don't expect me not to know if you have moved once I leave either. Try and make a mockery of me with defiance and I promise you a one- way ticket to hell." Vegeta growled through ground teeth, "Any questions."  
  
The guard was sure that wasn't a question, so decided to remain silent.  
  
"Good, now.You will not report my arrival or departure, all you need to do is keep your insignificant mouth SHUT. Is that clear?" Vegeta said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"Not even to my father." his voice drifted off as he looked almost dazed for a split second.  
  
Though the moment did not last, without another word the Prince turned back around and hastily made his way through the immense palace until stopping at the master bedroom. Not even bothering to look at the extravagant surroundings Vegeta headed straight for a large dresser. Pulling out a choice few of numerous royal garments, he stuffed them inside a capsule, a part of the Saiyans foreign technology collection, and then put the capsule inside the Royal House of Vegeta's Crescent, which he wore around his corded neck.  
  
The pendant was made of a rare metal that was known for its durability, even to the point where it was know as invisible. Yet, now the only remnants of the priceless metal rest on the Saiyan no Ouji's body, and there it would stay. The side of Vegeta's mouth curved into a ghost of a smirk as he let the pendant fall back on his chest, where it had been since he was born. Hence, when the prophecy of the Black Dragon was born as well. Vegeta had remembered the futuristic words since the fist time it was recited to him.  
  
'With the end comes the beginning The dark star shall rise parallel to the 5th moon, As a new era awakens the dark The Black Dragon shall breath once more, To fill the lungs of last hope  
  
Should the Dragon turn to stone, Darkness shall prevail with venom Until the light alters its path, The Golden Dragon shan't arise  
  
As stone turns to ice, May its exterior melt for one soul Shall the end's line continue once more, The Golden Prince shall deliver us all.' Vegeta recited in his mind, gloating all the while.  
  
The only interpretation he paid any heed to was the focus that he would become the legendary Super Saiyan and never really paid any attention to the rest. Basically, who would need any of the rest if he reached SSJ, right?  
  
No longer pondering on the thought and his hopefully soon ascension, Vegeta walked into the bathing hall of the palace and took the liberty in using the mineral waters. Cause if his battle strategy was to prevail, he would need to look like god, just as his normal appearance was, Vegeta thought with a smirk as he entered the tempera waters.  
* * * * * *  
"Don't you growl at me missy!?!" Chi Chi barked in blind rage.  
  
Bulma's head jerked up and her porcelain blue eyes were starting to spark with fire.  
  
"Get a grip Chi, it's time to wake up any ways!" Bulma lamely retorted, she wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
  
'More like counseling.' Bulma concluded as she tried to tame her furious friend.  
  
"Look Chi I'm sorry, I just need your help. Or at least your attention?" Bulma's drawn voice etched out as she looked at her best friend with pleading eyes.  
  
"I give up.what is it Bulma-chan, you know I'm always here for you, so spit it out." Chi Chi demanded softly.  
  
"Boy how your moods change, I'm surprised you still have a tongue. If I didn't love you like a sister Chi I would have." Bulma started mumbling only to be cut off by a snappy voice.  
  
"Okay Bulma, if your quite done now!"  
  
Bulma let out a small chuckle, Chi Chi joined in laughter shortly after.  
  
"I don't wanna tell you here so lets walk to the courtyard, okay?" Bulma suggested.  
  
"Sure, I don't care." Was the response as the two female saiyans made their way to the courtyard.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What cordinates, are the. 'toys', currently located?" a velvety voice questioned.  
  
" Planet Sepo; Sector 12 of the planetary tribes; approximately .8572 xl.y distance from current position." A robotic voice responded to its master.  
  
"Perfect." was the only reply the dark room received, as the soul being within the room watched the fleeting information pass upon the large data base screen of the spaceship.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi said as she stared blankly at her friend.  
  
"Thanks for the support." Bulma mocked.  
  
"Well it isn't everyday that you find out your friend played dress up, seduced a man, watched him strip, be tempted to forget your plan and have SEX, and then finally regret the whole damn thing because you started to like the bastard!" Chi Chi snapped, the whole while her voice escalating at alarming speed.  
  
Bulma jumped to shut Chi Chi's ever going mouth with the flat palm of her hand.  
  
"Shh.I came hear so others couldn't hear, not so you could broadcast the damn thing!" Bulma scolded as she slowly released her grasp on her friend's mouth.  
  
"Besides, I never said the last part Chi! I just.I just pity the guy that's all." Bulma persuaded. "I mean he just seems to rely so much on his pride, and what I did..there's no doubt I burnt it to a crisp."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, woman." Chi Chi said in a mock tone of Vegeta.  
  
"What!?! I'm a blue angel!.If myself turned me down it would be a major blow to the ego!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Oh gee, here we go." Chi Chi mumbled as her friend inflated her already bubble of an ego.  
  
"I swear, I'm surprised he didn't just give up woman in all." Bulma continued before she gasped, "Oh no! What if he did just that and turned gay!?! Bulma shuddered at the thought.  
  
"And it would be all my fault." Bulma said forlornly.  
  
"I've got to stop him!" Bulma cheered as she started to walk away from her baffled friend.  
  
"You're just like the bastard." Chi Chi stated in a serious tone.  
  
Bulma kept on walking, choosing to ignore the statement, though the very idea of it stayed glued to her mind.  
  
After Bulma was out of sight Chi Chi let out a sigh and started walking towards the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Bulma was falling for the guy." Chi Chi said while deep in thought.  
  
Due to her dazed state she didn't even hear the gasp that echoed from the hall she just entered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After reaching the west corridor of the estate, Bulma was exasperated. She had just gone throughout all of the other three sides of the estate and was perturbed not to even find a trace of Vegeta.  
  
"Damn!" Bulma croaked as she staggered back to the courtyard.  
  
"Where could that man be?" Bulma asked the vast garden, a light echo of worry strung to her soft voice.  
  
As Bulma heard herself she was reminded of Chi Chi's past words, her mind seemed to fall into a well of thoughts as she tried to have ends meet. Though as she thought further they only ventured farther apart. With a sigh she took a deep breath simply to ease her mind momentarily. The soft breeze trickled past her face and swept up at her locks of aqua hair.  
  
"Why must I always set myself up." She groaned while stretching her limbs.  
  
Bulma hastily got to her feet when she heard a low chuckle that seemed to be echoing all around her. Turning swiftly she jerked her head about in search for the intruder, only to be left with nothing but the sight of the surrounding plants. Bulma let a feral growl escape her lips as a warning, that she hoped would be heeded. Though to her dismay she still could feel a presence, though what irked her even more was the fact she couldn't pin point exactly where it was. Not to mention the fact that the power level of this unknown being surpassed herself by far.  
  
Though suddenly, just as fast as it came, it vanished, and in the same fashion.unnoticed. Bulma let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. A scowl now rested on her face as she turned to leave, only to be met by.  
You + Review= Update 


	12. Bitter Attraction

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 11~ Bitter Attraction.  
  
Though suddenly, just as fast as it came, it vanished, and in the same fashion.unnoticed. Bulma let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. A scowl now rested on her face as she turned to leave, only to be met by a pair of black orbs. All light seemed to drown in the fathomless depths just as Bulma was now, drowning in his unrelenting gaze.  
  
Little did Bulma know, Vegeta felt the same as he was captured with her piercing sapphire eyes. She seemed slightly bemused, yet other emotions were flitting across her face. Most he could place yet others eluded his searching eyes. His bewilderment passed shortly and he was quickly reminded of the task ahead as Bulma shifted her weight, uncomfortable under his protruding stare.  
  
"Miss me, onna." Vegeta whispered huskily.  
  
Bulma hadn't even noticed how close they were until that very second. She could tell it wasn't a question, but chose to answer it nonetheless.  
  
"Where'd you come up with that idea, monkey boy?" she taunted lightly, trying not to raise her voice because of their close proximity.  
  
A smirk curved at Vegeta's lips in response to her words, instead of answering to her inviting argument.  
  
Bulma tried to maintain her glare so she wouldn't be tempted to look at Vegeta's lips. Her gaze fell on his broad chest momentarily before she jerked her head back to his eyes. Suddenly reminded that she had seen this man in nothing but his bare skin, a blush began to creep on her already flushed cheeks, from previous anger. Quickly sucking in a breath, she only could hope that Vegeta wouldn't notice.  
  
Of course, she had no such luck.  
  
"Silly onna, what has you flustered now?" He asked as he stealthily stepped closer, quickly closing the small space between them with his body.  
  
Bulma was terribly uncomfortable now, and was tempted to take a step back and run away. Though of course her pride wouldn't allow her, so she remained there, her chest heaving with each breath and involuntarily brushing against Vegeta's well-muscled body. Inside she was screaming curses for allowing herself to be put in such a circumstance, though in all reality, what could she do about it now except just live through it. Suddenly that seemed very unlikely as she looked onto Vegeta's chiseled features. She never really had been that close to him, as Bulma, and decided she would take this as a chance to study him a bit. After all, he's the one who got himself in this position. I'll simply take advantage of that, Bulma thought smugly.  
  
Who knew that he would just be more attractive up close.and here I always thought the closer you got to someone the more blemishes you could see, Bulma thought with a chuckle before she mentally slapped herself for referring to that.that monster of a saiyan as attractive. She decided she would deny the obvious fact for just a little bit longer, at least.  
  
Before she could continue any further, she was brought out of her inspection by a low voice.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
Bulma was utterly baffled, she wasn't about to admit that she was ravishing in his rugged looks, and he would surely catch a lie at this range. So, instead she did the worst thing possible.she stuttered!  
  
"I.uh. Umm.uh.huh." She responded in a weak voice.  
  
Immediately after, Bulma could feel his chest beginning to vibrate with his soon to come laughter. Determined she wouldn't give him that victory she did the only thing she knew that would shut a male saiyan up.she kissed him.  
  
Leaning in closer, and extending her face up to his, she brushed her lips against his before completely covering his own with hers.  
  
As expected, Vegeta was completely dumbfounded. He most certainly didn't expect that. He had to hand it to the onna; she would do what she had to.just to keep her pride in tact. I would've done the same, he thought mildly as he caressed her lips with his tongue.  
  
Bulma really hadn't expected the kiss to actually last, but in the heat of the moment, she didn't want it to end either. Leaning further into the kiss, Bulma partially parted her lips. Vegeta took the invitation eagerly just as Bulma did the same. Vegeta slowly barraged her mouth with his tongue, explicating a soft moan from Bulma. Both of their lungs were begging for air just as their instincts were demanding more of the newly lit passion. Though it couldn't last as they both broke the kiss. Bulma was panting for air while Vegeta contained most of his composure except for his quickened heart rate.  
  
Just as it was getting interesting, Bulma growled inwardly before realization dawned on her. Here she was with Vegeta.no the Prince for goodness sake.and not only that but KISSING him! By the gods I'm confused, Bulma thought irritably.  
  
As Vegeta pulled away, he couldn't avoid the thoughts that were coursing through his mind. He simply couldn't comprehend why kissing the onna, while knowing it was the blue harpy, was so different from when he thought it was some average slut. Thoughts constantly were nagging at his cold interior through he simply dismissed them as unreasonable accusations, and from his own mind no doubt. It was the same wench before, why would it change so drastically, Vegeta thought baffled by the concept.  
  
Vegeta wasn't the only one who felt the heated passion that thrived within their very souls. Bulma was also trying to decipher the reasons behind this newfound passion, though was coming up with blanks. Some genius you are, Bulma scolded inwardly. What are trying to do to me Gora!, Bulma screamed at Vegeta-sei's protector. Now Bulma was at a loss of what to do.  
  
Thankfully Vegeta broke the silence that ebbed its way between the unsure pair.  
  
He broke the silence.with the sounds of his footsteps echoing through the hall?  
  
Bulma just couldn't believe it! Her mouth was gaped open as she watched Vegeta's retreating back, slowly closing and re-opening like a fish out of water. And that's just how she felt, totally out of her element.  
  
Before he was completely out of sight Vegeta suddenly halted his movements, but didn't make any effort to even look at her.  
  
"Close your damn mouth baka onna, you look like a god forsaken fish!" he teased.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm already your air." He finished off in a rough, seductive voice barely above a whisper before he left with a smirk firmly planted on his face.  
  
Bulma promptly shut her mouth as Vegeta left her sight. She made an awkward noise as she sighed in relief since he left and released a feral growl from his past words.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when HE would say something romantic. I couldn't imagine that entering his thought process." Bulma mumbled skeptically.  
  
I guess there's a first for everything, she thought flippantly as she made her way towards the dinning hall.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yamcha couldn't believe what he just heard! He was sure as hell that the Saiyan no Ouji was not the least bit romantic.  
  
I more romantic than him! Why doesn't she notice me?, Yamcha thought bemused at the very concept.  
  
He was so enthralled in his simpleton thought process, he didn't even hear the bell's chiming throughout the estate, indicating breakfast was to be served.  
  
How dare he try and steel MY Bulma Babe!, he thought, now furious.  
  
"I'll take her back, that's all!" Yamcha cheered to himself.  
  
Conniving thoughts started to bundle in his mind, while it clouded over with jealous fury. Realization hit him as he concluded his devious plan, he would simply screw the Prince over at his own game. The Prince may be winning over HIS female at the moment, but what would he do with two females, Yamcha finished inside his head.  
  
He let a cruel chuckle erupt from his throat as he marched triumphantly through the halls toward the dinning hall. Though his mind remained on the task at hand, he was determined to win his Bulma Babe back. And that was final.  
  
"How strong could he be anyways? He has been living in a palace all his years." Yamcha thought flippantly.  
  
No comparison to an elite guard, Yamcha gloated. Even though he wasn't even one himself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Can't you just at least do one thing right!?!" Chi Chi barked.  
  
"I wish Bulma was here." someone in a far off corner mumbled.  
  
"WHAT! What did you say, you little prick? Why don't you take a whack at instructing you imbeciles!" the outraged saiyan snapped back.  
  
"Hey Chi!" a baritone voice called out.  
  
Chi Chi's head jerked around to peer into the opaque eyes of her beloved Kakorrot. A smile spread across her ruby lips as his strong arms encircled her. She let out a small squeak as his grip tightened on her.  
  
"Umm.Kakorrot." She squeezed out of her constrained voice.  
  
"."  
  
"LET GO!" she yelped finally, as anger discolored her pale face.  
  
Immediately letting her go he looked down onto her flushed face.  
  
"Why ya blushing Chi?" he asked grinning widely.  
  
"I'm not!" she snapped agitated, "You were just squishing me." She said, her voice softening drastically as she was presented by his innocent expression.  
  
"Oh.sorry Chi. Guess I don't know my own strength." Kakorrot said while scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Along with many other things." A gruff voice snorted in irritation.  
  
All heads turned to see Vegeta leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Kakorrot whipped his head around to see what had caught everyone else's attention. As soon as he saw his Prince he did as he was taught throughout his many years in the academy and crouched to his knees while he brought his fist to his chest. Everyone gawked at the guard who was positioned in a royal salute in front of a.slave?  
  
Vegeta's face curved into a deep scowl as he swiftly raised his hand to set off a small ki explosion. Which Kakorrot would have to stand to deflect, unless he didn't want to live that is. Vegeta had moved so fast, the common eye couldn't pick up on his movements, just how he wanted it. And not one of the saiyans noticed him move, to them it appeared that he had remained still all the while.  
  
Kakorrot saw the bright ray shoot from Vegeta's hand and leaped to his feet before deflecting the supposedly small ki blast. At least to Vegeta it was.  
  
As the flaring ki blast shot back towards Vegeta, he quickly dodged his own blast before it could catch flame to his hair. Never loosing its momentum, the powered ki flew out of the dining hall heading straight for an unsuspecting saiyan.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As Yamcha neared the dining hall he was taken by surprise as he was roughly thrown back into a neighboring building by an unknown force. Completely stunned as his body slowly gave way and slid down the side of the building, Yamcha was in a state of utter horror. He hadn't even seen the ki that now burned at his flesh. His head started throbbing as he made a futile attempt to stand.  
  
All who had seen the abrupt thrashing that was dealt to the one known as Yamcha gasped as he lay immobile on the ground. No one made an attempt to help the saiyan, some shocked, other's dazed, some not knowing what to do, and the majority were just trying to hold their laughter. Though no one was about to laugh at one of the estate guards, especially in their positions as mere slaves. That is until someone took the privilege at laughing at the stupefied guard.  
  
Cruel laughter echoed throughout the estate as Vegeta stepped out from the shadows of the building.  
  
The sound made Yamcha cringe as it rung throughout his sensitive ears. His eyes flared open as anger swelled in his being.  
  
"How dare a slave mock me!" Yamcha snapped, searching for the perpetrator.  
  
As soon as he found the saiyan, somehow he wished he hadn't. Coal black eyes glared back at him as he fully opened his eyes to see the compact body of the Saiyan no Ouji. Or Stump, whatever!, Yamcha growled inwardly. It wasn't lucid in his mind why the Prince was here under disguise but at least he knew his true identity.  
  
"Foolish weakling, I don't need to mock you. You mock yourself with your petty ways, how dare you call yourself a saiyan. Your strength is belittled by the women you bed!" Vegeta growled in a menacing tone, "You mock your very existence in my presence," he spat, pausing for a brief second, "a true saiyan."  
  
Not one stirred as Vegeta slowly strode towards the fallen saiyan, a challenging smirk curving the side of his lips.  
  
"Mokin shi abeit nekyui kokerir ni toumi demar neysum quias poma." The Saiyan no Ouji said in the ancient Saiygo tongue, his voice deep and dangerously low, etched with anger and strung with malice. "But you'll have to do." ***Translation- "You are an unworthy advisory to the dirt beneath my feet."*** ***Pronunciation: Mow-ken she i-bet neck-e-i coke-er-a-r knee to-amm-e d- mar nay-som key-ahh-s pom-ahh***  
  
(Author's Note: I decided to make a little bit of my own Saiygo, but don't worry their will always be translations right below the text. When attempting to pronounce think French, you have to use a accent when speaking properly. And roll the R's and elongate the A's.)  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. The ancient Saiygo language was long since used, leaving very few that could speak the dialect of their ancestors. Many couldn't decipher the words that left the saiyan before them, but if his tone could tell you anything, he wasn't offering Yamcha help up.  
  
An unexpected voice broke the silence as the owner made her way towards the two male saiyans.  
  
"Fenshi re hoduci toumi vaquikrama?" A feminine voice asked, amusement was strung in her soft tone, yet it was taunting as well. ***Translation- "Would it honor the weakling?"*** ***Pronunciation: Fen-shy ray ho-do-see to-amm-e va-key-cra-ma***  
  
Vegeta most definitely didn't expect anyone to understand him, let alone respond in the same tongue. Quickly turning on his heel to view the face of who knew the ancient tongue, he came to face a pair of deep sapphire pools. He had to suppress a gasp, this was just getting too much. How could the onna know the ancient tongue, and speak so fluently no doubt.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, a smirk curved on Bulma's lips, a perfect mirror image of his own smirk that he wore so often. If Vegeta wasn't so caught up in thought he would have been proud.  
  
Once noticing the smirk on the fiery onna's face, he regained his composure within seconds and smirked right back.  
  
"Most definitely." He gloated, re-crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Someone thinks highly of himself." She retorted with ease.  
  
Even though none of the onlookers would admit it, they were glad that they could understand the pair now. The episode occurring before their eyes was to interesting to not know what the hell was going on.  
  
"I have reason to, something you wouldn't understand little onna." Vegeta taunted, his smirk only widening as fire sparked in her eyes.  
  
She crossed her arms, mimicking his own stance, defiance oozing from her being with the expression on her face. She gave him a glance over with a skeptical look on her face until she rested her eyes on his own again.  
  
"No, I guess I wouldn't. But I know you do." She said in low whisper, but his highly acute ears picked her voice up.  
  
"Oh. And how is that so?" Vegeta responded, expecting she would give reference to their former kiss.  
  
"Let me help you," she said in a sultry voice. Now Vegeta was most definitely expecting her to kiss him.but instead she spoke on, "See." Bulma spoke as she puffed her chest out and ran her hands down her sides slowly, putting extra emphasis on the curves and contours of her body.  
  
"Clearly." He ground out in frustration, he had been eager to grace her lips with a kiss from his own. Taking her wrists into his hands he softly gripped them and revoked them from her own body and brought them to rest on his own. Now her fragile hands were placed on his muscled chest.  
  
Bulma was stunned momentarily by the action, but as he released her hands they started to gradually glide down his broad chest to his rippled stomach. She sported a devious smirk as she slowed her hands down, gently massaging the steel muscles beneath his clothes with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Why see, when you can feel." He said in a deep whisper, more as a statement rather than a question.  
  
Such simple words really shouldn't arouse anyone, but at the moment Bulma found it very sexy as her fingers reached inches from his abdomen. Suddenly all movements ceased as a forced clearing of someone's throat destroyed the moment. Bulma lifted her hands from Vegeta's body as she turned around, her hands clenching and un-clenching.  
  
So close.so damn close!, Bulma thought with a snarl.  
  
Bulma turned to face a very disturbed Chi Chi, her foot tapping in an agitated fashion. Bulma couldn't suppress a small whimper at the look on her best friends face. Biting her lower lip she tried to come up with some kind of excuse, just come up with anything.  
  
Maybe an escape route would be in order, Bulma thought giggling uneasily.  
  
Chi Chi arched her brow as Bulma started to giggle. That was the last straw!  
  
"Bulma Briefs! Get inside and start stuffing your face, and that goes for the rest of you to! I didn't slave away in the kitchen just to have you three spoil it!" Chi Chi barked, eyeing the trio- Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha, who was now just starting to rise to his feet.  
  
Everyone just stood frozen, that is except for Kakorrot who immediately jumped to the offer and went into the dinning hall.  
  
"What are you all waiting for! For hell to freeze over- that won't be happening anytime soon, at least not until I get there so get your ass's inside!" Chi Chi snapped at the top of her lungs.  
  
All the saiyans near by cringed but heeded the warning given and crowded into the dinning hall.  
  
That left just the four of them- the trio of perpetrators , and the one threatening their lives, Chi Chi. A shiver ran down Bulma's spine as she attempted a weak smile. She was about to make the first foundations of a conversation to build up to peace, when a passing figure caught her attention.  
  
It was none other than Vegeta ambling confidently past Chi Chi and herself towards the kitchen.  
  
I swear he's the only man I know that isn't afraid of my banshee of a friend, Bulma thought with a snort as she watched him reach the doorway, giving no recognition that anyone other than himself existed. Princes these days, she mentally scorned as he disappeared into the dinning hall.  
  
Chi Chi would have been more than happy to stop the egotistical brute had it not been for the previous time they had encountered one another. She cringed at the thought of his hands wound around her delicate neck, trying to squeeze the life out of her. Then Kakorrot came, she thought with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Bulma took her once in a lifetime opportunity to take a run for it, and she ran as fast as she could, partially using some of her ki to give her jump- start. She released the breath that she unconsciously been holding as she took her seat at the wide dinning table, that stretched at least 250 feet long. This room was only used on the fifth day of each solstice, the only time when the entire estate would sit and enjoy a meal conjoined together. Almost as a pre-celebration for the tri-annual festival that would occur in the passing of eight moons and the revolution of Vegeta-sei's two suns.  
  
Outside, Chi Chi decided to let Yamcha off easy since he had already been embarrassed enough for one day. So, with a huff of breath Chi Chi entered the room and took her seat next to Bulma, just as Kakorrot was trying to be seated closer to the food that was being set on the table, she automatically reprimanded him for not sitting next to her. I mean, the nerve of some people these days, namelessly guys.  
  
Kakorrot's head turned, his face molded into a childish expression as he took his rightful seat next to Chi Chi. Chi Chi sighed as he sat down with a clunk, it had been hard to keep a straight face when he held such innocence in those black depths. Bulma had to smile at the unlikely pair, it was quite amusing to see her friend with a saiyan exactly how she always said she would never be involved with; 'Muscle bound guard with a severe case of idiocy.' Had been her exact words. Letting out a small chuckle she quirked a smile as Chi Chi's attention rested on her once more. Reluctantly Chi Chi returned the gesture, how could she stay mad at her best friend?  
  
Well there was that one time-, Chi Chi started to recall before she mentally scolded herself, this was a celebration and she was going to keep it a clean one. Meaning no dead saiyans. She wouldn't put it past those blockhead guards that constantly would rave about their strength. A crowd of saiyans shuffled into the room along with Lord Zaladar himself and took their appropriate seats according to their importance and such. If Chi Chi had a say in it, the 'employees' of the estate were most definitely the most important.  
  
"Exactly my thought." Piped Bulma, as if reading Chi Chi's thoughts. Or maybe it was because Chi Chi brought that up almost every time they were in a position like this.  
  
"Is it a hobby or just an obsession?" a gruff voice asked deviously.  
  
Bulma looked forward to see Vegeta, of course, sitting directly across from her at the table. As if on cue, Yamcha took a seat beside Bulma with a poorly attempted seductive grin playing across his lips.  
  
"Is what a hobby?" Bulma questioned, doing her best to ignore Yamcha as he leered at her body.  
  
"Running that persistent mouth of yours constantly." He responded nonchalantly.  
  
"Only to shut yours up! Yet, I have a question for you." Bulma replied haughtily.  
  
"Is that so, well if it would shut you up, enlighten me." Vegeta said, scorn evident in his voice.  
  
"Do your feet lead you, or is it that ego of yours? I must say I'm curious as to why a specimen such as yourself could hold an ego that size, let alone gain one. Or are your standards that low?" Bulma asked in attempted sweetness, her eyes narrowing significantly as she spoke on. Her face contorted into a condescending glare.  
  
"Interesting perspective onna, though I can't say I'm surprised. One such as yourself would see things significantly amplified to a higher degree than others, especially while in my presence. I would be lying if I said I had no pride, little onna, but what you left out in your exaggerated speech, was the simple fact that I have reason to be. Opposites, while placed together, would accentuate the obvious, especially through the eyes of the perceiver. Would you agree?" Vegeta said in a degrading tone, returning her glare tenfold.  
  
"Yes I must say you have made your point. Though reasoning behind your 'pride' eludes me. I'm the perceiver, am I not, why is it not so obvious as you claim it to be?" Bulma retorted, her cerulean pools leaping with flames. Vegeta black depths seemed swallow the flames until they bended to his will.  
  
"Try as you might you cannot bend my words, nor my ways. Just as you cannot distort my image with your foolish accusations. Under close scrutiny you will discover soon enough."  
  
Bulma snorted at his choice of words.  
  
"That wasn't very lady like." Vegeta taunted. Bulma only grunted to that as well.  
  
"You have avoided my previous question quite skillfully, but my 'persistent mouth', as you put it so delicately, does not yield." Bulma said changing the subject all together.  
  
"And what question are you referring to? Your constant jabber has caused my memory a lapse in that subject."  
  
"Do not flatter yourself, I know just as well as you do that you hang onto my every word. But I will oblige you this once, what is it that leads you? It most definitely isn't your legs, if you can refer to them as that." Bulma said snidely, a quirk of a smile edging the side of her lips. She put special emphasis on his size every chance she had.  
  
"My heart." Vegeta said close to a whisper, yet it sounded somehow bitter.  
  
Bulma was baffled to say the least, and more than a little skeptical.  
  
"Is that so? I'm surprised to hear you have one." Bulma responded with a level voice.  
  
"Yes, yet unlike any you have ever encountered. One of stone, my ears are deaf to compassion so spare me with any of your nonsense. It has never led me astray as your weak emotions have done so repetitively." Vegeta growled, the same bitter malice tangled within his baritone voice.  
  
"Oh." Was the only response Bulma gave as she studied the dark orbs that were penetrating her very being.  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads to see Lord Zaladar looming over them with a speculative gaze. Bulma hitched her eyebrow inquisitively, awaiting a further response. Though to her dismay it never came, as Yamcha chose this particular time to add his on input.  
  
"Yes, well enough of that. I believe it is time for the celebrations to commence. Don't you agree, Bulma Babe?" Yamcha said dismissively as he leaned in closer to Bulma to receive her response, as if her voice wouldn't carry out in the large room.  
  
Bulma took this more as invitation to blow out his eardrums, and did so quite willing.  
  
"Don't you ever call me Bulma Babe! My name is Bulma! BUL-MA! B-U-L-M-A! Get that through your thick skull! In fact don't even talk to me at all!" she screeched at the top of her vocals.  
  
Though unintentionally, Bulma had succeeded in bringing pain to every saiyan in a two-mile radius, if not more.  
  
Vegeta winced as his ears started to ring, bringing great annoyance to the Saiyan Prince. In his haste to stop the unrelenting noise he sprang at Bulma from across the large table, clamping a hand roughly on her mouth. It remained there until Bulma's gaze turned to him in utter shock, her eyes as wide as saucers being obvious proof of it. Blinking once, as if to see if she was imagining things or if it reality, Bulma came to see the exact same situation once her eyes re-opened. A feral growl erupted from Bulma's throat, causing Vegeta's arm to vibrate to a minute degree. Without a moments hesitation Bulma promptly brought her canines done on the hand of her assaulter. Warm blood spilled over Bulma's lips as she clamped harder on his flesh. Though to Bulma's disappointment Vegeta didn't jerk his hand back, he didn't even flinch as her teeth dug into his soft flesh.  
  
She met his gaze to find him smirking in amusement, as if not bothered by the act. With this knowledge Bulma released her hold and let him return his now bloodied hand. Some saiyans gasped as they saw Bulma's face smeared with blood, along with the hand of the one known as Vegeta. Immediately jumping to conclusions Chi Chi's mouth dropped open before she started a tirade of her own.  
  
"How dare you waltz in here and hurt MY friend! What did you do to her?" Chi Chi growled. Then turning to Bulma, Chi Chi reached her hand out to comfort her friend. That is until she saw the rather disturbing display of Bulma licking her lips free of the crimson liquid, that moments ago literally covered the lower half of her face. Chi Chi then wrenched her hand back, as if it were going to be contaminated. Then looking back to Vegeta she realized the now rather obvious slash across his hand, now that most of the blood dipped off.  
  
Though Chi Chi found what Bulma did appalling, some of the male saiyans would oppose the idea. They found it be somehow arousing. Though what can you say, leave it to the males to come up with something like that!  
  
After clearing her face without any help from a napkin, Bulma returned her gaze to Vegeta to find the exact same smirk etched across his face. She glanced down at his hand, which was now at his side balled up into a tight fist, making blood ooze from his wound, if you can call it that.  
  
"Did you think you could actually harm me, little onna?" Vegeta inquired skeptically.  
  
"That wasn't my, main, intention. I got what I wanted," Bulma spoke lucidly, though her voice was considerably lowered.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Your hand off my mouth!" She snapped.  
  
By the gods, the mood swings of that woman are unpredictable!, Vegeta growled inwardly. Just how I like it, he added as an afterthought before mentally scolding himself. 


	13. Swaying Emotions

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
  
Chapter 12~ Swaying Emotions.  
  
Yamcha stormed past the vacant halls as he inwardly stormed. The hatred for the Saiyan no Ouji only rising with each pained step. After the episode that transpired only moments ago, it was evident to the now injured, both physically and mentally, guard that he was no match for the Prince. Now he would have to depend on a battle of wits, though not of his own. No, Yamcha wasn't going to endanger his life any further.  
  
Though of course being his ignorant self, Yamcha believed in all his stupor that he still could overcome the Prince, in wits, knowledge, experience, and strength. It never occurred to Yamcha that he was belittled by the Prince's very existence. For in all reality, that was so, and many had come to that conclusion at the display they had witnessed at the pre-celebration of the Tri-Solstice.  
* * * * * * *  
  
Earlier that morning.  
  
"How dare you speak to my woman in such a manner!" Yamcha spat, although he knew Vegeta was the Prince he chose to pretend he wasn't outranked by the saiyan before him.  
  
"If you value your life it would be best to close your vile mouth, though I figure it would be less a nuisance just to end your pathetic existance." Came the vehemence reply.  
  
"I use my rank, as your superior, I declare you an exile of Vegeta-sei!" Yamcha declared, projecting his voice for all to hear. Gasps could be heard as the others within the room started to gossip amongst themselves.  
  
"Insolent fool! You have committed treason with your foolish words. Treason against the Royal House of Vegeta, means death!" Vegeta spoke, regal authority emaciating from his voice.  
  
"You are not one to carry out that claim, nor are authorized to make it official." A voice broke through the silence that filled the room after the last time Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Do not question me old man!" Vegeta barked, anger flaring in his black depths as he turned to meet the gaze of Lord Zaladar.  
  
Several guards rose as Vegeta took a step forward, advancing their Lord.  
  
"I have no qualms with you old fool, do not change that with your insolence."  
  
"You shan't wreck the honorable dinning hall of this estate. Take your quarrel with my guard elsewhere." Lord Zaladar responded, his tone left no room for arguments.  
  
The only response he got was a guttural 'humph' from Vegeta as he strode out of the room into the focus of the blaring suns of Vegeta-sei. His tanned olive skin proof that he was used to enduring the colossal heat. Wavering winds swept past the tinted sands as small whirlwinds sprouted with the slow stride of the Prince's feet. Passing rays highlighted his ebony hair, making an ethereal appearance with each shifting step he took. Bulma could only watch in stunned awe as Vegeta-sei itself seemed to altar itself with the saiyan she looked upon. Never before had she noticed his regal stature, as it was now traced with the elements all around him. There was no doubt that he was a Prince, though every other saiyan besides Yamcha, Kakorrot, and herself did not know of his true heritage. Although Bulma believed that she was the only one who knew, and vice versa.  
  
Coming to a halt Vegeta turned to face an awestruck Bulma standing at the doorway he had just exited moments ago. A smirk played across at his lips as he watched her try to compose herself before him. Then crossing his arms in impatience, Vegeta awaited his new rival, if you could refer to Yamcha as such to reveal himself.  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ha- that's what I thought! What a coward! See men, what'd I tell you? Never mess with Yamcha, cause you'd be in deep shit if you do!" Yamcha gloated to the guards.  
  
"He's waiting outside for you." A guard said, rather bored of Yamcha's naïve nature he was just waiting for the fight to happen. It would be more entertaining than standing at his post anyways.  
  
"W-What?!?" Yamcha gulped, though tried to suppress his sudden fear.  
  
One guard growled before grabbing Yamcha's arm in attempt to drag him out. Though Yamcha hastily snatched his appendage back and glared at the guard that had confronted him.  
  
"I'll teach that measly slave a lesson! I'm a saiyan, not a mouse." Yamcha barked as he waltzed out into the courtyard.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Came the bored reply. Vegeta was most definitely bored of all the little games, he was ready to end it, and now. Arms crossed, Vegeta watched as the weakling guard approached him.  
  
"You'll regret that you were even born!" Yamcha barked triumphantly.  
  
"That comeback is surely outdated."  
  
"The truth is the truth, and the truth is never outdated." Bulma added to the inconstant bickering as Yamcha stuttered for words. Vegeta shot a glare at the blue haired harpy before returning his watchful gaze on Yamcha, attempting to predict his next move.  
  
"Yes, well neither is deceit. Of course you would know of that, hmm, onna." Vegeta responded in a dangerously low whisper.  
  
He couldn't know, Bulma thought, completely confused with his words.  
  
"Need I remind you that you're not to speak to my woman!" Yamcha snapped as he dashed towards the saiyan at his top speed.  
  
Apparently it wasn't enough as Vegeta dodged each attack with graceful ease. Each punch was met with thin air, just as each kick landed in the red sands beneath Yamcha. Vegeta remained in a defensive state, simply toying with the insolent guard. Yamcha was amid bewilderment as he never came in contact with his target. Sense seemed to elude the guard, so the Prince took it as his responsibility to knock it into him. With swift movements he brought Yamcha down to a miserable heap of flesh once hitting the ground. The brutal punishment didn't end there as he brought more anchored kicks into Yamcha's side and let steel fists embed into his back. Each action the Prince took it did not appear to be an average movement, yet an art. One in which he excelled in, the Art of War. If any guards had any ideas of helping their comrade they decided against it. They would rather witness the brutality instead of being on the receiving end, as Yamcha was this very moment.  
  
"May this be a reminder to you," Vegeta said as he let the now seemingly broken body fall to the unforgiving sands of Vegeta-sei, "and a warning to you all. Never shall you make a mockery of me, and leave unscathed if even with your life." He finished with the same bitter malice entwined into his voice.  
  
With that said, Vegeta turned and left the prying eyes of the blue haired female, who was inspecting him so closely he could have sworn that she could see into his very soul. That is, if he even had one.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Luck, that's all it was." Yamcha agreed with himself as he attempted to walk in a straight line. He had just emerged from the regeneration tank, though being a low class guard in all, he was only allowed a maximum of 30 minutes within the healing mechanism. Which left him with no fatal injuries, but many others in deed.  
  
"Besides, I had just eaten. So, that slowed me down a bit." He continued as he finally came to where he was heading for, the messenger office.  
  
He marched straight up towards a large desk located in the corner of the small building. A servant watched wearily of the guard who approached the desk belonging to Lord Zaladar. Only he was to use the appliances within the desk and so on since it had his honorable seal on it. Yamcha noticed the man and was quick to dismiss him; excusing himself by saying he was ordered to see a letter off into the main streets. Hesitantly the servant made his exit, leaving Yamcha to his own devices.  
  
With a sigh of relief Yamcha took a seat as he situated himself comfortably by the desk of his Lord. After pulling a crystalline shard from a small jar he doused the carved ice-like crystal into dark black ink, made in the mines of Otousar. Once satisfied that the shard's tip was completely covered he placed the delicate tip upon a sheet of Nikiama leafed paper. Which is unlike any other letter stationary paper, for it represented great importance, a true sign of Lord Zaladar's lordship. Trying to steady his hand, Yamcha tried to imitate the Lord's writing as he wrote a letter to the Lady Nakilia. This would be the letter to end his problems, to end the life of his rival, to end his prince.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After the one sided fight, Chi Chi watched as Bulma immediately excused herself, running off in the direction of the Prince, though now known as Vegeta. With a sigh Chi Chi turned to go back to the kitchen and clean up a bit, when instead she ran straight into a brick wall, or so it seemed. She looked up, a little bit dazed with the headache that was sure to come, though all was forgotten as she met a pair of onyx eyes. Instead of the deep hateful glare of the Saiyan no Ouji, the dark eyes she peered into now seemed to embrace the light that swarmed to them rather than drown it and were filled with a heartwarming glee even she herself did not harbor.  
  
Before a word could be said, she wrapped her arms around the saiyan's corded neck, just as his arms snaked around her slim waist. Using her dainty feet, she lifted herself to come closer to the saiyan she learned to love. Though consequently his height became a problem that very moment. Even on her the tip of her toes she could not reach his full lips. Luckily before Chi Chi could voice her heated anger at the fact she was silenced as the arms around her waist lifted her into the air, bringing her further into his embrace and mere centimeters from his lips. Little moments passed before their lips met into a passionate kiss.  
  
The rest was self-explanatory as they drank the passion they shared heatedly, just as the suns overhead would heat the silky sands beneath their seemingly lightened feet. In one swift movement Kakorrot lifted his treasured kindred spirit into his more than willing arms. Not even bothering to take steps he flared his ki as he took off towards the northern hemisphere, where the silken sands of Vegeta-sei turned into lush forests, never breaking the heart felt kiss that continued as they flew.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Taking small steps, Bulma made her way towards the eastern part of the grand estate. Hoping if she wasted enough time by taking agonizingly slow steps that his temper would cool before she finally would meet into his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"I swear he's a life hazard." Bulma grumbled as she moved forward, although slowly.  
  
Or a heart hazard, Bulma thought with a gulp. She was regrettably falling for the Saiyan Prince. The one who had meant for her life to end, and the one she now approached one in the same. Though she had a foreboding that the next time he would not mean for her life to end, instead she would loose her heart. The same heart that she so skillfully groomed into one of protected ice, only to be broken by the same hand.  
  
Surely he'll be the death of me, Bulma thought with a grunt as he set her pace at a more agitated pace, determined to override the new feelings that overwhelmed her with each step towards her not so perfect prince.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With a small grimace Vegeta placed his hand into the overheated water. It wasn't as if pain was a thought crossing his mind, no, it was the thought that the blue harpy had bitten him.  
  
"What kind of diseases could she have contaminated me with!" Vegeta growled out loud.  
  
The water really needn't be so searing hot, nor should it be, but Vegeta simply insisted. He couldn't stand the thought of her wicked germs.  
  
No, she has affected me enough, Vegeta thought angrily as he recalled former dreams. She had formerly haunted his dreams and he'd be damned if she got to him anymore. I'm the Prince for Gora's sake!, he argued with himself.  
  
"I'll be damned if I don't affect her in the same. Tonight- tonight, everything will be transferred onto her weak, hideous, disgusting," Vegeta raged, "soft, shoulders." He finished before mentally scolding himself. As punishment for his unbearable thoughts he heated the water that his hand lay in, more. Steam rose from the surface of the small tub of water as its temperature rose drastically.  
  
After several minutes, Vegeta decided that the onna's germs would have gone by now and brought his scalded hand out of the water. Tinted a vibrant red, his hand was the color of the crimson blood he had shed earlier when the onna had first bitten him.  
  
Though the saliva from the blue haired saiyan had vanished, her undisputable hold on the Saiyan Prince hadn't, although unbeknownst to him or the very one that held onto the unbreakable spirit.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Stealthily Yamcha made his way towards the main quarters of Halie, Lord Zaladar's eldest daughter. He sidestepped as a guard from his own league past by, a bored expression etched on his age hindered face. His tired eyes roving the vast garden he was presently in. Yamcha held back a breath as the older guard made a beeline to the nearest hallway. As soon as he was out of sight Yamcha released a relieved sigh as he continued towards his destination.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What does Lord Frieza request of me at the present time?" King Vegeta asked, an angry scowl marring his lips.  
  
"W-well sire, he- he requests that the Prince Vegeta returns to his service immediately for another eight sectors to come." The frightened slave finished quickly. He hadn't willingly bared the frightful message to the King. The one to relay such a request, rather a demand was sure to die. His knees began to shudder lightly as he awaited the inevitable blow that would end his life.  
  
But it never came, rather hearty laughter echoed throughout the large dome shaped throne room. Abruptly it stopped as the King took on a serious expression,  
  
"My son will never return to Lord Frieza's clutches again. I made a mistake when I released him the first time, though as the epitome of a true Saiyan, I learn from my mistakes and shan't ever repeat them. You can relay the message as follows," the King said in a deep baritone voice, his voice was threaded with nobility. "Prince Vegeta is required here in Vegeta-sei for the rest of his years, he shall take the throne eventually and must remain here to obtain it. The Prince Vegeta's services are to Vegeta-sei." The King finished with the same evil smirk that seemed to plague his family line. With that said King Vegeta dismissed the servant.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"How dare those little monkey's!?!" Lord Frieza ranted as he added to the already heaping amount of dead carcasses spread across the now crimson floor.  
  
"Do you know what the King monkey was implying when he said, 'The Prince Vegeta's services are to Vegeta-sei'? Do you?" Lord Frieza asked his right hand man, Zarbon, in a now sickeningly silky voice. Zarbon made no reply as he awaited his Lord's further words. He knew better than to speak when the Lord was so enraged he seemed somewhat calm.  
  
"It was an open rebellious statement, making it more than clear to me that the insolent monkey's think they are not bound to the Cold Empire. No, they think the little Monkey Prince belongs to Vegeta-sei, and Vegeta-sei alone. But how mistaken they are, hmm, Zarbon? Yes, the Monkey Prince is mine, and I always get what I want." Came the slithery reply as Lord Frieza rose from his ever-catering machine that would fly him about.  
  
"Prepare the recruits, we shall begin the construction. I had hoped this day would have been placed at a further date. Though the silly monkey's have inflicted it upon themselves." Lord Frieza spoke as stared off into the black of space.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Damn! Oww." Bulma groaned as she attempted to inspect her now stubbed to while still standing. In her quickened pace she was paying little to no attention to her surroundings, which led to her now stubbed toe as she hit her foot into a protruding corner of a flower bed.  
  
"You believe that to be pain?" a gruff voice asked skeptically.  
  
"I'll have you know that my toe hurts like hell at the moment and you my friend are not helpi-" Bulma growled, inwardly seething at whoever dare to disrupt her. Not only that but ridicule her no doubt! That was until she was rendered defenseless under the heated gaze of the very one she had been searching for, the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.  
  
"Humph, pathetic."  
  
"No, you're the one who's pathetic you- you, well you." Bulma raged, her voice slowly failing her, and then finished off lamely.  
  
"Yes, me what? You seem to be falling over your very own words."  
  
"." Silence was his only response as Bulma just stood, speechless if it's possible. Or maybe it was because Vegeta didn't give her enough time as he spoke again.  
  
"Or is it me, that you are falling for." Vegeta said, his voice husky and in a low timber tone.  
  
This time Bulma was literally speechless, had she been that obvious? She hadn't thought she really had completely fallen for him? Confusion swirled her mind as she looked into his onyx depths. Him doing the same, silently drowning in her cerulean pools, the silence simply an excuse to peer into her eyes that had captured him in a web of forbidden desires. Though these desires went deeper than either had originally thought, and as they were lost in each other's gazes it was evident it wasn't a simple mutual attraction. Within moments the space that had once existed between them, was no more. Their heated bodies pressed against each other as they drank in the appearance of each other's well-sculpted bodies. As they pressed closer it seemed as if each crevice of their bodies was meant to fit the others. Almost as if they were one in that very moment they reached further, pressing their lips across the others. Caressing Bulma's lip with his tongue the Saiyan no Ouji mesmerized her very being with the soft stokes that ebbed the heat growing within her to a flaring fire. Releasing a soft moan she returned the favor with the same act, though continued as she slid her now heated tongue into his mouth. Tracing over his teeth she covered every inch of his mouth with a trail of her being.  
  
The sweet massaging her tongue was inflicting upon the Prince made it unbearable to remain still while doused with her sweet torture. Letting his hand rove across her body he brought it to the small of her back, stringing his fingers along her fury appendage. Her tail whipped lightly before stopping as his hands wound around it, ruffling the silky furs against their roots roughly, only to be gently placed back with careful ease. Continuing to stroke the now twitching tail, he lifted Bulma up, anticipating the slender legs that wound around his waist. Bulma moaned against his lips as he continued his ministrations. Not being able to bear the fact that she was the only one completely lost in his embrace she brought her arms to his tail that was rhythmically swaying behind him. It was moving slowly, with the grace of the wind, but that was before Bulma grabbed it. Though softly it was a fast movement and Vegeta most definitely didn't expect that. Suddenly stopping all movements, he remained immobile as she used her fingertips to slowly ease away his tension, each circular motion causing his tail to shudder lightly.  
  
Her sweet torture was ended as his tail wound around her wrist and squeezed ever so lightly. It was almost as if it was asking a question. How Bulma knew this she didn't even know but behind his soft skin she could fell his muscles aching. He desired, no needed something, and was now asking for her submission. Though she had tried to ignore it, she felt the same instinct, the same passion, the same connection, building within her, begging to be released, begging to be let free, and most of all begging to be accepted- by them both. And in that very second it was, as her tail repeated his actions, winding around his wrist, softly stroking it as he laid her down into a full bed of flowers.  
  
The sweet scent filled her nostrils as a pillow of flowers elevated her head with their silken petals. It wasn't until that very moment that Vegeta realized that night had overtaken the blaring suns of Vegeta-sei. Now only the moon gave light to the moments that were passing delicately slow. The bright light graced Bulma's features as she lay in the soft bed of wild flowers. As he looked upon the velvety goddess that was now beneath him he could only be in awe of her striking beauty. She was truly worthy of his attentions, and he hadn't really recognized that fact until now, as she lay beneath him motionless. He looked into her cerulean depths intending to only be momentary though once met by her own gaze he couldn't pull his eyes away.  
  
The desire was evident in her eyes, just as obvious as the burning passion that filled her very being. Words were not needed in moments such as these, only actions. With that thought in mind Vegeta brought his head down to her own. Their lips met in a rough kiss, both drinking of the passion that overtook their bodies and very souls. Neither seemed to deny the passion, nor wish to as they slowly worked their way further into each other's space, caressing each other's bodies with their own and softly stroking each other's very souls with each passionate touch.  
  
Bulma let her eyes flit over the figure that was looming over her, watching as the silver rays of the moon traced his god-like body, shifting slowly over his chiseled features as he slowly caressed her body with his kisses. Leaving a trail of warm flesh across her pale skin. Her tail made lazy designs on the small of his back, slowly entwining with his tail, creating a swirl of dark blue and light brown silk. Although unbeknownst to them, it was as it should be, as it should have always been, and hopefully would never end.  
  
Bulma stopped his trail as she lifted his chin with her hand, looking deep into his eyes she brought her lips onto his own. Tracing them with her tongue she entered his mouth to be met with his. Their tongues ran over each other, slowly, gently, and ever so delicately as all tension was broken into thousands of shards, leaving only the fiery passion that enveloped their beings whole. Bulma's small hands started to pull at the material of his clothes, one of the few things keeping them apart. She wanted to feel his flesh against hers, just as he desired the same. Instead of breaking the link they now held, Vegeta tore her clothes with meager ease and disposed of his own in much of the same manner. Now their bodies bathed in the silver moonlight, the light fragrance of the flowers they lay in, and the heat that was emitting from their bodies. Bulma writhed in the shear ecstasy of it all, only hoping that time itself would stop for the passion they now held and basked in. That is until a muffled voice could be heard directly behind them,  
  
"And here I thought the chap was gay. Thank Gora he's not, I don't need any other men chasing after me!" a voice agreed with himself, seemingly unaware of the death glares he was receiving.  
  
"What in the seven realms of hell are you doing!" Bulma barked, seething in anger as she saw one of the more aged guards of the estate.  
  
That was it, Vegeta was about to obliterate the old fool, when he realized his prominent mistake. His whole battle strategy had been annihilated with the mere touch of the onna, he had actually intended to go through with the act when he had planned to do the opposite. To just repay the favor that 'Leona' had so willingly brought upon him, but his resolve had crumbled with the thought of filling the onna beneath him with his glory, to hear her moans of pleasure as the passion that was evident in them both simply took them over. Without another word or shame in his body, the Saiyan Prince left a somehow pleased Saiyan guard, in knowing the fact he wasn't gay, and a baffled Bulma.  
  
She watched as her, only moments before, passionate lover was overtaken by the shadows as he retreated into the halls of the estate. With a gasp she felt cold wind whip around her body, a shocking reminder that she was clothed in nothing but her soft, pale skin. Rapidly picking up the remaining shreds of her clothes she vanished from the silky light of the moon into the dark shadows of the night. Her was heart pounding as she broke into the night sky, just trying to leave, if only for seconds it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting away from him, her dilemma, and the tears that threatened to stain her somber face. She could see through the wisps of her aqua hair, with her now drowned eyes, the clearing she had been searching for. When she had first been transported to the estate so many years ago, she would often retreat to the soft chiming of the crickets, and the low rumble of the waterfall as it caressed the smooth bed of the lake. It was her escape and sweet surrender to the exotic lands of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Softly landing on the midnight blue blades of grass, she let her toes entwine with the lightly swaying leaves as she took her first steps to serenity. Taking in a full breath she walked down the path that she had grown so accustomed to, the only one that would truly free her soul. Releasing a lungful breath she gracefully took up a small amount of space on the side of the ever-flowing riverbed. Letting her feet lazily dive into the cool water she sighed. Watching as the cool metallic liquid flowed freely past her dainty feet, she reminisced in what would have been, only if the guard hadn't appeared. Bulma couldn't refrain a low growl at the thought.  
  
"Damn nosy guard!" she ground out, teeth roughly rubbing the edges of each other as she spoke.  
  
Choosing not to continue that train of thought she slipped her body into the metallic water, the light of the moon diving the already silver water extra vibrancy and brilliancy. As soon as she felt the cool water nipping at the nape of her neck she knew she would not return until the night was over, the night that almost ended her innocence, willingly. Laying her head back into the lake she looked up at the stars that shone in all their glory above her, except for one. Her keen eyes were met with the unmistakable sight of a dark star? One of shadows, and onyx depths and vibrancy that no other could compare to.  
  
Except his eyes, Bulma thought distantly as she continued to watch the dark star she had never noticed before this very night. Maybe that was because the star was now placed near the moon, letting its light illuminate the star that used to be disguised by the shadows of the universe. It could even be considered parallel to the wonderful crescent of the moon. Though even with their close proximity to each, all light that reached the shadow star seemed to drown within the depths it contained. One could not fathom why, though Bulma was fascinated by her discovery. It was utmost intriguing and it was begging to be admired with its contrast to all else within the night sky. Something drew her cerulean pools to admire it longer, if only a second was not a concern, just to feel closer to the shadow star that filled her vision. And she yielded to the urge, simply watching the rays of lights shift into shadows as they stroked the fathomless depths of the shadow star, her shadow star. The thought made her mouth curve into a small grin as she watched in awe.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The guard remained still as he watched the two lover's dash away from each other. Had he said something wrong?  
  
"Maybe the chap really is gay. To leave a woman like that, he must be!" The old guard barked out loud, though thankfully no one could hear him.  
  
Though if he wasn't straight, he would've never ended up with a woman like that, he concluded truthfully.  
  
"He could be bi!" the old guard gasped as he let his eyes rove over the courtyard.  
  
"That must be it." He thought mildly as he approached the flower garden the lover's had been on only moments before, thought to his astonishment, not one petal was harmed. Nor was there even a trace of them being there, the wild flowers that were occupied by their bodies only seemed more vibrant if you may, they seemed to stand out more with breathtaking beauty. The guard gawked at the plants as he softly stroked his beard, bemused by the concept.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's pretty weird." The age- hindered guard blew out an exasperated breath as he walked away from the scene and stood off at a corner, the post he had been guarding for over 20 years. After watching over the exotic variety of plants for so many years he had grown found of them all, although he wouldn't admit that. He was a saiyan with a reputation to hold after all!  
  
Maybe I should invite other young lover's to my little garden, so the other flowers can look just as pretty, The guard thought jokingly. He chuckled out loud before acting like the guard he was and standing motionless for the rest of the evening, simply watching over the courtyard for intruders.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Once reaching the doorstep of Halie's quarters, Yamcha turned the doorknob, skillfully making barely noise as he stepped inside. Only walking about 5 feet inside he approached a small coffee table that was placed near the side of the wall. Pulling out a folded sheet of paper, he gently laid it on the table before exiting hastily before the mistress returned. Closing the door once more, he entered the hallways of the estate once more with a conniving smile etched upon his scarred face.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	14. Unexpected Visitor

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 13~ Unexpected Visitor.  
  
As soon as Bulma had left the cool metallic water, and her peace along with it she regretted it thoroughly as she came to find that Vegeta wasn't within the slave's sleeping quarters. Now donned with her average daily wear Bulma was a little more prepared to face any saiyan guards and such but she wasn't ready to face Vegeta. Not yet anyways.  
  
Walking casually through the long rows of sleeping cots she came about a foot from where Chi Chi usually lay and was met with the vision of nothing except an unoccupied cot, with no evidence suggesting that it had been slept in. Slightly taken aback she scanned the room momentarily, looking for any clues leading to her dark haired friend. All the other cots were filled with sleeping saiyans or blankets placed in distorted positions, indicating that they had been slept in. That is all but for one other, which Bulma recognized as Kakorrot's cot, though she wasn't aloud to dwell on the thought as a voice pried her into reality.  
  
"Bulma, there's trouble in the kitchen." A meek slave informed, hidden urgency strung in her voice.  
  
"Umm-" Bulma said still slightly pondering on the situation regarding her best friend, Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes," the young girl said, trying to gain a response from her 'boss'.  
  
"Oh, I'll be there right away. Just," Bulma hesitated as her thoughts shifted to a certain saiyan with hidden ebony depths. Upon realization that he quite possibly could run in to her made her eyebrow twitch with anxiety. "Just give me a second." Bulma finally finished off after a moment of thought.  
  
"O-kay." The girl replied hesitantly before quickly making her exit.  
  
Now that Bulma had no one beside or near her, she suddenly wished that there was at least one saiyan near by. Anything to fill the chill she now had, ever since Vegeta had left her, his warmth along with him. With a sigh she shook the thought from her head, temporarily brushing it deep within the tunnels of her mind. She simply didn't have time to be worrying about that pompous ass anyway. With her newfound determination, Bulma ambled out of the sleeping quarters with her head held high. Her feet, although supposed to be heading towards the kitchen where the problem was occurring at that very moment, were taking her to Halie's main living quarters.  
  
Bulma didn't even realize it until she stood at the door of her Lord's daughter's quarters. Though she wished to deny the obvious truth, she simply couldn't avoid it. She had come here because of him, Vegeta. Her heart raced at the very thought of him, but her face remained unreadable as her eyes glazed over in thought.  
  
That was until the door was roughly thrown open, mere inches from colliding with Bulma's now extremely pale face. The fates seemed to have turned against her as she stared into eyes that shadowed the light that wished to touch them. It took Bulma a brief second to regain her quickly dissipating composure.  
  
"Stump- I. it. well." Bulma stuttered, the muscles in her jaw tightening with each word she attempted to form.  
  
Noticing her vulnerable state, Vegeta quickly ended her mindless words,  
  
"I have business to attend to woman, so if you wouldn't mind stepping out of my way." Vegeta spat, not bothering to hide the sarcasm that leaked from his rough voice.  
  
Instantly Bulma's anger was at hand as a result of his harsh words. Using her newly acquired weapon of defense Bulma let her eyes flare with the anger that now enflamed her already sassy tongue,  
  
"Just as I. Though I must say, I can't imagine you being trusted with anything remotely important." She retorted heatedly.  
  
"I presume that you are here to see the wench?" Vegeta asked, dismissing her previous words.  
  
Though slightly shocked that Vegeta hadn't continued their confrontation she responded none-the-less.  
  
"Of course I came to see Halie, I have no business with any other that resides here." Bulma quickly ended any assumptions that might have been forming in Vegeta's head.  
  
As if I would come to see him, Bulma thought bitterly laughing, inwardly, the irony to her statement was incredibly obvious though she chose to ignore that for the time being.  
  
"That wasn't the circumstance the night before." Vegeta said in a low tone, letting his voice drop into a husky whisper.  
  
"That may be so, but 'circumstances' have changed with the passing time." She snapped back, not allowing herself to fall into the web of passion that had gripped her last night.  
  
"Yes, I believe it has." Came the gruff response as Vegeta advanced Bulma's now trembling form. With one fluid motion Vegeta wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. He could feel her body tremor with small waves of uncertain thoughts. Simply avoiding the mouth of the blue harpy, or so he thought, Vegeta brought his recently moistened lips roughly against her own. A shocked 'eep' escaped her now muffled lips. Quick moments passed before Bulma started to respond to his ministrations with her own. Lightly sucking on the bottom of his lip, she relished in the feeling of his smooth skin and his soft caresses that diminished her will to a yielding flame, a flame that would waver with each touch.  
  
Within moments she found herself on the hard stone porch of Halie's quarters. Even though the smooth stone was cold like steel, she felt warm as Vegeta knelt over her body. His hands slid underneath her and stroked the small of her back, going at a painstakingly slow pace he massaged her silken tail. A feminine moan reached his ears as he did so, almost as a plead for him to continue doing so. Bringing his head slowly to the side of her own he nipped her ear lobe softly.  
  
"Indeed time changes all." He spoke near a whisper.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Bulma's eyes shot open, revealing her cerulean depths. Vegeta's smirking face was what came into her vision at first, she gasped as she felt his body lift from her, his warmth along with him. Vegeta stifled a chuckle as he saw her shocked expression. Although he avoided admitting that he wished to stay longer, Vegeta strode from her side and off towards his unknown destination. Suddenly proud of his power to control himself he continued walking without turning for a back glance.  
  
"I will leave you to your business." Vegeta threw over his back, still not looking to her form. He simply couldn't, it would only remind him of how he wanted to stay with her. But he had business to attend to as well, priority being to get revenge on the blue harpy he had just left. A growl erupted from his throat at the thought. He would avenge his pride!  
  
Bulma was completely dumbfounded, how dare he anyways! She searched through the recesses of her mind, looking for any snappish remark to fire back at him. Oh, how she wanted to turn the tables on him, to get the last word in. But the only reply that formed within her mind was a pleading for him to return to her. Avoiding that reply she left everything unsaid and rose from her position. Brushing her backside minutely, she begrudgingly made her way towards the kitchens where she hoped to find Chi Chi. Bulma needed to speak with her, and soon.  
  
********************  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" a feminine voice asked, un-surety evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm fabulous! Now don't change that with your constant blabber." Chi Chi warned as she stirred the liquid within the pot she was attending to.  
  
"Uhh- right of course." The young woman offered quickly as she continued slicing a wide variety of exotic fruits.  
  
"Now where was I," Chi Chi muttered to herself. "Ah yes!" she quickly responded to herself and began humming at first, which within moments evolved into full-fledged song.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, yayoi no sorawa. Miwatasu kagiri kasumi ka kumoka." Chi Chi as she twirled around the kitchen floor, letting her wardrobe flow behind her graceful form. She was almost in a daze until the rude remark cut her daydream short.  
  
"Sorry Chi, but I don't think it's spring. Besides, shouldn't you be working and not dancing." A voice taunted from the doorway.  
  
Chi Chi immediately recognized the voice as Bulma's but didn't like the bitter sound it was strung with.  
  
"Bulma! Did you really have to go and ruin the moment?" Chi Chi snapped.  
  
"Where were you this morning, and last night?" Bulma inquired, changing the subject skillfully.  
  
Chi Chi's face flushed bright red, only further confirming Bulma's suspicions.  
  
"Chi, we have got to talk, and now!" Bulma demanded as she stormed from the room.  
  
Chi Chi waddled around the room, face still flushed. After instructing other servants on what to do Chi Chi rushed outside, to find no one there. Not at all shocked by this notation, she made her way to Bulma and hers average meeting place, the courtyard. In all truth she didn't expect Bulma to be waiting outside the door for her, it was almost ordinary protocol. With each stride, Chi Chi did her best to regain her composure, anything to delay the inevitable talk with her best friend. What would she say? What would she do? What can she do?, Chi Chi thought with a snarl. It isn't as if she rules me life!, she barked to herself as she continued. Within moments from her inner battle Chi Chi was face to face with the 'enemy', her very best friend, Bulma.  
  
"Yes, Bulma? What is it?" Chi Chi said flippantly.  
  
"He must have been something else if you have to use your best act to hide what you did from me." Bulma said in Chi Chi's previous tone.  
  
"You know me too well." Chi Chi huffed relieved that she didn't have to keep the act going.  
  
"I'm as smart as I am beautiful!" Bulma proclaimed with a wink.  
  
"Don't even start!" Chi Chi snarled half-heartedly.  
  
"Fine, the truth shan't be foretold." Bulma said dramatically. "Only observed." She finished with a squeal as Chi Chi lunged at her.  
  
"So, what was it that you so desperately needed to talk to me about?" Chi Chi asked as she rose to her feet from the position on the ground she had placed both Bulma and herself in.  
  
"It's about tree bark, huh?"  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma corrected unconsciously. She caught herself too late as Chi Chi was now staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"You- you." Chi Chi stuttered.  
  
"No, Chi." Bulma spoke, her eyes covering in an icy exterior.  
  
Chi Chi knew that she would get no answers from the blue-haired saiyan, not when she closed herself off as she was doing now. It was futile to make any assumptions as well, Chi Chi had learned this the hard way. It was simply best to wait until Bulma was ready to open up to her.  
  
"Okay, Bulma. If you want to be that way, but would you mind telling me where in the seven realms did you learn to speak the ancient language of the Royal House of Vegeta!" Chi Chi squeaked, muttering some unintelligible words to herself.  
  
"I." Bulma paused, staring down at her feet as if they had the answer. "Chi, I seriously don't know. I don't even know how I understood what he said, let alone speak in the same tongue!"  
  
By this time Chi Chi's jaw had dropped. Eyeing her friend skeptically, Chi Chi raised her eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"You can't expect me to believe that Bulma! You spoke like it was your natural tongue!" Chi Chi snapped.  
  
"But it is the truth, Chi, and if you don't want to accept that then so be it." Bulma growled in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"I believe you." Chi Chi whispered, taking her friends warning. "It was scary in a way."  
  
"But amazing." Chi Chi added.  
  
At this, both females started laughing. Though the humor in it unknown to even them, it was the easiest way out of the uncomfortable tension that started to build up.  
  
"I think I'm in love." Chi Chi said with a grin.  
  
"I've noticed, and a guard no doubt!" Bulma chuckled referring to Chi Chi's new lover, Kakorrot.  
  
"Well at least he's tall." Chi Chi shot back.  
  
"At least mine has a damn mind!" Bulma retorted defensively.  
  
"Mine's stronger!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so! It's obvious Bulma, I mean seriously which one is a guard and which is a slave!"  
  
"Yes, Kakorrot is a guard, but a servant at the same time!"  
  
"He's here on his own free will!"  
  
"Sorry to break your dream world, but he's not. The only reason he's here is because of Stump."  
  
"Don't stretch the truth, Stump is a mere 4th-class 'play' warrior who is here to serve my MAN!" Chi Chi said bluntly.  
  
"He's his own entity." Bulma claimed in a tone of finality. She yearned to just tell Chi Chi outright how preposterous her words were, for Vegeta was a Prince, the Prince of thei own people to be exact, but more importantly, her Prince. Sadly enough, she would just have to with hold her tongue, and deny Chi Chi the knowledge of who Vegeta truly was.  
  
A bleak smile spread on Chi Chi's lips.  
  
"Bulma, what are we doing?" she questioned while shaking her head.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know." Bulma said in all honesty as she started to laugh, Chi Chi soon joining her.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta stormed past several servants, guards, and guests before he finally reached the iron gates that would lead him outside of the estate he had learned to despise. It would have been a relatively simple task if it hadn't been for all the guests that were now making their way through the gates and into the estate.  
  
I hate festivals, he growled inwardly referring to the celebration that would be taking place later that evening. Once reaching the gates he pushed numerous saiyans aside if not onto the ground. Each was furious to say the least, but they did not take action upon the enraged saiyan that had inflicted the damage on them, simply for fear. The look on Vegeta's face was not an inviting one, and that was obvious with the ever-present scowl that plagued his chiseled face.  
  
Walking at a brisk pace once he was out of the estate boundaries he nearly ripped the letters that Halie had sent him out to deliver. Though, on his better judgment, he left the papers in one piece. After deciding that since Halie had given the letters for him to take he had the right to read them, so he did , and with no regret on the personal level of which he was invading.  
  
Two out of the three invaluable letters, were written to him, the Prince. Disintegrating one with his ki, he let the ashes leak through the crevices of his hand and travel with the passing current of wind. Repeating the same with the second, he was now left with only one letter remaining. Oddly enough, the third and last letter did not appear to be the same as the last two. Instead of elaborated colors, it was plain white and held a seal of the Lords of the Realms. It was apparent that it held greater importance then the past letters, though this fact did not phase Vegeta as he roughly ripped the seal apart, revealing a letter written in charcoal italics. Once reading the script, Vegeta found he recognized the recipient, and quite well. Another fact that was apparent was that Lord Zaladar hadn't written the document, it was a fraud, this being obvious with the missing seal of honor, which was only held by Lords and Ladies of the Vegeta-sei Court.  
  
Vegeta was suddenly very appreciative that he was the one to receive the messages first. If he hadn't been informed of the visitor-to-be, he surely would have lost his composure between two realities. Yet, now, this new known fact could only play into his plan perfectly, and he would utilize it skillfully.  
  
With a rush of air and ki, Vegeta took off into the mid-morning skies and stormed off to a well-known location. Minutes passed before he re-rooted his feet to the sands that covered his home planet. Stalking through the large metallic gates, he made his way to two doors that matched the color of the gateway he had just come through. Placing his hand roughly on a computerized keypad he awaited the beep that would signal his presence and his acceptance. Thankfully it came shortly and the large doors spread to allow his entrance. Immediately he took his invitation and stalked up spiral stairs of the large building he had just entered. As if on cue a feminine figure appeared in front of him, donned in only a loose garment that revealed more than needed.  
  
"Vegeta, what. happened?" she squealed as she placed her tanned hands on his muscled chest.  
  
"We're leaving." He responded in a gruff voice.  
  
"Oh, really? Where might I ask? Tell me you're speaking of a pleasurable dimension." She purred in a sultry voice.  
  
A smirk curved his lips as his dark eyes regarded her slowly, roving over each part of her body.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she walked off towards a near by room.  
  
Instead of following her, Vegeta made his way towards a room on the opposite side of the hall they had been standing in. Once inside he stripped of his clothing and stepped into the crystalline cubicle. Pressing several buttons on the control pad, located on the side of the wall, he awaited the cold spray of water. It came shortly after and he proceeded in washing his body. Not long after did another join him in the shower, her jet-black hair clinging to her curves as the water doused the charcoal strands.  
  
Feminine moans vibrated within the entire estate as Vegeta ravaged her, yet in the depths of his mind he felt that he was deceiving some one. Refusing to acknowledge who that certain someone was, he closed of his thoughts and let the racking pleasure build within his body.  
  
"Vegeta." The woman moaned.  
  
After only receiving a muffled grunt she continued.  
  
"Say it." she whispered as she nipped his ear.  
  
A low growl erupted from his throat, vibrating his chest.  
  
"Say it." she purred back.  
  
He spoke, the name muffled as his lips were pressed against her heated body. Though what she was sure of, was that the name he had spoken hadn't been her own.  
  
Growling furiously she barred her teeth and readied herself to dig into Vegeta's flesh, that of his corded neck. Though as she jerked her head to do so she was abruptly grabbed, her body was pressed against the wall of the shower as she stared into the obsidian eyes of the Prince.  
  
"You dare try and mark me!" he growled menacingly.  
  
She turned her head to avoid the penetrating glare she was receiving. She let out a whimper as Vegeta roughly let her fall to the tiled floor of the shower. Quickly riding himself of her scent, he stormed out, leaving her form where he had dropped her. She remained there, deciding that giving him some time would ease his rage, though she dare not move. She knew he could sense her, and her movements, so she let her muscles ease as she lay. Once a considerable amount of time passed she rose from the tiles and left the shower cubicle, not bothering to rid the scent of the Prince from her body. Gingerly she picked up a towel to cover herself as she entered the hallways of her estate.  
  
Upon reaching her sleeping quarters she discovered the Prince to be in formal armor.  
  
"I told you it would come in handy." She stated as she strode in, referring to the armor that he now donned in. She previously had suggested that he leave some wear at her estate. Though in all truth she had just wanted something of his to flaunt to all her friends, she hadn't really expected it would ever come in use.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"What should I wear? Or should I wear anything at all?" she inquired playfully as she let the towel she had been wearing drop to the floor.  
  
Instead of answering her, Vegeta tossed the invitation to Lord Zaladar's estate, which he had been meant to deliver. Nakilia picked the formal paper in her hands and lazily opened it. With a small groan she entered her closet and packed several wardrobes of clothes.  
  
"Why bother with packing so much accessories for a week." Vegeta asked, slightly surprised at the loads of clothes she was stuffing into the small capsules.  
  
"I don't need any little wenches thinking they can belittle my beauty to win you." She snarled.  
  
Vegeta let out a low chuckle. Nakilia believed it was a result to the stupidity to her statement, that to belittle her beauty was impossible and he relished in her jealousy. Yet, Vegeta was actually recalling a certain blue haired saiyan whose beauty rivaled Nakilia's own.  
"How many are already here?" Bulma asked a nearby 'employee'.  
  
"I believe that there are currently 139 guests." The elderly servant answered as he rummaged though the large list he received.  
  
"How many are expected to attend?"  
  
"Umm, 160 guests in all." He answered before returning to his previous duties.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief, at least they didn't have to feed 200 guests like the last Tri-Solstice Celebration that Lord Zaladar hosted. Even though the preparations for such an event were laboring, Bulma was pleased by the fact that she would be able to join the celebrations on Lord Zaladar's behalf. In the 6 hours that the grand feast lasted, she would be looked upon as a lady, instead of the slave that she regretfully was. Though Bulma was also grateful for her status in thoughts that it humbled her.  
  
She looked to the clock and let out an squeak as she found that she only had 20 minutes to prepare herself to attend. Dashing out of the servant's quarters she made her way to Lord Zaladar's main quarters. Luckily he was still present as she reached the building.  
  
As he saw her he nodded knowingly and directed her to where her dress lay and where she could ready herself. A smile etched across her lips as she hugged him quickly, as a daughter would a father, before running into the building. She made a bee line to a room located on the second floor, to the right of the stairway she had just ran up. What she discovered within the room made her jaw drop in awe.  
  
An ebony dress of silk lay sprawled on the bed that was centered in the room. Bulma approached the dress and lifted it so she could inspect it. She discovered it to be a very elegant garment with emerald gems sewn into the fine material, giving the impression of jaded rivers. The prisms of light created by the delicately cut gems made the garment seem almost ethereal.  
  
Remembering the time Bulma was torn out of her daze. Without further or due she disrobed and quickly washed herself within the shower that was located in the room. Once feeling clean Bulma dried herself with the soft towels that were made available in the small space. Hastily she entered the main room once more and donned the beautiful dress that had been prepared for her. Still not satisfied she proceeded to fix her hair and add some makeup, thought lightly. Deciding that a more natural look would do well she applied small amounts of makeup, consisting of only blush, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick.  
  
With her hair she opted that as a saiyan she should have an almost warrior like qualities, so she formed it into a regal bun that sat at the top of her head, finished off with several strands that hung loosely by her face. So, a warrior with style would have to do. Finally pleased she adjusted some gemmed hair accessories into her silken aqua strands. Bulma crouched down to pick up two similarly gemmed black sandals that were on the floor. Though a little bemused that the gems of the sandals were sapphire rather than emerald like the dress, she wasn't one to complain as she gently placed them on. Once placing weight on her feet she immediately found them to be elevated by heels. Not in the least bothered by her discovery she ambled towards a mirror, consequently almost tripping in the process.  
  
"Ok maybe they're just a little harder to walk in than I imagined." Bulma growled as she steadied herself.  
  
Upon reaching the mirror she wasn't sure if she was staring at herself or a stranger, an exquisitely beautiful stranger but a stranger none-the-less. After watching the form reflected in the clear glass repeat her movements perfectly she concluded that it was herself. In her haste she hadn't really been able to fully view the dresses form, though now it was obvious as it clung to her curves perfectly.  
  
There was a strand of the dress that wrapped around her neck like a thin collar, then on both the right and left side the material proceeded in traveling across her collarbone and forming into a low V-line, though without exposing her body excessively. On her shoulders there was a continuation of the collar that was also a thin string of material, and it dangled down slightly, connecting with the main dress right above her breast, before it regressed back up to the ending of her shoulder.  
  
It was basically a V of material that connected the collar, dress, and sleeves. The sleeves covered her entire arms, stopping at her wrists, though strands forming from the material located on her wrists connected to her ring finger. Her back was left completely exposed except for the material that strung criss-crossed across her pale flesh, until about 6 inches from her tail. The main body of the dress caressed her body like a second skin until it loosened out near her abdomen, forming waves of silken ebony material. Within these waves were the rivers of gems that were so perfectly fitted to the material they clung to. The rivers of gems formed into a swirling path of gems about midsection. Where it then continued that way, gradually lessening before deepening along the top rim of the dress and along the collar. All the strings of ebony material that existed in the dress were covered in the emerald gems that decorated the rest of the dress as well. The dress stopped right above her knees, revealing the smooth surfaces of her legs. She truly was a sight to behold.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath as she saw the suns of Vegeta-sei fall to the prowess of the night. The celebration would begin with the first flicker of light from the moon. As the light from the grand suns diminished she was already on her way down the stairs of the building. Within a seconds time she was outside and walking through the courtyards of the estate she had called home for so many years. She looked down at herself self-consciously as she walked along. Though she was extremely proud to find she had no trouble in walking with the heeled sandals, she was immediately discouraged at the sight of the gems. They no longer shone with emerald brilliancy, now they were only dull crystals.  
  
Bulma simply couldn't comprehend why, yet before she could curse the gems they suddenly lit into a flaming sapphire. Astonished she turned on her heel, looking for the culprit of the beauty the gems now held. Just as she turned she was faced with the radiant luminance of the moon. It's light seemed to focus on her as she stood there in bewilderment. The pale light caressed her skin igniting her every pore. Any that would have seen would think her a goddess. Each gem reflected the moons light tenfold, making it seem as if she herself held a torch of beauty, ignited by passion. Bulma searched the moon, almost for answers though her attention was quickly drawn away from the breath taking sight of the moon's crescent, to the star that had eluded her eyes for quite some time it seemed.  
  
"Nikama Tosamei." Bulma whispered, her tone soft and enchanting as she attempted to look past the fathomless black depths of the shadow star, and peer into its true entity. ***Pronunciation: Knee-caw-ma to-sum-ay *** ***Translation: Dark Dragon***  
  
She herself didn't even know what she had said, nor was aware at the time that it was of a different tongue. Bulma took in a breath, almost in attempt to fill her lungs with the light that surrounded her. Looking back once, though only for a moment she gazed at the shadow star before continuing to the Tri-Celebration that was occurring without her. With this thought at hand she proceeded to the dinning hall, where the celebration was to take place.  
  
Several minutes passed before she was properly seated three seats down from where Lord Zaladar was to sit. If Lord Zaladar had a third daughter, she would be placed precisely where Bulma was now. Though Bulma fitted the spot quite comfortably and was content to fill it as well. Tonight she would be recognized as a honorary guest to the Lord and his family, although at times it felt as if they were her family as well. Gradually seats were filled with saiyans of various genders, heights, sizes, and attitudes. Although it was obvious who were of the male gender as they gawked at her openly. Bulma tried to stifle her laughter as one of the males apparently had a mate and was now being beat on the head, but to no avail. Before the saiyan was beat to badly by his mate, an instrument sounded off, signaling that the Lord and his family were to enter shortly.  
  
First entered the eldest daughter, then in procession the youngest, Halie. After in which, Lord Zaladar and his mate entered looking as regal as ever. Bulma didn't bother to refrain the proud smile that etched its way across her face. Now most seats were filled with the guests and they all nodded their heads in acknowledgement to the honorable Lord and Lady. Bulma followed protocol and waited for them to seat themselves before opening conversation. Though to Bulma's immediate disappointment the Lord and Lady did not seat themselves, instead they stood adjacent to their chairs. Oddly enough both daughters had seated themselves, of course with the help of some male saiyan, but Bulma didn't expect any less.  
  
"Fellow Saiyans of the Court, I am honored to have you present, and am further honored with an unexpected presence." Lord Zaladar's voice echoed proudly throughout the gigantic room.  
  
Whispers broke out amongst the guests as they made guesses as to who the unknown 'presence' was. Bulma only snickered at them all as she simply awaited the Lord to continue.  
  
"A presence from the royal court." Lord Zaladar proclaimed.  
  
Whispers turned into outright jabbering at this statement, that is until the Lord spoke again,  
  
"May I present to you, from the Royal House of Vegeta, the Prince Vegeta."  
  
Every saiyan was silenced with the news, though they rose knowingly, each stepping away from the table and kneeling with their right fist placed above their hearts, where saiyans believed their pride to be. Even Lord Zaladar was in place along with his entire family. Not one saiyan remained standing upright that is except for one completely stunned Bulma.  
  
Before all the saiyans nodded their heads down, Lord Zaladar spoke once more,  
  
"Accompanied by the Lady Nakilia." 


	15. Realities Collide

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 14~ Realities Collide.  
  
At the sound of the foreign female's name, Bulma couldn't constrain the animalistic growl that filled her chest. It barred out of her throat in a menacingly low tone with deadly intent. Though she was stupefied at the information she had just been given, she still had instincts to guide her. The one instinct that now took hold of her was raw jealousy.  
  
Before Bulma could regain her composure and bow to the Royal Prince that was to enter within an amount of mere moments, that time became the present as Prince Vegeta and Lady Nakilia entered the dinning hall. The fist thing Bulma noticed was how regal Vegeta looked, donned in his royal armor made of gold, white, and red. With the royal seal painfully obvious, the first thought that would cross one's mind would be 'superior'. Though she figured that was exactly the idea of it, knowing Vegeta and all. Her sapphire eyes caught sight of a female saiyan, who was desperately holding onto Vegeta's muscled arms. Though Bulma hated to admit it, the woman in front of her was the epitome of Saiyan beauty, just as Vegeta was the epitome of a Saiyan warrior. They looked absolutely perfect in each other's presence. Bulma skillfully avoided those thoughts and sought for anything that she could ridicule about the couple, specifically the Lady Nakilia.  
  
Clingy little thing, Bulma snickered inwardly. Lady of the Court my ass, she can't even stand on her on two feet!, Bulma inwardly snarled.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was standing, in all his glory as all-159 saiyans bowed down in his presence.  
  
"159." Vegeta stated incoherently in a low whisper.  
  
He knew that 160 guests were to be present, thanks to the constant chatter of Halie, and apparently one was missing. Letting his eyes rove over the large expanse of the dinning hall he was bemused to find that all were bowing to him. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned his head straight forward, only to face the one he had been seeking, guest number 160. Yet at the same time, the Saiyan he faced now was the very person he had wanted to avoid, it was her. It was the blue haired harpy, Bulma, and how stunning she looked now. He immediately noticed how the ebony dress clung to her every curve and contour. Rays of light from the moon, coming in from the glass dome above them, bathed her body with their luminance. The sapphire gems that covered the garment she wore were glowing like flames, just like her eyes were now doing so in rage.  
  
Lady Nakilia followed the Prince's dark gaze and was met with the sight of a saiyan that obviously had grabbed Vegeta's attention. She took notice that the woman was not bowing to him!  
  
She couldn't be a Princess!, Nakilia's mind screamed. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, and she waited for the forthcomings that this night would bring.  
  
"Does the hideous little wench not know her place?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh I know my place quite well." Bulma ground out.  
  
"Really? Might I inquire what that is exactly?" Vegeta spoke, the same taunting evident in his voice.  
  
"You may. My place," she paused, "as a being of this universe, as a Saiyan of Vegeta-sei, and as a woman of the realms," she paused once more for effect of her words, " is on my feet." Bulma spoke boldly for all to hear.  
  
All the Saiyan's within the dinning hall were listening to the conversation occurring, though unfortunately for them, they could not rise until the Prince allowed so. Therefore left guessing who the anonymous female was, since none could place her voice.  
  
"You could have fooled me. At best, you could be compared to a harpy from hell." Vegeta spat, though a smirk tugged at the edge of his lips.  
  
"As for you, my Prince, I fear I cannot compare you to anything that would maintain to your level." Bulma said dramatically. A smirk plainly curved her lips as Vegeta immediately understood the meaning to her words.  
  
Smart little wench, that could have passed for two meanings, Vegeta thought, amused by the anger that flared across her cerulean pools.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Bulma asked in an innocent tone, though Vegeta sensed her little act before it even begun.  
  
"Not quite yet." Vegeta said bluntly. "First you shall bow. Secondly, know that you will address me with my proper title or by superior names. Need I repeat them for you?" Vegeta commanded in a condescending tone.  
  
"You belittle me, Prince. Foolish indeed, did you not learn of the warrior code. Need I repeat it on your behalf, highness?" Bulma taunted.  
  
"Yet you do the same. And fall prey to my lure, no doubt. Now who is foolish?" Vegeta spoke in a menacing tone.  
  
"That still remains in question, Prince."  
  
"Must you need a reminder to bow to your superior." Vegeta growled, irritated by her defiance.  
  
Bulma knelt down, glaring at Vegeta all the while as she raised her right fist above her heart, mimicking the other Saiyans stance. Though she did not lower her head like the others, she remained glaring at the Prince.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Vegeta inquired gruffly, referring to her raised head.  
  
"Never give the enemy an advantage." Bulma whispered, sure that only Vegeta would hear her rough words.  
  
Vegeta only smirked.  
  
"You may rise." He said as he took his seat. Though instead of going were Lord Zaladar had intended him to be, he sat were Lady Nakilia was to sit, which was straight across from Bulma. Begrudgingly Nakilia took the seat next to him, watching the blue haired bitch all the while.  
  
All 160 Saiyans seated themselves accordingly, still talking of what had just transpired. Though to their great annoyance they hadn't been able to view the owner of the defiant voice that spoke out to their Prince since they all rose at the same time, giving them no inkling as to who it was.  
  
As if on cue, loads of servants shuffled into the room, carrying numerous dishes. Once all placed the servants quickly dispersed and left the nobles to eat in peace. The food did not last long as all 160 Saiyans gathered the food onto their personal plates. Even though little time was wasted eating, the Saiyans within the room had their fill and were content.  
  
"Do you always make it your duty to defy your superiors?" Vegeta asked in a guttural growl.  
  
"No, only those who are inferior to my existence." Bulma retorted tersely.  
  
"An anti-royalist, are you?" another Saiyan inquired thoughtfully.  
  
"No, I can assure you I'm a Royalist, but respect is gained, in my eyes, not given." Bulma responded, avoiding the glint in Vegeta's black depths.  
  
"Though what of those who do not deserve respect? Slaves being a perfect example." Vegeta added, a malicious smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Slaves, as you so eloquently put it, do deserve respect indeed. In fact they demand it, as they are the tails which balance Vegeta-sei herself." Bulma snapped in a chilling voice that was bitter with her anger.  
  
"You speak as if you are one yourself." Vegeta taunted.  
  
"Just as your attitude suggests the same." Bulma quipped mockingly.  
  
Vegeta only responded with a smirk as he continued eating, of course with refined manners, as a Prince he must.  
  
Lady Nakilia watched the female Vegeta had chosen to sit across from carefully, looking for any and all flaws. Taking note of each, she prepared herself for the battle that would soon commence.  
  
Bulma noticed the pair of dark eyes that watched her, and grew uncomfortable under the Lady's stare. Though most of all it simply annoyed her. By the time they were finished eating, she was ready to rip the black orbs from their sockets and bury them in the sands of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Maybe I'll do just that, Bulma snapped inwardly as she watched her newfound enemy carefully.  
  
"You surely don't eat like a Lady of the Court." Nakilia stated with a critical look.  
  
"That may be so, though I don't bother in hiding my few flaws." Bulma said smugly, only giving a smile in response. Though the smile wasn't one of friendly terms, it was more of a challenge.  
  
"And what might the others be?" Nakilia questioned, returning the same smile.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Bulma questioned incredibly.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"I don't get along well with sniveling bitches. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't wish to waste any more of my time." Bulma stated menacingly, squinting her sapphire orbs to give extra emphasis on her meaning.  
  
"Busy schedule?" Nakilia mocked.  
  
"No, any logic person would agree with me in saying, talking to a leashed slut is a bore." Bulma taunted as she sauntered away from the table and entered the crowd of Saiyans who were waiting for the ballroom to be opened. Giving one last glare she disappeared into the crowd, leaving a now seething Nakilia.  
  
"That little bitch." Nakilia ground out, though she smiled smugly.  
  
If the bitch wants to play, then she's met her match, Nakilia thought bitterly.  
  
At that moment two enormous curtains opened to reveal a grand ballroom, which quickly filled with Saiyan couples as music started to echo throughout the large building.  
  
"Come Vegeta, let's dance." Nakilia purred.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the plate he was still filling with food. He had been so occupied with the mounds of food that now filled his stomach that he took no notice to the conversation the two females had just shared. Though what was surprising was that Vegeta didn't even need a napkin, not one crumb marred his tanned skin. He truly was a Prince.  
  
"Please Vegeta." She pleaded in a sultry voice.  
  
He was about to order that Nakilia let him eat in peace, but that was before his keen eyes spotted a patch of blue hair mingled within the arms of some unworthy male. With a snarl he rose from his seat and stalked onto the ballroom with Nakilia in tow. Just as he did the music stopped, not starting up again until he reached the center of the decorated room. Almost bitterly, he took the form of Nakilia into his embrace as they danced.  
  
A smirk etched across her face, Nakilia wrapped her delicate arms around his corded neck as she clung to him like a lifeline. Every Saiyan female envied the dark haired beauty that was now entwined with the Prince. His dark features were highlighted in the moons light yet they were defined by the shadows. He was a walking contradiction; if in his presence one would feel inferior, yet elevated by the status he held. One would fear his strength, yet at the same time savor in the security given by it. One could discover him as their worst enemy, yet yearn to be his closest friend. One could despise him with a vengeance, yet love him with the passion of a flame. Though all emotions seemed to elude his dark depths, or could it be they are trapped within them? One could never know.  
  
Truly he was an entity all of his own, that was apparent with the ambiguous intensity that burned within his dark orbs that matched perfectly with his condescending smirk.  
  
Bulma noticed his grand entrance, how could one not? She snickered at the couple as they started dancing. Bulma never imagined Vegeta was a dancer, yet in reality she should have expected it, he is a prince after all. All other saiyans didn't dare make a move as the Prince and the Lady Nakilia made their way gracefully across the floor.  
  
"She doesn't suit him." Bulma said tersely underneath her breath.  
  
Without even giving her dance partner a chance to rebel, she glided onto the dance floor with him along. Bulma reveled in the feeling of Vegeta's dark eyes as they glared at her back, she could feel them. With a cruel smirk she continued throughout the song, pulling her partner closer to her slender body. By the time it ended there wasn't any space between herself and the handsome Saiyan she had danced with. And this did not go unnoticed as Vegeta took note of the saiyans ki, he would deal with the bastard that dare touch his woman later.  
  
What the hell, Vegeta barked inwardly as he recalled his previous thoughts. My woman?, he thought slightly baffled, but he quickly brushed it away and decided it did not require his thought.  
  
"Vegeta, lets go. I have more pleasing games to play." Nakilia whispered into his ear seductively.  
  
"Do so without me." Vegeta replied as he released her flippantly. Several men were flocking around his woman, and he decided it was about time he rid her of their nuisance, permanently. Stalking over to the now accumulating group he roughly made his way to the center, which held none other than Bulma. She was laughing and seemingly enjoying herself thoroughly.  
  
Vegeta walked right up behind her, not notifying her of his presence with any snappish remark or growl of irritation. Instead he brought his body mere inches from her own. Many of the men that had been ogling over Bulma had either dispersed or were dead quiet as the Prince's face was set in a deadly glare. Slowly he closed the distance between their bodies, filling the void with his steel muscles. If Bulma didn't know he was there before, she surely did now. His breath tickled the back of her neck as she felt his chest breathing rhythmically with his pounding heart. Bulma knew exactly who was behind her, she had recognized his sent long ago, and there was the prominent fact that their bodies fit together like two pieces of one puzzle. As if they belonged to be close to each other, just as they both longed to be so, though neither would admit it.  
  
At the precisely perfect moment, or so it seemed, the music began. Though it was no ordinary song, it was the symphony, one that was made specifically for the Royal Court. No other was welcome to dance to the majestic music except for the members of the Royal Family, and those who were in their embrace. And within that moment, it was she that was held in the Prince's embrace. Truly it was considered an honor to dance the steps of Symei Honkuire. ****Pronunciation: Sue-may Hh-on-quire **** ****Translation: Entwining of the Enchanted****  
  
It was written in the ancient tongue and was a symphony that was said to capture time itself as it enchanted the souls of those who danced to its exotic flow. The melody that rang throughout the room was loud, yet soft and gentle. It held a tune that transformed the elements of life into its own mold. The symphony in itself seemed to hold a life force as it compelled the pair into sensual steps of melody.  
  
All Saiyans had cleared from the crystalline tiles that formed the ballroom, and simply watched as the Prince and the exotic female glided across the floor in prefect rhythm with each other. They formed their own rhythm, as if they were one being with each tile touched by their gentle steps. The music manipulated their movements into a flow of exquisite dance, forming their actions into motions each note inspired. Rays of luminescent light flaring from the moon's core caressed their bodies like a flowing river, creating sapphire prisms from the gems that covered Bulma's midnight gown. Every line of their beings was accentuated under the flame of sapphire depths that surrounded their continuous movements. It truly was a dance of trapped time, they appeared to be untouchable gods of the realms that were captured in an eternal flame of passion.  
  
One could not pull their eyes away from the sight of them dance, tangled within each other's embrace, and not one Saiyan within the room attempted to do so. Apparently sometime during the extended symphony all the servants came to behold the pair, including the disbelieving eyes of Yamcha.  
  
Not many of the prying eyes noticed that the pair was literally elevated into the air by at least three centimeters, in fact not one did except for Dartanion, the elderly guard who had brought 'Stump' to the estate with Kakorrot. Throughout the entire time neither the Prince nor Bulma's ki fluctuated to the degree that it would lift the pair, to whatever extent it did not matter. The only fact that remained was that they had risen into the flowing current of the wind the moment the symphony had begun. The old guard was baffled by the concept, yet something in the wells of his wise mind told him not to question the phenomenon that was occurring before his very eyes.  
  
"Etique duci laMorte." Dartanion whispered under his breath, though apparently someone had heard him. ****Translation: Dance of Flaming Passion **** ****Pronunciation: Et-eek doo-sigh la-More-tay **** "What?" a feminine voice inquired, speaking quite loud, almost as if she was trying to speak over the symphony.  
  
Within that very moment the symphony ended like a passing wind, and the voice echoed throughout the hall. Some Saiyans even covered their ears as the high-pitched voice rang throughout the dome building. All eyes turned to Lady Nakilia, her black orbs dared any to remark on her. It was obvious that the Lady Nakilia did not appreciate the extremely sensual movements HER Prince and her newfound foe had just performed together. She wouldn't be surprised if they had caressed each other's every pore. Though one thing she was sure of, it was time to claim what was rightfully hers and destroy the wench that caused her trouble, slowly.  
  
"What is it that you said, old fool?" Lady Nakilia snapped to Dartanion.  
  
"Etique duci laMorte." The old guard repeated clearly this time, for all to hear.  
  
Small whispers broke out in the crowd as the Saiyans present tried to decipher the words that were said in the ancient tongue. Before any could despair, as they weren't able to translate the words, Dartanion spoke again,  
  
"Dance of Flaming Passion, is what I believe we witnessed." He said while nodding towards the Prince and the female that still remain in his arms.  
  
Bulma was still wound in the Prince's embrace as they both were left in a daze, neither fully realizing the eyes that now studied them. As soon as the music had dissipated, the pair simply stopped all movement, staying in their last position, just drowning in each other's eyes, as they were rendered immobile.  
  
One of Vegeta's arms was outstretched with Bulma's hand in his own, while his other arm was wrapped around her petite waist, his hand holding onto the small of her back, further pushing her body to his own. Their heated bodies were tilted downward slightly, as Bulma was in a dip and Vegeta was leaning into her body. Roughly their midsections were connected to each other, leaving no space in between, while their upper bodies were separated by inches. Though those miniscule inches seemed like miles to the yearning they held to be closer to one another.  
  
Vegeta's legs were spread apart shoulders length with Bulma's right leg in between them. Since Vegeta's body was placed at an angel, Bulma used her other slender limb to rectify that problem as it was wrapped around his right leg, resting on the back of his thigh. Bulma's chest was heaving, not from the physical exertion, but from the emotional, as when she was dancing she felt as if the very essence of her being was flowing into her movements. Vegeta's chest was not as labored, though that was a result from the steel muscles that hid the fact. If it were not for the one hand Bulma had placed on Vegeta's shoulder she was sure she would have fallen in their frozen moment.  
  
(Imagine the tango, at the end how the woman is in dip, or like what you see on the new Shakira music video for 'Rejection Tango' as the leg positions are similar)  
  
"Yes, I believe you are right, Dartanion." Lord Zaladar agreed with his loyal guard from behind.  
  
The Lord's voice was like an awakening to the pair in the center of the ballroom as the dazed look left their faces. Vegeta was the first to recover as he lifted Bulma upright, letting her limbs smoothly slide down his body with clinging accuracy. Quickly following suit, Bulma stood up straight, turning to face the crowd that she had been oblivious to mere seconds ago. A blush immediately took effect as she saw her best friend gawking at her. Gulping she offered a small smile to Chi Chi who only raised an eyebrow to her actions. Though Bulma's innocent blush paled instantly as she met the bloodthirsty glare of Lady Nakilia. Smirking faintly Bulma attempted to move forward, this is when both Vegeta and Bulma noticed they were elevated, as Bulma felt herself leave the airy plane and return to the crystal tiles of the ballroom. Consequently, Bulma found herself unable to move, again! Baffled she jerked her head back to glare at Vegeta, being sure that he had something to do with it. Though Vegeta paid her no heed as his head was downcast, apparently staring at something. Following his gaze Bulma was shocked to find herself a culprit as well.  
  
No wonder, Bulma growled inwardly as she stared at Vegeta's tail and her own tangled with each other.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Bulma couldn't remove her tail by simply instructing it to do so, it obviously had decided to be an entity all on its own, and without her consent. Vegeta was having similar problems as his silken tail refused to return to his side.  
  
Vegeta's now infuriated black orbs flared with anger as he glared at her accusingly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! It isn't my fault!" Bulma snarled under a whisper so only he could hear.  
  
"Apparently it is!" he growled back in the same low whisper.  
  
"Forget it! Just you get your tail, and I'll get mine. No touchy, touchy!" Bulma ordered as she reached for her defiant appendage.  
  
Vegeta did the same and the two culprits were removed from each other shortly after, and within that moment the pair dropped to the tile floor with a light click, thanks to Vegeta who quickly reacted and used his ki to lift them. Once she was released from his newly acquired grasp, Bulma made her walk towards the crowd, although she wished to run away, she still had scores to settle with the Lady Nakilia. 


	16. Will of Deceit

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 15~ Will of Deceit.  
  
Lady Nakilia just stood, waiting for Bulma to get close enough. Annoyed that Bulma was walking at a painstakingly slow pace, Nakilia had to restrain a snarl that was beginning to form in her chest. Though a quick glance to her lover, Vegeta cured her animalistic growl and soothed it into a sultry purr. She allowed the soft moan to escape her lips as she eyed the Prince sensually. Meeting his ebony orbs, Nakilia traced her lips with her heated tongue, exposing her sexual tension openly.  
  
None of Nakilia's actions went unnoticed by two piercing sapphire eyes, though Bulma figured that was the point to her little game. Raising her head high, Bulma continued her slow strides, just trying to agitate the Lady more so, and apparently it worked as Nakilia's attention was drawn to her. Finally only three feet separated the glaring women.  
  
"Wasn't that quite the performance." Nakilia commented, her eyes squinting into a piercing glare directed at the sapphire pools that glared back at her.  
  
"It was no performance, Lady Nakilia." Bulma sneered.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Nakilia taunted as she looked into the hard cold gaze of the Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
"And just what might the Prince think?" Nakilia inquired, placing her hands on the feminine curves of her hips.  
  
"Nothing that you need labor your quaint mind with." Vegeta replied testily as he strode away.  
  
Nakilia stared at Vegeta's retreating back questionably. She couldn't comprehend what had caused him to be so infuriated and impatient. Though even in her awkward state of mind, the Prince's dizzied steps did not go unnoticed.  
  
What the hell?, Nakilia thought looking quizzically at the tiles he had just stepped over, almost checking for any ruptures that would cause his misguided steps. To her great dismay she found none.  
  
So, the little whore got him worked up, Nakilia snarled inwardly though maintained her composure as she returned her hateful gaze to the source of her problems, Bulma. She'll never be a match to me, her mind resolved as a cynical grin curved her lips.  
  
"What has you smiling now? Did the Prince buy you a new collar?" Bulma mocked, mimicking Nakilia's pose.  
  
With a cruel laugh Nakilia spoke, "You may be a vicious snake, but always know this." A moment's pause enveloped the furious pair of females before she spoke again, in a rough foreboding voice, "I'll eternally be venomous tenfold."  
  
"Is there a moral to your story?" Bulma asked lazily, yawning widely.  
  
"If you really need me to summarize it for you, don't fuck with me bitch, there'll be hell to pay!" Nakilia said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"The debt's overdue, but I'll give you another chance. Go ahead and try another threat." Bulma responded in the same haunting whisper.  
  
"If you truly think you can mingle with a Lady of my class, I'm waiting."  
  
"I wouldn't stoop as low to your ranks, a Lady who has trouble with breathing without the presence of another is one of great weakness and lack of stamina. It's your choice, if you'd wish to face your demise, so be it." Bulma growled menacingly.  
  
"Hell would freeze over before you could bring my annihilation." Nakilia remarked curtly.  
  
"Face it, this is hell. The only question that remains is if you're ready to face your demons?" Bulma said roughly as her tail lashed frantically behind her. This was an open gesture, with her tail freed and feral, that she saw the Lady Nikalia as no threat, only a nuisance.  
  
"I assume you believe that you'll be the deliverer?" Nakilia taunted, her tail uncurling from her waist and repeating Bulma's gesture.  
  
"I propose a settling to our quarrel." Bulma said, her voice laced with venomous hate.  
  
"Is that so?" Nakilia snarled.  
  
"Saiyan style." Bulma proclaimed, her tail whipping more furiously.  
  
"The only way." Nakilia agreed as she sidestepped into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm sure the Prince would be flattered that you two lovely ladies were quarreling over him, but unfortunately you are not authorized to finish qualms at this Tri-Celebration." Some masculine voice reprimanded softly.  
  
Both of the women's heads jerked about as they searched for the owner of the intruding voice.  
  
"What?" Bulma cried, infuriated that they dare try and stop her from her goal of terrorizing the calculating wench that stood before her.  
  
"That is, unless you ladies would like to make it an open quarrel?" the voice spoke again while stepping forward, a grin firmly placed on his handsome features.  
  
"The more that witness her failure, the better." Bulma growled anxiously as she moved toward the large doorways. Stepping outside subtly she walked to the middle of the hall that was directly outside. Nakilia followed shortly, a band of Saiyans close at her heels.  
  
"I suggest we move to open sands." Nakilia spat as she rose into the air swiftly, dashing from sight to the closest deserts from the estate.  
  
"All that wish to view, come on your own terms." Bulma snapped tersely as she flew in the direction that Nakilia had just vanished into.  
  
The Saiyans that knew of what was to occur leapt into the air as well, quickly heading to the sparring sight. At most seventy-six Saiyans remained at the estate while the others dashed off. The curious Saiyans arrived to find the two females, glaring at each other, but you could see the genuine glint of anticipation within their hate blazing orbs.  
  
Both were positioned in fighting stances as they seemed to wait for the perfect moment to strike. Just as a ray of serine metallic light flickered from the moon overhead, the two females lunged at each other ferociously, their teeth bared and hands clenched. The first to attempt an attack was Lady Nakilia as she tossed her tanned fist at her nemesis. Bulma appeared to be anticipating the attack as she dodged it easily. Then countering with her own attack, she brought her slender leg into the unprotected side of Nakilia. With a cough marred with blood and bodily fluids, Nakilia fought for a breath before she was tossed roughly into the unrelenting sands of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Her body was hefted up into the air and thrown upwards before her back was hammered, causing her body to drift downwards once more. With a feral snarl, Nakilia stopped her body, flaring her ki she ripped at her attackers body with her bared claws. She reveled in the feeling of the flesh that was torn by her powerful hands. With one last slash she exposed Bulma's corded pectoral muscles. Apparently the gems that covered Bulma's gown were more useful than a simple beauty item, though they didn't protect Bulma's now clawed flesh of her arms and chest.  
  
A groan of rage ruptured from Bulma's throat as she reached for Nakilia's thin neck. Having not being fast enough to catch the swift movement, Nakilia now felt the quickly tightening grip around her neck. Gasping for air Nakilia kicked out at her attacker. Although several thrashing legs penetrated Bulma's defense, it did not loosen the grip that still held to her throat.  
  
Bulma's silken aqua tail lashed rapidly about her as she constricted Nakilia's throat. A triumphant smirk etched across her rose red lips as she watched the once constantly sure Lady, thrash with pain. But the moment was short lived as her eyes were blinded by an unknown source of light. Shortly after she was thrown into the sands, still blinded yet willfully trying to see past the blaring light. As soon as the light faded Bulma saw Nakilia gingerly rubbing her throat, yet all the while laughing bitterly. Narrowing her eyes Bulma rose to her feet and re-entered her fighting position.  
  
"Do you wish to play again?" Nakilia snarled.  
  
"But the games never ended." Bulma mocked as she lunged at the dark haired Saiyan.  
  
The attempt was futile as she let the rage within her overwhelm the concentration she had once held. Nakilia dodged the attack, but before Bulma could regroup she slammed her fist into Bulma's stomach with an iron fist. Afterwards swiftly kicking her in the head, Bulma was tossed to the now bloodied sand. Without given the chance to stand, Bulma clenched her fists, digging her nails into her soft skin, as Nakilia grabbed hold of her precious tail. Never releasing a whimper, Bulma turned her head quickly to stare into the deceitful glare of Nakilia. Her sapphire orbs flared with unbidden hate as her ki fluctuated with her raging emotions. Was she truly fighting for him? Bulma wondered as each labored breath evoked pain, both physically and emotionally.  
  
"Give up yet?" Nakilia sneered, though sadistic glee laced her voice.  
  
Silence ensued as Bulma's eyes flashed from sapphire to an icy blue.  
  
"I shall never yield!" Bulma screamed in a voice of uncanny power.  
  
Her lungs seemed to breathe the power and rage she now felt as she tore from Nakilia's grasp, and with swift movements brought Nakilia to harsh sands. As Bulma pounced atop Nakilia's now still form, her body was roughly ground through the particles of her homeland. No time was wasted as Bulma pummeled Nakilia's unprotected face in a flurry of fists. Once satisfied that her opinion of the woman beneath her was clear, Bulma spat on her bloodied and bruised face.  
  
"May the bruises that mar your features and the blood you split on the sands of Vegeta-sei, forever remind you of your failure and my supremacy over your worthless existence." Bulma growled, her tone dangerously low as she rose from the motionless form of Lady Nakilia.  
  
After several moments, Bulma rose into the midnight sky with a snarl of disgust. Hastily she made her way to the courtyard of Lord Zaladar's estate, where she usually took peace in, ignoring the obvious rip that contorted her dress at her stomach. She desperately needed to accumulate some kind of conclusion to the raging emotions that constantly ruled her actions.  
  
Silently, the Prince watched her retreating form fall into the shadows that swallowed the planet he stood on.  
  
As soon as Bulma had left the scene, Nakilia rose to her feet. Her eyes glared at all that surrounded her as she rose to the air as well.  
  
She may have won this battle, but I will be the victorious in the war, Nakilia's thoughts raged as she returned to the estate. As soon as she was clean and the blood that now crusted her body vanished, she would start her planning.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma fumbled with her fingers obnoxiously as she stretched her mind to discover answers. Any answers, anything that would ease her troubled heart.  
  
I didn't enter that battle for him, right? I don't give a damn about him!, Bulma thought, her mind affirming to her that all was true, but her heart saw otherwise. The conflicting sides within her only confused her further. How could she ever subdue these overwhelming questions, when only one could answer them for her.  
  
Why even bother, she growled inwardly. She knew no answers could be obtained from the bastard of a Prince.  
  
"At least I'm sure of one thing." Bulma muttered as she gazed at the stones that marked the pathway to the courtyard she now occupied. With a heaving sigh she tilted her head to the side, as if different positions would help her resolve the unending problems.  
  
"Why me?" she growled, raising her ki faintly. She bit her bottom lip and decided in that moment that pouting would do. Her face was now contorted in odd positions just as her arms crossed around her chest. Any that would have seen her would think her a mere adolescent, she was acting like one anyways.  
  
"Pity, is a sign of weakness." A masculine voice growled.  
  
Bulma didn't have to second-guess who spoke the rough words.  
  
"I pity only one." Bulma responded, mocking his previous tone.  
  
"And who might that be?" Vegeta asked, his tone hinting no interest.  
  
"You."  
  
"I need no pity, nor do I desire so." Was the cold reply as he approached her.  
  
"Oh, but you do, sire." Bulma mocked.  
  
"You dare question the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta barked infuriated by her insolence.  
  
When Bulma had mocked him before was when he was portraying Stump and he had no title to hold. So, it could be overlooked, but in instances such as now he was the Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
"Speaking in the third person," Bulma said dispassionately, "that shows intelligence.", she taunted coolly.  
  
"Foolish onna, you speak to me as if I'm a third class baka!" he accused as he now stood in front of her.  
  
Silence prevailed over the pair as midnight winds swept past their still forms. Bulma was astonished, did he truly believe that she didn't know Stump and himself were one in the same?  
  
How stupid does he think I am!, Bulma raged inwardly as her eyes widened.  
  
"Surprising, I thought you never shut your incessant mouth." Vegeta said with a cruel chuckle.  
  
Clamping her mouth down she glared at him viciously.  
  
"Fine, my mouth shall remain eternally closed in your presence!" she grumbled while averting her gaze to her side, turning her body as well. Suddenly finding the stone walkway of extreme interest she studied it closely.  
  
"Though intriguing, I must say it's also disappointing." Was his reply as he looked down at her angled form.  
  
Turning her head back to view him, she game him a quizzical look but remained silent.  
  
"You wonder why this is so, onna?" Vegeta asked as a soft chuckle vibrated his iron chest.  
  
A quick nod of her head affirmed his question as she continued to loose herself under his dark gaze. Wonders of the mysteries behind the fathomless depths echoed through her mind as she watched him carefully.  
  
"Actions are stronger than a thousand words." Vegeta concluded softly as he studied her.  
  
Although she had just been sparring, her beautiful features could not be hidden by the grim or blood that was smeared across her face. Smoothly, the Prince brought his hands gently on her shoulders. Holding them in what he would consider a soft grasp he brought her to her feet, forcing her to stand, but his hands remained on her, helping to steady her suddenly dizzy form. Lifting one hand from its current place, he stoked her face soothingly, brushing away a stray blue strand. Closing the distance between them, as he once had before, he traced her lips with his tongue. Without hesitance Bulma parted her lips, granting the ministrations his heated tongue inflicted on her. A smirk curved his smooth lips as he heard the moan his touch evoked out of the tender woman within his arms. Releasing her gently he took a step back, separating their bodies more than either liked.  
  
"How could I evoke moans of pleasure, from a onna that wishes to deny what she wants? But don't let my opinion waver your own." Vegeta spoke in a timber voice that taunted her, but made her yearn for him even more so as well.  
  
Her eyes blinked widely, as if trying to flicker the moment away along with he passing breeze. Bulma's face contorted in anger, her eyes narrowing after menacingly. Raising her nose to the air she stalked away hastily, before she gave in to the Prince and begged for more. Vegeta's eyes followed her all the way, the smirk never faltering, but inside he was raging. He truly expected the woman to give in and allow herself the pleasure, as well as he.  
  
"Damn her pride!" Vegeta snarled as he too stalked from the scene and towards the building he had been given for his short stay here at the estate, as the Prince that is.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Walking at a brisk pace, Nakilia made her way through the numerous halls of the estate. After speaking with Lord Zaladar she was infuriated to discover that she and the Prince were to settle within separate rooms! A snarl left her lips as she knocked on the decorated door she had stopped in front of.  
  
No answer was received so she proceeded to do so, constantly.  
  
"What in the name of Gora do you want?" a voice from within spoke in a rough voice.  
  
Nakilia was suddenly relived that the door was blocking the glare she surely would have been receiving. Deciding not to answer she stepped into the room, roving her eyes in search of its occupant. She let out a small squeak as the Prince appeared in front of her from nowhere.  
  
"Does that amuse you?" she snapped irritably.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta mumbled with a devious smirk.  
  
"You know Vegeta, my room is awfully lonely with just lil' ole me in there." She sighed exasperatedly, "It'll never do." She purred while tracing his abdomen with her skillful fingers. The glint in his eyes showed her that tonight, at least, her efforts would not go unwarranted.  
  
Her hands slithered to the small of his back where she probed his fury appendage. Once she felt the heat of his body fill his essence, she stopped her ministrations, daintily walking from the room and towards her own. Before exiting Vegeta's room she turned to him and flicked her tongue in an inviting manner, before continuing out.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, once inside her own room, for the Saiyan Prince to appear.  
  
"I'm yours Vegeta." She whispered huskily while rolling onto her back, while on her luxurious bed.  
  
"You're telling me things I know." He growled, joining her onto the ivory spread that covered the extravagant bed.  
  
Tearing at his armor she shifted her weight anxiously as she attempted to do two things at once, taking her own garments at the same time. She succeeded in removing her battle torn dress, though his armor remained as he hovered over her, his hands planted at either side of her head. The first thing he noticed was the countless bruises and minor wounds that covered her once glorious body. A smirk entailed the thought the woman had caused such damage. Misinterpreting the Prince's smirk, Nakilia smirked as well as she pressed her body to his own, though still donned with royal armor.  
  
"So impatient." He commented while he disrobed from the clingy armor, discarding it to the floor.  
  
Avoiding any foreplay, Vegeta entered her, catching the Lady Nakilia by surprise. Though the shock was soon forgotten as feminine moans ensued. Everything was going as Nakilia had wanted, but fury shook her pleasure filled body as Vegeta repeated another's name. And to her utter horror, she discovered just whom the mysterious name belonged to. Hating to admit it, she knew only one did he call 'onna'. With her face contorted in hideous rage, she doubled her efforts, trying to wash thoughts of the other female from the Prince's mind. 


	17. Bretrayer of the Crown

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 16~ Betrayer of the Crown.  
  
Outraged she stalked through the halls with no destination in mind, only thoughts of seething hatred towards the female Saiyan that had stolen the attentions of her lover. The night of the celebrations was not over, it only seemed to linger in the webs of time, only mocking her more so with the events of the night. First she was beaten at a spar, being left bruised and bloody, then once she lured the Prince to her chamber he had the audacity to moan another woman's name. If that wasn't enough, the encounter with her Prince did not last long, possibly only a half of an hour. Once finished Vegeta had hastily bathed, as if disgusted by her scent, and made an untimely exit, leaving a baffled and enraged Nakilia to do her own biddings. Nakilia felt as if she was only a mere release of sexual tension for the Prince, and the truth behind that notion was hurtful to the Lady's pride.  
  
"How dare he!" Nakilia ground out as she traveled in whatever direction that appealed to her.  
  
'He's the Prince, he does as he pleases,' the back of her mind whispered almost in response to her raging thoughts.  
  
Growls of hate and resentment echoed every hall the Lady passed through, though Nakilia herself took little notice being so rapped in the emotions that radiated in her being. Her eyes were glazed over with venom of her own hate and seemingly as distant as the stars above. Within this paranormal state she collided with another Saiyan that was passing through the halls as well, and oddly enough, the Saiyan was as distant and cold as she.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Nakilia growled, most definitely not in the mood to deal with any ignorant male.  
  
"I might ask you the same." Yamcha snapped back without even looking at the Lady's face, therefore unknowing of who he was speaking to.  
  
Just as he did so, Yamcha wished he hadn't. The Lady was seething with rage! Immediately Yamcha was attempting to rectify the situation that was now at hand.  
  
"I- I'm sorry Lady," Yamcha paused uncertainly.  
  
"Lady Nakilia." She spoke with superiority.  
  
"You- You're," Yamcha stumbled over his words, "Lady Nakilia." He spoke clearly as a smile etched across his lips.  
  
"I just said that didn't I!" Nakilia snapped.  
  
"I was hoping you came." Yamcha said with relief.  
  
"Excuse me! You don't even know me, nor do you deserve my superior presence." Nakilia snarled.  
  
"Well I- I was the one who sent for you. Though you are right in saying I do not deserve such a beautiful being to be within my sight." Yamcha said, fearful that the Lady would vent her rage upon him.  
  
"The fool of a Lord sent for my ultimate being." She clarified bitterly, ignoring his compliment, though she noted it anyways to fuel her pride.  
  
"It was I, my Lady." Yamcha said hesitantly.  
  
"Do you honestly take me a fool!" her feminine voice said coyly.  
  
"No. The invitation was sent by myself." Yamcha explained quickly, he was becoming frightened of the menacing glare he was receiving from the Lady Nakilia.  
  
"Why then?" she questioned skeptically.  
  
"Because I noticed that Stu- the Prince and Bulma were getting close. Too close if you ask me, and of course every Saiyan knows of the courting the Lady Nak- well you and the Prince were- are experiencing." Yamcha fumbled over his words as the same cold glare was being directed towards him.  
  
"And so in an act to remedy this you sent for me to retrieve his majesty, am I right?" Nakilia spat with contempt, although inside she feeling glee at her luck.  
  
"Yes." He admitted dully, bowing his head in shame.  
  
"Then I take it you want the wench?" Nakilia asked hopefully.  
  
"Bulma?" Yamcha questioned shortly, "Yes." He confirmed.  
  
"Good." Nakilia replied weakly as she contemplated if Yamcha could be trusted.  
  
"So, what do you propose to be done?" Yamcha asked hesitantly.  
  
Nakilia was about to protest, when she realized that with the assistance of her newfound counterpart Vegeta could fall into her lure once again. "Get rid of the bitch." She opted aloud.  
  
"No harm shall come to Bulma!" Yamcha stated firmly, "I just want her in my arms."  
  
"Fine", Nakilia growled unwillingly, "but you better get her the hell away from my MAN!"  
  
"Agreed, just as long as the Prince gets his grubby hands off her!" Yamcha ordered.  
  
"Don't you ever call my-" Nakilia started, but was abruptly cut short as Yamcha dismissed her words,  
  
"This is foolish, we're on the same side." He reasoned mildly.  
  
Nakilia grunted in response but took his words to mind as she continued to speak, "Where is her estate located?" Nakilia grumbled.  
  
"Estate?" Yamcha repeated dumbly.  
  
"Yes, every Lady has an estate so where is the bitch's at?" Nakilia growled irritably.  
  
"Oh" Yamcha mumbled to himself understandably, "You think Bulma is a Lady of the Courts, yes?"  
  
"Well I- that's why she was at the Celebration!" Nakilia stuttered shortly before snapping her answer hurriedly.  
  
"Bulma is quite close to the Lord, considered his daughter even, that's why she was present." Yamcha offered in explanation.  
  
"Well then what in the seven realms is she?!" Nakilia barked exasperatedly.  
  
"She- well she is- she's a slave." Yamcha mumbled out hesitantly knowing the Lady Nakilia's response to his claim would not be in good spirits.  
  
Nakilia's eyes expanded ten times their size as she reviewed Yamcha's words within her head dumfounded.  
  
"How quaint." She snarled in a dangerous tone, after a long silence.  
  
"Yes, well I do believe she was a Lady of the Courts prior to her present rank." Yamcha defended.  
  
"An exile as well then." Nakilia chuckled, "What a waste."  
  
"Things seem to be falling right into place." She said with a sadistic grin.  
  
Before Yamcha could say a word the Lady sauntered off into the shadows while calling behind her faintly,  
  
"I shall come to you if needed, don't worry you simple little mind."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma sat, numbly watching the night sky twist with bypassing moments. She was so lost in her thoughts and emotions that the sound of the metallic water entering the compassing lake was simply a muffled trickle. Dazedly she looked upon the dark star, the same one that seemed to enchant her every time she studied its endless shadows. She couldn't comprehend why it reminded her of him and him only. Why was it that he plagued her thoughts endlessly? Did she do the same?  
  
Thoughts ran rampant as she was lost in its depths, how could one not?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta stopped midway as he concentrated his ki to his current task. It was not one that strained his ultimate power, but it was complicated to find the woman's ki out of the hundreds of Saiyans that were mindlessly celebrating throughout the estate and countryside. Vegeta believed it all to be useless, though he was grateful that at that moment he was on his home planet, standing in its endless sands, and not on the cool steel ship that had been his jail for so long, with Frieza as his master. He tried to suppress the thought of the nightmare his life had been and the atrocity that ruled it, but to no avail. His thoughts turned pensive as he unwillingly thought back to the day he had been transported to the massive ship, and into the ivory hands of Frieza.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What a fool," the young Prince sneered, "as if the Prince of Vegeta-sei would be handed to his rule."  
  
The King bowed his head in shame as his son claimed what he wished not to be true. For in reality, he had done just that. No reassurance or agreement to the young Prince's statement was given as his father avoided his searching gaze at all costs.  
  
"Father?" Vegeta inquired in a restrained whisper, fear bound to his maturing voice.  
  
"You must understand Vegeta, that I had no choice. Vegeta-sei would have been destroyed had I not consented to Lord Frieza's demand." King Vegeta spoke clearly, hiding his sorrow filled eyes in the shadows of the throne room they stood in.  
  
"Understand? You wish me to understand that my fath- King is a weak fool! How dare you request such from me? You surrender the only heir to the throne to a tyrant of cruelty." Vegeta hissed hatefully, hiding the pain of his father's betrayal to him under the rage that swelled in his heart.  
  
"Son, there-" King Vegeta started before abruptly being interrupted by the one who used to call him father.  
  
"I am no longer your son," Vegeta spat, more venom and malice than any eight year old boy should even fathom in their years, "I forfeit you as father, as my family, as my King."  
  
'You shall always remain my son,' the King thought forlornly.  
  
"S- Vegeta you must comprehend that it was either giving you a chance to live, under Lord Frieza's instruction, or ensure your death by denying the demand made by the Lord." The King argued.  
  
"You have betrayed the crown," Vegeta declared in a deadly tone, "and you have betrayed me," he whispered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta's head throbbed with new hatred for his father. How had he been so naïve to willingly hand him to the treacherous claws of Frieza? Personally, Vegeta would have preferred death to the constant beatings and torture. But noting pained him more so than his pride, as it was ripped apart. Being a Prince, yet a slave at the same moment fueled the endless mockery and taunts he endured. The irony to it all was un-excusable and was as blatantly obvious as the growing hatred within his ebony depths over the years. The young Prince was molded into a plague of cruelty and pain. Anger had been his soul emotion, and he thrived on its primal power.  
  
'Then she came', Vegeta thought distantly.  
  
The woman he was now searching for had changed him in more ways than one, and he despised her for it. He had new emotions now, possessiveness and jealousy, but there were others he could not understand, and for that reason, and that reason alone, he wished for her demise. Yet in the same perspective he knew he would never let any harm befall on her, even if it was from himself. The conflicting emotions drove him mad at times, but soothed him as well. Everything he did, felt as if it for her, and he couldn't comprehend why. At times he would fight it, but that too seemed to be for her purpose. He simply never could come out on top! She would forever bind him within her sapphire eyes and azure locks.  
  
Not one other female could compare to her, except for the woman that had saved him from his own hatred that was dominant in all his actions and decisions. Though he felt for this woman much differently, for she was his mother, the Lady Loralie, the Queen. A small grin graced his lips at the thought of her, reminding him of the day he was saved from the ivory claws that jailed him mercilessly and when he returned to his home, to the planet that still honored his name. For he was the savior of the planet, at his sacrifice did Vegeta-sei still exist.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Listen woman, you can't simply go and raid the Lord Frieza with your motherly requests!" the King pleaded, though sternly.  
  
"You misinterpret my thoughts," Loralie hissed, "I'm not raiding the over- sized lizard with any 'requests'," the Queen snarled raggedly, barely being able to contain the rage that encompassed her actions, "I'm making demands, and by the gods so help him does he not oblige!"  
  
"You mustn't be serious! Not even with our entire army could you bring his forces to the rubble they belong in." he proclaimed exasperatedly at his mates tirade.  
  
"I may be headstrong Vegeta, but I'm not dimwitted," she clarified, "I'm not acting as the Queen of Vegeta-sei, I'm acting as a mother that seeks to save the sanity of her son."  
  
"Loralie." King Vegeta whispered softly, a forlorn cry of helplessness.  
  
"Vegeta, you can't stop me, not when my son is the one in question." She assured.  
  
Before he could protest she left her mate, valiantly walking to the space ship located to the far right of the royal docking bay.  
  
"I don't intend to." He whispered under his breath, the heart-broken statement intended for only his ears, but the Queen heard his cry.  
  
Turning on her heel at the entrance of the ship she searched for the dark eyes she had grown to love. Sighing softly she projected the one emotion that was never supposed to exist in the Saiyan race, love. A genuine smile graced the Queen's soft lips as she saw the hereditary smirk curve her mate's lips. Instead of words she imitated the King's smirk perfectly before entering the mouth of the small ship.  
  
Even though it wasn't as extravagant to what the Queen normally resided in it would suffice for the cause. Approaching the main port of the ship she watched as her companion, a royal guard, revved the engine to a start before manually taking it into the sky, soon to be black of space once the planets atmosphere was penetrated. The Queen had chosen this particular day due to the fact that Lord Frieza's ship was located only an hour from Vegeta-sei at this very moment.  
  
With new found determination she took in a breath, hoping that later that day her son would be breathing the same air as she, on their home planet Vegeta-sei, and forever to remain. Time passed swiftly, though the Queen grew impatient as she looked past the shadows of endless space, the view never changing, and after what seemed like an eternity it started it agitate her.  
  
"How much longer until our arrival, Dartanion?" Loralie questioned curiously.  
  
"Anxious are we?" was the short reply in comforting humor.  
  
"By the name of Gora, just tell me!" Loralie snarled half-heartedly.  
  
"A quarter of an hour remains, my Queen." Dartanion responded respectfully.  
  
Being one of her most faithful and trustworthy guards, the Queen viewed Dartanion with respect, but no amount of kindness could compare to the guards willing participation to save the Prince Vegeta, the very one that had been lost to the tyranny of Lord Frieza's guidance over ten years ago.  
  
The fifteen minutes seemed to drift by in seconds as the steel vessel of the Lord Frieza's base protruded out of the darkness forming the universe. Pure evil vibrated off the cold exterior. The Queen couldn't restrain the shiver that stroked her spine, making her legs feeling incapable of motion, though her will urged her on as they connected to the 'lizard's' base. Momentarily after the Queen boarded the ship that had been a prison to her son for so many years, the thought evoked a single tear. She shuddered as the cool moisture traced her features.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Dartanion questioned hesitantly while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to steady her.  
  
"Yes." The woman confirmed with more courage and power that she appeared to possess at that moment.  
  
Without another word she raised her head in a superior manner, placing careful steps down the plain white tiles beneath her she made her way through the winding halls. Passing onlookers looked at the pair questionably though recognized the royal emblem of Vegeta-sei that was wove into the fine battle armor she wore. Many of the soldiers that caught sight of the striking woman trembled with lust as her hips swayed with her rhythmic steps. The Queen ignored them all as she came to her destination. Now only two large doors remained separating her from the bastard lizard, the same one that had removed her precious son from her grasp.  
  
Without hesitation, Loralie used her Saiyan strength to roughly barge into the room, pushing the strong doors aside like minor obstacles. Apparently Lord Frieza was having a Bi-Planetary meeting at the moment, this suspicion being confirmed by the odd alien eyes that looked at the woman dumfounded by her brash actions. Though they respected the courage that swelled in her being, with each breath she took as it radiated from her body like a beacon.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" a handsome green alien demanded from the glaring woman.  
  
"Now, now Zarbon, don't be testy to our guest." A smooth voice stated calmly from the far end of the elongated table.  
  
"I do myself right to assume you are Frieza." The Queen spoke dispassionately.  
  
"Lord Frieza." The ivory lizard like creature corrected.  
  
"You do not hold my respect, Frieza," the woman hissed, "Therefore you shall not hear that title be spoken from my lips."  
  
"Feisty, are we?" Frieza chuckled.  
  
"More than you'd like to know." Loralie said snidely.  
  
"Why do you grace us with your presence?" Frieza said while waving his hands towards the numerous alien beings that were seated at the table.  
  
"I come here to collect my son." She responded coyly.  
  
"And who might that be?" Frieza questioned uninterested in the woman's words.  
  
Unraveling her tail she spoke in a pride filled whisper, "Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei."  
  
Frieza's eye expanded as he took notice to what the female before him was donned in. He hadn't even realized the painfully obvious emblem of the Vegeta-sei Royal Courts that was woven into the material of the suit, covering her chest and extending upwards near her neck.  
  
"I see." Frieza said distantly as he recognized the hateful glare he was receiving that very moment, the same as he had throughout the past ten years, only the one he was used to was venomous tenfold. Even after all this time, the Saiyan Prince had never yielded to the powerful Lord, and Frieza expected that would never change. Though the now mature Prince hadn't broken to the tyrant's torture, he had been filled with a hatred that was enflamed with the pride he harbored, and that alone was a victory Frieza had made.  
  
Frieza's mind considered his options carefully. The dark prince could be of use if he were to ascend to the throne of Vegeta-sei, though could also be put to use on purging missions. Opting that a greater victory would be made if the Prince were to return to his homeland the tyrant concocted a devious plan to suit his needs. The Lord Frieza was aware that the threats of the desperate mother were idol to him he grinned at her raging passion.  
  
"Do as you see fit. Tell the monkey prince we shall meet again, will you?" Frieza said flippantly, though thoroughly enjoying himself as Zarbon nearly fell over.  
  
To Frieza's great disappointment, the woman before him made no reaction to his words, as if she was expecting nothing less. Without responding she smirked condescendingly at the serpent tyrant as she turned on her heel and walked at the same pace out of the room, never turning back.  
  
"She smirks as if she knows something I do not," Lord Frieza commented under his breath, himself being the only one to hear his words.  
  
As the Queen Loralie reentered the winding hallways she came to face, not only, the presence of Dartanion, her loyal guard, but her mate as well.  
  
"You're here." Loralie whispered through her now smiling lips.  
  
"Did you expect any less?" the King questioned with a smirk of his own.  
  
"No." she stated simply as the trio traveled through the winding halls.  
  
"I knew you would never accept my help, so I came undetected to protect what is mine." He growled explanatorily.  
  
"Just as you are mine." Loralie countered.  
  
As another alien soldier passed the trio, Loralie took hold of the collar of his training suit, pulling the stunned man roughly to her body.  
  
"Where is the Prince Vegeta located at this moment?" she demanded in a gruff voice.  
  
"Ah, you're looking for the dark prince," the odd man confirmed, "You can find him on the left sector, panel #46."  
  
Releasing her hold, the Queen continued walking, though now in the direction of her son.  
  
"I don't suggest you disturb him." The soldier warned before disappearing in the continuous halls.  
  
"Humph," Loralie grunted as she took no heed to the warning.  
  
Dartanion and the King followed, trying to keep up with her now brisk pace, the anticipation in seeing her beloved son fueling her movements. Just as they entered the wing that held the Prince's chamber, the Queen stopped abruptly.  
  
"What is it?" her mate asked, concern lining his voice.  
  
"You two must return to Vegeta-sei. I can compass the ship back to our port." She said sternly, her tone offering no debating on the subject.  
  
"But," Dartanion started, concerned for his Queen's safety, though the cold glare he received affirmed that she was determined to continue alone and would do so, with or without anyone's consent.  
  
The pair of men nodded their heads simultaneously as they retraced their prior steps. Sighing softly, the hopeful mother made her way to her lost, but never forgotten son. The chamber he resided in was not far, as she came to his doorstep almost immediately. Lightly knocking on the iron door she awaited the cold reply that was sure to come, though it never did. In another attempt she knocked once more, but still no reply came. Opting that leaving would do no good she pushed the door ajar. Peeking her head in she tried to sort through the vast darkness that greeted her.  
  
Suddenly the darkness faded as a blaring light approached her curious eyes. The Queen immediately dodged the attack meant to kill her and sighed in relief as the door appeared to be ki proof.  
  
"May I enter?" she asked softly, though in a firm tone so she would not be taken lightly.  
  
"No." was the gruff response.  
  
Although the occupant was surprised that a female was calling for him he hid it well under his tone of malice.  
  
"Then you shall rise and greet me." She demanded.  
  
Anger coursed through Vegeta as he rose to his feet. He did not take action because of the females demand, rather he was infuriated with the being and had opted to send whoever it was to the next dimension.  
  
"Never will you speak to me in such a manner, nor shall you ever speak again." He said coldly as he threw the door open.  
  
The Queen was surprised that the door hadn't been knocked off it's hinges by the raw power of her son, who she realized to be a man as she studied his features that were highlighted by the light he now stood in. As soon as Vegeta saw who the owner of the feminine voice belonged to his mask of indifference faltered as he looked upon, his mother. The Queen's beautiful features contorted into pain as she stared into the onyx depths her son held. They were swallowed by hate that could not be defined by any tongue, only emotions could replicate the hatred that radiated from his body, though as his mother she could feel the pain that radiated from his soul.  
  
"M- Mother?" Vegeta's voice quaked with uncertainty.  
  
"I'm here, my son. We're going home." She responded softly.  
  
"Why are you here?" he questioned coldly.  
  
"I'm not going to preach to you that I did my best," Loralie clarified before continuing, "I did whatever I could to the extent of my abilities of the time, but this time- this time it brought me to my goal. It brought me to you."  
  
A long silence ensued before she spoke again,  
  
"I know better than to expect gratification from you Vegeta, but I will always demand respect. You're still Saiyan, and I'm your Queen," she spoke with conviction, pausing shortly before continuing, "but know this, my son," she spoke in a softer tone now as she looked upon her only child, "I will always be willing to be your mother, if you so wish it."  
  
Vegeta was stunned to say the least as the woman before him, his very own mother, sought out his affection and respect. She hadn't changed from the woman he so lovingly remembered as a young boy, but now, what of now? Vegeta nodded his head softly as his Queen, his very own mother, led him to the ship that would take him back to his planet, his people, and most of all his rightful place in society. Glancing to the side he inspected his mother and recognized her as his savior from the shackles that had bound him to the cruel prison of the tyrant's treacherous claws. With this thought a spark was fused within his dark soul at the pride he now felt for his mother.  
  
'There is hope for him yet,' Loralie thought relieved as she glanced back lovingly at her one, and only, son.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
His train of thought shattered as he pinpointed the onna's ki. Though faint, it served well as the Prince lifted his body into the darkened sky of Vegeta-sei, shooting through the pink tinted clouds, Vegeta headed in the direction of the female that had started his pensive thoughts.  
  
'The woman,' Vegeta thought with a smirk that even he could not comprehend it's originating reason.  
  
With the great speed he had acquired over the years, Vegeta was at the location of the ki signal within seconds. He found himself on lush blades of midnight blue that outstretched their leaves all about him. The desert sands abruptly stopped where the odd plant began, and within the growth there were numerous exotic plants that claimed the area as their own. In short distance Vegeta could hear the majestic waterfall that broke against the smooth river rocks. It was a tropical paradise that oddly enough resided in the rough boundaries of Vegeta-sei's endless deserts.  
  
Taking in a surprised breath, the Prince walked lightly on the pristine land, towards the faint ki that swayed with the ruffling winds. The moonlight glittered from up above as the curious Prince gently pushed aside the giant leaves that protruded in his path. Almost as an entrance to serenity, the once sure Saiyan no Ouji felt himself lost as he watched a petite form make slow strides across what appeared to be metallic oceans. Caressing her every move, the enchanting water enveloped her body like a blanket of life as her curves radiated with the waters lapping motion. Stunned, Vegeta watched uncertain of what actions to take, though one step further onto the lush carpet of exotic colors foretold his future. Slowly he stripped of the garments that suddenly seemed to encage him with their presence. The shadows still covered his form as he entered the waters that molded to the onna's fragile form, just how he wanted to in these moments of passionate circumstance.  
  
Still unaware of the being that was approaching her, Bulma let the currents of the lake sway her body as she simply released her endless emotions, each rippling the water like the soft touch of a gentle finger. Her tail followed each move of the metallic depths, tracing the waters eternal sways. Under her calming state, Bulma did not notice her tails rapid movements as the waters currents hastened as well. Only was she aware of the intruder when she felt herself pressed against a form of steel. Though she was sure it wasn't metal or as lifeless as it felt, for she could feel the pulsating beat of his heart and the warmth that now surrounded their beings.  
  
Shocked, Bulma's body tensed under the sudden intimate touch as a silken appendage slithered around her upper thigh. She remained motionless, not even realizing that her own tail had betrayed her, as it now had wound around a masculine wrist. As Bulma felt every pore in her body respond to 'his' touch she shivered, not from fear or hatred, but from a sudden anticipation. She now knew who held her, she was actually surprised that she hadn't recognized it before. Who else could ignite her body into a flame of passion? Or fir to every part of her body? Only 'he' could remedy her minds torment on itself, or ease the ache in her heart. Only with Vegeta could she feel lost in his arms, yet found by his flaming touch.  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Bulma let her head rest on his broad shoulder. She reveled in the feeling of his warm lips trailing down her delicate neck, gradually deepening as the intimate passion engulfed the pair in its web of eternal bliss. Retracing his movements, Vegeta nipped at Bulma's ear softly,  
  
"You're mine, woman," he spoke in a timber voice as he claimed the blue haired Saiyan that was wrapped within his arms.  
  
EDITED SCENE- (...hopefully considered what one would call a citrus teaser?)  
  
A soft moan was his only response as he shifted her body in his arms. The current of swift waters had moved the pair near the sandy shore that shone like crystals under the light of the pale moon. Now lying on the soft sands, Bulma looked deeply into Vegeta's eyes. They surely were a mystery to the universe, but to her they echoed the feelings she now felt, all magnified in his black depths and projected with an intensity that no other bare. Reaching her hand out she traced his facial features with a single finger, both shadow and light guiding her soft touch. His face no longer held the permanent scowl, though thin lines etched where it was usually placed, nor was a demeaning smirk playing on his lips. It simply remained in a straight line as he studied the woman beneath him closely.  
  
A wish of sensual touch ignited within her sapphire eyes, just as his onyx orbs did the same. Bulma let her eyes trace over his body as her hands yearned to, his body was that of a gods, every muscle toned perfectly within his tanned skin. To Bulma everything about him screamed 'Take me'! Though she thought that foolish until she took notice to his throbbing erection. She gulped, unsure of what to do she let her eyes meet the ebony depths that had captured her so. He looked at her questionably, taking notice to the change in her demeanor. Never saying a word he took in her scent, surprisingly it was filled with an odd fear. Fear of pain.  
  
"Are you pure," Vegeta questioned softly.  
  
"Yes." was her short reply as she averted her eyes away from him.  
  
"Then I do not deserve you, onna," Vegeta's voice was regretful but within the same moment accepting of her pristine being.  
  
"Pain has filled my past life, Vegeta. It is not you I fear."  
  
"Yet fear drowns your eyes." Vegeta pointed out, skeptical of her answer.  
  
"I fear not you," Bulma assured, " but your instincts, yes."  
  
"I shall not hurt you onna."  
  
He started to lift his body from her small form but was stopped by her velvet touch. Cupping her hands around his strong cheek bones she forced his eyes to stare into her own.  
  
"Vegeta, I want you," Bulma whispered in a gentle voice, "I need you."  
  
It was a plea, a simple plea for him to understand, and apparently he did as their lips met in a rough kiss. Slowly it became passionate as they drank from each other's very souls. Time seemed to stop, allowing the lover's to hold onto the moment of acceptance. Hooking her arms around his corded neck, Bulma deepened the kiss while pressing their bare bodies against one another's, yet together at the same time. One hand slowly reached into his ebony mane, pulling his face closer to her own.  
  
Their heated tongues battled for dominance, their connection deepening along with the kiss. The metallic lake lapped at their lower bodies as they were still doused in its wet embrace. Bulma wrapped her slender legs around his waist as they were slowly rocked by the waters gentle waves that beat upon the sandy shore. Her hands searched for the appendage that was wrapped around her left thigh. Once found she stroked its velvety surface with her dainty hands. Her soft ministrations evoked an erotic purr from the man that held her. Bulma could feel the vibrating moan within his chest as each purr wished to escape from his deep throat.  
  
Vegeta, in act to regain his position as the dominant figure, returned her affections as he removed the blue satin tail around his wrist, massaging it sensually. Now it was Bulma's turn to purr as each touch flared her being into a frenzy of erotic emotions and thoughts. Each moment soothed their souls as they remain in each other's embrace, exploring one another's bodies with a depth only they could comprehend. Releasing one hand from her trembling tail, he let it trace her body's curves, slowly, feeling each contour that he wished to fill. All thoughts were lost, words left unsaid, only to be felt and expressed with their actions. With each passing moment, the passion never dwindled with the lost time, only growing with the moments spent together. Everything besides the other was a blur to their focused eyes, all attention was directed to the one that was within their arms, bringing a peace of understanding to each other. Mutual in their affection yet entirely opposite, one an untainted goddess of beauty and the other a deity veiled by a dark soul.  
  
The sky darkened though the union of their beings lighted their surroundings, ignited in an eternal ecstasy of emotions. The intensity of the moment was only rivaled by the black orbs that reflected the scene, though he himself was captured by the sapphire pools that sought to uncover who he was. None had bothered to try and remove the shadows, but here she was doing just that. Seeking his soul, the very essence of his being. Seeking to mold herself to him, just as he felt the same need to become a part of her.  
  
Bulma caressed his body slowly, manipulating his muscles within her hands and igniting his every pore with her sweet torture. A rough moan barred out of his throat as his body trembled underneath her palms. She affected him more than he would like to admit, and this notion was apparent as he tried to refrain the delightful shiver that shook his body. Pleasure swarmed in her heart at the thought of the Prince crumbling at the mere stroke of her hand. Continuing to do so, Bulma placated the Prince by not commenting on his body's shiver of anticipation. Shifting her weight she pushed his body roughly to the shore line, laying him on his back, while positioning herself atop him. With her knees bent she straddled Vegeta, smirking all the while. If he wasn't so dazed by her actions he would have been proud of the smirk she wore, as it was the precise replica of his own. Placing the palm of her hands against his chest she lost herself in his fathomless depths.  
  
Vegeta wanted to reclaim the dominant position, but his body refused to move as he began to drown in her cerulean pools. All of his concentration was focused on the being that was now saddling his waist with her trim figure. He couldn't even feel the cool flick of the metallic water that was beneath a part of his sculpted body. Words once again seemed irrelevant as his body heated with her touch. Her eyes squinted into a look of a seductive enchantress, and Vegeta wouldn't doubt if she truly was one. The smirk remained as she traced his body's every line with her heated tongue, lapping at his flesh like a predatory animal, he her pray.  
  
The Prince had to smirk at the thought as she continued down his pectoral muscles. He let out a low baritone growl as she reached his abdomen. Her hands slithered down the traces of her wet trail on his body, seducing the Saiyan Prince even more so with each intimate touch. Crossing his arms, Vegeta lifted his arms behind his head for support on his straining neck as he tried to watch the onna the entire time. Bulma's sapphire eyes glanced at him suggestively. Vegeta only flashed her a smirk that suggested the same, only intensified tenfold just as anything else that radiated from the Prince.  
  
The sensations that now took over Vegeta's body were unlike anything he had ever partaken in, not only had her actions made his body shiver with unimaginable pleasure, but her very presence stroked his soul, beckoning it to drift from the shadows and to meet her every move in a union of their passion, of their eternal beings. It took only her touch to make him tremble beneath her grasp. Never had he desired a being as he now desired the vixen that licked her lips in approval, her smirk only asking for him to touch her, to explore her, as she had done him. How could he refuse the majestic beauty that now returned to her position straddling his waist? A sultry purr shook her hips as she stared into his ebony depths longingly.  
  
Taking hold of her hips with his rough hands he lifted her from him, all the while shifting his position as he brought her gently to rest upon the sandy shore of the lake, with him atop her. The water tickled at her bare skin just as the sands shifted restlessly beneath her with the new weight they held. As the water traced her body the sand beneath her made an imprint of her form as the top surface was caught in the light current of the lake. Running the back of his hand gently across her face, he studied her every feature, remembering each detail, as his soft touches seemed to stroke her very soul. As a single finger traced over her lips, he could feel her smile under his touch. Never had one been so delighted to be touched by him, yearned for him as she did, just as he did her. The warmth of her body in return warmed him, she truly had tamed the Saiyan no Ouji. She truly had broken him.  
  
As his weight pressed against her, the sand beneath them slowly gave away, letting their mingled form glide into the water. The metallic lake gracefully took them into its embrace, encompassing their bodies further together, almost as Vegeta-sei herself so foreseen that they would join as one. Vegeta looked into the sapphire pools that he felt he could never understand. He needed her to accept him, to want this just as much as he. She understood his need, and felt the same as she accepted his flaws, his perfections- his entire entity. Never would she forsake the touch he offered, or revoke the simple pleasures of giving him her eternal love. Was this love?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It seemed as if only minutes passed before the rays of light that stroked his face awaked Vegeta. With a grunt he untangled his limbs from the onna that still slept within his arms. He truly was surprised he had enough control of his body to avoid marking the onna, but that he planned would occur the next time. It was then that the reality hit him like a ton of bricks. If he were to bond to a slave, he would loose the crown- he would loose his title. Is she worth it?  
  
His pride wouldn't let him believe so, though deep down within the recesses of his mind, he knew that his dark heart had been branded by her touch. Though unbeknownst to him, he had done the same to her. Looking back to her peaceful form he felt a chill run along his spine, for he had defiled her purity, he had stolen it from her. He couldn't bare that truth along with the imminent fate that would tear him from her, it was her or to rule as King. His pride had already chosen, but what of his heart? Did it even exist? He still wondered that.  
  
Conflicting sides tore his being apart though in the end, only one could rise victorious, and within that second one of them did.  
  
"I too, am a betrayer of the crown," Vegeta whispered lowly, as he searched for something to substitute his warmth.  
  
Once covering her naked form with the crimson cape he had discarded the night before, Vegeta donned his armor and flew into the awakening sky of Vegeta-sei. His immense ki fueled his speed, resulting in his arriving at the estate within moments. Stalking through the halls he headed towards his current chamber. Though instead of being able to barge into the room he found Nakilia's sleeping form at his doorstep. He growled irritably.  
  
Nakilia's drowsy eyes fluttered open hesitantly. She jumped to her feet as she was met with a cold glare from the man she had been waiting for.  
  
"Vegeta! I've been waiting for you!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm here." He replied bluntly.  
  
"I can see that," she affirmed, "and the reason I half been waiting these countless hours is to inform you that you now share my chambers."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Now, we don't have to bicker over whose bed we use." She spoke in a sultry voice, while approaching his manly form.  
  
She took hold of his shoulders as she pressed her body to his, though she jerked back as she could smell the scent of another woman covering his skin. Hiding the scowl that wished to contort her features, she slicked her hand under his chin, holding him but a moment before releasing him softly and walking to 'their' quarters.  
  
'She took that well,' Vegeta thought with a chuckle, for he really could care less of her reaction.  
  
Vegeta wouldn't have had that thought if he heard the vow Nakilia had made silently within her venomous mind.  
  
'The bitch will pay, if it means the death of me, so be it,' Nakilia hissed inwardly.  
  
As soon as the pair entered the room they exited each other's presence. With Vegeta immediately taking to slumber on the bed and Nakilia within the bathroom. In all truth, Nakilia had went to the bathroom because she had, of course, expected Vegeta to want to wash the scent of the foreign female from him, though to her dismay and utter rage, he simply fell into an exhausted slumber avoiding his usual routine.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma woke up with a jolt, she had suddenly felt cold as a rush of wind swept through her hair. Without the body that had before protected her from any dangers gone, she felt so vulnerable to the elements around her.  
  
'Had it all been a dream?', she thought bemused.  
  
As soon as she attempted to stand it was apparent that it was reality, as a sharp pain shot along her inner thigh. Gingerly she walked a few steps before realizing her state of nakedness. A blush crept across her face even though none was there to see her.  
  
"Yep, it was real." She grumbled as she pulled on the dress from the previous night.  
  
The slash from Nakilia's claws remained, revealing Bulma's pale stomach. Curiously she looked about, in wonder of what had kept her warm after 'he' had left. Her eyes immediately spotted the blood red cape that lay in an distorted position from her thrashing sleep. Walking slowly towards the garment, she collected it within her hands and didn't waste time as she flew into mid-morning winds.  
  
Once reaching the estate she washed her body free of all the blood from both her battle and her love making.  
  
'Was it truly love making?', she questioned herself thoughtfully.  
  
Though she did not let the thought capture her mind any longer once she was fully cleaned. The rest of the day Bulma spent avoiding the Prince, simply busying herself with meager jobs around the estate. In fact, she kept herself so occupied she didn't even get the chance to talk to her raven haired friend, Chi Chi.  
  
Little did Bulma know that the Prince was doing precisely the same. 


	18. Betrayal's Exposure

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
  
Chapter 17~ Betrayal's Exposure.  
  
Silently she strode through the swerving halls of the Lord's estate, though within her mind was creating continuous hateful thoughts of the one who had stolen her lover's gaze, possibly even him. But past the flames of hatred there were her thoughts of bliss when all would be better, and her nemesis was a broken woman, never to be repaired. Anticipation of this moment sparkled in her eyes as she approached the Lord Zaladar's main living quarters. She would have vengeance on the blue-haired wench, and that was not a subject to be negotiated.  
  
Raising her dainty hand she knocked on the large opaque door before her. Momentarily after the gesture a voice from within granted her entrance warmly. Taking lead, Nakilia entered the well-lit room with a smile curving her face, and only she knew why. Recalling the conversation that transpired the night one moon ago was more than enough to make her grin at the new leverage she had gained, and it simply isn't Saiyan not to act on it, she reminded herself as she nodded her head respectfully to the Lord.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The night before.  
  
"Well then what in the seven realms is she?!" Nakilia barked exasperatedly.  
  
"She- well she is- she's a slave." Yamcha mumbled out hesitantly knowing the Lady Nakilia's response to his claim would not be in good spirits.  
  
Nakilia's eyes expanded ten times their size as she reviewed Yamcha's words within her head dumfounded.  
  
"How quaint." She snarled in a dangerous tone, after a long silence.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Present time.  
  
Lord Zaladar repeated the gesture, bowing his head slightly in recognition to her status.  
  
"May I help you my Lady?" Lord asked kindly, although he hated the woman before him he would not falter in who he was to sink to her dwindling level of honor.  
  
'Kind old fool', Nakilia seethed indignantly.  
  
"Why yes, you can indeed. You see, my room is in absolute shambles." She spoke dramatically.  
  
"I will send a servant to attend to it at once." Lord Zaladar affirmed.  
  
"Yes, please do so. Though I would like a specific one, Bulma I believe. You see, after quarreling with the broad, she has gained respect. Mine as well." Nakilia spoke while sporting one of her best smiles.  
  
"Though ill perceived," Lord Zaladar stated bluntly.  
  
"Do not test me old fool!" Nakilia warned bitterly.  
  
Knowing that as the being of courtship to the Prince the Lady Nakilia was, at the moment at least, untouchable, the Lord nodded dully.  
  
"She will attend to your quarters shortly, Lady Nakilia." He complied reluctantly.  
  
"Good." Nakilia spat as she retreated from the building, leaving a man with a now heavy heart.  
  
'How's Bulma going to take this?, he questioned himself forlornly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma begrudgingly sauntered through the vacant halls, the wind whistling past her sensitive ears, making the loose aqua strands to whip about her saddened features. Her dainty feet were carelessly being dragged from her own doing as she came to the doorstep of Lord Zaladar. Taking in a breath she pounded her fist, though lightly, upon the seemingly hollow door. She could hear the sound echoing within as she waited patiently, a foreboding wave washing over her mind, as it was lost to a distant plain of uncertain eternities. She had hoped the Lord would not beckon for her, though her she was now, at his request. Worry lurked in her thoughts; had the Lord known of her over active state?  
  
She knew that the Lord disapproved when she would occupy herself with petty little jobs, just to strain the time she was given. Even though she hated to be here now, no regret darkened her demeanor, for the night spent with the Prince was one of cherishment. Had she known of the Prince's engagement with the Lady Nakilia prior to their encounter, things would most definitely have been different within her view. Though that flaw still remained in the shadows, never to meet the haze of light, hopefully.  
  
Her heart jumped slightly as the door was opened, granting her the sight of the Lord's sorrow filled gaze. Though she could not comprehend the heavy gaze set in his usually happy outlook, she greeted him none-the-less.  
  
"My Lord," Bulma said, lightly bowing her head.  
  
"Bulma, dear child, I- I have a peculiar job for you," he responded softly as he lead her into the room, seating her in a lounge chair.  
  
Bulma's eyebrows knitted together in bemusement, her sapphire eyes eyeing him uncertainly, though trustingly.  
  
"What is it that you ask of me, my Lord?"  
  
"A simple task, far below your standards," he explained softly, "but you see you have been requested as a cleaning maid."  
  
"Have another do so, why ask of me such a petty task," Bulma barked, the rage that granted her sassy tongue freedom flaring within her cold gaze.  
  
"I mustn't refuse a request made by any guest of the estate," he chided softly, "I'm sorry, dear child."  
  
"I understand," Bulma spoke, her head bowing down in guilt, "Which chamber."  
  
"The Lady Nakilia's," he replied shortly, knowing approval would not be gained from his fiery friend.  
  
"Hai," she said offhandedly before realization sunk, "Wha- What!"  
  
Before the Lord could say a word, Bulma left with a feral growl, stomping all the way.  
  
"Gora, watch over Bulma, may her actions be kept- in control," the Lord mumbled softly as treaded softly on the tile floors towards the door in attempt to close the door that was left agape.  
  
Though the task was left undone as his youngest daughter entered the chamber frantically.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As Bulma stalked through the estate she tried to keep her breaths even. Restraining from the urge to roar in anger she hummed a soft tune, anything to calm her edging nerves. Each agitated step towards the Lady's chambers was a chill reminder of the hatred she felt for the Lady herself. How did she discover her true identity? That was still a mystery, but she did not dwell on it as she came to her destination.  
  
Gingerly, Bulma placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly as she pushed the door away from its fame. Taking uncertain steps inside, Bulma glanced about the room, searching for the culprit to her present troubles. Seeing that Lady Nakilia wasn't occupying the room currently, she proceeded into the room. With a huff of heated air Bulma knelt to pick up an article of clothing that was carelessly thrown about the room.  
  
"I bet the wench ransacked her room before," Bulma mumbled as she noticed several sheets lying on the floor besides the bed itself.  
  
With a growl she crawled towards them, though before any further inspection could be made, Bulma noticed a rather large lump in the extravagant bed comforter. Quirking a thin blue eyebrow, Bulma rose and narrowed her eyes as she studied the outlining of the body beneath.  
  
"Is it just me or did Nakilia gain a couple pounds," Bulma growled underneath her breath, as she took notice to the broad form of the being.  
  
Studying from afar, Bulma decided that it was best to stay quiet and exit the chambers before Nakilia's bedmate awoke. Fumbling about the room she collected the articles that were strewn about, making a small effort to remain quiet. Leaning down she reached for the large dresser, of which she assumed was Nakilia's. Grasping the golden hedge of the drawer, Bulma opened it to reveal numerous battle garments, along with a few royal armor sets.  
  
' Royal armor?' Bulma's mind screamed as her dainty hands ran over the smooth navy blue material.  
  
"Look wench, if you don't get your mangy paws off my possessions you will cleaning for the undertaker instead," a muffled growl came from underneath the large mattress.  
  
Bulma turned on her heel, her sapphire eyes glowing faintly with the anger that swelled within her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, your highness," Bulma spat, sarcasm dripping from her infuriated tone.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Vegeta abruptly tossed the covers away, exposing the upper half of his body in all its marvelous wonder. It was her, the one who he had stripped her only innocence, the very one that could never be redeemed. Her sapphire eyes were twitching with anger or pain, he could not tell. Her body posture expressed rage, but within her cerulean pools he saw the flashes of pain the swept past her glaring eyes.  
  
'What must she think?', his mind screamed as her fists clenched.  
  
"My Prince, so nice of you to be here," Bulma hissed vehemently.  
  
"Humph," was his only answer. What could he say to her?  
  
Surely he wasn't going to apologize or grovel on his knees and explain to her what the reality of the situation is. No, he owed her no explanation. He was the Saiyan no Ouji, she couldn't, wouldn't question him or his actions.  
  
"I see what I am now," Bulma spoke coyly, "just a simple fuck, right? I always said reality is a demon, and how true that is."  
  
"Onna,-" Vegeta's voice was near a whisper, but his statement was cut short by Bulma's icy reply.  
  
"You were wrong, Stump. Lust can be overlooked by a skilled eye." She said in a strong willed voice that at that moment didn't seem to be her own as her heart filled with resentment and overwhelming pain. Revealing that she truly did know he was the infamous slave, only gave her a moments satisfaction, but it kept her wits about her as she looked upon his mask of indifference and cold exterior.  
  
Silence prevailed heavily about the room, but Bulma cut through it with her cold voice of the deceit that contorted her past seemingly optimistic outlook of life into a raging blur of pain.  
  
"Rule number one: Never love the enemy." Bulma said raggedly.  
  
Spinning on her heel she started to walk from the building, from her pain, from the betrayer. Stopping midway, she didn't bother to turn as she spoke,  
  
"But don't worry, Vegeta. I've rectified my errors, though be assured that you shall never." She said, her broken voice betraying her icy exterior. She dare not turn and reveal her now mystified eyes as she left the Prince to choke on her words. Though in reality, he truly was.  
  
Love?, his mind raced as her words echoed through his body and soul.  
  
His body stiffened as he caught site of a porcelain tear that seemed to fall in a stilled moment from Bulma's retreating form, slowly making its way to the hard tile floor of the doorway. Her slender form slipped out of the room, simultaneous with the liquid her eyes had shed as it was crushed by the gravity, torn into small shards of thin streaks across a single tile. She had cried, for him? Tremors vibrated his now fragile form as he felt the woman's ki fluctuate with each sob he could not hear. Each tremble he was sure her body was suffering, and yet he could not comfort her. He was the cause, the soul being that created her pain. That in itself was a cold reality that created his own pain, though Vegeta figured it was deserved. As that single thought coursed through his vulnerable mind, Vegeta's demeanor capsized into a mask of cold indifference. He never asked for her love, the onna caused her own pain with her foolish accusations. How dare she try and make him feel guilty for a crime he did not commit?  
  
The vixen was insolent, he owed her nothing!  
  
'The Saiyan no Ouji bends to no one!', growled inwardly as he arose from the bed, exposing his naked flesh in its entire splendor. Though the moment was short lived as he donned himself with a training suit made of silken material that clung to his body like a second skin, each black strand conforming to his sculpted muscles, and emphasizing every groove in his being. With a grunt Vegeta slipped on his average white boots and stalked from the room, leaving the door ajar as the woman had left it.  
  
His face was contorted in anger as he strutted through the narrow hallways, every agitated step reminding his infuriated thoughts of the onna's swollen eyes as she escaped his gaze. Everything his dark orbs beheld in their penetrating depths was classified as threat, even the fractured lines in the stone below him. All his senses were intoned on his surroundings. Even the slightest sound would thunder in his overactive ears. Nothing was trusted, not even his own self, for thoughts of comforting the onna had slithered in his fiery mind.  
  
A light peck could be heard behind him. With breathtaking speed, Vegeta swerved his body to face a flushed Halie, staring wide-eyed at him. Vegeta was literally shocked that he hadn't obliterated her now trembling form in his defensive state.  
  
Clearing her throat, Halie spoke in a husky whisper, "My Prince, I have been looking for you," with a momentary pause she added in the same sultry purr, "As I am sure you were doing the same."  
  
Now he wished he had over reacted to her presence, annihilating the foul being once and for all.  
  
"You would be mistaken then," he growled, his voice laced with deadly intent.  
  
His coal black eyes showed that the threat underlying in his words was not idle. Halie fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze, it almost begged for her to prompt his force, ultimately resulting in her death.  
  
"Milord, do not threat. No others know of our...infinite passion," Halie soothed.  
  
"What?!?," Vegeta gasped, dumbstruck by her willful words.  
  
'How dare she suggest such a scenario!', his mind raged, his eyes narrowing into hateful slits.  
  
"That is why you are here presently, is it not? My letters..." Halie attempted as she softly brushed the side of his face with the back of her hand.  
  
Lashing out quickly, Vegeta removed the offending limb and snarled lowly, he just couldn't believe this wench's stupidity.  
  
"May it be you suffer severely of idiocy, or are just ignorant, I know not. But I can assure you that my presence isn't, and never will be, on your beckon call!"  
  
"What if I said I was on yours," she purred, pressing her body to his chest, suddenly the training suit he wore seemed to be too thin.  
  
Vegeta didn't even bother to move, no, the persistent female was in his space. Rage coursed through his body, flowing through his fines and stringing his muscles with his own power. A bright light radiated from his being, yet his onyx depths did not falter from the light he emitted, instead they darkened in comparison to the vibrant flare of ocean blue light. His ki avoided the now shivering form of Halie, only growing about his own body. An animalistic growl vibrated within his chest, quaking his entire body as his ki fluctuated. The outburst forced the offending body away from him, tossing her through the splitting air, only letting her land once she was at least twenty feet from his side.  
  
Only a squeal of terror notified him that she had realized the action.  
  
"I'd say I reject your foul, diseased form, wench."  
  
With the bitter words spoken, the enraged, though now satisfied, Saiyan no Ouji stalked away with an impertinent scowl molding his lips. 


	19. Shards of Thy Heart, Pains of Thou Love

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
  
Chapter 18~ Shards of Thy Heart, Pain of Thou Love.  
  
Crystal rivulets silently flowed from her swollen eyes, slowly cascading down her flushed cheeks. She no longer wailed, or sobbed in his name, only cried to her hearts content, until the forlorn moisture was no more. She embraced the silence that surrounded her motionless form, letting the peaceful winds flow past. Her shoulders didn't slump under the pressure of the ache in her heart; rather they were placed back in a regal posture of control. Nor did her delicate fingers collapse in wonder. They were placed neatly in her lap, perhaps for no better placement.  
  
The impact of what she had discovered upon entering the room, apparently was devastating to her fragile heart of porcelain. Tainted anger encompassed her thoughts, but unbearable pain clawed at her unprotected heart. How could she have been so naïve? What had she really expected from the Prince and his insufferable pride?  
  
How could she have subjected herself to such pain?  
  
She knew the answer to her question. It was as simple as saying his name, yet as complicated as answering her plea of why. Why had she fallen for him? There was no logic to the situation. Surely you wouldn't fall prey to emotions for one that had wished for your death only years before. Never would she forget that fateful day, nor when she vowed her vengeance against the Prince of her own people. Not one of her memories lead up to this time, this day, nor this moment. Though in reality, she hadn't expected it to. All that was certain now, was the simplistic promise to never to cry for 'him' again. A promise, unbeknownst to her, would be broken...possibly shattered just as her raw heart was now.  
  
The morning light still radiated from the suns, reaching out to her with their translucent hands, casting shadows on the features that were hidden from their gaze. Though the blazing heat was phenomenal, it did little to distract her from her thoughts. Moments echoed in the distance of her mind and faint memories flashed. All seemed hopeless to her sapphire orbs that searched the garden setting she sat in. She wouldn't allow the Prince more than he'd already gained, she wouldn't grant him the pleasure to revel in her pain. The resolve of her will and pride started to take root within her darkened thoughts, giving a logical spine to her disoriented state. The shards of her heart, of her unforgettable emotions were slowly mended with the ice of deceit, and the will of her soul. A placid expression conquered her pain stricken face. She would remain a woman of strength, eternally a being of the passionate will that raged within. His mistakes would not be her own, and with that thought in mind she rose to her feet, gently padding away from the garden that had granted her comfort.  
  
"I play by the rules," she muttered with finality, before disappearing into the few shadows that remained in the estate.  
  
(Her words pertain to what she had said to Vegeta earlier- "Rule #1: Never love the enemy" from the last chapter)  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dumbfounded, he stared at her, unwillingly thinking over her refusal.  
  
"Must I reiterate the term 'Get lost', for you," Nakilia snarled indignantly.  
  
"The task is simple enough, why must you exaggerate it so," he replied sharply, his fists clenching tightly together.  
  
"Don't try and repress me with overpriced words, Yamcha," Nakilia growled fiercely, seething at his idiocy.  
  
"Getting that- that whore of a man permanently away from my Bulma, is most certainly worth the cost," Yamcha snapped righteously.  
  
"I'll never pose as that whore!"  
  
A huff of agitated breath was her only reply.  
  
"Don't test me 3rd class, you're treading on dangerous grounds," Nakilia warned, viciously showing her barred teeth.  
  
"2nd," he corrected astounded.  
  
The look in her outraged eyes made him shudder with a knowing fear, immediately making his narrow mind alter his approach.  
  
"But why," Yamcha sobbed, "Why now? After we've come so far? This would be the end of it."  
  
"I'll deceive that bitch, but I'll never double cross 'him' with some facade," Nakilia clarified softly.  
  
"I haven't the gull to take him on with lies, whether it be past or present," she chuckled half-heartedly.  
  
"Fine, milady," Yamcha mumbled, trying to repress the mocking voice he wished to use.  
  
"How quaint, now be a good little boy and stop tormenting me with your foolish requests," Nakilia taunted menacingly.  
  
Taking the warning, Yamcha left the Lady to her own devices.  
  
'My plan won't require her anyhow,' Yamcha thought sinisterly as he walked towards the slave's sleeping quarters, 'I have a much better candidate...she'll fit the form all too perfectly.'  
  
Nakilia still stood, staring distantly about the small room, commonly used for sending letters and such, a post office if you may. A delighted smile graced her lips as wicked thoughts rampaged within her mind. She never intended for the blue haired wench to live, and she never believed in leaving loose ends. Vegeta would be hers, and she would be queen, there was no doubt about that...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta began to stumble over his thoughts, corroding his pride like a swift tide of guilt. Such emotions were foreign to his distant heart, and his flaring eyes of hatred. A hatred he had thought he held for all, yet here he was now, trying to contemplate his options over some silly woman. He hated her, for making him feel this way, for trying to create some soft creature out of his heart of stone. Darkness had always hooded his thoughts, and only actions beneficial to himself were deemed worthy, but what of now? Why did he care?  
  
The answer was simple... he didn't.  
  
Perhaps the reasoning behind his raging conflict within was because the onna was leading herself to believe falsely-hoods. It was possible that she had opened his mind to alternative thought processes, namelessly not only concerning himself, and possibly she had chipped away at his dark heart, but she had not broken him. He refused to believe it. Beneath the layers he had developed over the torturous years of his life, she would discover, was only a hollow core, filled with the darkness that veiled his soul. His heart was no enlightenment, it was his deepest self in its darkest form, and Vegeta, wouldn't have it any other way. He was no innocent, and he knew it, but why didn't the onna? Was she so blind with infatuation?  
  
He smirked at the thought.  
  
The euphoric vixen was trouble, of this he was sure, but what kind of Saiyan would he be, if he didn't live up to the challenges that practically begged for him to overcome. He was never one to forfeit his pride, but what if it was for the greater accomplishment? It had never occurred to him before...  
  
'What would the old fool do?', Vegeta thought distastefully.  
  
"Nothing," he growled, as he wondered down the halls...in search for a certain onna.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Walking with feminine grace in cat-like strides, she strode into the room confidently. Her head turned, letting her ebony eyes roam over her surroundings carefully, seeking for any sign of her mate. Still none. Her cape whipped about her, clinging onto her thighs as it was lured by her movement. Patience was never one of her strong aspects, obvious as her dark orbs narrowed in agitation. Where was the insolent man?  
  
Growling she exited the throne room, continuing her search for her mate.  
  
"The damn bastard," she snarled, scaring a servant maiden that was in the expanse of the hall.  
  
"Oh," a low voice inquired from behind. "Who might that be," the voice purred with the timber of his voice.  
  
"Vegeta," she spoke in a sultry taunt, turning to face her mate.  
  
His smirking face met her disapproving eyes as she promptly punched him in the gut. Coughing several times, he waited for his lungs to suck in air once more.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me," Loralie spat accusingly.  
  
"If that's what your woman intuition tells you," he snapped mockingly, "then it deceives you."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I don't trust the King's judgment," she chuckled, watching his face contort in anger. "Why not pass another," she suggested, pausing shortly, "As your Queen, I demand it."  
  
"As your King, I reject it," he said proudly.  
  
"I don't tolerate insolence, Vegeta," she warned snidely.  
  
"Then perhaps, I wish to face punishment," he growled sensually.  
  
"If it suits you," she responded huskily.  
  
A devilish smirk curved his lips as his eyes inspected his mate's slim figure, donned in the royal battle armor. Somewhat dazed he watched her generous hips sway as she walked away, every movement persuading his mind to flex to her every whim.  
  
Wait... 'WALKING AWAY!?!', his mind barked furiously.  
  
"Where are you going," he roared in a demanding voice.  
  
"To the training facility, of course," she said leisurely, slowly continuing down the hall.  
  
"Don't tell me you've already forgotten, my King," she taunted in mock surprise. "Or perhaps you're just trying to avoid punishment."  
  
Growling profusely, he stalked towards his private training facility, in tow of his infuriating mate.  
  
"Damn onna," he snarled to himself.  
  
"Now, now, Vegeta," a husky voice scolded, "Don't be sore over a battle you're sure to loose."  
  
"We'll see," he snarled marching hastily after her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta let out a huff of breath as he passed the same hallway for the sixth time. Growling profusely, he took to the air, the cool wind lapping at his flesh like splinters of ice. His ebony orbs darted about, searching for any sign of the onna that had been tormenting his thoughts all day. Night had fallen, slowly embracing the light, until it yielded to its satin sheet of darkness. Vegeta's breath was slow and collective as he silently flew back to the ground, softly touching down onto the stone walkway. His flares of coal black spikes blended with the darkness that spread its clutches about the land, just as his dark eyes burned with intensity to overcome the rivaling elements. Walking past several expanses of beautiful gardens, and lavish courtyards, he continued wondering in search of her.  
  
He let his ki rest at the pit of his being, rumbling with each stride he took. All tranquility fled as he turned his sharp gaze at muffled noises from afar. Of to his side, within an extravagant courtyard, two beings immediately came to view. They were entwined within each other's clutches, their bodies moving rhythmically to meet the other. He would have scoffed, and simply continued on, if it hadn't been for the woman that was courting some unworthy male. It was her. Her blue silken strands cascading down her exposed neck, clinging to her shoulders from the exertion of making love. The back of her flushed body faced him, leaving the lustful expression he was sure she wore to his imagination. For this he was thankful, though it did little to sooth the ache within. He was literally stunned; not one muscle even flinched under the strain of gravity that suddenly seemed to be tugging on him. Gripping at his heart.  
  
Deceit.  
  
It was a simple term, but never had it meant so many things. A broken gasp fled his mouth, his heart finally starting to beat again. It had stopped. Just as his lungs had failed to function within that split moment. He recognized the man 'she' was now willingly courting, it was the scandalous Yamcha. Nothing could quail the hatred that swarmed within his soul, igniting a fire that blazed like the pits of hell. Never had he felt such raw power reach his finger tips, the energy electrifying with the jolts that erupted from his being. Though it could not defeat the flood of pain, the oceans of loss, or the ache that throbbed in his chest. What had she done?  
  
He dare not seek her ki, not being able to bare the fluctuating bursts that surely rocked her body. He could hear his minds distant pleas, that perhaps it wasn't her. But there was only one with soft blue locks, and pale heavenly skin. Bulma. His body convulsed at her name, and he then knew,  
  
Never again, would he fall prey to the pain that coursed through his every vein, every thought, and every emotion.  
  
With a burst of energy he took off into the distance, letting the darkness that enveloped him bring minimal comfort. He wished to tear every vital organ from Yamcha's body, simply to reveal the foul existence he truly was into the light of the universe. To expose the traitorous being beneath the mildly handsome face.  
  
Yet, she had chosen him.  
  
No longer could he bear to be trapped within her presence, ever again. He fled, letting his instincts for survival lead him away, for he could not withstand the pain and monumental anger that permeated his being, his very core.  
  
Yet worst of all, he couldn't even muster one hateful thought of the onna...only pain resurrected in her wake.  
  
She had deceived him; just as she had so thought he'd done to her.  
  
He swore he could almost feel the tatters of his dark heart splinter into jagged shards of hate, of pain - ultimately of untimely love. 


	20. Destiny's Forbidden Path

The Destiny of Challenge  
  
~Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own DBZ! But I own this story and the writing is my own as well!  
Chapter 19~ Destiny's Forbidden Path.  
  
Morning had overtaken the velvet sheet of night hours ago, but Vegeta's dark orbs did not falter under the bright haze. A clear set sky was already starting to bloom, its amber shades taking definition within the endless expanse. The bright blue ki still flared, radiating from his stiff body as he flew, casting shadows over the land he passed. Minutes seemed burdened and short, yet moments seemed eternal beneath his almost vacant gaze. His eyes flickered about the scene below him, the many dunes of silken sand spread past farther then he could see, yet thick tropical islands of paradise scattered themselves about the endless river of sand. Vegeta's breath became short as memories of such places flooded his mind, every caress she had bestowed upon him, still fresh in his mind. Despised, yet cherished. He would not dwell on memories, nor would he placate his mind by playing such foolish games.  
  
Flaring his ki, he flew faster. The sharp wind whipped around his body in response, making his senses tingle with the rivaling feeling of both the heat gained from his ki, and the splintering cold winds that nipped at his flesh. It was almost an outward example of what was taking place within Vegeta's dark mind, his veiled heart - simply enough his burdened soul. Though his soul was not only weighed down with occurrences, rather he withheld darkness that had swallowed so many before him. He had yet to fall prey to its clutches... completely at least.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he spotted his destination, his heart raced minutely faster than it had previously been. Perhaps he missed the palace? Vegeta seriously doubted that notion, but he wasn't so ignorant to claim he didn't miss someone that resided in its walls, though. A small smirk danced on his lips at the thought of her. Strong, willful, beautiful, prideful, and as arrogant as ever, she was a true Saiyan.  
  
His mother.  
  
Of this Vegeta was proud.  
  
There were small creases at his lips from his constant scowling, but it did not hinder the youthful man he was. Nor did it withdraw any from the sensual smirk he constantly displayed, one that had the effect of melting woman's hearts and daring men's gull. He was truly the Saiyan no Ouji, with unyielding pride and unforgettable will, he would be King.  
  
Yes, he would be the legendary.  
  
'I wonder what the woman will think of that,' Vegeta thought smugly. That is, before he inwardly kicked himself for the thought.  
  
Unsuccessfully trying to find the origins of his previous thought, Vegeta dismissed it at he started lowering his body to the cobble stone path of the palace courtyard. Grumbling a few choice curses, he stalked past several guards who gawked at him.  
  
"If you imbeciles wish to be insolent, I'll remove your intestines and force you to digest them," Vegeta barked, enraged, as they didn't bow, "slowly." He finished menacingly.  
  
Immediately dazing out of their shock, the palace guards bowed in respect and understandable fear. Without acknowledging them any further, Vegeta continued his agitated steps past their crouched forms. Once reaching the marble steps, leading to one of the many entrances of his home, he roughly pushed the two large doors agape, storming through the extravagant halls. All eyes rested on the Saiyan no Ouji, as he passed in a swirl of rage. Some ignorant women sighed in wistful wonder, while men cowered in fear. Any that wished to keep themselves intact avoided to meet his gaze, and took extra care to remain at a comfortable distance.  
  
Everything was as usual.  
  
Except the Prince did not share the same opinion. He no longer relished in the fear that conquered their eyes, nor strutted teasingly past women. Nothing seemed right, and for this he blamed 'her'. Yet most of all, he cursed his own name for accepting any emotion to clutch at his heart, even if it was not sought out. He groaned in exasperation. Vegeta was quickly tiring of the constant swing of focus of his thoughts, everything appeared reckless to his onyx gaze, even the common bustle of the palace. His thoughts wondered once more as he had a peculiar indecision nagging at him.  
  
Why did the past events affect him so?  
  
At times it seemed as though it was his pride that had been dealt the brunt of the onna's actions, yet he couldn't be entirely sure. Was he angered that she chose another, after courting himself? Or was it that he honestly yearned for her to by his own? In this he meant every possible way- in both body and soul, mind and spirit, heart and need... love and hate? Where had that come from? Vegeta simply wished to bash his head against the marbled floors he continuously passed, or better yet another's head.  
  
'Yamcha, perhaps,' he pondered lightly, before brushing the thought past him... just in case he would be, once again, reckless and act upon his disoriented thoughts.  
  
He was no fool, he knew sooner or later his rage would get the better of him, but the fact remained that until then, he could keep a façade of control. Besides his outward mask, Vegeta could not block away his own thoughts. Not now. Which led to his inner turmoil, the very one he wasn't sure if he had inflicted upon himself, or if it was the onna's bestowal. Urging himself faster, to distract his constant thoughts, he began to grind his teeth in unmanageable agitation.  
  
Before he could swallow the howl of fury, Vegeta bellowed out two words he would soon regret, "Damn her!"  
  
And he did.  
  
For all it was worth, he regretted those words... but not for reasons concerning the onna, no, much rather due to the fact that those words, in return, damned him. It was an odd notion, but was evident as the very mention of 'her', even if it was not in name, effected the legs he stood on, the eyes he saw with, the ears that still faintly heard the echo of his voice, along with the stubborn mind he so articulately used. Was he broken?  
  
The very thought made him recoil in disgust, yet tingle with anticipation.  
  
'What has she done?' Vegeta's mind begged, as he roughly dropped to his knees.  
  
The smooth tiles beneath him began to splinter from the force of his stiff body, creating fractures of intricate ruin from what was once perfection. His tawny skin gave great contrast to the white crystal that surrounded him, in the form of walls, tiles, and exquisite vases. He swore he could hear his name being called, yet all he saw was the desolate cage the palace created, both colorless and meaningless.  
  
He had to wonder. Is that all it meant to him? Was it so worthless?  
  
He could no longer define his logic, for he himself was unsure of what had inspired the odd perspective, nor did he understand of what consequence it had to him. Trying to analyze the thought further, he figured it was about the onna. Surely it would be. For everything else that passed his mind's eye reminded him of 'her' in some way. Everything. The very thought of that bugged him, which, of course, promptly reminded him that it was the onna that had made him agitated in the first place.  
  
Was there no end to his constant mockery?  
  
With a guttural growl, Vegeta stood, though still slightly shaken. Brushing off every existent concern, he forced himself to walk on. To simply leave every thought of the onna, and her along with it. At this, he meant forever. Once a choice was made, he dare not revoke it. And so...  
  
He could not.  
  
He tried to remind himself that she abandoned him. That she betrayed him. But, had she? Was it truly she, there in the courtyard? Could he be so sure? Such foolish thoughts indeed, but he could not avoid them.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned, slowly but regally, as he came to face his mother. At the sight of her smirking face, he denied himself the time to continue his train of thought. It was a convenient occurrence, for Loralie to approach him, and for this, he was thankful.  
  
Nodding his head in acknowledgment to her stature as Queen, Vegeta smirked mischievously at the sight of his mother donned in royal battle armor. Perhaps she would join him in a spar, and he could prove himself as the Saiyan no Ouji. Prove himself her son. Loralie knew all too well what the conniving smirk meant, and if he wanted to take her on, she had no objections. There was no ill thoughts gained by being beaten by her own off spring, for as a Saiyan it only made her more proud of her son.  
  
"Dinner is scheduled at the pre-sector of the moon," Loralie informed. "I challenge you to a spar." She finished in a mock growl.  
  
"And I accept," he proclaimed, proudly strutting towards the training facility.  
  
Loralie thought it odd that her son had returned so early, but she knew better than to question his actions. Though it was even more strange that he did not choose the training grounds within the courtyard, as he usually had, but instead chose the indoor facility. Shaking her head lightly, she caught up with him, keeping up with his brisk pace.  
* * * * * * *  
"Chi, will you handle the dinner's setting, while I arrange the foods placement," Bulma questioned hopefully.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her long-time friend wearily, she was awfully worried for Bulma, and for obvious reasons. Why, with the sullen expression on her face, along with the dour set of her once fascinating azure pools, who wouldn't be? Noticing the inspective look, Bulma turned, expectantly awaiting an answer.  
  
"You know Bulma," Chi Chi said softly, "I think you better just get some rest. I'll handle today's supper."  
  
"I can handle myself," Bulma protested willfully, though her voice came out a weak sob.  
  
"Bulma, all you're doing is getting in the way!" Chi Chi scolded, trying to convince her that she wasn't being helpful, "You would be doing me actual help if you just went to bed, and put my conscience at rest."  
  
At hearing Chi Chi's words, Bulma left with a huff of breath, seething inwardly. She stalked down the long corridors of the open estate, taking minimal comfort at the brisk air that whipped through her strands of hair as she sped past. She tried to clutch onto the anger, to hold it and avoid any of the pain that still gripped her.  
  
'He' had left.  
  
Everything to her distant gaze was now inconsequential, completely useless. Life now seemed like a dark obis, all light drained from its core and lost within the endless expanse. Why was she so lost without him? How could he affect her to such a degree, without even a word, or a glance... simply just a thought that she supposed he had.  
  
Why was he gone?  
  
She couldn't answer the question, and yet she could. It was an extremely strange feeling, to feel sure, but doubtful within the same instant, feeling, and thought. She was sure she had deep feelings for him, yet was doubtful to her reasoning. Sure that she wished for his approval, yet sought to rebel from his every word. Such nonsense, were all that filled her mind, and she could not avoid it. Perhaps even unsure if she desired to.  
  
Though certainty was scarce within her delusional state of mind, it was known within every pore of her body, every ounce of her blood, and every fiber of her being- that her soul would be condemned, from his absence. Eternally lost, with nothing to hold onto.  
  
Bulma only could hope, he did not feel the sobs of pain that pulsed through her very being, when he had deserted her.  
  
Abandoned, was she, and stranded with the loss of his gaze, his tender touch, and warming presence.  
  
So, with a broken heart, she looked unto the star- the very star of darkness that she had grown to cry out to. The one connection, she still felt she had, with her distant lover.  
* * * * * * *  
Vegeta looked upon his father haughtily, coaxing him to say one more word so he could send him to oblivion. He was now sitting within his rightful place, inside the palace walls and, begrudgingly, dinning with the King and his mother. Ever since Vegeta had first stepped into the room, he was being berated by questions, constantly!  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, boy," King Vegeta pressed the subject further, after hearing so much gossip about some 'woman' that his son had been undeniably courting at the Lord's estate, he couldn't help but wonder who. "Is it one of the Lord's daughters?"  
  
"I wouldn't dare touch such inferior beings," Vegeta huffed in an indignant growl.  
  
"Well, there really isn't any other Lady's that you might have been encountering on your little escapade," the King muttered, thoughtfully grazing the digits of his fingers on his facial hairs.  
  
"Besides the women that you most likely saw on a daily basis," Queen Loralie interrupted, gazing at her son with a knowing smirk.  
  
*** Oh ya, how you say Vegeta's mom's name is, - Ll- or- al- e ***  
  
"Yes, yes," King Vegeta grumbled flippantly, "but those women would be slaves."  
  
Vegeta turned his head to his mother, mimicking her own smirk, as he understood her words. Such an intelligent being she was, but Vegeta was far from admitting the whole scenario of him and the 'onna'. Quirking a thick eyebrow towards her, he gazed at her in mock surprise, though suppressed the chuckle that started to rumble within the pit of his chest.  
  
"Vegeta," his father scolded in a snarl, after finally realizing what his mate was suggesting... and never hearing a protest from his son, made him wonder if her accusation was true. "I won't have my blood-line wasted on some commoner."  
  
"I believe you lost all your rights a long time ago," Vegeta hissed, reminiscing on the day he was shipped to the hideous lizard tyrant.  
  
"I forbid you to choose a mate of such a degrading status," the King bellowed.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"By law, you are bound to the crown," the King reminded his seemingly forgetful son.  
  
"I don't know how being the Saiyan no Ouji slipped my mind," Vegeta snapped, sarcastic venom seeping through this timber voice.  
  
"The crown would be revoked if you chose a slave, Vegeta," the King warned, astounded by his son's blatant disregard.  
  
Without a response vocalized, Vegeta stood, storming towards the doors.  
  
"For Gora's sake, Vegeta! It's just a damn woman," the King barked, his voice echoing throughout the halls of the enormous palace. "It isn't worth it!"  
  
Vegeta paid no heed to his father, simply leaving his presence disrespectfully. A sigh of lost hope escaped the King's lips as he watched the back of his son's retreating back. Everything seemed hazy to him now, never had he feared his only heir claiming some inferior slave! His thoughts were cut short at what seemed to be a hiss of a cobra. Turning his direction to the noise, he was faced by two furious onyx orbs that were enflamed with untainted rage. Oh, how he wished it were just a simple snake, rather than his very own mate.  
  
"Just a damn woman, huh," she hissed vehemently, her coal black eyes glaring at him warningly. "And I suppose a woman's worth is measured simply by her status? Or perhaps her prowess in the bed chamber?"  
  
With piercing accuracy, she threw her clenched fist into his shocked face, immediately breaking his jaw on impact. Blood oozed from his newly acquired wound, but his mate made no amends to her actions. Instead she spat on his bloodied face and stormed away from his presence, so much as his son had down only moments before.  
  
To say the least, he was shocked.  
  
Pain echoed in his body, but it wasn't due to the new physical injury he had gained. Rather it was the pain of realizing how he'd affected his mate with his harsh words. 


	21. Eliminationâ€™s Final Queueâ€¦

Chapter 20~ Elimination's Final Queue.  
  
She had been framed.  
  
Of this she was certain, the sadistic gleam glittering within Lady Nakilia's coal depths proof enough. Glancing at her shackled wrists, she knew there was no hope in freeing herself, her ki absorbed into the chasms within the metal links. Growling with the frustration and growing rage of being reduced to some inadequate slave, a foreign object that illegally existed within the Saiyan society, Bulma glared at the young guard that hesitantly attempted to lead her to an unknown destination. Her steel azure eyes locked onto Nakilia, her bitter malice evident within the glare she offered as compensation for accusing her of being a Tihilma-ta, a slave that was illegally transported into Vegeta-sei to serve as a spy. She was being accused of espionage!  
  
They all knew. Not one Saiyan present in the large courtyard of Lord Zaladar's estate, the same place Bulma once considered home, actually believed the Lady's claims. Bulma was no spy. No foreign species. Bulma was a Saiyan, through and through. Yet, they dare not openly oppose the Lady Nakilia, who, suspected by many, would soon become the Queen, dutifully besides the rising of the Saiyan no Ouji. Nakilia flaunted that power, the knowledge that she would one day rule her homelands giving her power beyond that of her courtly status. Who dare accuse the Ouji-sama's mate? The prince's title loomed over everyone's conscience as the guard took hold of Bulma, his eyes weary of the fire that danced within her azure eyes.  
  
Time seemed frozen, Bulma's gaze flickering about her, meeting the eyes of the people that had betrayed her. Her people. When disaster struck she was alone, the people that had once held her mutual respect and love, were suddenly content to demoralize her name to save their own hides. Bulma could hear Chi Chi's wails, the young woman that had for years been her best friend fighting to reach her, making futile attempts against a guard to come to aid her. Bulma offered a weary smile at her friend, trying to sooth Chi Chi's conscience, the acceptance of her fate reflected in her eyes.  
  
Oh, how she wished that Chi Chi alone could rescue her! But it wasn't enough, she had been abandoned, and abandoned she would remain. Casting a hopeful glance to Lord Zaladar, the man she had once prided herself in accepting as a father figure, simply gazed at her, making no attempt to intervene the scene that was slowly being manipulated by the Lady Nakilia. He offered her only a remorseful gaze; full of pity of what Bulma would soon endure. She could see the hidden plea in his eyes, hoping that she understand his motives to preserve his family. Yet she would never forgive him. Did he not see that he was her family? Her eyes burned with unshed tears, the waves of pain echoing throughout her body creating a tremendous weight of the shameful rivulets to rest behind her eyes. Frowning, she averted her gaze to his youngest daughter, Halie, standing by his side. The audacious little wench could barely hide her glee, smothering her grin with an attempt at a frown. Bulma sneered at her, showing all the disgust she felt for the young woman within the vehement expression. For years she had wanted to make the spoiled brat cower!  
  
It didn't make Bulma as pleased as she had thought it would.  
  
With forced resignation, she brought her hateful glare to Nakilia. Bulma withheld no pretenses, letting the hatred that coiled her insides shine through her sapphire eyes, clouded to a cobalt blue from her unkempt anger. Nakilia simply shunned the attempt to make her cower, instead she approached Bulma, her stride purposeful, as if the power she held could be seen through her aura. A power that in reality was non-existent.  
  
"By the crown of Vegeta-sei you are exiled! You have deceived the Saiyan no Ouji and therefore shall burn in hell," Nakilia declared forcefully, taking precaution that all hear her claim, "I, luckily, saw beyond your façade, and therefore has saw to your sentence as it should have been long before." She needed witnesses, after all.  
  
A guard coughed with surprise. Did the woman have no restraint? Did she not realize that she had all at once claimed the power of the crown and offended the prince by suggesting he was unable to discern a spy?  
  
Bulma's knuckles turned white from the pressure she fisted her hands, barely able to restrain acting rashly.  
  
"Do you not plead innocence," Nakilia inquired, feigning shock.  
  
"I wont give you the satisfaction," Bulma spat, completely irate with the audacity the damn woman had.  
  
"Oh," Nakilia drawled, boredom lacing her impatient tone.  
  
"Unlike you, Nakilia, I'm a true Saiyan, I don't crumble under pressure. Desperation isn't my style," Bulma asserted roughly, a taunting underline to her words, "What's the matter, Nakilia? Couldn't handle the man you swore was yours?"  
  
"You're-" Nakilia began, anger swarming within her coal black depths.  
  
"I wouldn't," Bulma chastised, "You don't want to show your spite for me, it just might raise suspicions of your claim."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Nakilia huffed in response, "A lady of my class never lies."  
  
"Dare I ask what class you could be associated with," Bulma's asked tartly.  
  
"Far beyond your comprehension."  
  
"I suppose," Bulma sighed. At seeing Nakilia's shocked expression, Bulma continued in a haughty tone, "For I refrain from delving into things inferior to myself."  
  
Unwilling to allow her nemesis escape her deceit unscathed, Bulma raised her restrained hands. With only her brute strength, her ki lost to the cuffs, she pummeled both her fisted hands and the assistance of the metal restraints into the unmarred flesh of Nakilia's face. Or at least unmarred until the force of Bulma's attack penetrated the smooth skin. The swift execution of the blow successfully broke Nakilia's cheekbone and displaced her jaw. Bruises already began to discolor her pale skin, blood slowly cascading from her lips.  
  
"Take her away," Nakilia bit out, her voice a weak croak, "NOW!"  
  
"Aye, milady," a guard conceded quickly, as he pulled at Bulma, leading her past the courtyard.  
  
"Leave her be! She's no spy," someone's scream erupted, "and you all know it!"  
  
Bulma didn't even have to turn to know it was her ever-faithful-Chi Chi. The protest soon died, recognized as another futile effort. Her life was now lost to the clutches of a cruel fate, and without a heroine, never to be resurrected. But she didn't pity herself. No, she was a proud woman. A proud warrior.  
  
Was there a point to fight?  
  
She thought not. What for? A love lost to deceit? What came after love, anyhow? With the past 24 hours in her memory, Bulma already knew. Her heart belonged to only one. There was no life after love, only a void felt deep within. He had ripped her heart out, leaving her to bleed alone, and that she had.  
  
There was no light in the darkness that encompassed her body and soul, the darkness she now embraced close to her bosom, to fill the loss of her once pristine heart. These thoughts tore at her, shredding past hope, converting it to the same darkness.  
  
She wouldn't fight.  
  
Before she put any conscious thought to her actions, she had walked valiantly into the awaiting transportation, her shoulders squared, without any indication of her inner turmoil. She could sense the numerous stares, some pitiful, others regretful, one pleased, and yet another maliciously filled with accomplishment. She looked at none of them, keeping her gaze distantly focused on the innards of the jail like carriage. Her sapphire eyes gleamed defiantly at the spheres of crystal that served to contain her, letting little light to enter her newly established prison.  
  
A malicious whisper penetrated her concentration of nothingness,  
  
"Perhaps you could bewitch the royals in Sepo-sei," the voice goaded, "as a sex slave!"  
  
'Count on Nakilia to put it crudely,' Bulma thought ruefully, no humor found within her lax state of mental being.  
  
Though Nakilia was disappointed her words received no rise out of Bulma, she continued with the prophetic voice of morbid news.  
  
"Just you try! Though I'm sure whatever concoction you used on the Prince is no longer useable!"  
  
"Really now, milady, you needn't use formality when referring about Vegeta to me," Bulma chided with a bland voice, the mock within her words even more prominent, "We are far beyond such ill-intimacy, trust me."  
  
Although her words successfully ended Nakilia's tirade, it did little to ease the still open wound of her heart. Rather it doused the weakened flesh with salt, making the pain enflame her once again, burning the back of her eyes all the more. Oh, how she wished Vegeta were near, within reach of her eager hands. IF ONLY SHE COULD JUST THROTTLE THE MAN!  
  
****************  
  
Yamcha's eyes dilated to the extent that darkness devoured nearly the entire jovial brown orbs. With shudders stroking his rigid spine, he watched in terror as Bulma disappeared from sight. His one true love was gone. He had done nothing. Not one move to stop the morbid reality that had just become his world. Yet, he was powerless, and he knew it.  
  
He had to save Bulma!  
  
Sepo-sei wasn't feared for unjust reason, the red tint of the planets endless sands more than just natural pigment. No, 'tis the veins of blood that run as rivers deep within the core of its earth, fueled by the bloodshed that wreaks havoc of the inhabitants vicious bloodlust. A bloodlust that reigned supreme.  
  
Valiantly accepting his coming position in rescuing his beloved, Yamcha took to the sky, in trail of the slave trade.  
  
He would be her heroine.  
  
*********************  
  
"Where is she," a rough voice ground out, fatigued by restless nights and converted by a broken jaw.  
  
"Your majesty," Aegean, a mid-aged woman, who served as a lady-in-waiting of the Queen, asked conspiratorially. It was an innuendo of sorts, meant to rattle his already pitched temper, as it mocked both his intelligence and identity.  
  
"Don't play games with me," the King grumbled impatiently.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," she responded demurely, hedging from the subject with her submission.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Her placing escapes me at the moment," the woman bit out scathingly, transformed from obedient servant to willful Saiyan, "Such is a casualty of being a woman, and a consequence of you dealing with them."  
  
So, she knew. "You owe me your allegiances," he snapped, "and it would serve you best to remember." But of course she knew, she was his mate's best friend, after all. Damn them all!  
  
"My soul allegiance is to the Queen, sire."  
  
Ouch. Already to sire, and only a few minutes prior he was 'Your Majesty'. Grumbling curses he sent the woman a reproachful look before turning to storm out of the room in a fury of billowing crimson, the color of his royal cape.  
  
With a satisfied smirk, Aegean turned back to her duties, checking through the invitation list to be sure of the number to attend the royal ball occurring that very night. One of which she would be attending, though more importantly, the purpose of the gathering was the ascension of the young prince, and the crowning of his mate.  
  
She could only hope he made the right choice.  
  
******************  
  
A cold sheen of perspiration trickled off his brow as he entered another succession of deadly movements, his invisible opponent killed a thousand times over. He was over doing it. He knew it. He relished in it, strived to breach all previous inabilities, all limits, amplifying both his skills and pain. His muscles ached with a vengeance, straining to perform his minds will. Splinters of pain shot through his veins instead of blood, making his entire body feel the pain that each movement produced. Each thought focused to his body's pain, immersing himself within it, he continued to cynically tear his opponents apart, but never satisfied. Nothing could compare to the pain that would be his downfall, comparable to the fact that no compensation would do. Faint traces of lavender still assaulted his nostrils, sensations of pleasure still echoed through his vulnerable flesh, just as images of deceitful sirens haunted his vision. Why could he not defeat the adversaries within, the confusing emotions and unwanted attachments? No matter the deadly precision he executed each blow they always avoided his wrath, taunting him with their supreme skills. They always survived. But it didn't matter, not anymore.  
  
Kakarott's words still stung at his mind...  
  
"Vegeta, she's gone," he had whispered forlornly.  
  
"What, who," was the short reply, eager to see the guard on his way.  
  
"Bulma, she-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But you're going to," the guard growled menacingly, surprising Vegeta at his audacity. "She was accused of espionage, and sent to the slave trade as sentence. She is to be transported to Sepo-sei."  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
"I saw the whole thing."  
  
"Who accused?"  
  
"Nakilia."  
  
"Sentenced?"  
  
"Nakilia."  
  
... Grinding his teeth at the mere reminder of the conversation, Vegeta entered yet another round of self-inflicted pain, blood dripping from his hands, as his nails dug deep into his palms.  
  
He couldn't feel her ki anymore.  
  
She was gone. In all senses of the word she was gone. Vanished from his world, his rule, his reach, his life, and very possibly from the living realm. Most devastating of all, very soon, she would be gone from his heart. She was no longer his burden. He bared no responsibility of her.  
  
He would forfeit his pride for no woman.  
  
*********************  
  
Blood, mud, and, to his mortification, feces soiled both his tattered clothes and the damp cell floor. His sight was impaired by the swelling of his eyelids and cheeks, his lungs labored by the mere task of extricating oxygen from the sullied air. Moans from the excruciating pain escaped his lips, all in a voice he recognized not as his own. His limbs were restrained by cold chains, offering no slack to allow movement of such proportions as sitting up. He'd learned far too early not to attempt such actions, a broken wrist and displaced shoulder a ready reminder to his mistake.  
  
Crusted blood smothered his face, only few gashes still bleeding from his rendezvous with the slave traders. In short, they hadn't approved of his heroine act, expressing their chagrin extensively with their fists and superior strength. Though Yamcha preferred to look it as an advantage from their toughened natures, only minor casualties served as evidence of Yamcha's counterattack to the burly Saiyans.  
  
Yet, nothing weighed heavier than the fact that he'd failed. Except this time, it wasn't only him who had been left with uncertain fate, he'd failed Bulma. He never knew true shame until this moment, trapped within a cage, noise seldom heard, his spirit broken, and his strength stretched. He wished to fall into an endless darkness, never to wake again. That was a glorifying moment he awaited for as the seconds drifted... but he couldn't. Not when Bulma was as stake. His very sanity rested on her welfare, as a life, if only a moment of acknowledging that he had failed her, would surely condemn him to lunacy in that eternity of darkness. One well deserved, but undesired none the less.  
  
He had to escape, had to continue his quest, if only in another approach. For he knew only one that could save her.  
  
***********************  
  
This was a day he had long awaited, at much times impatiently. The previous blue of his armor was replaced with black, the white with silver, and the golden lining, tracing his well defined muscles, all new. The colors of a warrior. The mark of a King. Standing amongst the thousands present, donned in the royal armor that suited the occasion, Vegeta made required greetings with the aristocracy of Vegeta-sei. Though he detested such menial things, he endured them with a mask that he often wore, detaching himself from everything that surrounded him. Dowager mama's eagerly paraded their daughters in front of him, hoping to sway any decisions made by their beauty. He was nonplussed. Young dandies attempted to befriend him in hopes to ensure their placing in the parliament of lords. He paid no attention. Family's sought his acquaintance. He did so dismissively. Debutantes tried to impress him with their virginal ways, swishing about in their white gowns. He avoided them. Youthful widows approached him with disreputable propositions, receiving scathing looks from prudent woman. He rejected them non-committal words.  
  
Some misread his detachment as uncertainty, exchanging words once more, but receiving only a sharp look. His blood boiled and his heart pumped his heated blood to every inch of his body. No one dare impose on him longer than necessary, and for good reason, as his face blackened when the grand hall doors opened ominously. Padded footsteps echoed down the hall, reaching his ears within the ballroom like diamonds cutting through glass. Breaths caught in throats, the aristocracy watched the staircase expectantly, eager to see who had deemed to arrive later. A collective sigh passed the room as a servant entered the room, everyone expressing exaggerated relief that no one of importance was late.  
  
But the tension was high. Both the King and Queen were absent. Though others were sure to conclude marital activities detained them, Vegeta derived that they most likely were on opposite ends the palace, his mother seething and the King pitying. Damn his blood, that man was not his father. That notion had long since died, along with his weak emotions and heart. That had been the only thing Frieza had done that was acceptable to his pride, he had made him a hard warrior.  
  
"You wear the colors well," a feminine voice assured, "and shall bare the crown with a just hand."  
  
All present were surprised to see the Queen, especially since none had taken notice to her entrance, nor her approach of her son. But Vegeta was most of all surprised, knowing that his mother didn't approve of the old man's antics, as he had altered the ascension date to ensure that Vegeta would be unable to disappear on crazy whims... and into the arms of a slave.  
  
"Mother," he greeted with a self-assured smirk, making the women in the room sigh audibly, "You grace us with your presence."  
  
"Quite so, though it shall be hindered shortly by a looming shadow," she informed sweetly.  
  
"So, the old man is due soon, I gather," he snorted.  
  
"The armor suits you well, even makes you look charming."  
  
"That, it does not."  
  
"Do you speak of it suiting you or making you look charming?"  
  
"Suiting," Vegeta said dismissively, but Loralie was not to be dissuaded.  
  
"How so," she asked, quirking an eyebrow at her son.  
  
Stopping mid-stride, he turned to his mother, another devilish smirk curving his burgundy lips, traced with devious meaning as his eyes glinted in the chandeliers light. "It isn't rebellious."  
  
"You can tell me your scheme right now, young m-" she started warningly, just as a gasp spread throughout the room, distracting her momentarily.  
  
Vegeta followed the gazes of his peers to find himself looking into two porcelain orbs of onyx steel, filled with tempting promises of fulfillment...  
  
It was Nakilia. And it was time... to claim what was rightfully his. 


	22. A Moment Too Late

Chapter 21~ A Moment Too Late.  
  
Last time- Vegeta followed the gazes of his peers to find himself looking into two porcelain orbs of onyx steel, filled with tempting promises of fulfillment... It was Nakilia. And it was time... to claim what was rightfully his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her body was scantily cad in a tight fitting, black satin warrior suit, meant to use more than just weapons of skill, but of image and womanly lure. The sleeves were long, the ends invisible from sight, as she also wore silver gloves, matching the silver boots that hid the end of the legs. There was a diamond shape cut out at her stomach, reaching dangerously low on her abdomen, exposing finely tanned skin and inflicting numerous thoughts of what would be found but inches lower. The peak of the diamond reached right below her breasts, revealing the beginning of the intricate mounds, tempting even prudish men. Small diamonds decorated her as well, from the tips of her fingers to the curve of her calf; they traced her curves, exclaiming every sinful delight she possessed. And just to amplify her sensuality more so, tiny golden patterns of henna (tattoo ink) created designs on her exposed skin, the very lines any man in sight would wish to re-trace.  
  
She was the picture of temptation. He was still just a man.  
  
Vegeta watched her descend the enormous staircase, her every delicate step muffled within the crimson throw of silk that outstretched past the last step. Her eyes met his directly, holding a purpose within their dark depths. Taking note of her audacious mindset to wear the ascension colors, he watched her approach him through the crowd expressionlessly.  
  
Queen Loralie watched her son closely, searching for any sign of recognition in his eyes, any feelings that he bore for the temptress that was quickly honing in on them. It wasn't that she didn't know who the little minx was, oh, no, she knew all too well. It was her son's closest beau, unfortunately. Though she had expressed her dis-gratitude to the Lady Nakilia not to long ago of the impertinent woman's association with her one and only heir, the devious witch just stuck up her nose. But Loralie was not one to control his life, nor contradict his decisions. She had no right. Not after she had failed him those so many years past, the day he slipped from her grasp and into the monster, Frieza's, hands. With resignation, after finding only stoic eyes, void of any and all emotions, she simply turned to await the scene sure to play out right in front of her. If Vegeta refused to offer anything to go on, she would rely on instinct and let it all play out as he deemed it.  
  
Nakilia smirked with glee as she came to stand directly in front of Vegeta, her soon to be King and mate. She let her eyes rove over his ever inch of masculinity, aching to touch the divine beauty he was. The damn man was perfect, and by the gods by the end of the night she'd be worshiping his body from head to toe. She fairly moaned at the thought. Oh, yes, she had won the war, and oh what a great victory it appeared to be.  
  
"Vegeta," she greeted in a sultry purr, almost breathless from the direction of her own thoughts.  
  
"Milady," he responded with a voice that hinted neither favor nor bitterness. Just... well nothing.  
  
The chandelier above them seemed to light the room with renewed vigor, the flames of the candles hung on the ornament burning with a new energy, stretching their tongues higher into the air and reaching out with both shadow and light to touch each face that was housed within the gigantic ballroom. That very illumination highlighted a gleam that within Vegeta's ebony pools as he gazed forthright into Nakilia's eyes.  
  
A gleam that was surprisingly wicked.  
  
Nakilia couldn't discern whether the wickedness would be to her liking or not, she wasn't given the time as the King coincidently made his appearance at that very moment.  
  
"So I see my heir is already starting his duties," the King pronounced with humor, "he seems to already be arranging the 'making' of the next heir."  
  
People laughed good-naturedly, joining their King, though most men found his statement more amusing. His mate found no amusement at all, and not surprisingly, was glaring hatefully at him. By the gods, why was she still mad?!  
  
"Quite so," Vegeta agreed, his eyes never leaving Nakilia's.  
  
She squirmed under his scrutiny, but offered a secret smile to him covertly. Nakilia could feel everyone's attention turn to them, and she could barely hide her triumph. He was hers.  
  
"I do say," the King chuckled, "Well then, I believe it would be fitting to announce the ascension of the Saiyan no Ouji and the crowning of the Lady Nakilia to serve as his mate."  
  
Loralie hid her emotions beneath a mask, avoiding from expressing her expected disappointment of her son's choice. God's bones, she didn't know how she'd survive the wench with a crown on her head. She braced the thought that Vegeta would someday understand true love. True bonding. But why had he so easily dismissed...she began to think, but was cut off mid- sentence.  
  
"Then you presume too much."  
  
The King turned swiftly to find the owner of the voice, and was thoroughly shocked to find it was his son.  
  
"What?!" he snarled.  
  
"Don't attempt to feign hearing impairment now, old man, though it would vastly explain your tendency to yelling," Vegeta countered flippantly, his face etched with no tension.  
  
"How dare you disrespect me," King Vegeta bellowed furiously.  
  
"You seem astonished," Vegeta mocked, "and here I thought we understood that I bare no respect for you. And really must you yell, your making such a spectacle of yourself."  
  
"Who do you choose," the King ground out in barely contained rage.  
  
Never had Vegeta reined his temper to a point he too did not react to his father's retorts with screaming on his part. Little did his father know of the feisty vixen that had put him through countless training, he wouldn't of been alive and here if he hadn't learned quickly. The damn woman would've driven him insane!  
  
"That is not a concern of yours."  
  
"As King, it is very much so," the King growled, "Who?!"  
  
The Saiyans witnessed the exchange silently, Loralie most intently as she watched the phenomenon unravel. She was speechless! But Nakilia seemed even more surprised, her face contorted in confusion and anger, as she was lost in a deep daze, her stupor over the situation hilarious to Loralie.  
  
"You are not my King, you have not my allegiance, and you most certainly hold no rights as my sire," Vegeta retorted deathly low, his fists finally showing his anger as they clenched together.  
  
And with that, he turned to leave, walking in purposeful strides away, but was stopped by a feminine screech.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Vegeta," Nakilia beseeched angrily, "You can't leave me! I'm to be your mate! Come back at once!"  
  
Vegeta turned, his cape whipping about him as he swiftly closed the distance between Nakilia and himself.  
  
"Mate! You've been nothing but a good fuck, so don't preach to me my responsibility to your soiled ass. You've committed treason to the crown," he snarled, "and I 'sentence' you an exile. You've dishonored your bloodline and disgraced the aristocracy of Saiyans, and you most certainly will not lay claim to my name any longer."  
  
This revelation arose several voices, some in defense of the lady and others gossiping of what he spoke.  
  
"But I love you Vegeta! You can't do this to me! You love me to! Don't leave me!"  
  
Her cries fell to deaf ears.  
  
Once again he turned and prowled through the aisle created by the fearful onlookers, watching him pass without a back-glance. He was near the east exit when the King's roar reached his ears. Obviously, his initial shock had passed and his full fledged fury had just bloomed. Oh, goody for him, Vegeta thought, agitated by all his obstacles just to make it to a freakin' door! Could they not see they were ruining his exit, he still had an image to upkeep, and an ego to boast.  
  
"You walk out, and you will loose all privilege to the throne," King Vegeta warned, a deadly undertone lacing his voice.  
  
"So, be it."  
  
Gasps rang through the room.  
  
"I will not tolerate this," the King roared, "I will not permit you."  
  
Turning to look at his father from across the room, Vegeta met his sire's eyes with challenge, as a wide aisle was left to allow the exchange to continue. He let a taunting smirk curl his rebellious lips as he hissed three words that seemed to echo across the entire expanse of the room, the threat lining his words whispering into every crevice of the castle, as he let his energy escalate.  
  
"Then stop me."  
  
A blue aura erupted around his body, his legs spread akimbo, and hands clenched at his sides. Tremors ran through the palace, trickles of energy seeming to trail through the very foundations, gathering into a gigantic mass, centered at where Vegeta stood. His heart pounded harder, letting his life's blood be infused by the energy his power produced. His eyelids clasped shut in unison with more pronounced shaking of the ground beneath him. The Saiyans stared in awe as he continued his ascent, ever reaching to a pinnacle not one present understood. The air surrounding his bulging form cackled with both the power he emitted and the energy it granted within his billowing lungs. The once blue aura was rimmed with an ethereal gold as it stretched its thunderous hands further, displacing the flooring with its flaxen finger tips and disrupting things that had previously been thought solid. As it hefted them to float around Vegeta's form, obeying the energy's whims, the chandelier twisted uncertainly, its candles flames dangerously reaching out, threatening to disappear into air if they were to loose their hold on the wick. Temptation appeared too great for the ever -tasting tongues of fire, fire attracted to a greater fire that was Vegeta, as they were snuffed out from their own curiosity.  
  
Everyone present gasped as they were thrown into darkness from the disappearance of the flames light, and the odd desertion of the aura that had been emitted from the great Saiyan Prince. Their confusion unexpectedly turned to bewilderment, just as the shadows that had only a second prior veiled their eyes transformed to a blinding light of celestial gold. An impenetrable light that whispered with the power it wielded, a power that yielded only to its master, the center of its strength. The foundation of the power itself.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
His unkempt mane was washed over with unseen waves of power, rippling the strands like a furious ocean. An ocean that was gold, a power that was him. A condescending smirk twisted his lips, his pride burning almost as brightly as the energy that reached every corner of the room, shocking spectators at the raw power within their Prince. His now turquoise eyes glittered with challenge, waiting for any foolish enough to prevent his imminent departure. He gloated at everyone's slack jaw, even his sire, and gloried in the smirk of approval, of pride, from his mother. A pride that he was her son. She hadn't shown one sign of shock, even appeared to have expected his transformation. His mother always had a way with keeping her composure in even the most awkward and unusual circumstances. With sure, languorous strides, she sauntered toward him, imitating the smirk he wore.  
  
Many half expected her to transform as well, the ball had been going so... well strange. She never did, but Loralie came to stand in front of her son, her own ki raised to withstand the enormous power that furiously wished to remove her from close vicinity. It was obvious the Saiyan no Ouji had tempered his ki down to accommodate his mother's presence, the glow dimming to a fickle and crackle before soon he was left with only the bulging muscles, golden mane, and discolored eyes. A knowing look from his mother, and Vegeta knew she understood where he was headed. It soothed his granite heart to have the proud Saiyan woman look upon him with such pride. Without a word he turned, his features suddenly transformed to his normal demonic beauty, and took the last steps to reach the door that would grant his departure... the door that would sever his ties to the crown, to his mother.  
  
A crystalline rivulet fell from Loralie's coal black eye, though the aura of arrogance never faltered, as she watched her heir, her son- her pride walk away. Silence ensued his exit, many Saiyans forming ki balls as a means of light, successfully illuminating the enormous ballroom.  
  
"You did not attempt to stop him," a voice accused, a young girl probably who had aspired to claim Vegeta as her own.  
  
"Nor did you," Queen Loralie snapped back, angered that the girl ruined her moment of thought.  
  
"Your motherly loyalty is misplaced, you should have honored our King," a man informed her, as he tried to place blame on someone for the absence of the royal heir.  
  
"Your tongue is misplaced," Loralie said in a deathly calm voice, a threat to disembowel him on the tip of her tongue, "for I see not a King," she continued, averting her gaze to her mate, "but a bastard."  
  
Her eyes shooting daggers, she marched out after her son, daring any to impede her will.  
  
None dare.  
  
*******************  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe the audacity of the bastard, coming into his palace and affronting him as he did. Refusing to listen to the beaten and blabbering man, Vegeta continued toward his destination.  
  
The docking bay.  
  
"You don't understand," Yamcha pleaded, frantically trying to keep up with the determined Prince, "Bulma's in trouble. You have to save her."  
  
"Why haven't you," Vegeta accused, never stopping his swift strides.  
  
"I tried," came the defeated omission.  
  
"And since you failed, you came to me," Vegeta grated out menacingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's not my concern."  
  
"B-but she is," Yamcha wailed, trailing after Vegeta, holding desperately to the hope that Vegeta would change his mind.  
  
When no response was made, Yamcha knew he would have to forfeit more of his pride. By the gods, he wasn't going to survive the admission to come.  
  
"Th-that night," Yamcha stuttered, "it- it wasn't her."  
  
Vegeta halted; his back rigid and muscles tensed. Yamcha awaited the sure burst of rage.  
  
"What did you say," he breathed in a deadly whisper.  
  
"It wasn't her," Yamcha repeated softly.  
  
"Who then," he asked shortly, bitterness rough in his throat.  
  
"Halie."  
  
Fists clenched tightly, Vegeta continued in an agitated pace, walking purposefully to his ship. Yamcha watched him in dumbfounded silence; he hadn't even noticed the Prince was heading to the docking bay all the while.  
  
"I don't have the time to deal with you," Vegeta shot over his shoulder as he ordered men to prepare the ship for launch.  
  
"O-okay," Yamcha shifted his weight, the eerie calm of the Prince's voice unnerving.  
  
"You are exiled from Vegeta-sei," Vegeta informed blandly, "If you suspend your removal to the time I return, I'll ensure your exile physically, surely you wouldn't want to loose your tail."  
  
Yamcha held his tongue from protesting, he had a feeling it wouldn't turn out for the better of him.  
  
"Thank you," Yamcha said instead, all sincerity in voice.  
  
"I'm not going for you," Vegeta clarified bitterly.  
  
"Perhaps not," Yamcha whispered wistfully, "but I love her."  
  
Sharp onyx eyes turned to him at his words, piercing his flesh with their malicious intent.  
  
"She's mine."  
  
With those final words, Vegeta began to walk up the plank of the ship.  
  
Suddenly a hysterical Nakilia burst into the room, the Queen Loralie in tow, her pace much more reserved in comparison to the crazed woman. While the Queen simply stopped to bid her son an honorable farewell, Nakilia ran clumsily to reach him.  
  
"Vegeta," she cried, "Don't leave me! You can't do this, you love me!"  
  
He heeded none of her words, as he entered the ship, closing the entrance upon his own.  
  
As the Lady Nakilia crumbled at the jilt, the Queen nodded her head in farewell, and Yamcha stood immobile. God's blood, he didn't think it possible, but he knew it was true, as the engines of the ship ignited, immediately lifting the air craft into space.  
  
"He loves her," Yamcha mumbled in a stupor.  
  
Vegeta watched them all from the cockpit, his eyes unseeing, his mind lost to the raging thoughts within.  
  
What if he was too late? 


	23. Forfeit, In the Name of Love

Chapter 22~ Forfeit, In the Name of Love.  
  
What if he was too late?  
  
The question haunted every conscious thought, stripping his defenses of indifference with vicious talons, bearing his mind to the anxious hands of... emotion? How could he possibly describe the new feeling that he had unwillingly, and albeit grudgingly, added to his life- his soul? For the past six hours he had continuously sensed for Bulma's ki, needing to assure himself that she was alive...and then that she was still alive the next second, and then next, and the next after that.  
  
The frequent gesture was becoming adamantly annoying, not to mention detrimental to his dark psyche. His energy was practically explosive, the seams of power gripping his muscles and oozing from his pores. Oh, yes, he was quite a sight. A prince without a kingdom, without a crown... a self- forfeited ruler. The irony made him snarl, though he wasn't quite so sure which ironic situation had him wired. There were only two possibilities, but Vegeta couldn't quite decide which boded with him better. They were both inexcusable, completely irrational, and an insult to his dark soul. He wasn't sure which would be easier to swallow, his actions, or the reasoning behind his actions?  
  
So, there he was. Lost in a battle over which was worse. Which made him angrier. And, blatantly honest, which proved to drive him to take the actions that lead up to this. Him. A warrior. A banished prince, self- banished I might add, flying through the cosmos to reach... what? Yes, to reach her, but why? To be the hero? That wasn't likely...so, what drove him to this madness.  
  
Though he could think of numerous reasons, he believed not one.  
  
He was no mere mortal; he was immune to the plagues that rocked the universe, whether it be disease or love. The very idea was obscene! Though, if someone had suggested he would be rejecting the crown only weeks ago, he would have scoffed at the words. What had become of him? Who was he now? Most definitely a warrior, both in mind and body, and no dispute would arise over that fact from anyone who if only sent him a cursory glance. There was no doubt he looked the part of a dark warrior, the menacing scowl that regularly contorted his features a mere hint to his oppressive nature. And although his title had been striped from him, he was the Saiyan no Ouji, the proud lift of his chin and squared shoulders as much a part of him as any, and apparently it would remain that way to his deathbed. He would never ascend the royal throne. Evidently enough, he was a Saiyan... his cashmere tail and prideful smirk proof. Oh, and he was, without a doubt, a man. Elaboration on this fact useless, words unable to bring light to the masculine aura that surrounded his entire being... not to mention certain attributes that as common knowledge would explain it, only males were bestowed.  
  
But then there was the looming shadow of his soul, the morbid spirit that was tortured to blend with the maniacal tyrant that had once bound him. Surely, many would protest that if anything, Vegeta's soul could not have been corrupted irrevocably, that it would have survived in some shape or form. But they were wrong. He was living proof, and his tainted soul had done nothing for him, not even when there were still shreds of light. What had that done for him when his servitude had ensued?! How had that protected him?! Nothing, that's what! Not a bloody damn thing! But, he was glad, maliciously gleeful that hope had burnt out... cruelly satisfied with the way he had ended up. His eyes were jaded, unfeeling and uncaring, as they viewed life play out. Day by day he saw through those jaded eyes, everything witnessed through corrupted lenses, the spheres distant and cut at angles that would normally be considered cruel. But, to Vegeta... to him they were completely ordinary. His kindest thoughts tolerant at best. Then, there was his heart. Could you really call it that? Hell, many swore he was the galaxies only living heart donor. Consequently none could believe he would donate anything- except a ki blast of course, which obviously is no sought after gift. Vegeta preferred to believe he never started out with one, but resignedly he had learnt long before it was an impossibility, so he accepted a granite heart at best. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
But that heart had bled, and it had bled red... life's blood, and even more humiliating, it was his life's blood, the same that coursed through his veins and threaded through his entire body, and it had bled for her.  
  
You see, this is where the irony took its play. What could possibly be more abnormal to his marble heart than the thought that it was no longer his own. He had lost his heart, though marble it may be, to a woman. And not just any woman, that woman.  
  
He was a lover. Good deity, he was a lover!  
  
The ship lurched as a shock wave rushed through space, momentarily jolting the conflicting Saiyan from his thoughts. Once the energy shield of the ship wound its force, space was once more being conquered bit by bit, inch by inch. Vegeta's solitary ship was much more advanced than the slave trading ships, so he was planning a cunning rendezvous with the damned piece of metal. There was at least another three hours before he'd be able to reach the slave ship and cut it off of its path, but his ki still jumped in anticipation of battle. Because no matter the status of his stolen dark heart, whether it was held within the delicate embrace of a certain blue- haired temptress or cast aside with cracks and fissures, he would foremost- be a warrior. A warrior undefeated and unbroken. His corrupted soul needed nothing but the power he'd obtained through years of suffering. Nothing.  
  
...but then again, Vegeta underestimated the power of love. And not just any love, but her love...his love- their love. He was an intense being, and in replica of him, so were his emotions. His hate was colossal and resentful, and with nothing in between, besides indifference, his love was impassioned by a flame that thrived on that very intensity that made Vegeta, well- Vegeta.  
  
Though his heart was marble, hardened with hate, and bitter with animosity for life... it could be broken. It's immortality had died at the hands of woman, the very woman who loved him most- the woman who had unknowingly achieved his love in return. It was now forfeit to emotions- emotions only granted to her.  
  
And that's why he was going to retrieve her...  
  
Simply enough, he was going to steel it back.  
************************************  
  
Bulma lifted her head minimally, allowed only so much movement before the cold iron hands clasped her delicate neck once more. Her ki was constantly being absorbed into the chains that still shackled her wrists, sucking her life source to dangerous levels. Though bruises adorned her body, mutilating the once creamy perfection, her sapphire eyes snapped defiantly at the strange alien that handled her with viciousness she was unaccustomed to. The blood red eyes that sunk deep into his layers of skin squinted at her maliciously.  
  
"Tahj makt hou-jii," the being hissed, the tone brought to a completely different frequency, both feral and cultured to a furious snarl.  
  
The ignorant creature had been spitting out the same foreign phrase for the past five hours, but Bulma didn't understand it any better than she did the first time he said them. What was he expecting, a fluent speaker of lunacy?! Not bloody likely, Bulma was a pureblooded Saiyan, and wouldn't adapt to her new captures culture or language- ever! Resentful tears clouded her vision, though they were tears of pain they were only that- response to the brutality her body was exposed to, never had a sob wracked her body. They were only moisture in response to pain, Bulma reminded herself incessantly, though she still resented them- resented that she was vulnerable to feel pain. Oh, how she wished she could stop feeling in the whole! To simply drift from reality, to be immune to all that life dealt her.  
  
But it wasn't to be so, as she began to wretch, her neck once again freed. Acids from her stomach burned along her throat, dripping from her lips along with discolored saliva and deep crimson blood. Her life's blood. She knew the dark shade of blood that dripped onto the floor, and into her sight, was no good sign. The deeper the wounds, the darker the blood... and it was no pink, that's for sure. The fast growing puddle was near black, the shade was so dark, so it came as no surprise when her sight began to darken slowly, blackness gradually shadowing her vision from all corners. Ah, yes, the much wanted darkness, oh, how pleasant it was.  
  
A scream muffled by the blood pooling in her mouth echoed through the halls, as her head was ripped back, a rough hand gripping her hair furiously. The pain abruptly brought her senses alive once more, bringing her mind along with them. The alien creature had noticed her delirium and had made amends to it, reveling in the scream that was an added bonus to the rivulets of crimson trickling all over her body, running over welts and purple tinted skin, the once porcelain complexion scarcely existent. Only her face remained minimally unharmed, for what worth would she be without a decent face?  
  
"Tahj makt hou-jii!"  
  
The creature's bellow ricocheted off the walls, vibrating in her ears with abnormal audio. As the creature lashed out his cruel hand, striking the side of her head, she wasn't sure if she appreciated the sound of his morbid voice or the blood that drowned the sound waves from his vicious blow. Pain trickled in replacement of her blood, trailing through her veins and gnawing at all reserves of sanity. Her eardrum had been shattered, the unbalanced hearing proving her suspicions, as if the excessive amounts of blood trailing from the shell of her ear weren't any indication, she thought bitterly.  
  
Despite the injuries she held, ranging from swollen welts to shattered bones, she still was unconvinced that the dark pool of blood gathering around her body was a result acquired by them. Surely blood so dark, so shadowed in color, could have only come from the deep hallows of her being. Bled from the core of her essence. No, though these wounds were extensive, and vast in numbers, they did not hold such leverage over her life's blood, just as the being that bestowed them upon her had no gaining of her being. In fact, Bulma had never allowed any to sink beneath her exterior.  
  
All but one.  
  
And what a fatal mistake that was proving to be, Bulma thought incoherently as consciousness began to fail her, darkness slowly seeping into her sight, casting thick shadows upon everything her eyes made contact with. There was one fatal flaw about the construction of living beings- life's blood could not be replaced, never able to reform, to heal. And, just so, one error could cost more than any would desire. Yet, Bulma could scarcely regret the feeling of love, the way it had caused her to survive and strive on nothing but that feeling, and the being that created it. But, she would always regret the ache that replaced her heart, unreciprocated love, was no blessing at all. The pain that throbbed with a pulse of cruel reality was nothing compared to the reminder it instituted- her missing pulse, of both heart and hope... and Bulma suspected very soon, her life pulse would vanish as well.  
  
The shadowed blood that still trickled from her body was from the wound that would not heal, a wound of proportions beyond physical, stretching past even emotion. A wound of her heart- of her very soul... of a broken heart- of a broken spirit, and it was a curse from the one being she loved. The one man she desired.  
  
He had been her blessing, but her love for him a curse- her own mortality a curse.  
  
He would be the death of her- just as he had been of her heart.  
  
************************************  
  
"Sir- sir, you must come see this."  
  
"Tik mact tohan ci podra," the creature growled with an eerie calm, his massive body looming over the battered body of a slave.  
  
If memory served the guard right, then this would be Project 2648001- the only prisoner that did not deserve the treatment of his commander, the only being on this ship that was falsely accused. But, his commanding officer was rumored to have received a hefty sum to fit the creature into this ships load, and she was due to be transported to the worst fate yet. Sepo-sei.  
  
"Rai hoducji wa temanii," the guard blurted, protocol forcing him to show respect for the beast that had once beaten him, as well. "Your assistance and opinion is needed, Sir."  
  
"Mo pani tecallai boj crothager!"  
  
"Si cotmain, but I am authorized only to request your presence. Any divulgence of matters is forbidden," the guard informed dutifully, biting his tongue from inquiring if the dolt understood.  
  
"Tu mai, tu mai," the alien superior agreed, grudgingly resting his balled claws at his side, leaving the young girl with more blood than he had intended.  
  
Moments later, the guard had done as instructed, leading the slave trader into the cockpit. Another alien creature, which was responsible for the navigation of the large spaceship, hastily presented himself in front of them. Nodding his head in dismissal to the guard, he pointed to a screen that was occupied by a radar diagram, or so it seemed.  
  
"Approximately four minutes, forty-six, and a third seconds ago, this object appeared on the radar. It lies within 1,849.331 sub-world sectors away, within our direct vicinity. What is the immediate course of action?"  
  
"Foji da brij-ey!"  
  
"No, Sir. Our radar did not detect any movement or structures of any sort, that is until it was directly in front of us. It blocks are path. I repeat, what is our action?"  
  
"Soj paija," the cruel creature screeched.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it, Sir. The technology of this structure is far beyond our ships preliminary adaptations."  
  
From the bemused expression of his superior's face, the ship director continued to explain, "If it could go unnoticed by our radar, than it must have superior speed, and no right minded creature would dispute that speed is always accompanied by strength. They walk hand in hand, Sir, and I tend not to try and break its link. There is great chance that the ship that blocks us, is also very well armed."  
  
"Poi toct ey?!"  
  
"I suggest we wait for its departure."  
  
"Gei haji! Bos ticoi!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir," the navigator conceded, before grasping authority and instructing the technicians to direct the ship into motion once more. They were going to maneuver around the "road problem".  
  
He had a distinctly bad feeling about this, especially as he noticed the disappearance of the radars display. 


	24. Return Policies

Chapter 23~ Return Policies.  
  
**A/N: You guys want action, huh? Well how about this...  
  
His heart hammered in his chest, beating against his flesh as if it wished to escape. The anxious pounding creating a pulsation to entangle through his nerves, sliver through his muscles, and trace his agitated breath. His lungs were filled with more than oxygen, instead accepting the woven combination of raw anticipation and dread. The warrior within was eager for battle, expectant of the blood that would stain his hands by the end of the night, but an incessant murmur would continuously wrinkle his sadistic thoughts as it flashed within his mind.  
  
The murmur was of her voice, and the image of her eloquent face.  
  
Though he was loath to admit it, he was anticipating the moment he would see her, but dreading what he might find. What would they have done to her? He banished the thought, proclaiming to himself that it didn't matter, as he made his way through the steel hallways of the enemy ship, his white tipped boots clanging against the blood stained metal, just as his every step sent vibrations to assert his presence. He could hear the startled guards in the distance, they're calls of order to organize one another echoing throughout the ship. A self-assured smirk was all that Vegeta conveyed, his eyes like dark molten, burning with a surreal heat, as they scanned his surroundings. His mask of indifference was no more; for his eyes revealed extreme emotion... a pity that, that one emotion was unadulterated hate.  
  
"I guess they're ready to say 'hello'," Vegeta said with a cruel bark of laughter, as he listened to the approaching steps coming from behind him.  
  
He didn't bother to turn around, rather left his back to face the now lined up soldiers, weapons barred and ki's flared. His tail acknowledged the twenty or so guards with an agitated swish, openly flaunting itself. His legs were spread akimbo, his muscle bound legs planted firmly on the metallic tiles, and his arms crossed imposingly. It was apparent that he was ready for battle, but the guards were hesitant to approach. What could possibly have this guy so cocky?  
  
That, they would soon discover.  
  
"Don't make any fast moves," the leader ordered forcefully, speaking in a universal tongue.  
  
Vegeta simply turned in a painstakingly slow manner, a malicious smirk branded on his lips, challenging each and every one of them. His muscles rippled threateningly with his movements, his ki remaining dormant, content to build into a storm of frenzied power.  
  
"I assume slow actions are suiting," Vegeta asked with false pretense.  
  
"Why don't you just not move at all," a guard instructed forcefully.  
  
"Well that is intriguing," Vegeta said, eyes glinting with a blood lust.  
  
With those oddly chilling words, Vegeta proceeded to shut his eyes, saving the uncertain guards of his brutal glare. After making no movements for quite some time, the guards decided that he had heeded their order, and so approached him cautiously.  
  
"Stop this non-sense," one of them barked, angry at their hesitation, as he marched up to Vegeta with a sneer.  
  
As he reached out to grasp the immobile Saiyan, a bright aura encompassed his body, burning the flesh from his body and melting the bones that had once held him together. A dark pool of crimson blood replaced the once cocky soldier, not even the marrow from his bones remaining. Silence defeated the warriors, winding a spell of insecurity into their minds. They looked to the still unmoving figure questionably, but Vegeta neither made attempt to move nor twitched under their scrutiny. After looking at each other determinedly, they moved in unison towards the creature that silently mocked them with his stillness. Once within three feet of the Saiyan, and still being intact, they became a little more assured of their survival.  
  
The leader nodded his head dutifully, and just as they were to make another step, the Saiyan's eyes suddenly flared open, two dark orbs of hatred once more revealed. His lips slowly curled into a vicious sneer, as the muscles all throughout his body tightened with the traces of power that crackled around him. The lights chose that precise moment to flicker, and within an instant, Vegeta had broken from his motionless state and successfully decapitated three of the guards. The remaining six-teen glanced at their comrades remains, their limbs torn into shreds of mutilated meat, bruised and battered into a sickening purple hue. They immediately fell into fighting stance; all lunging at the intruder, forcing their ki's to reach their limits within seconds. Vegeta only smirked cruelly, relishing in the pain that coursed through his left arm as a ki blast skimmed past his skin. He needed that pain, needed the reminder it represented, for one wouldn't want to forget they were still in the living, and hopefully the sane.  
  
With a roar of rage, Vegeta latched his hand onto one of the soldier's neck, glaring into the frightened eyes of his opponent, as he dug his nails into the vulnerable flesh, letting the warm blood trickle down his hand. Squeezing minutely harder, he waited until the creature attempted to scream in pain, before ripping his throat out, clenching the veins and esophagus that now rested in his bloodied hand. He let the body crash to the floor, getting sadistic pleasure in the contorted expression of the alien, as it screamed eternally in its death, yet bound to silence of the non-living.  
  
Turning to the other guards that were attempting a hasty retreat, Vegeta dematerialized, disappearing from their vision. They all halted awkwardly, half expecting their own throats to be ripped out, but nothing happened. Nothing stirred. Wide-eyed, they turned around to go inform the entire ship that the intruder was still at large, but, obviously, they wouldn't be allowed that luxury.  
  
They turned to face the Saiyan no Ouji, in the flesh.  
  
Horror filled their foreign eyes, as Vegeta lifted a single hand, his palm directed at them. A white energy snapped about, having a strong resemblance to lightning, as it rippled in the air. The once electrical like ki straightened into spears of deathly light, and with a victorious chuckle, he released his ki, watching with amusement as it split into tiny strings of energy, barely even extinguishable they were so thin. And like a web of death, those seams of power threaded their way through the warm flesh of the soldiers, not one escaping the venomous bite. With satisfaction, he watched as all fifteen corpses dropped to the floor like puppets cut from their strings. Thousands of pin-prick holes marred their bodies, streams of blood trickling from every intricate wound, creating a river of carnage to leak onto the metal tiles.  
  
"Intrigues are amusing for only so long," Vegeta sighed mockingly, as he turned on his heel.  
  
After all, there were others surely waiting for him.  
  
He came to an intersection in the ship and halted abruptly, deigning that he should choose which path would suit him better. He sought out the onna's ki quickly, almost rolling his eyes at his own weakness, but then his eyes shot open, the vein in his forehead protruding as it pumped excessive amounts of agitated blood.  
  
He couldn't sense her ki.  
  
Vegeta's breath hitched at the thought that he may have failed to save, failing the only woman that held his granite heart. Damn her! She was supposed to live; she should have been stronger- she should have lasted for him! Grating his teeth angrily, he sought out her ki once more, searching almost frantically. Obviously, that paid off, for he did locate it. Though weak, it still withheld its claim on life, but something was wrong- something was different. Considering Vegeta couldn't understand why that would be so, he relented that he would have to find her to determine what had altered her ki signature.  
  
Growling with anger, the Saiyan no Ouji began to run down the corridor to his left, keeping his mind locked onto Bulma's ki. As he dashed past cells and doorways, Vegeta successfully convinced himself that the reason for his haste was because the woman was too desperate for his help, instead of the alternative. That alternative being that he had reassure himself this his woman was O.K. He didn't even bother to scold himself for thinking possessively over the onna, he had decided not too long ago that everything Saiyan... was his. Simple as that. Why should she be excluded?  
  
Just as he could almost feel her presence, a large roadblock suddenly appeared. Make that, an extremely large roadblock. Consternation contorted his features, as Vegeta looked up into the blood red eyes of the alien creature. He would have simply annihilated the thing without thought, if it hadn't been for the strong smell that wreaked from the being.  
  
It was blood, and it was 'her' blood.  
  
Glancing to the enormous creature's hands, Vegeta fairly became undone with rage. Thick red blood coated its hands, even going so far as to reaching his elbows. The foul being was fairly bathed in her blood, and it drove Vegeta insane with fury. How dare he draw blood from his woman?!  
  
"Tujii gohin hyat tiiky," the creature growled out with authority, paying no notice to the energy being radiated from the silently seething Saiyan, inches from licking his flesh.  
  
(A/N: Oh, and the language isn't Japanese. It is an alien tongue.)  
  
Vegeta only regarded him coolly with two raging orbs of teal. His teeth were bared, canines exposed threateningly. Obviously, the idiotic alien couldn't sense ki, for he remained blissfully ignorant to the death that was about to be dealt to him, and by none other than the Royal Prince of Vegeta-sei, but more importantly, the protector of the onna he had so cruelly beaten only moments before.  
  
A brigade of soldiers could be heard, ever nearing to the spot where Vegeta stood, their footsteps ricocheting throughout the maze of halls. Vegeta could hear them halt behind him, though they wisely chose to remain at a twenty-foot distance from the enraged Saiyan. They glanced nervously from their yelling superior and the seething Prince. Watching stupidly, one tried to warn the slave trader with hand motions, but the other guards stopped his attempts quickly, all hoping that the Saiyan warrior would mutilate the cruel slave trader as he had their comrades.  
  
"Tujii gohin hyat tiiky," the slave trader ordered once more, clearly unhappy that Vegeta wasn't listening to his commands.  
  
"Tey crai' mal ae hyi nisyjk syaeth," Vegeta spoke in a deathly whisper, the ancient tongue of his ancestors coming out in a threatening hiss, the words an insight to the alien's impending doom.  
  
***Translation: You dared to touch my woman?!***... ***Pronunciation: Tay crr-i' mal-uh he-i nas-i-jk sigh-uh-ath***  
  
The maliciously spoken words hung in the air like a whisper of death, letting all that heard to breathe in fear, the once acceptable air tainted by the cruel intentions it foretold. The golden aura that surround the Saiyan no Ouji rippled in anticipation, as he watched his prey's blood red eyes fill with realization. The dawning that the creature was standing before the aforementioned intruder finally taking root, creating the slow transformation of authority into bone-shattering fear.  
  
It really was too bad that the ignorant creature hadn't understood Vegeta's words, but Vegeta wasn't patient enough to teach it. He would just have to pound it into the alien, or perhaps brand it into its flesh. Unraveling his tail, Vegeta let it twitch angrily behind him. Now this, the creature did understand, the cashmere tail of the Saiyan no Ouji looking all too familiar. Making a connection between the seething warrior before him and the blue haired creature he had practically mutilated, the slave trader became just a bit uneasy.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, or breath taken, Vegeta had dropped his ki to become dormant within his body, as he utilized his brute strength to execute the perpetrator of the onna's shed blood. With uncanny speed, Vegeta swiftly kicked the creature's kneecaps, shattering the bones into small shards, a rather gruesome few protruding from the alien's flesh.  
  
"You don't mind kneeling, do you," Vegeta inquired sarcastically, as it fell onto it's broken limbs, it's body mass creating a satisfying crunch upon impact.  
  
Maneuvering deftly, he managed to create fractures within the creature's spine with a kick to its side. Though the alien's breath was labored with pain now, Vegeta took extra care to ensure it's prolonged life. This was more than execution, this was torture, and Vegeta planned to do it the right way.  
  
By causing the most pain.  
  
Now ready to deliver his entire wrath, Vegeta let the hatred he had harbored for twelve excruciating years run through his veins, racing with his blood, as it competed to reach his granite heart first, if only to fill it with more of the hatred it thrived on. Concentrating his frenzied power, Vegeta roared with his anger, as he manipulated his ki to enter the alien through its airways, and twist through its body, contaminating everything it made contact with. He started with the skeletal structure, melting it into liquid as smooth as blood. Astonishment registered in the slave trader's eyes as his body crumple into a heap of unorganized flesh, and yet he still lived, left to feel every agonizing moment of his torture.  
  
Vegeta smirked sadistically, using his own ki to sustain the creature, making sure it would feel everything he did to it. His pitiless obsidian orbs gazed at the deformed alien with satisfaction. After relishing in the groans of pain for several moments, Vegeta let his ki rove it's way through the veins of his enemy, replacing the creatures blood, just as he felt compelled to scar more than just the flesh but to wreak havoc upon its soul. He abruptly pulled his energy back, leaving traces that would eventually collide into each other. Once they had woven their way throughout the creature's veins, they would all find their way into it's heart, and then the threads of Vegeta's ki, of which he strategically had left, would implode its body, mutilating every strip of flesh with their charged energy.  
  
But that wasn't enough.  
  
No, Vegeta felt the need to see pain not only etched across its formless features, but to sense it branded upon its entire being. And he knew precisely how. Growling low within his throat, Vegeta outstretched his blood drenched hand, forming his ki to mold around the alien's motionless form, eating away at its flesh from the outside. And, unfortunately for the alien, if the energy that now ate away at its flesh even came within minimal contact with the remaining ki inside its body, well- boom?  
  
"The moment you attempt to breathe more of life's air," Vegeta snarled, "is the second you're greeted by death."  
  
With those prophetic words, Vegeta sidestepped the mound of burning flesh, and proceeded down the hall. The cowardly soldiers had already dispersed, leaving Vegeta to his own devices, at least until they could regroup, that is. Moans of unimaginable pain reached his welcoming ears, but he was now on a new mission.  
  
Finding the damn onna!  
  
Concentrating his ki once more, he searched for her weak signal, letting his minds eye trace the passageways of the ship in hopes of finding her. Stopping abruptly, he glanced down a corridor to his right, as he was currently at a crossing of hallways. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, prolonging the revolutionary pain that wrenched through his body, gripping at his vital organs, like a viper's fatal bite.  
  
Only twenty-feet from where he stood, hazardously lain near the wall of the corridor, was the only woman that had stolen his granite heart. He could detect no movement. Her body was doused in her own blood, her slender legs swollen from an attempted escape, just as bruises discolored her once heavenly skin. Her aqua hair was matted with crimson blood, covering her face from his horror stricken eyes. Not being able to see the sapphire orbs snapping with life unnerved Vegeta. He had expected that no matter her condition, she would be yelling at him, screeching and ranting that he should have come sooner.  
  
But it wasn't so.  
  
Before he could even regain his composure and approach the broken vixen, several guards came trotting down the hall, and unfortunately, the very one she was within. They passed her carelessly, paying no heed to the battered woman on the cold tile floor. As soon as they spotted Vegeta, they raised their weapons threateningly. The only response they received from their actions was a vicious glare, the teal eyes defining everything that was sinister.  
  
Vegeta hadn't even realized he had ascended, nor did he care. His blood raced with power, the energy flowing streams all throughout his body, building his blood lust to a blazing fire. And he wanted their blood. He could almost hear their pulses, his overactive senses leaping with anticipation. The two guards glanced at one another uncertainly, unnerved by the insanity that seemed to grip at their foe, the Saiyan no Ouji. Clenching his hands into iron fists, Vegeta let his energy swarm around him, bulging his muscles, and heightening his strength. No hesitation was granted as he released a ki blast from his outstretched hand, having no patience to do any fancy killing. One of soldiers shot out with the ki- generated weapon he held, hoping that it would deflect the fiery ki coming his way.  
  
And it did, but the guard had made more a foolish move than he knew, the ki he shot simply feeding into Vegeta's ki attack. What he would learn to be a fatal mistake, as the deflected orb of enormous ki broke through the ceiling of the ship. Not evening of curse could escape the two guards lips as they were ripped out of the ship, the added air pressure pulling their limbs apart.  
  
The ship was going to crash.  
  
Vegeta immediately powered up, passing the hole only by shear strength, as he resisted the forces attempting to pull him into space. Firmly planting his feet upon the ground, he made his way down the hall where Bulma lay. His hair was swept back, the bleak darkness of space continuously trying to claim Vegeta. The pressures died down considerably once he was fifteen or so feet away from the broken ceiling, but his nerves hardly rested.  
  
Bulma was nowhere to be found. 


	25. Conquest of the Heart

Chapter 24~ Conquest of the Heart.  
  
***Dedication: Videl621, WaterPrincess, MidnightPassion, and Vegeta's Dark Fairy***  
  
A/N: These people have been with The Destiny of Challenge from the first. I appreciate everyone's input and thought it was due to recognize some of those people that haven't given up on me, nor on sharing their much-desired opinions. Thanks!  
  
Growling in frustration, Vegeta cursed the damn woman ten times over, or better yet, the entire race of women in general. Was it specifically him, or were all men condemned by their foolish need for their counterparts? Gripping the fluid anger that raced through his body, he made an almost begrudging attempt to find Bulma's ki. Swearing to himself that this was the last time, he stalked his way through the halls, barely taking notice to the forces still pulling at his body, ever hopeful to claim the Saiyan no Ouji as a part of the universe. By the black expression contorting his face, it appeared plausible that he was meant to be groped by space, the dark expanse befitting to his unpredictable temper.  
  
Blood assaulted his nostrils with each agitated breath, though soothing to his blood rage, he was unsure of whether the strong scent was coming from his own murderous hands, or that of a near by being. Namelessly, Bulma. As he was about to turn a sharp corner, blind to what would greet him, a jagged metal object almost struck him. Perhaps not almost, Vegeta thought bitterly, as blood began to run smoothly down his chest. Thank Gora for his temper, for if not, his ki wouldn't have been raised, though however minutely, it saved him from a larger laceration. Vegeta hardly cared, pain was a comfort to him, after all.  
  
And they said anger didn't resolve things, Vegeta snorted inwardly, his characteristic cynicism returned.  
  
With fluid movements, Vegeta prevented the follow up attack, gripping the thick metal with his right hand, never wincing as it penetrated his palm's flesh, the cool metal tasting of his blood. A feral snarl erupted from his throat threateningly; his obsidian orbs of cruel disdain seeking the perpetrator of his spilt blood. Almost like a cruel joke, his unforgiving eyes were met with frantic sapphire oceans, the dilated eyes of his attacker nearing a cobalt blue. His breath hitched at the sight of her in close vicinity, the bruises marring her slender arms and swollen legs nearly too much to bare. Her face was unscathed save smeared blood and minor scratches, her porcelain orbs frozen in mute horror.  
  
What could he possibly say to her?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Immediately Bulma let the unceremonious blade drop from her fingers, watching in stunned agony as the sharpened metal slivered out of his flesh. He remained unmoving, even as the loud clatter of metal clashing with blood stained metal rang through the silence, slicing it just as the blade had done so to Vegeta's palm. Her heart made languorously pulsations, beating to a pained stillness. Bulma couldn't remove her gaze, nor could she respond to his presence in any way, time seemingly frozen in a warped vortex.  
  
"What are you doing here," Bulma said with forced calm, cool, perceptive eyes narrowed at him accusingly.  
  
"What," he quietly mocked, his coal orbs masked to indifference, "no pleasant greeting?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Did I catch you in a bad mood," Vegeta teased roughly, condescension lacing his tone.  
  
"Don't fuck with me, Vegeta," Bulma screamed in frustration, tears burning at the back of her eyes, her body trembling slightly, "DAMN YOU, DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"  
  
"And here I'd thought I already accomplished that," he dismissed with a humorless laugh.  
  
"Bastard," she wrenched out, her wits beaten out her, just like her lost blood.  
  
"I'm actually quite legitimate, royalty always is."  
  
"Damn you!---damn you an- and you're filthy whore," she sobbed bitterly, her bottom lip quivering, as she withheld the salty tears that wished to escape.  
  
Did he not see she could endure no more of his torment? Brutal beatings had been dealt upon her, but the calculating ridicule in his eyes was far worse. Much had been torn away from her- the trust she had once held in her people, the friends she had once held, the world she had once called home, and the beauty that had once been she. But he could take so much more from her, couldn't he? Her poise, her dignity, her pride...her very heart. But those didn't matter anymore. She was here to survive, and whether or not he deemed her worthy of it, she would. The love of a man could make her stronger, but the hate of this man could make her invincible.  
  
...if only she had the ability to reciprocate that loathing.  
  
"I suppose filthy is befitting," Vegeta said reproachfully as he let his eyes rove over Bulma's battered form, "but if a whore is what you have become, then my coming to reclaim you is null."  
  
Bulma choked down the vile rising in her throat, gasping at the words that still stung her vulnerable being. Her lungs were reluctant to accept breath, her heart thoroughly convinced that the air was poisoned with his cutting words.  
  
"You never had claim to my being in the first place," Bulma hissed, regaining her composure only by sheer will, instincts to her survival claiming her.  
  
"Oh, but don't I," he broached haughtily, disdainfully staring into her guarded eyes, "Mmm-- kitten? Don't I already have your heart, foolish onna?"  
  
"N-no," she drawled in a mournful whisper.  
  
"How predictable," he scoffed, as he let out a scathing bout of wicked laughter, "Am I the air you breathe?"  
  
"You're the poison I choke on," Bulma countered contemptuously.  
  
"Finally you're speaking intelligibly," Vegeta commended with a cynical sneer.  
  
"Rot in hell," she said dismissively, as she pushed past him, agonizing pain jolting through her legs as she refused to limp in front of him.  
  
"I'm on the waiting list," he informed with a quirk of his eyebrows and a sardonic smirk.  
  
As she attempted to take another step, she felt his gloved hand grip her bruised arm, and with surprising gentility pull her back to face him.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"  
  
"For fresh air, Your Highness," Bulma spat viciously.  
  
"The hell you are," he snorted indignantly, roughly pulling her into his arms.  
  
She would've struggled, but her energy reserves were far too scarce to resist his tentative hold. Or at least, that's what she assured herself, convincing her seething mind that her shattered heart was not the culprit to her compliance. Tension rippled through his muscles as he lifted her weak form into his embrace. Bulma could feel his heart hammer against the cage of his ribs, as he pressed her into his defined chest, cradling her within his body's space.  
  
"Put me down, I don't need your help," was Bulma's weak protest.  
  
"Humph," he scoffed, attempting to situate her body into a comfortable position, for both her and himself.  
  
"You've gained weight," he informed snobbishly, acting as if she burdened him.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at his blatant attempt to get a rise out of her.  
  
"Perhaps it is you, you're not quite as toned-- you're biceps do look a little flabby."  
  
Okay, so it was a weak lie- so was his!  
  
Gazing up into his harsh eyes, Bulma glared at him, not showing how his cold gaze chilled her, as it penetrated her thoughts, disrupting even the beat of her heart.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Within the next moment, Vegeta was strutting down the maze of halls once more, cradling the onna within his arms carefully. He kept his gaze straightforward, evading the searching orbs of cerulean that burned along his skin. He could feel her eyes, feel the glare that was directed straight at him, just as he could sense the softening of them as she studied his face, apparently convinced he wouldn't notice. Despite the caress her eyes bestowed upon him, Vegeta refused to ease the rigid tension that molded his body. He knew he had been cruel, such an act comforting to his pride, but what scared him was that fact that he could have done no less, and no more. Maliciousness was what he dealt, the deceit within his life had shaped him to do just so. Betrayal was his only option.  
  
And because of it, his dark, treacherous heart would be his once more.  
  
But it consoled him by none, the thought scarce within his mind and seldom within his constant analyzing. However one thought continuously haunted his consciousness, perhaps even scraping the boundaries of his sub- conscious, for several voices seemed to echo the very same question; had they really defiled her? Had that hideous creature truly tainted her body, had it assaulted her sexually? He practically recoiled at the thought. If it was the bitter truth, then it was not obtuse to say that it would be easier deserting her, but it did seem to put a damper on things. Nevertheless in finality it would make it quite more acceptable.  
  
Enormous vibrations rocked the ship, the lights beginning to flicker and dissipate from existence. Vegeta glanced nervously about him, though he knew what must be done, he was disinclined to anticipate it. They were loosing altitude quickly, the generators that supplied friction to ignite the engines already failed. There was only one propeller left working, and that was hardly enough to prevent the enormous ship from plummeting into the void of space. Time seemed scant as the moments passed by, clinging to the air like spiders to a web, and though survival was slim, it was required.  
  
Raising his ki to envelop their intermingled bodies, Vegeta awaited the perfect moment, the precise second that would mean the difference between life and death. He knew they were going to collide into something with a gravitational force as strong as a meteorite, though he figured it was something more. Ki's speckled the expanse of the afore-mentioned space structure, and that simple sign of life meant only one thing.  
  
Sepo-sei.  
  
That was the only logical explanation, and considering Vegeta felt it a necessity to be just so, he concluded that the object that they were seconds from collision with was, in fact, a planet. Sepo-sei, to be specific- but at the moment, the knowledge of what planet they would crash into really had little consequence.  
  
At the pinnacle of his power, to protect them from the forces of space that would attempt to pull their bodies apart, Vegeta pushed off from the metallic tiles beneath his feet, rising into the air with great speed, as he broke through the thick interior of the ceiling. Though his raised energy succeeded to protect him from any extensive wounds, his ki was centrally focused on Bulma, cradling her fragile form with its immense power, ultimately leaving him vulnerable to the jagged plate of the last layer of the ships exterior protection. His ki was raised to a degree that it had melted the metal, only proving to worsen the result, as the shard of titanium embedded itself six-inches into his left calf, the end exposed molded to his scarred skin, clinging to the tissue vigorously. Cursing under his breath, Vegeta didn't even pause as a large explosion thundered within his ears; the ship reduced to disfigured clumps of metal torched with fire and other such debris. Burnt flesh was pungent within the charged air, as thick as the layer of smoke that resulted from the explosion.  
  
The gravitational forces of the planet immediately began to grip them, pulling them to the blood red sands that served as its surface. He let his combat booted feet come in contact with the tainted sands roughly, the crimson particles shifting restlessly beneath his weight. Winds from the east billowed through the atmosphere, agitating his still fiery ki, sending waves of motion through his hair. Rouged formations jutted from the ground to the west, forming perilous mountains to conquer the treacherous land, their peaks reaching high into the blazoned skies. The peculiar heat of the planet created hazy gases to float amongst the breezes, its poisonous fingertips seeking the lungs of those who dared to breathe. Yet it wasn't the treacherous lands they stood upon that put Vegeta on edge.  
  
It was the ki he felt upon it.  
  
The very same signature of life that had haunted his mind for over ten years- the very one that had destroyed his life. If destiny had ever been for a good cause, Vegeta would not be one to support that fact. It had been against him since day one. And as it had manipulated his life through the endless years of torture, he knew, that if nothing else, it was the only factor that he could anticipate. They say that fate is a blind puzzle, that we have no foresight into its game. But they were wrong; it was just as scheming and calculating as he. One could play the pawn for only so long before being either crowned- or decimated from the game.  
  
It was Frieza...and he was there.  
  
Well he had survived thus far, so now it was his turn to play the riddled knight, he would either be crowned with triumph, or cast away into the passing winds. Some years had passed since his last encounter with the ivory beast, but it did none to wear away the memory of the tyrant's cruelty, nor the malicious glint within its blood drenched eyes. The hours that would soon pass would prove lethal, Vegeta knew, but to whom the mortal wound would be dealt he was still not privy to. The only certainty within his mind was the current task at hand; distancing himself from Bulma. She would need to steel herself for the events that would come to pass. And for all the pain he had caused her, he vowed he would save her the anguish of loss.  
  
He owed her as much.  
  
...that was his last self-less thought, as he was met with the accursed image of his tormentor. 


	26. Conqueror of All

Chapter 25~ Conqueror of All.  
  
Mid-air, contrasted against the orange tinted, red sky, hovered Vegeta, his strong jaw clenched in anger, the ivory beast mere steps from his dominating form. His ebony mane was matted with blood, the once silky strands coated with the thick essence of his adversary...as well as his own. Deep abrasions marred his face, the perfection of his face disrupted by the burnt flesh and fresh blood, the substance of life thick with severity to the damage his skull sustained. His shoulder bone pressed precariously outward within the confines of his body, displaced from it's socket, shattered from it's contact with a ill-guarded energy rebuke. Several ribs protruded from his side, distorted flesh still clinging to the obtrusive bones, severed nerves spilling precious liquid to contaminate the already blood painted ground.  
  
Moments stretched to indefinite hours, the agony that throbbed in his blood the only reminder that life still pulsed through his veins. Which presently was a necessary recall, his tainted soul completely prepared to battle on regardless of what state of living he was. Although life's breath had not yet fled him, he dare not believe that sacred blessing could be contained within his broken vessel much longer.  
  
His whole demeanor was introverted, every thought, action, and calculation a deeper element than usual. His movements were executed for only one purpose, an intention that had seeded and manifested within his jaded mind many years prior. A retribution that he still intended to keep, despite his nearing damnation.  
  
"You always were so stupid, Monkey Prince," a bloodied, ivory beast observed in a non-committal tone, crimson droplets seeping from his torn lips.  
  
"Your constant distractions will not change the inevitable," Vegeta roared, his anger melting into fire-spitting energy, the aura that enveloped his body causing burning sensations even upon his own flesh.  
  
"Oh, come now, you mustn't let that temper get the best of you," the cynical beast jested in taunting sincerity, his tone familiar to the young ears of a 8 year old Prince.a tortured youth that still lived within the man that stood before the tyrant.  
  
Repressing the tremor that traced his spine, Vegeta glared with deep animosity at the creature, his hands clenching into fists, the pressure he exerted pressing his nails to dig within the flesh of his hand. The moment maintained a surreal pause, movements a continuous process, even the blink of an eye an enraptured piece of time.  
  
The warriors exchanged numerous lethal blows.  
  
...All blocked, except for one.  
  
Vegeta's hand, bathed in blood and covered with miniscule remnants of his customary white glove, jutted from the back of his greatest adversary, ghastly decorated with traces of the aliens entrails, his bloodied fingers clutched venomously around the still pulsating black heart; the speed he executed the mortal intention a replication of light's unparalleled rapidity. The lashing energy of his Super Saiyan form scorched his nemesis's flesh like raging fire, the pain worthy of an eternity avenged by Vegeta's soulless hand, a retribution in name of the broken heart of a now jaded Prince.  
  
And in that moment was his fate decided.  
  
His obsidian orbs of hatred burned into the tyrant's cool eyes, as he let his ki mutilate the creature's wretched flesh, incinerating the beast's heart as it had done to him, the organ that still pumped within his chest only a diversion to the cold truth, but it was too late. Too late to turn away, to late to live-to late to die. An accursed moment that his wretched soul had lived for, died for, and dreamt of. A faltering piece of time that passed too quickly to reminisce, no seconds granted to gloat... the broken moment merely karma of his ill will.  
  
The crimson beam from Frieza's pointed finger penetrated his flesh like agitated electricity, eating away at his body as it followed the traces of his blood, engulfing his veins like fire. Blood spewed from his agape mouth, trickling down his bruised flesh, staining his body with its mortality. His composure was erected in defense, his pride deflecting the satisfied glint within Frieza's eyes, even as Vegeta released a feral growl, crashing his fist into it's ivory skull.  
  
It wasn't true, that your life flashed before your eyes, and he could attest to that false hood. No, it was rather a moment that flooded all other thoughts, a damnation that left you stranded with nothing to cling to.  
  
A moment that you are alone.  
  
The very second that one realizes they were always alone- that it was never different. Not since he had lost his soul to hatred, to blackening animosity that ate at him from within. It was the very instant the he was reunited with a broken spirit, a shattered element that was beaten into death many years past- a phantom that was his own.  
  
Or so it was for he.  
  
No memories distracted his mind, no flashes of imagery that he even wished to remember; only an indefinite darkness was his comfort, cradling his beaten body as it carried him to oblivion. He didn't know who he was anymore, for he wasn't anyone at all. Only a shell, a hollow beast without thought, feeling, or wonder. The only thing that remained of his childhood. The only essence that had chance to grow. He was only a name, only a title, empty symbols that were now forgotten. For what had he done that he cared to remember? His one truth had failed him, abandoned him when he thought it impossible. Years spent in agony training proved fleeting moments, his strength only a diversion to what he truly was. Nothing. Simply, nothing. His life was a lie- and so was he.  
  
He had been dead long before.  
  
"The Mighty Prince falls," a broken chuckle echoed as the body of his tormentor collided into the encrusted earth, blood curdling within the beast's displaced jaw as it spoke, using even it's last breath to haunt him, if only to cause more pain.  
  
The moment of which I speak, one of worse fate than that of loosing life's sweet blessing... the last moment-- the moment you are forgotten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma watched his shallow breathing escalate with his agony and insipid fury, the predominant emotion that drowned her thoughts silent anguish, undisguised pain for the moments she knew were appending.  
  
A drift in time that would haunt her for all eternity.  
Was it a moment, or an entire lifetime? She wasn't entirely sure, only aware of the prolonged presence of misery as the pregnant moment replayed within her mind in morbid detail, yet condemned with self-loathing as she was given no time to react. No time to prevent.  
  
He suddenly turned to her, his vacant gaze focused solely on her, his body trembling like volts of deadly energy were manifesting within his body, which ironically were. Draining the life from his body, his inner turmoil condemning his tainted soul with bland existence. And it was with this dead embodiment, his emotions void and pain surreal, that he did fall to the hungry sands of the desert, the blood painted dunes drinking of his life's blood, hasty to acquire new death to run within the lands eternal rivers of carnage.  
  
Heart hammering, she ran to his side, cradling his mutilated body within her lap, warm tears cascading down her cheeks, her senses frozen in heartbreak. He gave no indication that he could feel her touch, no signs that he knew she was even there. That she ever was. Her breath caught in her throat, trembling fingers reaching tentatively to touch his face.  
  
His cold eyes of hatred halted to her.  
  
Stopping her hand mid-air, Bulma waited with a demure expression, now in time of loss her composure fallen, heart exposed to the hazardous elements of the planet, its most perilous fear the man that glared at her resentfully. That a rightful trepidation, as he expressed little more than animosity for her, perhaps even greater than that of the cruel beast that now lay lifeless. Words that once came so easily to her were now struggling to develop, her thoughts broken by the torment of rampant emotions and absurdities she cared not to analyze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta gazed into her eyes, once ignited by fire they were now drowned by lost hope, the cerulean orbs of passion drenched by her sorrow. Glazed over by her soft tears she stared down at him, odd emotions flashing within her deep pools, flickering too fast for him to even discern their meanings. His eyes opposed those undefined emotions, rebelled against them; the warm expressions of life lost in the seas of obsidian hatred.  
  
And yet, it, the hatred and anger that filled his eyes had their purpose just as any, a purpose that caused him more pain than he cared to admit. He expressed only deep loathing, but he promised to whatever deity that care hear his cry that she would not mourn the loss of his life's blood, as he had mourned the loss of his soul years past. She would be unscathed by the emotions that turned within his soul, fueled its black essence; and that was a swear he would ensure.  
  
"Hinder my life no longer," Vegeta growled roughly, averting his masked obsidian orbs with royal disdain, "Leave me."  
  
"Why do you wish it so?" Bulma questioned mournfully, her voice a shaken whisper, her shattered heart beseeching a truthful answer.  
  
Their tainted relationship was forged in deceit, spun in a web of lies she knew not how to untangle. Revenge had dictated their animosity for each other, but in the end irony had won out. She had betrayed her own moralities by falling in love with him, destroyed her very pride by being left with a ruined heart. Nothing would ever be the same, her mind corrupted with his cynicism, the very eyes she saw with jaded by her bitter devotion. Yet, it would never end. He would never be of the past. Her life would forever be captured by that love, a love that would never cease in the dictates of time.  
  
An eternity of pain, and bittersweet joy.  
  
"You have cursed me, condemned my soul to the pits of hell," Vegeta rasped derisively, his voice sketchy with raw, contemptuous emotion, "My wretched being can withstand your presence no longer. I care not what you do, you are not a concern of mine, just as I am not of yours."  
  
"I withstand your ridicule, and your cruelty, yet I remain by your side. I shan't betray you, as you have so blatantly done so to me. I won't obey your misguided request," she spoke evenly, her emotions masked beneath a calculating glare.  
  
"Betrayal to a common whore is no feat," he spat with a vicious smirk, his cold eyes glinting with malicious glee as he recognized pain within her eyes.  
  
"What is the use of your spite, you have not an eternity to live, yet it pleases you to ensure my pain," Bulma spoke fluidly, the reflective agony within her voice not disguised, "Yes, your words wound me. Are you contented?"  
  
Vegeta only gazed at her in astonishment, his body suddenly rigid with tension.  
  
"Do not deem me dense, why now do you act so surprised?! Isn't that what you wanted? For me to cry in anguish, to admit the misery you are capable of casting upon me," Bulma sobbed angrily.  
  
"Then you are weak," he snarled reproachfully, his searing gaze burning into her eyes with an intensity that compelled her to look away.  
  
"No," she ground out, tears streaking down her face, pain etched across her features, "No, Vegeta, you're wrong. I'm strong. Strong enough to cry-- strong enough to admit my weakness--- you are my weakness, Vegeta. You have broken me."  
  
He savagely turned his head away with a growl, never wincing as pain coursed through his body, both physical and emotional.  
  
"And I can't even hate you for it," she gasped softly, bitterness at the irony tracing her voice, as her eyes betrayed the despair within her heart, conveying the desire for him to love her.  
  
"I despise you," he gasped scathingly, gripping her shoulders viciously, his nails digging into her flesh.  
  
"I know," she whispered softly, not even fighting his brutal grip, only turning her head to the side with a defeated breath, chilling tears slowly running down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Then why do stay with me," he demanded, shaking her roughly, urging her to push him away, "Leave me in peace, foolish onna. Haunt my thoughts no more."  
  
"I can't," she responded in a humorless laugh, a self-directed sneer contorting her swollen lips.  
  
"Why," he hissed in bewilderment, pleading with his actions for her to cast him aside, her emotions along with him, as his grip faltered ever so slightly, "Damn it, woman, why?! Leave me...forget about me, never spare me a second thought, for I shall do the same."  
  
"Sycei'ait luthai'ae maj tey," she murmured, the wind echoing her solemn admission, tears attesting to the pain her honesty evoked.  
  
***Pronunciation: Sea-at lu-thigh-uh ma-jj tay******Translation: "Because I love you."***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shiver that ran through Vegeta's body could be defined only as excruciating; the pain induced by her softly spoken words enough to make him wince with white-hot pain. He resented the comfort that was result of her soothing words, making him loath his being even more so; disdained at his very heartbeat, even the blood that ran slick through his veins. Comfort was not his purpose. Neither to be obtained, nor offered. Death was imminent, and he would withhold his solemn promise- even if it meant dieing alone.  
  
She would not mourn him.  
  
"Love," he scoffed ruthlessly, his black orbs hallow in their otherwise thick consistency, "It is a fabrication. A lie. You know not what you speak. It is blasphemy!"  
  
"NO! No," Bulma grated in a broken sob, "You're wrong."  
  
"Oh, then what is it, huh," he inquired with a reproachful chuckle, a sneer quivering upon his lips, "What the hell is it, because damned if I know!"  
  
His omission pierced at her heart like a vicious saber, searching through her flesh for it's softest core, but she refused to be defeated by it's talons, instead Bulma offered her knowledge forthright, no longer afraid of being persecuted by his spiteful gaze.  
  
"The day- the very moment you realize that you are no longer bound to this world. The moment when you will shed a tear for tomorrow; shed a tear for tomorrow's laughter- even its sorrows. It's the day you realize that you would shed a tear for one more heartbeat. One more breath," Bulma gasped, her voice hoarse with conviction, grating along the contours of her lips, seeping into his mind like liquid fire, barraging his most introverted semblance of normalcy, capturing his thoughts until they conformed to her will; even the air holding it's breath with the sound of her voice.  
  
"The moment you realize that it is no longer your tomorrow-your heartbeat, your breath of which you yearn. But of the your love. Damn it, Vegeta, it's the day when you realize that their next dawn, their next heart beat means more than your own. The day when you're broken-the day when you do shed a tear for their next breath."  
  
"And I have cried for you, Vegeta. Have cried in my sleep, cried when you would not hear, but now don't you see- see what you've done to me. My very sanity lies within the balance of this moment. The moment that I realized that I love you, just like the last, and the one before that. Because love stops time, there is no sunset in this day I speak, I'm stuck in this moment forever---," her voice broke in a shaken quiver, the tears beading from her azure eyes down to her lips, streaking paths of melted emotion to run along her cheeks.  
  
"A moment that I will live in, that I will die in... It's a moment that I shall be captured in for eternity--- an eternity, Vegeta! An eternity that I shall shed a tear for you, and only you."  
  
"Only you, Vegeta," she repeated fervently, "Only you, my dearest warrior."  
  
"I have no tears for you." Vegeta whispered in a raw voice, a voice that shattered his own heart as it escaped his lips.  
  
A lie that told a thousand truths.  
  
"Then end this moment," Bulma demanded savagely, his sapphire eyes sparking to truculent life.  
  
Vegeta's breathing hastened, his heart leaping unexpectedly at her furious challenges, his blood pumping quicker, escaping from his torn veins and flesh at a rapid rate. Violently he averted his gaze, teeth clenching in rage as he turned his head to the side, nostrils flaring with his demonstrated agitation. How could she request such a thing from him; to end her life with little thought given? Did she think him a monster?  
  
Did she see him a monster?  
  
She suddenly gripped his hand, ferociously taking his bloody appendage, placing the digits of his fingers on the contours of her neck, tracing the pulse that beat within her soft flesh. Pressing his hand to her neck roughly, she urged him with determined insistence that he keep his hand there. That he would rip that precious vein; tear it until it was no more. That he would end the moment that he had condemned her to.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Vegeta tried weakly to retrieve his stolen hand, but she insisted once more, gripping it on her slender neck with even more force.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Damn it, Vegeta, finish it," she hissed in her belligerence, finally sobbing it out as she begged for him to end her torture, "Finish me."  
  
Torture of knowing no matter how many tears she shed, his heart would stop, a last breath would come.  
  
He cursed an incoherent whisper.  
  
"End the pain you created," she barked in stipulation, an aura thrashing around her body in anger.  
  
"I can't," he growled with demonic rage, grabbing her face roughly with intent not even he knew he possessed.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Fiercely, almost savage in his rough approach, barraging her mouth with his own, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth like the liquid fire of her words, without consent or approval. Her swollen lips were still in astonishment, moistened from the tears that had caressed the velvety creations. The blood from his torn lips trickled into her mouth, resting on her taste buds, its thick consistency making her daze within and out of reality. And as the assault of her flesh turned from response to sexual sensuality, she dare not breathe; dare not risk its end.  
  
As she started to respond to his touch, Vegeta seemed to awake from his hazy reality. Immediately tensing, forcing himself not to surrender to her touch. Whether it be from blood loss, or pure passion, he knew not, but he dare not let such a happening occur again. It was imperative to her very existence that he keep his vow, and Vegeta had always taken responsibility seriously.  
  
But what made him responsible for her heart, he did not know. An ignorance that he was presently contented to have, one of the only comforts given to him. If he was to die alone, he rather it be without the knowledge of what he was truly leaving; what he was escaping.  
  
A comfort he would soon be stripped.  
  
Shaken from his unexpected reaction, Bulma took short breaths, hasty and agitated, the tainted air running roughly through her lips. Her mind tormented with wonder and magnified pain, glints of hope making her vulnerable to the wild accusation within his coal black stare. Apparently he could read the question in her eyes, evident enough with his curt response to her exposure.  
  
"Never thought I'd have sexual intention for a whore."  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"Don't what? Reveal the truth," he spoke with humorless undertone, his ebony gaze calculating.  
  
His anger was tamed, all responses now a result of a controlled analyzing, everything calculated through his jaded perspective. And it was with this even indifference that he did stare at her, challenging to even guess at the rage that boiled for her within. The passion.  
  
"Don't push me away," she murmured in an insipid tone, her voice almost clear of any life. Dead as was her beaten heart.  
  
"I never had you to hold," he countered evenly, completely unaware of her strong will to remain.  
  
"You have me now," she responded, that same insipid tone haunting his ears.  
  
"I don-" Vegeta began in condemning rapidity.  
  
"Do not waste your last breaths with lies," she cut him off in a quiet voice, the gentility of her words demanding that he pause to strain and hear them.  
  
Did she know? Know that he could take very little more, that his indifference was his last mask- his last defense. Even now he couldn't recall how it had gotten this far, the layers that had been his survival for ten years vanished within one day, one break of time that was spent trying to push her away. Yet again, at times he forgot his own name, the blood loss more than substantial, casting him in a bleak reality where he could only strive for bearing of consciousness.  
  
"Let me hold you," she beseeched him with soft promise, the temptation threatening to strip him of his last diversion, his last mask to vulnerability. To weakness.  
  
So he acted with the only emotion that he knew, the only one that could mask them all. Fists clenching at his sides, she was sure that he would strike her. But the hit didn't come...  
  
It was worse.  
  
"I'll not be touched by some common whore, I am a Prince! A Prince, damn it! Horrible little vixen, I hate you! You should be dieing, not me! YOU! You're the reason I'm here! You're the reason I'm on this Gora forsaken piece of shit! It's your fault," Vegeta raged blindly, roaring out his dismissal with a ferocity only he possessed, finishing without any thought- the purest of anger, not even run through his masks or calculating mind, "It's your fault that I'm alone!"  
  
Any words that he planned on continuing with were drowned, the sound of his voice captured within his own blood as it raised within his throat, gouging from his open lips like a fresh wound. A wound he could only assume was his broken, black heart. Opened by his own attempt at leaving it unrevealed, the blood that seeped from his mouth, cascading down his body like snakes and broken rivers, was the very insides of his heart. Purged through his own stupidity. But not yet discerned.  
  
Revealed, yet not defined...not discovered by the only one who existed within it.  
  
"Then why am I here with you." She murmured as she softly rocked him back and forth.  
  
He hadn't even realized he lay within her embrace, only comforted by the presence of her touch, though he scorned it. She cradled his body with tenderness he had never known, holding his head close to her bosom, his ears filled with the sound of her heartbeat; A creation that soothed him more than he care admit. A warm aura erupted from her body, closing them both into its web of energy, pushing them firmly together. Her very soul seemed to pour into him, becoming one with him as it sought to know every inch of his body, every piece of his soul. And as his breath became burdened, he only wished it could be so, his own heartbeat becoming fainter with each rhythmic pound.  
  
"I will always be here with you," Bulma whispered, her voice dwindling with each word she attempted to form.  
  
Shameful tears drowned her eyes, streaking her cheeks with their cold essence. Tears that were no longer warm. He had been right. Right that they were useless, that they were only weakness. Perhaps it had always been so, for as though they cascaded from her azure gems of pain they did not promise one more moment, one more tomorrow.  
  
They couldn't.  
  
"What when I am not," he challenged in a broken voice, his own blood gurgling with his barely audible voice.  
  
It felt as if a vice grip had strung around her throat, preventing any words to be said, her lips trembling with anguish of a her broken lies, leaving only the truth. A truth that could not be changed- a truth that would not be abated. And though he had only voiced it, making it no less true, nor more so, it made her pain so much greater. Though she held not illusions that he would survive, him vocalizing that point made it somehow more agonizing. That he knew it as well so much worse. She could not shield him from the tragedy that was soon to become his fate. Her tears would not grant him another moment, nor could she protect him of the knowledge of it.  
  
She had failed him.  
  
His eyes opened as she gently stroked his cheek, the dark obsidian gems reflecting the stars in the sky, though his own glint was not there, emotionless and without warmth. A shell of fathomless darkness. The strength that he held was admirable, though she only wished that for one moment, one falter in time that she could see and feel the emotions that were trapped beneath the darkness that swallowed his soul. The bleakness that now trapped her own.  
  
And it was in this silence, this anguish, with tears frozen from a no longer hopeful heart that he did reach out to her, his hand cupping her bruised cheek, bloody fingers uncurling to rest on her soft flesh. His thumb stroked tentatively, the soft touch caressing her with gentleness she knew not he possessed. He removed her tears, the very tears that were shed for him. Would always be shed for him. Warm blood replaced those frozen tears, his blood; blood that he willingly gave. Every tear that fell was cast away, his calloused finger catching the tainted creations.  
  
They only fell faster.  
  
She dare not look in his penetrating eyes, though they searched to capture her gaze, enrapture her azure orbs as he had once done so to her heart. Her gaze cast down to the blood-drenched sands beneath them, looking even beyond the temperamental dunes that stretched like mountains across the hazardous lands, she avoided his searching stare, body trembling like her limbs were no longer stable, deadened tears flowing freely from her swollen eyes. Dare she look upon him, gaze into his unrepentant eyes she would be forfeit to the ravenous lands that wished to consume her. Defenseless just as she was that very moment, susceptible to the pain that would consume her if his tender touch were a falsehood. As untrue as the possibility that her tears would make his heart beat once more.  
  
As much of a lie as was his ability to shed a tear for her.  
  
"Could such a broken piece of time change your destiny," his baritone voice beseeched her, the edge to his tone lost to the silent comfort.  
  
"Would a moment even make a difference," he elaborated gently.  
  
"If it meant the difference of dieing alone," she spoke elusively, her heart tumbling at her own tongue's revelations, notions she knew to be true, "The difference of living alone."  
  
She faced him.  
  
Cold tears glinted within her ocean like depths, the waves of pain casting them to flow down her face, to cascade freely down her porcelain flesh, some massing together where his tawny fingers gripped her face delicately. Vegeta had somehow altered his position, as he was now upright, his back rigid with the pain he refused to show, the weight of his body he had transferred to his knees excruciating, the wounds that covered his one leg extensive, his shattered kneecap ripping at his tender tissue. Their gazes clashed with opposing forces, yet in that moment they were comforted to be bestowed upon the other, tempting the other's fire upon them, their very passions. The only movement was of Vegeta's nimble hand, as he caught her frozen tears.  
  
Tears he would make warm.  
  
Releasing a strained gasp of emotional agony, Vegeta pulled her body to him, his arms wrapping around her battered body, pressing her warmth close to him, the little heat he still contained offered without restraint. His life's blood stained her remaining clothes and body, the warm, crimson substance dousing her form slowly. His trembling hands caressed her face, brushing into her hair with shaken movements, as he drew her nearer to him, her head cradled in the contours of his shoulder. He nuzzled her longingly, his cheek brushing against her own, simply breathing of her scent. Breathing of her air. Tremulous emotions shook his body, though he was content to find balance within her, his fingers entangling within her blood matted cerulean tresses to ensure that she never leave him. Ensure that his last breath would be filled of her scent.  
  
Promise the difference of not dieing alone.  
  
"Then take this moment," he murmured into her ear with desperate caresses.  
  
And it was in that moment that he did live for a reason other than revenge, a seemingly abated moment where time stopped for them. When he stopped time for her. The symbolism of his actions was far greater than any other could understand, actions that no other than she could interpret. He offered her more than his touch, more than just the comfort of his warmth. He gave her his shoulder to cry on, a moment when she would not cry alone.  
  
A moment he would live for her.  
  
A warm tear escaped her swollen oceans of cerulean, cascading slowing down her angelic face as she lifted her gaze to his, searching for the warmth she knew burned within the depths of the obsidian darkness, a fire that burned for her now. Would burn for her always, even where no other light dare burn. His eyes were fierce, vibrant even as he faded- alive as he was slowly dieing. Bulma shut her eyes in despondency, lips quivering with sobs she could not voice, her heart drowning in the sight of his broken form, his unyielding pride. His undefeated soul; a soul that had survived when he could not. Her lips were agape, moving in pained stillness, words lost to the unrepentant winds that thrashed through the barren lands, as she looked upon the man that would soon become only a memory. A memory she would cherish.  
  
But a memory wasn't enough.  
  
Placing her lips on his face, unable to speak, she mouthed the emotions that were hidden deep within her,  
  
'Luthai'ae maj tey'  
  
The warm tear that had been shed selflessly for him pressed to his cheek, the bead of moisture sliding onto his battle scarred face, a tear that yearned his next breath. A breath he took willingly. A breath that would be filled with her. He grazed his lips over her own, the moisture of her tear whispering on his lips. Pressing his lips to her own tenderly, reaching out to her as he never had before, he simply kissed her. A chaste kiss that spoke a thousand words, a touch that echoed the passion of his soul. Their last kiss.  
  
His very last gift.  
  
As their lips parted Vegeta grasped her face softly, his fingers caressing her cheeks with the gentility of whispering winds, his ebony eyes softened to the ripple of a raging river, and as he gazed at her, adored and cherished her- the being that had made his heartbeat once more... he loved her. And with that last breath, that last moment of serenity, he shed a tear for her tomorrow, for her next smile. A tear warmed by the truest essence of her love. Stripped of words, abandoned by language, even their identities vanished within the time that held them, they simply gazed at each other. Felt and remembered each other, breaths mingled within the others. And within the reflection of her sapphire eyes the first, yet final tear cascaded down his tender skin, washing away the blood that marred its pure path, reviving a fire within his soul.  
  
The now lifeless Prince of Saiyans laid in his loved ones arms.  
  
"True love conquers all, Vegeta," Bulma whispered brokenly, her voice airy and soft, dieing within, "even your dark heart." 


	27. Chapter 27

****For all my wonderful fans that fueled my passion for writing and were there at the start of my career as a writer, I'd like to introduce you to my first novel! You can read more at .com/ Thank you all so much for your support and for giving me the courage to aspire to reach for my dreams*****

The night shadows crept over the horizon like an ebony canvas, sweeping across the lands with its phantom limbs, foreshadowing the tumult that was imminent. The coming day was eclipsed by a dark magic long left sleeping, swallowing the light in its unforgiving possession. Melancholy winds shuffled through the silence of doom, like poison its transparent fingertips meeting flesh for the first time in over a thousand years, reaching to the souls of all that had forgotten; murmuring in their vulnerable ears. The world became desolate and cold, abated by its worst fear… the end of times. It had begun.

It was the end of the light.

The tarnished hearts of the condemned shifted restlessly in their hollow cages, woken by the beckoning of their master's call. Murmurs broke through the shield that had imprisoned him and caressed the ears of all the beings of the world, silken threads of sound that whispered sweet serenity even within the chaos, voices so soft that all strained to hear, endearing them all to the angelic sound, the whimsical vibrations that echoed from a mouth they knew not. Promises- it knew them all, granting priceless gifts to appease all the desires, all the appetites, and all the power.

Truculent oceans quaked from the velvety caress of the voice, leading the untamed waters to crash upon the shoreline, altering the sands until surrendered to its clutches. The farthest reaches of the seas, deep with the crevices of its unfathomable levels, shifted restlessly until lava spewed forth from its opened heart. Blood red magma never hardened from the waters meet, heated by the voice that still echoed throughout the universe. Lightning ripped through the skies, scorching the ground with its angry electricity as thunder echoed its fury and the sirens that were born of the skies wailed. Their tears drenched all the worlds, their cries making millions crumble to their knees and grasp the ears to drown out the horrendous sound.

A cynical grin spliced his lips, curving slowly with the sweet anticipation of revenge. The cornerstone of his power had been revived; he could feel its presence beckoning him, taunting him with how close it was to his grasp. He listened to the thoughts of the underlings that now wandered these worlds, their vain attempts to soothe their woes. The echoes of his titles made him laugh mirthlessly; the King of the Forsaken, Soulless Shadow, Soul-eater, and so many more just to avoid calling him by his rightful name. Too long he must have slept, for they dishonored him with their meager attempts to declare his personage. He had vanished into mere tales of horror and myth, thousands of years leaving only fools to replace the once wise men that feared his name. Soulless he very well may be, but he was by right and by blood, Tal' Kenai, god of the suns.

It was a name the world would never again forget.

"Brahk ti' marra," he hummed to himself, stretching out his claws rigidly as he sensed the presence of those he hated most.

The gates of Xil'vallore remained closed, the home of the gods and the almighty Fate-Weavers, whose hands cradled and destroyed every life in existence. Impenetrable they declared their walls, hosted with magic deeply rooted past the age of creation to ward off all that dare venture near, but what of one born within their sacred walls? Their arrogance would be their downfall, but he could smell their fear, the way it wreaked like rancid blood. It was intoxicatingly sweet to his nostrils, the unease of his enemies and the demise they had yet to comprehend.

A chortle of laughter echoed through the empty chamber; the once grand throne room he ruled his subjects within, passing edicts and controlling his empire; reduced to the catacombs of a grave. Burgundy curtains haggardly draped the windows that bore no light, for his world had been cast into darkness long ago. Dust lay thickly on the marble floors and the creak of servants no longer haunted the halls, nothing left but his hatred and the empty chest that once bore a heart. Blood dutifully flowed through his veins, prolonging his cursed existence for the eternity they condemned him to live.

Heaving his body forward with a deft lunge, he stretched the coiled muscles of his hind legs. Talons, six from each foot, unfurled effortlessly and dug deep ravines into the marble beneath him. Their blood would soon drain eagerly like an overfilled basin and drip from his hungry mouth, tainting the earth with their treachery.

Even the night shadows could not mask his massive form, the unruly mane that crowned his head, silver like the metallic rivers of Sanore, contrasting to the obsidian eyes that possessed nothing put malice. His snout was long, two great fangs breaching his lips and stretching ominously like razors that gleamed in the hollow light of the moon, eager to pierce flesh and bone.

"Sire," a cloaked man bowed in the entrance, proceeding only at the nod of the mighty head, the two dark eyes observing him distantly.

The lion that's breadth nearly dwarfed the room, whose silver mane and dark brown fur thickly covered his elongated back and tree trunk like legs, quirked his head to the side in cynical amusement. How they let escape the key to his power was more than foolish, for within their haughty ignorance so had they sealed their fates and that of all the worlds.


End file.
